Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!
by Schwerelos
Summary: [FIC POR TERMINAR : PENULTIMO CAPITULO] La fiesta más larga y especial para esta estrella está a punto de terminar. Último capítulo, este año, sí o sí![Seiya x Serena][Celebrando desde 30.07.04]
1. Una visita misteriosa

**Nota: Okay, esto... iba a ser un one-shot... para el 30 de julio... -mira el calendario- bien puntual, no?  
pero... debido a las circunstancias y a mi pesado sentimeinto de culpabilidad, decidi dejarles el 'one-shot' en tantas entregas como sean necesarias... que por cierto no seran muchas... y como este ya lo tengo casi terminado... pues...  
Solo me falta el final, asi que lo unico que tendre que esperar sera ir a internet a publicarlos...  
Espero les guste tanto como me esta gustando a mi...**

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

Y un saludo especial para mi querida amiga Layla... Lo siento mujercita, espero te guste esto!!!!

_**Los quiero a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

Primero de Julio... Mmm... faltaba un mes para un día muy, pero muy especial... Una joven de largos cabellos rubios sonrió ampliamente al recibir ese pensamiento... Siempre su amigo la había sorprendido de todas las maneras posibles... esta vez era su turno...

RING! RING!

"Aló?"

"Haruka!!! Hola, qué tal?!"

Una joven de cortos cabellos color arena contestó el teléfono, alegrándose al escuchar quién había llamado. Apoyándose en la pared, continuó hablando

"Mi pequeña gatita!!! Qué tal?! Qué milagro??"

"Jeje... Oye, me preguntaba si estabas ocupada..."

"No, estoy aquí aburriéndome solita, por qué?"

"Pues quería pasar a hablar contigo..."

"Uy! Qué bien!!! Vente lo más rápido posible que ya estoy frente a la puerta!!!"

"Ok!!! Entonces nos vemos dentro de poco!!! Ja ne Haru-chan!!!"

"Bye bye koneko!!!"

=================

_Junio... El mes de la princesa de la Luna... Seiya sabía muy bien que en un mes sería su cumpleaños... Y quería prepararlo todo con anticipación... Para que su bombón se llevara una gran sorpresa... Ya tenía todo preparado en su mente... Cada detalle, cada regalo... Todo. Sólo faltaba decirle al grupo y que empezaran las preparaciones... Ahora..._

_Lo único que podría arruinar ese día... sería... Él..._

_No, no es que Seiya fuera tan egoísta para que no quisiera que alguien importante para su bombón no estuviera ese día... Todo lo contrario... Lo que le angustiaba era su ausencia..._

_Sí, porque el apuesto y galante príncipe de la Tierra ya había negado su asistencia a ese día tan especial..._

_----------------_

"_Aló? Residencia Tsukino"_

"_Aló? Serena!!!"_

"_Darien!!! Buenos días!!! O... Buenas Noches...?"_

"_Jaja... no, buenos días está bien... Oye Serena, llamaba para conversar contigo sobre algo..."_

"_Mmm... pasa algo malo...?"_

"_Sabes? Vamos a empezar por acá un seminario de Medicina, como en unas dos semanas, curso que será muy importante para nuestra graduación... así que..."_

"_Um, Darien... Qué es lo que tratas de decirme...?"_

"...... _No voy a poder ir para el día de tu cumpleaños Serena......"_

"_QUE?!?!?!?!?!"_

"_Per... perdóname..."_

"_Pero... Darien!!! Cómo puedes hacerme esto?!?!?!"_

"_Se... Serena..."_

"_Pues que te vaya bien en tu seminario... por mí puedes hacer lo que gustes... Adiós!!!"_

_PAM!!!!_

----------------

_Sí... El 'querido' novio de Serena no podía venir para una ocasión tan especial..._

_AGHH!!! Si fuera él... por nada del mundo dejaría a alguien como Sere así... No permitiría que esté sola ni un segundo, por así decirlo... _

_Pero ese tal novio... era más que desesperante..._

_==================_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Sí...?"

"Haruka!!! Soy Sere!!!"

"Gatita!!!! Pasa!!!"

"Gracias"

Una amplia sonrisa llegó a los labios de ambas, puesto que eran de las mejores amigas que podían existir. Haruka quería mucho a su pequeña princesita, y estaba dispuesta siempre a darlo todo por ella. Por su parte, Serena le tenía un inmenso cariño a esta joven, y como todas sus amigas, tenía un lugar especial en el corazón de la rubia.

"Y qué milagro gatita? A qué debo el honor de tu visita?"

Haruka guió a su amiguita a la sala de su casa. Bueno, casa que compartía con Michiru, y de vez en cuando, con Setsuna y Hotaru.

"Pues... cómo empezar...? Primero lo primero, Haru... Cómo están tú y Michi?!"

"Bien, bien, gracias por preguntar... Extrañándote muchísimo, también... Ya hace varios días y semanas que no habíamos visto a nuestra querida princesa..."

"Sí... pero no es del todo mi culpa, eh?! Recuerda que con la escuela y todo yo no tengo mucho tiempo para visitarlas... y ustedes tampoco se aparecieron por allá!!!"

"Jaja... lo sé gatita... Lo sentimos... Acaba de terminar una gira importante de Michiru y también yo he estado muy ocupada con las competencias... pero creo que ya tenemos suficiente tiempo como para divertirnos un poco contigo!!!"

"Jiji" Serena se sonrojó levemente. Haruka se rió y se levantó.

"Ah, verdad! Qué poco cortés soy!!! Quieres algo de tomar?"

"Mmm... qué tienes?!"

"Prácticamente todo... que tal refresco de naranja?"

"Ok!!!"

===========

"_Oigan chicos!!!"_

_Un joven se acercó a otros dos jóvenes con quienes mantenía una estrecha relación. Eran sus hermanos._

"_Y ahora que quiere el pequeño Kou?"_

"_Yaten!!! Qué sucede hermanito?"_

_Los tres se saludaron cálidamente, sobre todo el más alto con el del medio. El más pequeño simplemente estrechó sus manos con su hermano menor, regresando después a su lugar en la mesa._

"_Déjalo Tai... Ya-chan demuestra su amor por mí como puede..."_

"_SEIYA!"_

"_Bueno, bueno... muchachos... el día de hoy vengo a hacerles una proposición!!!"_

_Los dos mayores miraron atentamente a Seiya_

"_Qué clase de proposición si se puede saber...?"_

"_Sí, 'Seiya-chan', en qué nos quieres meter???"_

"_Pueeeeeesss......"_

_El joven de ojos azul medianoche sonrió divertido_

"_Saben qué es el 30 de junio???"_

"_30 de junio...?"_

"_Mmm... no. No toca ninguna campana..."_

_Silencio dramático._

"_Es el cumpleaños de mi querida bombón"_

"_La Srta. Conejo?!"_

"_Sere-chan?"_

_Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y su hermanito rió mientras que apoyaba sus brazos en los hombros de Taiki y Yaten._

"_Exactamente"_

"_Y...?"_

"_Cómo que 'Y...?'?!?!?! Pues que tenemos que prepararle algo especial!!!!" _

"_Que yo sepa, ésa es tu zona de trabajo Sei..."_

"_Sí, para qué nos necesitas?"_

"_Verán..."_

_==============_

"Aquí está. Sin hielo, verdad?"

La joven rubia asintió mientras recibía un vaso de las manos de su amiga. Ésta volvió a sentarse, y después de tomar un poco de su propio vaso, dirigió su mirada hacia la princesa, colocando su refresco en la mesita que había ahí.

"Y gatita... No me has explicado aún la razón de que esté compartiendo una amena tarde contigo...?"

"Ah..." Serena formó una sonrisa enigmática "Bueno Haru... estamos en julio, no?"

"Sí..."

"Y sabes qué día es el penúltimo día de este mes...?"

Mmm... el 30?" Serena asintió una vez más "Pues no, que tiene de especial el 30 de julio gatita?"

"Es el cumpleaños de Seiya" La sonrisa de la joven se hizo más obvia

"Oh... Kou? Ya veo..." Haruka sonrió también, divertidamente, mientras que se acomodaba en el respaldar del sofá y miraba a la nada recordando...

"Sé que tú y él son buenos amigos así que..."

"Espera. Buenos amigos?" Haruka arqueó una ceja, lo que causó que Serena se riera.

"Jajaja... vamos Haru-chan!! A nadie engañas con ese cuento de que no pasas a Seiya!!!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm??????" Acaso las mejillas de Haruka se estaban sonrojando...????

"Si después de la pelea con Galaxia hicieron las paces y..."

"Sí, me amisté con él y su equipito pero eso no quiere decir..."

Serena rió una vez más

"Y qué es esto?"

Fotos cayeron en las manos de la guerrera del viento. Ahora sí... sus mejillas definitivamente estaban tornadas de un color rojizo. Ésta se sentía como si un paparazzi la hubiera descubierto haciendo algo escandaloso, pero sólo eran fotos de ella y Seiya en la última competencia automovilística.

La rubiecita rió con más ganas al ver la expresión de su amiga.

"Ay, vamos Haru!!! Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que Sei-chan se ha vuelto uno de tus mejores amigos también?????????"

Silencio de culpabilidad. Eso lo dijo todo para Serena. Y más que nada confirmaba que su querida amiga Haruka apreciaba muchísimo al 'joven Kou'. Seiya y Haruka tenían **muchísimas** cosas en común, por lo que era más que obvio que tarde o temprano terminarían siendo amigos del alma.

"Jiji... ahora... Haruka, como tú eres la que del todo el grupo conoce mejor a Seiya junto conmigo..."

O.o?

"Eh... em... gatita...? Qué quieres decir con eso...?!"

Sus mejillas se colorearon más, y miró con curiosidad a la jovencita que estaba a su costado.

"Ay! Haru-chan!!" Y le dio una mirada de esas que dicen: _'tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando'_

"Sí! Si yo sé que tú y Kou han formado lazos muy estrechos..."

La mirada de Serena cambió a una de... '_no, no es eso y tú muy bien lo sabes'_

Suspiro. Para qué negarlo? Ni la misma Haruka lo entendía... Tenía algo que ver con su imagen, o su reputación... Lo que sea... Pero era imposible negar que sí, efectivamente, ella conocía muy bien a Seiya, debido a que: primero, ambos tenían los mismos gustos y los mismos hobbies, y; segundo, por ende, no era extraño que varios fines de semana la pasaran juntos en alguna competencia o cosas por el estilo. O sea, después de Serena, Haruka era quien más comprendía al joven de ojos azules y pelo medianoche. Ah! Y con excepción de Taiki y Yaten, claro, quienes como buenos hermanos, se sabían al pie de la letra la personalidad de su hermanito menor...

"Oh bueno... Sí gatita... entonces, qué quieres que hagamos...?"

Serena sonrió ampliamente ante esto y se acercó más a Haruka.

"Necesito que me ayudes a sorprenderlo"

"Eso no va a ser fácil, tú lo sabes..."

"Sí. Y por eso he venido a pedirte tu ayuda... Tenemos que lograr sorprender al inigualable Seiya Kou!!!"


	2. Planes y Conspiraciones

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

_RING! RING!_

"_Aló? Residencia Mizuno?"_

_PUM PUM... PUM PUM..._

"_Em..." 'Cómo me metí en esto de nuevo?? Ah, sí... Seiya...' "Ami! Qué tal? Soy Taiki!"_

"_Taiki! Qué gusto! Qué pasa?!"_

"_Mmm... bueno... que te parece si nos reunimos en la heladería, y ahí conversamos..."_

_PUM PUM... PUM PUM_

"......_Ah! Claro!!! Entonces nos vemos!!!"_

"_Ok. Adiós!"_

"_Sayonara!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_RING! RING!_

"_Si? Mina Aino al habla!"_

'_Seiya!!! Vas a morir!!!' "Mina...?"_

"_Yaten?"_

"_Hola! Qué tal!"_

"_Yaten?!"_

"_Mmm... oye, te llamaba para saber si nos encontrábamos en la heladería para hablar sobre algo...?"_

"........._Pues... sí!!! Por supuesto!!! En cinco salgo para allá!!!"_

"_Ok, bye Mina!"_

"_Ja! Yaten!!!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_RING! RING!_

"_Moshi Moshi? Templo Hikawa?"_

"_Rei-chan?"_

"_Seiya-kun?!"_

"_Qué tal! Rei!!!"_

"_Er... Bien!!! Y tú?!"_

"_Genial! Oye Rei...estás muy ocupada hoy???"_

"_Mmm... no, sólo tengo que terminar algo y estoy libre... por qué?!"_

"_Podríamos encontrarnos en la heladería en cuanto termines? Para hablar sobre algo..."_

"_Ah! Ok, termino pronto y nos encontramos!"_

"_Perfecto. Entonces, hasta que nos veamos!!!"_

"_Sí. Adiós!"_

"_Y mándale saludos a tu novio de mi parte...!!!"_

"_Q...?"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_RING! RING!_

"_Buenos días!"_

"_Lita?"_

"_Seiya-kun?! Hola!!!"_

"_Hola Lita!!! Oye... crees que nos podríamos encontrar en la heladería??"_

"_Pues... creo que sí, no hay problema... por qué puedo saber?"_

"_Aún no... Entonces, nos veremos... Bye!"_

"_Mata ne Seiya-kun!!!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tres jóvenes estaban sentados en una alegre heladería frente a un parque. Dos estaban sonrojadísimos y el tercero estaba con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios._

"_Ne, Seiya... Puedo saber qué es lo que estás planeando?"_

"_Sí! Y por qué todo este misterio?!"_

"_Ah bueno... porque así es más divertido!!! Además quienes podrían ser más adecuados para llamar a Ami y Mina que ustedes dos?"_

_Los rostros de los mayores se escondieron más detrás de la tonalidad roja que invadía sus mejillas cada vez más._

_No mucho después, una joven rubia llegó._

"_Vamos Ya-chan! Ahí llega tu novia!!!"_

"_Que no es mi... MINA!!"_

"_YATEN!!!" La joven corrió directamente hacia donde estaba el chico, abrazándolo fuertemente y luego sonrojándose a morir cuando vio que sus dos hermanos también estaban ahí._

"_Ah! Seiya, Taiki... Que tal?"_

"_Ven Mina, siéntate..."_

"_Gracias... y ahora qué hacemos...?"_

"_Esperamos"_

_Un rato después se asomó una hermosa damisela de cabellos azules como el mar, quien delicadamente buscaba entre la gente a quien la había llamado._

"_Vamos, Tai... Tu turno..."_

_El aludido, por muy sonrojado que estaba, asintió y se levantó de su sito. Rápidamente, se acercó hacia la damisela y la guió hacia donde el resto estaba._

"_Ami!! Qué gusto que nos puedas acompañar!"_

"_Yaten-kun! Seiya-kun! Cómo están? Oh! Mina-chan!!!"_

"_Ami-chan!!! Ven, siéntate!!"_

"_Muy bien, gracias... si nos disculpan... aún faltan dos miembros en esta reunión..."_

_Las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas y después de un rato se pusieron a conversar. Seiya, por su parte, seguía viendo hacia la puerta, muy atento; mientras que sus dos hermanitos no podían ni con la emoción de quiénes estaban presentes, ni con los nervios por aquellas que estaban presentes..._

_Unos minutos más tarde, una alta y esbelta joven de cabellos marrones ingresó por la puerta, a lo que Seiya llamó su atención para que se sentara. Se saludaron todos y Lita se ubicó en la mesa, sorprendiéndose también del misterio que envolvía esta invitación..._

_La última en llegar, y con mucha razón por todas las cosas que tiene que hacer, fue Rei, y cuando ésta se sentó también con el grupo, Seiya empezó a hablar._

"_Bueno, ya que todos están aquí... les diré por que estamos reunidos el día de hoy... me imagino que ustedes chicas sabrán muy bien qué tiene de importante el 30 de junio, no?"_

_Seiya las miró y ellas parpadearon pensativas, hasta que sus rostros se iluminaron._

"_Claro!"_

"_El 30 de junio..."_

"_Ahora lo entiendo..."_

"_El cumpleaños de Sere-chan!"_

"_Precisamente... Y depende de nosotros" Señalando a todos los presentes "Que le organicemos la sorpresa de su vida!!"_

_**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**_

"Jajaja... por lo que veo, ya lo tenías casi todo planeado gatita!!!"

"Y...? Qué te parece?! Es una buena idea, verdad?!"

"Por supuesto, yo sé que a Seiya le encantará!!! Sí que lo conoces, eh?"

Serena se ruborizó levemente y sacó la lengua divertida. Había estado explicándole a su amiga todos los detalles de lo que quería hacer... Y con la ayuda de Haruka, muy pronto las dos tenían el plan perfecto para el cumpleaños de Seiya Kou.

"Ok, ok... entonces, yo les aviso a Michi y Hotaru-chan... Y si se puede, también a Setsuna..."

"Sip, y yo me encargo de decirles a las chicas... Jiji... Seiya ni se lo va a imaginar!!!"

"...Y, sus hermanos...?"

"Mmm... tú podrías decirles! Ya que como vas taaaaaan seguido a visitar a Seiya... digo, debes verlos con frecuencia!!!"

"Ni con tanta frecuencia... Oye, qué no los ves tú en la escuela?!"

"Sí, pero en la escuela no se puede comentar nada sin que termine publicado en el diario escolar!!! Así que te lo dejo a ti, ok Haru-chan?!"

"Bueno... Jajajaja!!!! En serio que Seiya se va a quedar en blanco!!!"

"Esa es la idea! Entonces, nos hablamos pronto?"

"De acuerdo. Yo te aviso en cuanto les haya avisado a todos... Y les menciono a los muchachos que ni palabra en Juuban, no?"

"Mmm-hmm. Entonces, ya nos estamos reuniendo en grupo, no?"

"De hecho, déjalo todo en mis manos gatita... Fue un gusto tenerte como conspiradora esta tarde!!!

"El gusto fue mío Haru!!! Ya nos vemos!!!"

"Ok, bye!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Buenos Días!!!"

Tres alegres jóvenes ingresaron al salón estudiantil, saludando a sus queridas amigas quienes ya se encontraban dentro. Los tres se sorprendieron al ver que cierta amiga suya, a diferencia de otros días, ya estaba ahí igualmente...

"Bo... bombón...?!"

"Buenos Días Seiya!!! Taiki, Yaten!!!"

La rubia sonrió amenamente y regresó a la conversación que mantenía con Lita y Ami. Estas dos levantaron la mirada un rato y después de saludar, volvieron a la conversación también.

"Chicas!!!"

"Taiki! Buenos Días!"

"Que tal? Taiki, Yaten, Seiya!"

"Oigan... qué rayo ha caído del cielo para que estés aquí bomboncito?"

Serena le dedicó una de esas miradas 'que matan'

"Pues nada más y nada menos que se me ocurrió despertarme temprano, Seiya... Algún problema?!?!?!?"

"No, para nada... Mejor para mí, así paso más horas contigo!!!"

Seiya contrarrestó el ataque con una de esas sonrisas sexys que sólo él puede hacer, causando que Serena se pusiera roja-rojiiiita al instante.

"Oye... Seiya-kun! Podrías acompañarme un rato a la biblioteca...? Es que tengo que buscar unos libros y..."

"Lita... pero... sabes que el experto en libros es Tai y..."

"Nada Seiya. Cómo puedes negarle a una dama su escolta... Ve chiquillo, que acá los esperamos..."

"Pero, pero... bombón..."

"Bye Sei!!"

Al instante, Lita se llevó a Seiya, casi por la fuerza, puesto que éste quería quedarse acompañando a Serena, aprovechando que había venido más temprano... pero todos tenían otros planes...

"Ok, ok... ya se fue Seiya... Lita sí que es buena convenciendo no?"

"Jaja... sí, es muy buena 'convenciendo', no Yaten?"

"Jaja... sí... pobre Seiya..."

"Bueno, bueno... muchachos, Haru ya les mencionó algo...?"

Serena miró interrogantes a sus amigos. Ami se acercó para participar. Éstos se miraron, sonrieron y afirmaron.

"Claro que sí, Sere-chan..."

"Si el domingo, Haruka llegó como siempre para llevarse a Sei a una de esas competencias, y mientras nuestro hermano estaba en la ducha, nos mencionó todo"

"Je... yo sabía que Haru-chan salía con él, pero no pensé que tan seguido..."

Todos rieron al unísono.

"Es inevitable notar que Haruka-kun ha desarrollado un inmenso cariño por Seiya-kun, no es cierto chicos?"

"Así es Ami... Y lo que me parece más gracioso es que ella empezó odiándonos, sobre todo al pequeño... Y ahora..."

"Mírala! No puede competir si no es con nuestro hermanito!!!"

La risa se hizo más sonora en el aula y Serena iba a hablar cuando, de repente, un grupo de chicas se acercaron a los chicos, mmm... acosándolos...

"Taaaaiiiikiiiiiii-kunnnnnnn... Yaaaaaaaateeeeeennnnnnnnn-kuuuuuuunnnnnn!!!!"

"Ay, con estas odiosas y empalagosas admiradoras!"

Yaten susurró en el oído de su hermano

"Cálmate Yaten... Buenos días chicas..."

Taiki respondió susurrando a su hermano y luego en voz alta a las muchachas

"Buenos díiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaassssssss!!!"

Yaten insistió

"Las despachas tú, o las despacho yo?"

"Y donde está Seeeiiiiyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa-kuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn??????????"

Los gritos afanosos se hacían más y más molestos. Taiki miró a su hermanito y le respondió una vez más

"Calma Yat, yo me encargo..."

Por su parte, Serena estaba un poquitín celosa de esas mujeres y se sintió aliviada cuando Taiki habló

"Seiya está por la cafetería creo... Saben? Estamos estudiando para la prueba de más tarde, y ustedes no van a querer que reprobemos, no? Así que, por favor... si nos permiten..."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... Adiós Taiiiikiiiii, Yaaaateeeeennnnnn!!!!" "Vamos chicas! A la cafetería!!!!"

Y la muchedumbre desapareció por la puerta...

"Ay, en serio Tai... No sé cómo le haces para responderles tan cortésmente..."

"Se llama paciencia querido Yaten... Paciencia"

"Pero esas mujeres son taaaaan enervantes!!!!!!!!"

"Mmhmm!!"

"Perdón Sere, Ami..."

"Está bien, verdad Serena?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Ella aún continuaba viendo la puerta pensando cosas como 'y quiénes se creen éstas!!!'

"Sere! Tierra llamando a Sere!!!"

"Oh, lo siento... jiji... me dejé llevar un rato..."

"Vamos Srta. Conejo, apresúrate, que no creo que Lita pueda mantener a Seiya fuera por mucho tiempo!!"

"Ya, ya Yaten! Sr. Gruñón!"

"Conejo!"

"Gruñón!"

"Conejo!"

"Gruñón!"

"Niños!!! Wow... entre ustedes dos y Seiya-chan creo que podría abrir una guardería... Sere que es idéntica a Seiya y tú Yaten... el supuesto Hermano Mayor..."

"Ya, el punto es que tenemos que reunirnos el miércoles para empezar todo, ok?"

Y justo en ese momento llegan Lita y Seiya

"Hey chicos! Ya regresamos!!! Me extrañaste bombón?!"

"Jaja... uy sí Seiya, muchísimo... pero vamos a sentarnos que ya llega el profesor!!!"

"Lo que tú digas princesa"

Los demás sonrieron y todos se ubicaron es sus respectivos asientos. Ami le pasó un papelito a Lita diciéndole lo de la reunión y se encargaron que después Yaten le avisara a Mina de todo...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Buenos días alumnos..."

"Buenos días Miyata-sensei..."

"Buenos díiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." PLOP!

"Srta. Aino... qué le he dicho de llegar tarde a cla..."

El profesor parpadeó asombrado y volteó la mirada hacia el asiento de Serena...

"Srta. Tsukino... qué milagro que la tenemos por acá?"

La clase se rió, pero Serena permaneció... serena

"Ah, sí profesor... es algo de Julio... tal vez me vea por aquí todas las mañanas!!!"

El profesor la miró extrañado, lo mismo que Seiya... Luego, Miyata-sensei dirigió su mirada a la recién llegada.

"Ok, Aino-san... puede pasar... pero no la quiero volver a ver llegando a estas horas, entendido?"

"Sí profesor..."

Mina se ubicó y la clase siguió su rumbo normal...

"_Es algo de Julio..."_

Seiya mantuvo ese pensamiento un laaargo rato pensando... qué rayos puede tener de diferente este mes?? Después de un rato se deshizo del pensamiento y empezó con su rutina diaria de 'fastidiar' a la rubia que tenía en frente...

"Oh... bombón!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El tiempo en verano pasaba volando sin duda. Y mucho más este mes en particular... El miércoles, todos se reunieron como habían quedado; planeando y conspirando sobre cierta fecha en especial. Serena también les comunicó una, esteeee... sorpresa, por decirlo, muy sorpresiva... Darien iba a venir también...

Yaten y Taiki estuvieron muy extrañados, pero no se atrevieron a mencionar nada al respecto, sin mencionar que todo el grupo la miró como si fuera bicho raro al compartir eso... Sin embargo, dejaron que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, después de todo, Serena sabía perfectamente lo que hacía (o eso esperaban...) cuando se trataba del más joven de los Kou.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hooooola!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que tal?!?!?!?! Los quiero (o seria las quiero?) muchisimo pr su apoyo en este nuevo fic!!! Gracias!!!!

Oigan, estoy en la U asi que no voy a poder agradecer apropiadamente, solo queria dejarles esta segunda entrega.... muchos besotes y ojala que les siga gustando...

Hasta la proxima!!!! Dejen review, eh!!!! ;)


	3. Un super 30 de Junio

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

_30 de junio. Tan rápido había llegado ese día?! Serena no podía creerlo, estaba cumpliendo 17 años!!! Y no los sentía... Al levantarse y mirarse en el espejo, se encontró con una enorme sonrisa respondiéndole, sonrisa que se fue disipando poco a poco mientras deambulaba por su habitación... Aquella conocida fotografía con su novio, su 'príncipe', persiguiéndola con cada paso que daba... Decidió meterse a la ducha y no pensar... No tenía porqué sentirse como se sentía... Tenía el derecho, y sobretodo hoy, de sentirse feliz..._

"_Sí? Residencia Tsukino?"_

"_Serena..."_

"_Ah... Darien..."_

"_Lo siento pequeña... No sabes cuánto lo siento..."_

"_Pues imagino que no demasiado..."_

"_A que te refieres?"_

"_No, a nada..."_

"_Sigues molesta conmigo?"_

"_No, estoy saltando de felicidad, fíjate!"_

"_Serena..."_

"_Oye Darien... creo que tenemos que hablar..."_

"_Sí... una larga noche nos espera..."_

"_Qué?! Es de noche allá?"_

"_Sabes a lo que me refiero..."_

"_Y tienes el tiempo para hacerlo...?!"_

"_Sí... ahora sí..."_

_**Ahora, muy tarde**... "Bien, yo también estoy libre... así que..."_

"_Ya era tiempo...no?"_

"_Bueno, yo no fui quien retrasó la conversación!"_

"_Lo sé, lo sé... Bueno, Serena..."_

"_Darien..."_

_**Ah, los recuerdos se pueden sentir tan frecuentes... aunque hayan sido hace semanas...**_

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"_Seiya...?!"_

"_Feliz día bomboncito..."_

_**Y tantas veces, el presente es todo lo que necesitas... para ser feliz... Dejar de pensar, aunque sea por un día, en el inevitable futuro y sus consecuencias, y permitirte simplemente ser...**_

_30 de Junio. Serena no podría olvidarlo... Seiya la llevó de un lado para otro: el cine, la heladería, esa tienda donde vendían un peluchito por el que ella se moría (y que Seiya le compró, por supuesto), etc., etc.... Lo que a la joven le extrañó fue la ausencia del resto de sus amigas... Claro que le encantaba estar con Seiya, pero... Era su cumpleaños... Y nadie había siquiera llamado para saludarla..._

_No, Seiya le dijo que no le habían mencionado nada... Que a él se le ocurrió que deberían salir en tremendo día... pero que, por ejemplo, Taiki y Yaten salieron desde temprano para hacer no sé qué, así que parecía que no se habían acordado..._

_Serena escondió como pudo las lágrimas que estaban formándose en sus ojos... Y su querido amigo supo justamente como evitarlas..._

"_Oye bombón... que te parece si vamos a comer...?"_

_Ummm... comida. Palabra que ponía a Serena en las nubes. Ella asintió alegremente y se pusieron en camino. Sin embargo... Seiya mencionó algo de que podrían pasar a ver si el parque de diversiones estaba abierto, a lo que Serena le respondió que no, que abrirían en otras dos semanas._

_Seiya insistió, y con ese hombre, mejor no discutas..._

"_Oi, bombón, ven por acá! A ver si nos colamos, qué te parece?!"_

"_Seiya!! Pero eso es ilegal!!!"_

"_Pero es súper divertido, vamos!!!"_

_De nuevo... No discutas, que es más insistente que la propia Serena cuando quiere... _

_Trepando por quién-sabe-dónde lograron ingresar, y como todo estaba muy pero muy oscuro, la chica estaba que se moría de miedo..._

"_No te preocupes princesita... que estás conmigo. Recuerda que yo nunca dejaría que algo te suceda..."_

_Y con estas palabras reconfortantes, siguieron adentrándose, hasta que un poco más allá, casi a la altura de la Rueda de la Fortuna, Seiya dijo que vería si podían prenderla o algo, así que se fue, dejando a la pobre sola y... muerta de miedo..._

_Silencio, silencio... Oscuro, oscuro... Silencio, oscuro... Oscuro, silencio..._

_FRUM! _

_Luces._

_De dónde?_

_Serena volteó y..._

_Ahí estaban... Los Three Lights en aquel escenario tan conocido, en aquellas poses tan reconocidas..._

_El monitor encendido agrandando su imagen... Y la sonrisa de Seiya más amplia que nunca..._

"_Esto va para ti, nuestra querida princesa... Feliz Cumpleaños bombón..."_

_Las notas empezaron a escucharse, en una melodía dulce, delicada y tierna..._

_Las lágrimas invadiendo los ojos de la cumpleañera, y cayendo inevitablemente por sus mejillas..._

_Cómo quería estar compartiendo este momento con todas... Aquellas mejores amigas quienes siempre estuvieron a su lado, apoyándola y protegiéndola..._

_Serena iba a abrazarse pero alguien le ganó..._

_La música cambió a uno más conocido, y muchas voces se unieron a las anteriores..._

_**Feliz Cumpleaños a ti...**_

"_Chicas!!!"_

_Al voltear, todas, todas, incluso Setsuna estaban presentes, detrás de ella, escondidas en la antigua oscuridad._

_Una luz iluminó toda esa sección del parque, luz que permitió ver una efusiva y cariñosa escena..._

_Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina; Haruka Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Todas las Sailors abrazando y saludando a la princesa de la Luna._

_Ésta no sabía que decir, ni qué hacer._

_Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, al igual que las notas seguían escuchándose en el aire, pero la felicidad dominaba el entorno. _

_La amistad era la protagonista..._

"_Cómo creíste que podíamos olvidarnos de ti, Serena-tonta?!"_

"_Acaso te olvidaste de que eres lo más importante para todas?!"_

"_Ay, Sere... nunca podríamos olvidarnos de ti..."_

"_Estás en nuestros corazones mujer!!!"_

"_Rei, Lita, Ami, Mina..."_

"_Ay, gatita... no tienes remedio..."_

"_Princesa, acaso nos tiene tan poca fe?"_

"_Ni el tiempo ni el espacio podrían detenernos!"_

"_Usted siempre estará primero, Princesa!!!"_

"_Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru..."_

_La música se detuvo y los jóvenes bajaron del escenario_

"_Serena, que este año más que tienes represente mucha alegría y esperanza para todos los que te queremos..."_

"_Sí coneja, por que a pesar de todo, siempre logras subirnos el ánimo y te lo agradecemos..."_

"_Taiki, Yaten..."_

"_Este día, más que ser algo especial para ti, lo es para todos nosotros... Porque tú iluminas nuestras almas y llenas nuestros corazones... Feliz Cumpleaños Bombón..."_

"_Seiya..."_

_La noche fue estupenda. Incluso esa palabra queda corta... Serena se divirtió como nunca, subiendo a todas las atracciones con sus mejores amigos y amigas..._

_El lugar era sólo para ellos. Resulta que los hermanos Kou habían hecho ciertos negocios con los dueños del lugar, y Seiya específicamente fue quien más se encargó de ese lado del proyecto..._

_Ah... fue como un sueño... Las luces iluminando la feria... La música en el fondo... Y toda la gente que ella amaba reunidas en un solo lugar, celebrando su cumpleaños..._

_Bueno... todos menos uno... pero ella ni lo recordó..._

_Estaba muy ocupada siendo feliz..._

_Como todo lo bueno, esto también tuvo su fin... Las chicas regresaron a sus casas después de una velada mágica... Ami, Lita, Mina y Rei; y Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru le dieron a su princesa un último saludo antes de separarse. Obviamente el cerebro detrás de todo tendría el honor de llevar a casa a la agasajada... Taiki y Yaten acompañaron a las muchachas y una vez más, Serena y Seiya se quedaron a solas..._

"_Seiya..."_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Gracias"_

"_Qué dices bombón? Gracias a ti, por permitirme compartir tu alegría!"_

"_Alegría que no hubiera sido posible si no hubieras planeado todo esto..."_

"_De qué hablas...?"_

"_Todas me contaron... Tú organizaste todo... Gracias"_

"_Bueno, bueno... confieso. Sí, yo lo planeé, pero todos me ayudaron... Y, que tal? Te gustó?!"_

_Por respuesta, Seiya recibió un cálido abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla..._

"_Claro que me gustó Seiya. Me encantó..."_

"_Bien, porque complacerte se está volviendo cada vez más difícil!!!"_

"_Ay, Seiya!!!"_

_30 de Junio. Día increíble. _

_Serena Tsukino quedó maravillada con lo mucho que todos sus amigos la querían..._

_Con lo mucho que Seiya la quería..._

_Y ahora le tocaba a ella..._

_Haría del 30 de julio, una fecha que recordar..._

_Jejeje... pues estoy super feliz con el apoyo que ha recibido este nuevo fic... en serio, GRACIAS!!! Pues aquio tienen un capi mas, espero les agrade... todo esta en flashback pues fue sobre el cumple de Sere.. que lo puse mas o menos para explicar porque el empeño de la chica... claro con alguien como Sei... ah!!!! Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, pero no se olviden de dejarme un review.. y don't worry.. que este en poquito me lo termino, k? Besotes!!! LOS AMO!!!!! -Sha-_


	4. Compañeros del Viento

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

FANS DE HARUKA! FANS DE SEIYA! Fans de que Haruka sea amiga de Seiya!!!

Este capitulo es para ustedes, mis queridos lectores, y sobretodo para quienes, como yo, vieron una amistad futura para la guerrera del viento y nuestra estrella fugaz favorita! Disfrútenlo!

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenou!!!"

"Kou!!!"

El viento soplaba sutilmente esa tarde. Haruka y Seiya se encontraron en la pista como cualquier domingo, para disfrutar de la velocidad y un poco de libertad. Al verse, se dieron un apretón de manos y se dirigieron al hangar.

"Y, que tal va el negocio, Seiya? Me dicen que en un mes empezarán una gira, verdad?"

"Ah, sí... casi ni lo recuerdo... Pero todo va bien, gracias, sólo que estos meses los chicos y yo queríamos un poco de descanso..."

"Algo así escuche. Qué?! Acaso los años ya se vienen pesando en la espalda?"

"Jaja, mira quien habla! No, sólo queríamos descansar y relajarnos..."

"Las luces y el glamour no lo son todo, eh?"

"No, para nada... Y eso muy bien lo debes de saber tú, no? Digo, por Michiru-san... Por cierto, cómo está ella?"

"Muy bien, muy bien... sí, sé a lo que te refieres..."

Haruka se reclinó en una baranda, permitiendo que su elemento jugara con sus cabellos. Seiya la miraba atentamente.

"Michiru también llega a aburrirse de tener que estar siempre respondiendo ante terceras personas..."

"Mmm, sí. Digo, la fama es genial y todo pero... cualquier cosa en abundancia puede llegar a ser hostigante..."

"Excepto, por lo que parece, nuestras salidas, eh, Kou?!"

"Jajaja! Claro!! Competir contigo, Ruka, nunca aburre!!!"

"Ni ganarte casi siempre!!!"

Más viento. Sentirlo pasar por tu rostro es muy refrescante. Eso es lo que Haruka amaba de él. Un espíritu libre como el viento... eso es lo que ella siempre ansiaba ser...

Seiya le dedicó una carota a su amiga, pero luego se apoyó en el barandal junto a ella.

Respiró profundamente, recibiendo el agradable aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones, llenándolos de oxígeno. Mientras respiraba, trataba de liberarse de cualquier pesar o dolor que quisiera opacar su corazón. El viento siempre le traía un poco de consuelo, llevándose sus preocupaciones con él...

"Y mi gatita? Como está la pequeña? Hace tiempo que no la veo..."

"Si no la ves es porque no quieres Haruka... Fácilmente podrías jalar tu coche frente a la escuela y saludar un rato!"

"Ya, ya, no me vengas con sermones!!! Cómo está?!"

"Bien. Qué te puedo decir, pues... si está conmigo obviamente está de lo mejor..."

"Uy sí... eso es lo que me temo... Mándale saludos cuando la veas..."

"Quieres decir hoy?"

"Vaya niño, que no puedes pasar un solo día sin verla, no?"

"Acaso soportas una sola hora sin Michiru...?"

"Ok, te entiendo... por cierto..."

"Mmm?"

"Aún estoy preocupada por ti Seiya..."

Éste sonrió...

"Lo sé Haruka... lo sé.... Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse!!!"

"Cómo que nada?! Oye Kou, estar enamorado de alguien que ama a alguien más no es nada?!"

Silencio.

"Sei... oye Seiya, lo siento..."

"Nah... escucharlo directamente a veces cae bien... te recuerda la cruda realidad..."

Viento.

"Tai y Yat siempre evitan el tema... Creo que se sienten culpables o algo... Odio que piensen así..."

"Pues que quieres tú, son tus hermanos, tienen el derecho a preocuparse y velar por tu felicidad, no crees?"

"Sí... pero si no la consigo depende de mí y solamente de mí... Ellos no son culpables de nada..."

"Sólo de criar mal al bebé de la familia..."

"HARUKA!"

"Jeje... perdón, no me pude resistir..."

"No estarás pasando mucho tiempo con Yaten?!"

"Probablemente...pero, oye Seiya, hablando en serio... no hay ninguna posibilidad en lo absoluto de que puedas olvidarla?"

"No Haruka... No la hay y nunca podría haberla... Ella es mi fuerza, mi luz, mi esperanza... Aunque sólo me traiga pesar, mi existencia sin ella no tendría sentido... Este amor me alimenta; si bien es cierto que me impedirá ser completamente feliz, yo sé que no podría ser feliz si la olvidara... Además, con sólo verla Haruka, con sólo verla... Mi corazón ya está rebotando de júbilo... Y cada vez que estoy con ella...

Es como si los sueños pudieran volverse realidad..."

Silencio.

Haruka observó detenidamente al joven que tenía a su costado.

Lo miró a los ojos... Esos ojos...

Tan profundos como azules, al igual que el océano...

Y guardaban tanto dolor... Dolor y amor... Eso se podía distinguir al instante...

Suspirando, la joven regresó su mirada a la nada. Este joven que tenía a su costado, al que alguna vez llegó casi a odiar, en el que no confiaba en lo absoluto... Este mismo joven se había vuelto un compañero inigualable...

Existía tal profundidad en sus palabras... Todo él demostraba pasión y entusiasmo y cuando conversaban, Seiya demostraba, con esa pasión y vigor, su naturaleza entera. Era alguien ameno y alegre, leal y confiable, sensible y tierno... Un excelente amigo... Y tenía tales cualidades para llegar tan lejos en la vida, como lo estaba haciendo... Cualidades que, no obstante, estaban limitadas por un corazón dolido... Lo cual no era justo...

Haruka se sonrió al pensar lo mucho que antes había defendido al Príncipe de la Tierra... Y se puso a pensar, imaginativamente, cómo hubiera sido si su príncipe hubiera sido esta estrella...

Muchas cosas habrían sido distintas...

Pero, de vuelta a la realidad... Aquí el hubiera no existe...

Y aún así, Haruka se encuentra ahora defendiendo al joven de ojos zafiro y cabello medianoche...

Tal pasión y sentimiento en sus palabras como nunca había escuchado antes en algún ser humano...

Sólo el violín de Michiru podía conmover así su corazón... Y ahora...

No, ella era la Guerrera de Urano, Defensora del Sistema Solar, Fiel a la Princesa de la Luna y al Príncipe de la Tierra...

Bah! No cambia nada...

No cambia ese sentimiento de culpa que él odia impartir.

No cambia ese estremecimiento en lo más profundo del alma cada vez que se le oye...

No cambia el hecho de que, ahora, este joven...

Sea el más indicado ante sus ojos para su querida princesa...

"Hey! Tenou! Ya nos toca!"

"Ya era hora. Vamos"

"A entregarlo todo al viento, no?"

"Como siempre..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un alegre grupo de jóvenes estaba congregado en un restaurante un sábado por la tarde.

Era el común grupo de chicos y chicas que se reunían después de cualquier clase, siendo, como eran, mejores amigos.

No obstante, uno de ellos faltaba, uno que era el tema central de conversación. Éste había sido invitado misteriosamente por Michiru y Haruka para un concierto en otra ciudad. Misteriosamente porque sólo a él lo habían invitado, pero bueno... con algo tenían que alejarlo de esta reunión...

"Ok, ya estamos todos?!"

"Pasando lista!"

"Ami!"

"Aquí!"

"Mina!"

"Presente!"

"Rei!"

"Aquí estoy!"

"Lita!"

"Lista y preparada!"

"Taiki!"

"Aquí me tienes!"

"Yaten!"

"Que no me ves coneja?!"

Una de las rubias se enfureció de repente, mientras que el más pequeño de los chicos se reía.

"Oi, Yaten, compórtate!"

"Lo siento... lo siento..."

Ojos violetas se entrecruzaron con ojos verdes. El dueño de estos se calmó al fin y la rubia pudo continuar.

"Bueno, ya estamos a una semana y media... Cómo va todo?"

La linda chica de cabellos azules tomó la palabra

"A ver... Taiki, Yaten? Ustedes tenían que encargarse de..."

"No te preocupes Ami"

"Ya lo tenemos todo arreglado"

"En serio chicos?" Serena los miro emocionada

"Si, coneja. Y no se por que Sei se merece estos tratos..."

Yaten levantó los hombros, casi con indiferencia, pero se notaba que era fingida

"Pues porque el se tomo la molestia de prepararme una gran sorpresa el mes pasado. Y yo quiero que el también la tenga!"

"Ya Sere, pero no es justo, eh?! En mayo no hicieron nada!"

"NO, ni en febrero tampoco!"

"Ya! Me dejan seguir, por favor!"

"Lo siento Ami" Ambos jóvenes dijeron al unísono

"Ok, pues... Lita, Rei, cómo vamos en su departamento?"

Lita levantó un pulgar mientras sonreía

"Tenemos el menú perfecto!"

"Si, gracias a que Seiya-kun es igual de comelón que Serena creo que no tendremos problemas en eso!!!"

"Rei!"

"Jaja... Sere? Los...?"

"Ami! Quien me crees?!" Serena solo guiño un ojo

"Y bueno, Mina y yo también tenemos todo casi listo"

"Entonces... Toda esta yendo a la perfección!!!!!!!!!!"

"Si Sere!"

"Nuestro hermanito si que se va a sorprender!"

"Solo falta confirmar lo de Haruka y Michiru, pero en total, vamos ok"

"SIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! Gracias chicos! Gracias!!!!"

"Por que?!"

"Vamos, ni que fuera un sacrificio preparar esto para un amigo?"

"Y ya somos conspiradores perfectos!!"

"Si, mira que Sei nos entreno muy bien el mes pasado!!!"

"Jajajaja!!! Entonces...!!!!"

Serena dio un salto y grito de júbilo llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Claro que a ella ni le importo y el resto de sus compañeros se pusieron a reír junto con ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heeeeeeeey!!!!! Que tal?! Como les fue el fin de semana?! Bueno, aquí me tienen... y no se preocupen, que ya viene lo bueno!!!! Jeje... Ya casi, casi lo tengo listo y terminado... ;) Oigan!!! Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, todo su cariño... Y TODOS SUS REVIEWS!!!! Son lo máximo!!!! Por cierto, yo siempre pensé que de haber tenido mas tiempo después del enfrentamiento con Galaxia, tanto Haruka como Seiya hubieran terminado desarrollando una relación de amistad muy especial... y, jiji, mas o menos eso era lo que quería plasmar aquí! Que tal les parece, ah? Si o si que son lindos?! Jeje... Como siempre, cualquier comentario, duda o queja, siéntanse libres de decírmelo, ok? Besotes y, nos veremos!!!

AH! Y no podia irme sin mandarle saludos especiales a Seshyiak, Layla, amynaoko, Neo-Gaby (que tal pasaste tu cumple mujer? feliz dia atrasado!!! Los lights tb te mandan saludos!!!), EROL HARUKA, Aisha-ladimoon, elizabeth, Serenity Kou y Sehren Kou!!! Gracias chicas!!! Pk, ahora si, byyyyyyyye!!!!!!!!!!!

PDS.- cuando tenga mas tiempo les agradezco apropiadamente, sale? ;)


	5. El Dia 'D' llego

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

xxxx

"Buenos días!" Serena junto con Mina ingresaron al aula.

Ami y Lita las saludaron desde sus asientos

"Que tal Sere? Mina?"

"Sere! Mina! Buenos días!!"

Las chicas se saludaron y dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivos lugares para después juntarse a sus amigas para conversar

"Y Ami, mgjgmgmdklfslsddm"

"Sí Serena, ya sólo falta..."

Pero antes de que la peliazul pudiera terminar, Serena terminó por ella

"Mmsfnksdfnskskda, verdad?"

"Eso mismo Serena, eso mismo"

"Y los muchachos?"

"Tai se encargo de que Yaten y Seiya llegaran un poquito, más tarde esta mañana, así que no hay problema"

"Perfecto, y desde cuando lo llamas Tai, Ami?!?!??!"  
"Ehm..." Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron rojizas

"Oh!!! La diosa del amor Mina Aino ha descubierto una nueva relación en progreso!!!"

"Si, diosa del amor? Y que tal la tuya con Yaten-kun, eh?"

"Bueno... este..."  
"Ya, chicas. Vamos antes que suene el timbre!!!!"

"Ok, Sere, vamos!"

"Sí!"

xxxxxxx

"NNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIÑÑÑÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Se escuchó un fuerte, pero muy fuerte grito en todo el departamento. Dos jóvenes de cabello largo se estremecían en sus camas y saltaron sorpresivamente al escuchar eso.

Taiki, quien se encontraba en la cocina desayunando llamo a sus hermanitos una vez más, a ver si por fin los lirones se despertaban.

"YATEN!!!!!!!!!!!! SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ambos, en sus camas, se taparon la cabeza con su almohada, rehusándose a acudir al llamado.

Finalmente, en un último intento desesperado, Taiki ingreso a cada habitación con un balde de agua, rociando su contenido encima de los dormilones.

"TAAAAAAAAIIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Jajajajajaja!!! Ambos se ven muy graciosos!!! Pero ya es tarde para bromas!!! Chicos, alístense rápido que vamos a llegar tarde!!!!"

"Qué?! Escuela?! Noooooooo!!!"  
"Pensé que nos habías conseguido el permiso para descansar!!!!!!!"

"Quien, yo?! En la vida!!!!!! Ahora hombrecitos, LEVANTENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ambos dieron un vistazo hacia sus despertadores, y al ver la hora, saltaron de la cama y corrieron a sus respectivos baños.

Taiki estaba que no podía con la risa y regresó a la cocina a terminar su café. Justo cuando se sentaba sonó su celular...

"Aló?"

"Cerebro-Kou?"

"Sí... sabes? Podrías llamarme simplemente por mi nombre, Haruka-kun..."

"Lo sé, pero dónde estaría la diversión en eso...?"

"Y...?"

"Ah, lo siento... Michi y yo ya estamos en camino? Y los bebés?"

"Acaban de despertarse. Ni Yaten sospecha nada... sino es porque el ya sabe... entonces en cuánto llego?"

"Con que estás allá en 20 estará bien"

"Perfecto. Los nenes recién salen de la ducha. Nos vemos Ruka-kun!!!"

"Bye Cere-Kou!!!"

Taiki colgó su celular justo antes que un recién bañado Seiya se asomara por la puerta

"Quién era hermano?"

"Ah, era Ami, diciéndome que YA TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR!!!!!!!"

"Ay, ok, ok... estás susceptible esta mañana!!!"

"Taiki? Todas las mañanas!!!"

"Jaja Yaten... Vayan y vístanse!!!"

Ambos jóvenes repitieron en coro mientras se alejaban

"Ya vamos......!"

xxxxxxxx

"Ruka-chan!!!"

"Gatita!!! Chicas!"

"Haruka!"

"Buenos días muchachas!"

"Michiru!!!"

"Michi!!"

"Hola princesita!"

"Bueno mujeres, cómo vamos?"

"Es su turno Haruka y Michiru... Y los chicos?"

"Acabo de llamar al cerebrito y me dice que recién van a salir"

"Perfecto. Entonces... nos vemos luego?"

"Tu lo has dicho! Bye chicas! Gatita!"

"Hasta luego!"

"Adiós!!!!!!"

"Ok, Sere! Regresemos al salón!!!"

"No puedo creer que Tai se haya arriesgado a venir tarde!!!"

"Es una ocasión especial Ami, no te preocupes!"

"Si, lo se... pero apurémonos!!!"

"Alto!"

"Que pasa Lita?"

"Y Rei-chan?"

"Ella va a llegar después"

"Ok, sigamos!!!"

xxxxxxx

"Es tu culpa Tai! Tú nos dijiste que podíamos tomarnos el día libre!!"

"Ay bebitos!! Ustedes y sus excusas!! Ahora nos van a detener!!!"

"Vamos –Ki-chan!!! No seas tan aburrido! Bien fácil podíamos faltar y ya!"

"No! Ahora apúrense y suban al carro!!"

"Si papá!"

xxxxxxx

"Buenos días? En qué puedo ayudarles?"

"Bueno, pues, verá..."

xxxxxxx

"Buenos días clase..."

"Buenos días Miyata-sensei!!!"

Luego de que la clase se sentó de nuevo, una joven peliazul revisó su reloj preocupada...

"Oigan chicas... ya es bien tarde..."

"Vamos Ami, con que lleguen unos minutitos tarde hoy no va a hacer daño!!"

"Si, Sere tiene razón, Ami-chan... recuerda que todo está perfectamente planificado..."

"Ok chicas, pero espero que lleguen pronto... Haruka-kun y Michiru-san ya deben estar hablando con..."

Justo en ese instante, tres chicos entraron corriendo por la puerta del aula.

"Jóvenes Kou!!!!"

"Buenos días Profesor Miyata..."

"Joven Taiki... de sus hermanos lo hubiera esperado, pero de usted...?!"

"Muchísimas disculpas profesor... pero ya sabe que yo no puedo salir sin los retoños... es mi responsabilidad como hermano 'mayor'... y aun si se lo merecieran... mi corazón me traiciona y me hace esperarlos..."

"ok, ok, Joven... sólo porque se trata de usted los voy a disculpar... Ahora siéntense... Y ustedes dos... deberían tomar un vaso de agua... se ve que la corrida del estacionamiento a la clase los ha agotado mucho, no?"

Taiki ingresó inmediatamente y se colocó en su sitio, mientras que los otros dos estaban respirando cansadamente en el umbral de la puerta, e ingresaron al mismo tiempo que respondían...

"Sí profesor... lo sentimos..."

"Bueno, eso arreglado, podemos proseguir con la clase..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jaja... no se preocupen... entiendo a la perfección... yo siempre quise ser actor y veo que hoy tendré una excusa para desenvolverme como tal..."

"Muchísimas gracias Tanigawa-san... sabía que nos entendería..."

Una joven de cabellos arena y otra que los tenía color aguamarina hicieron una reverencia ante un señor alto y muy serio, que sin embargo, sonreía.

"De nada... es un placer Tenou-kun, Kaiou-san... la familia es primero, no...?"

"Oh sí, Tanigawa-san... no sabe cuánto le agradecemos este trato especial que tendrá con nuestros 'sobrinos'..."

"Un gusto Señorita Kaiou... un gusto..." el señor rió un poco por lo bajo y levantó su mirada de nuevo "Debo decirle que siempre he sido un gran admirador suyo, señorita..."

"Oh, pues será un gusto tenerlo en mi próximo concierto señor..."

A la más alta de las jóvenes no le agradaba hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, así que decidió interrumpir...

"Bueno, pues... lo lamento, pero tenemos que retirarnos... gracias otra vez..."

"De nada... y pues... que tengan un día agradable!!!" Las jóvenes hicieron otra reverencia y el señor les guiñó un ojo "Hasta luego!!!"

Y así, las dos salieron sonriendo por la puerta de la oficina, dirigiéndose a su coche...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! El día 'D' llegó!!! Jejeje... No se si lo captaron, pero para quienes lo captaron, seguro me entienden!! Jijiji...

Holitas!!!! Como estan lectores de mi corazon?! Muchisimas, muchisimas gracias por todo su apoyo y todos sus reviews!!!!! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!

Bueno,aqui tienen mas de su nuevo fic, espero les siga gustando y cumpliendo con sus expectativas... Por cierto, en serio creen que soy fiel a la personalidad de los personajes?! ooooooo, genial!!!Y siiiiiiiiii! QUE VIVAN SEIYA Y SERENA POR SIEMPRE!!!!!

Ah, y Haruka tambien!!!!

Ok, muchos besotes, saludos y abrazotes a: EROL-HARUKA, NEO-GABY, SESHYIAK, SEHREN KOU, LAYLA, AISHA-LADIMOON, ELIZABETH, AMYNAOKO Y ANIMEKO!!!!!!!! Las quiero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, hasta la proxima, nosvemos!!!!!! No se olviden de dejar review, ok? ;)


	6. SUSPENSION!

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

XxXxX--------------------------------

La clase avanzaba leeeeeeentamente... Mucho más lenta que de costumbre... Una y otra vez la pequeña Serena miraba hacia el comunicador que estaba encima de la pizarra, pensando en cuándo, cuándo sonaría y daría inicio a lo interesante del día... Ya quería empezar... Já, había pasado casi un mes planeando todo... y ahora, ya no se podía aguantar...

El profesor hablaba y hablaba de quién-sabe-qué sobre geometría o algo... y mientras el volteó para resolver un ejercicio, Serena aprovechó para revisar la habitación...

Por supuesto, Ami y Taiki concentrados a más no poder, con una mirada en sus rostros que decía que disfrutaban lo que estaban haciendo... Un poco más adelante, Lita tratando de resolver el problema, pero de seguro con la mente en el mismo lugar que la de Serena... unas horas después...

Más adelante aún, una somnolienta Mina al lado de un divertido Yaten, quienes trajeron una silenciosa carcajada a los labios de la rubia... Yaten todavía no se acordaba... él también estaba algo somnoliento... Lo que sea que Taiki les hizo la noche anterior, en serio fue muy bueno como para tener al siempre arreglado Yaten Kou con unas enormes ojeras...

Y... finalmente... detrás de ella... detrás de ella estaba la razón de tanta emoción y tanta impaciencia... Serena no se pudo resistir y volteó a ver a su amigo... Éste estaba un _poquito_ dormido, pero con los ojos fijos... con los ojos fijos en algo... con los ojos fijos en ella... Ni bien Serena volteó se encontró con unos maravillosos ojos azules que la miraban detenidamente... y una sonrisa tan seductora que de no tener una firme fuerza de voluntad hubiera hecho que la rubia se lanzara inmediatamente a los labios del joven... El mero pensamiento de esa idea, agregados a la sonrisa y la mirada, pusieron a Serena roja como un tomate... Seiya notó esto inmediatamente y sonrió aún más... Sonrió aún más seductoramente... sólo para enervar a la pobre...

Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar... seguía más y más roja por las acciones del atrevido Seiya, pero quería mandarle un codazo o algo de la rabia por molestarla así... A veces simplemente le daban ganas de desquitarse con Seiya... pero... No... era imposible... éste siempre lograba que olvidara cualquier 'travesura' que hiciera, con algo especial...

Hoy, sin embargo... Serena no estaba de muy buen humor... la impaciencia la carcomía por dentro... Su rostro se puso cada vez más disgustado con cada segundo que pasaba, sobretodo porque esta reacción de la joven traía una enorme sonrisa al chico que ella tenía detrás... Quién sabe cómo Seiya fue capaz de guardarse la risa... que la cara que tenía la mujer era en serio graciosa...

No pudiendo hacer nada, Serena se volteó de nuevo, arruinando la diversión de Seiya. Éste quiso continuar divirtiéndose, así que empezó a picar a Serena con su dedo para distraerla...

3......2......1...... si el comunicador no sonaba en ese instante, Dios sabe que Serena hubiera explotado causando que la expulsaran o algo... Pero no, justo cuando Seiya había causado que su bombón esté más irritada que nunca, y hacerla que se voltee, se escucha un timbre...

BEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!

"Eh...?" Tanto el profesor como los alumnos se quedaron mirando fijamente al aparato encima de la pizarra. Al segundo, una voz se empieza a escuchar también...

"**Seiya Kou, Seiya Kou... Quiero verte en mis oficinas en este instante!!! Repito, en este instante!!! Y todos, vuelvan a sus deberes... Seiya Kou... te espero...!!!"**

BEEEEEEEP!!!!!

Blink, blink... Muchos ojos parpadearon en cuanto la voz se calló... Sobretodo los ojos del mencionado... Y ahora qué había hecho?!?! No podía entenderlo... al contrario de su hermano mayor... En cuanto terminó el anuncio, la realización le llegó... se acordó de todo...

"Bueno Joven Kou, ha escuchado al director... Mejor vaya antes de que él venga o pueden empeorar las cosas para usted..."

"Pero, Miyata-sensei... sabe usted acaso de qué quiere hablarme el director...?"

Seiya estaba realmente confundido... Nunca había hecho algo que causara que el director se molestara en llamarlo... en serio no entendía... Pensó que tal vez su 'querido' hermano Yaten tuviera algo que ver en lo ocurrido, pero al voltear a verlo, lo notó tan cansado y somnoliento que lo dejó a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta

"No Joven Seiya... me parece realmente extraño... pero probablemente sean meros detalles técnicos... pero vaya pronto joven! Vaya!"

"Sí profesor... ya regreso..."

Seiya salió rápidamente, aunque, antes de salir volteó por un segundo, un corto e insignificante segundo, hacia el aula, y vio una enigmática sonrisa en los labios de su bombón... Mmm... tal vez lo imaginó... después de todo... fue tan sólo un segundo...

xxx----------------------

"Jijiji... jejeje... jajaja... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena vio la escena divertida y después de un rato no pudo contenerse más y explotó en risas escandalosas... Todo el salón la vio raro, y los únicos que realmente entendían la razón de su descontrolo, eran Ami, Mina, Lita, Taiki y Yaten. El profesor por un largo momento la observo asombrado, luego disgustado, hasta que...

"Señorita Tsukino!!! No le encuentro nada de gracioso que hayan llamado a un compañero suyo a la dirección. Así que, a menos que le quiera hacer el favor de acompañarlo, le recomendaría que se controle EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!!!"

La aludida hizo todos sus esfuerzazos hasta que logró controlarse. Cuando se detuvo, miró a su profesor sumisamente y con un rostro enrojecido por su reacción.

"Lo... lo siento Miyata-sensei..."

"Bueno, prosigamos... como decía..."

Serena un vez más, fue incapaz de seguirle el hilo a la temática de la clase... para empezar, una gran parte dentro de ella aún estaba muriéndose de la risa... y para secundar... no podía con la inquietud y la emoción de que todo estuviera yendo tan bien... y que todo lo que había planeado se estuviera cumpliendo ya... Lo único que pudo hacer la mujer fue sonreír, sonreír enormemente, al mismo tiempo que miraba a la pizarra con paciencia... soportando estos minutos que quedaban, hasta que empezara la diversión...

xxx------------------------------

Un apuesto joven caminaba por los pasillos de Juuban... Este joven tenía una mirada inquieta en su rostro, cada paso que daba agrandaba la curiosidad que tenía dentro.

Seiya llegó a la oficina del director, mitad nervioso-mitad curioso, y tocó la puerta.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y él pudo pasar.

"Buenos días Joven Kou..." Empezó un serio y, por lo que parecía, disgustado señor sentado al final de la habitación.

Los ojitos de Seiya parpadearon una, dos veces, hasta que sus piernas se movieron en dirección de la silla que se le presentaba en frente.

"Eh... buenos días Director Tanigawa..."

xxx----------------------

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 2664B, favor acercarse al terminal 09. Pasajeros del vuelo..."_

Una voz repetía constantemente un anuncio que resonaba en los oídos de todos los que estaban en el lugar. Un joven, en cambio, no prestaba atención a lo que sea que estuviera diciendo la señorita por el micrófono, él sabía muy bien ya dónde tenía que esperar y a qué hora su vuelo iba a salir. Claro, siendo como era él, detalles como esos no se le iban a pasar...

Darien Chiba esperaba calmadamente en la cafetería del aeropuerto, tomando una caliente y revigorizante taza de café. Se encontraba en el último punto de escala antes de poder llegar a Japón, y este vuelo sólo tomaría unas cuantas horas, así que confiaba que podría llegar a Japón a tiempo. No que la fecha fuera particularmente especial para él, pero como Serena lo había invitado, y esta vez sí le era posible su asistencia, dijo 'por qué no?' y decidió tomarse unas breves vacaciones y visitar su hogar.

Já, sin mencionar que se moría por verle la cara de sorpresa a aquél sujeto...

Sí, Serena le había comentado hace semanas sobre su ingenioso plan; e incluso él se sorprendió de toda la molestia que se tomó la chica por alguien que en un principio, ni siquiera asomaba cabeza por el futuro... Ahora, en cambio, no sólo ese joven y sus hermanos parecían ser parte de cualquier futuro que las chicas tomaran, sino que también eran parte importante de ellos...

A veces envidiaba a ese tal Seiya Kou...

Mmm... Suspirando, Darien levantó su taza y bebió un poco del líquido. Levantó su mirada a la nada y se puso a meditar... Seiya Kou... Quién era ese sujeto, que se había metido casi de un día para otro en sus tan íntimas, secretas, privadas y complicadas vidas...? Le desesperaba realmente... Le desesperaba más que no pudiera culparle nada ni adjudicarle algún error o defecto que hiciera odiarlo... No, incluso, por lo poco que lo conoció, y por lo mucho que le contó Serena, se podía notar que era un chico agradable, muy apasionado y fiel a lo que creía. Incluso, varias veces, Darien llegó a compararlo consigo mismo... Y le desesperó aún más el resultado de la comparación...

Sí, era cierto, tenían muchos puntos en común.

Ambos protegían lo que amaban.

Ambos amaban con todo su ser.

Ambos lucharían hasta morir por aquellos que amaban y juraron proteger.

Pero...

Seiya Kou era mucho más leal que él.

Él nunca había dejado a un lado a lo que amaba y/o protegía por ninguna razón...

Mirando atrás... ¿cuántas fueron las veces en que falló a su deber...?

¿Cuántas aquellas en que causó que la mujer que amaba derramara lágrimas innecesarias...?

¿Cuántas fueron las veces en las que ella terminó luchando sola... por él...?

¿Cuántas, en las que sintió que ese título de 'Príncipe de la Tierra' no le correspondía? ¿Qué él no era suficiente...? ¿Qué no era el adecuado...?

Ese joven, por otro lado... ese joven...

Jamás había abandonado a nadie... Incluso, cuando luchaba por lo que creía correcto...

Jamás había permitido que los sentimientos de nadie resultaran heridos...

Y en el momento crucial, él había estado a su lado...

Al lado de ella...

Luchando.

Protegiéndola.

Cuando él había huido a cumplir un 'sueño'...

Un sueño que ahora se veía tan innecesario, tan superficial, tan accesorio...

Un sueño que bien pudo cumplir al lado de quien amaba...

Pero no, su capricho había ido más lejos...

La había abandonado...

Y Kou había estado a su lado...

Cuando ella más necesitaba a alguien...

Realmente odiaba a Seiya Kou...

Y lo odiaba más porque había sido su propia culpa...

Kou nunca hizo nada reprochable...

Tan sólo...

Tan sólo amarla...

"Seiya Kou... eres increíblemente despreciable..."

Suspirando, terminó su taza de café y se levantó para dirigirse al terminal que le correspondía

"Y lo peor es que... te admiro..."

Empezó a caminar, sin mirar atrás, ya sin importarle nada. Como si al levantarse del asiento estuviera dejando algo más atrás...

"Maldito seas Kou... por ser un gran amigo..."

xxx-----------------------

"Buenos días Joven Kou... Bueno, esta mañana se me ha sido encomendada una tarea nada agradable... Sabe, nunca es agradable cuando se le tiene que otorgar una suspensión a un alumno..."

"Una qué?!"

Seiya se levantó súbitamente del asiento, haciendo que la silla se cayera detrás de él. El director aclaró su garganta y le dirigió una mirada matadora, indicándole que se sentara de nuevo. Éste, por su parte, no podía creer lo que habían escuchado sus oídos...

"Vamos Kou-san... no se me haga el difícil, que la tarea de por sí ya es bastante desagradable... Lamento comunicarle que por hoy se encuentra suspendido..."

"QUÉ?!"

El rostro de Seiya estaba en blanco, sus ojos mostraban una sorpresa tremenda. Una vez más, se levantó, pero con más calma, apoyando esta vez sus manos en el escritorio de su superior.

"Discúlpeme Director, pero... acaso escuché bien...? Estoy suspendido?!"

"Así es Seiya-kun... verá, he recibido ciertas quejas acerca de usted, así que lamento muchísimo tener que suspenderlo por el día de hoy..."

"Pero... no... no... esto debe ser un error..."

"No lo es. Así que si me permite... le sugiero que vaya inmediatamente al aula y retire sus cosas, y se dirija lo más pronto que pueda a su casa. Buenos días"

"Pero, pero..."

No hubo más que hacer. El director no aceptaba argumentos. Seiya salió de la oficina todo en shock, sin poder creer aún lo que le habían comunicado... Pero qué rayos había hecho él para que lo suspendieran así?!?!?!?!? No podía entenderlo... No lograba entenderlo... Pero no le quedaba de otra... tenía que regresar a su casa... parece que al fin y al cabo, ese día si podría dormir de más...

XxXxX-------------------

DUN! DUN! DUN!!!! Que tal mujeres, mis fieles lectoras?! Jeje... Uy! Creo que ahora sí he incursionado en terrenos peligrosos... jaja... a ver que piensan...

DARIEN... ooo... qué querrá decir...? Qué significa todo esto...? Por qué fue que Sere lo invitó?! Acaso es increíblemente despistada, o... Jeje... bueno, eso ya lo veremos... pronto... aunque, ni tan pronto! ;)

Jaja... y ya se sabe parte de la conspiración!!! Pobre de Sei!!! Ni se lo esperaba!!! Cómo soy de mala con él, no? ;) Eso es porque lo ADORO!!!! :P Sí Seiya-chan... sí vas a poder dormir más!! jijiji

Ok chicas, no sé si la parte de Darien me quedó como debía, así que cualquier cosa, sírvanse comunicarme, para en la próxima, porque sí va a salir más (oi, y quien lo puso?! Ah! Fui yo!!!), me salga mejor, o más como él.. mmm.. es mucho más fácil escribir sobre Sei... otra razón por la que lo amo tanto... -suspiro- -

Ok! Para mi querida amiga Neo-Gaby y todas las que no hayan captado bien, con lo de Día 'D' me refería a que el día de todos los planes había llegado! Aunque creo que eso lo aclare un poquito más en este capi... Y el término fue usado comúnmente desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el día 'D' en el que desembarcaron las fuerzas aliadas en Normandía, punto clave para la victoria... Ehm... de dónde salió eso?! Taaaaaaaaiiiiiikiiiiiiiiii!!!!

Taiki: Que tal Sha-chan?!

Shary: oye... mira, estudiamos para Matemática y terminé sabiendo hasta de historia!!!

Taiki: y... eso tiene algo de malo...?

Shary: no! Es genial! Pero no quiero aburrir a mis lectoras bellas!!!

Taiki: pero si no las aburres!!! Al contrario compartes conocimientos enriqueciéndolas!!!

Shary: oh no... guárdalo para tu cita con Ami, Tai...

Taiki: -sonrojo-

Shary: que liiindo! Ok mujeres, ya me voy... cualquier duda o comentario, díganme!!! Y cualquier cosita que no entiendan, pregúntenme no más!! Sin roche! Es más, si quieren que les aclare bien bien, para eso está el mail, no? Me pueden escribir: shssp(a)hotmail y yo trataré de responderles para aclarar todas sus dudas!!! Porque quiero que todo quede clarito como el agua!!!

Seiya: oye mujer! Ya te demoras! No íbamos a jugar? Yat nos espera con los bocados!!!

Shary: shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! Que tengo que estudiar, recuerdas?

Seiya: pero si dijiste que...

Shary: -lo calla y señala a los lectores invisibles-

Seiya: ahhhh... que tal?! Saludos a todos y no se olviden de dejar review, ok?! –guiño-

Shary: eh... jeje... pues, nos vemos!!!!

Saludos a todas mis reviewers: **amynaoko, EROL HARUKA, Aisha-ladimoon, Neo Gaby y Seshyiak!!** Y aunque no hayan dejado review, saludos tambien a **Layla **y **Sehren!!!! **Besos mujeres!!!

Las quiero!!!!

Yaten: SHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Vamos, que quiero ganarle a Seiya!!!

Shary: ya voy, ya voy!!! Vamos Sei!

Seiya: k! Bye!!!

Shary: Bye!

Taiki. Oigan...! Mujer!!!! Tienes que estudiaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!!!


	7. Todo esta yendo a la perfeccion

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

XxXxX-----

"A ver chicos, entonces... el coseno del ángulo es..."

SHRPAM!!!!

La puerta del salón se abrió súbita y violentamente, despertando a casi todos los estudiantes, quienes no podían con lo que explicaba el profesor.

Un angustiado, disgustado, preocupado y molesto Seiya estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta que se acababa de abrir. El profesor, al verlo, pensó preguntarle qué había sucedido, pero observando las acciones de su alumno, quien caminó silenciosamente a su escritorio y empezó a guardar sus cosas, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo así. Además, esas señales sólo podían indicar uno de dos... y conociendo al alegre y entusiasta Seiya Kou... Nada indicaba que la conversación con el director haya sido algo favorable o positivo.

Y no sólo el profesor, sino cada uno de los compañeros del aula se quedaron en silencio, observándolo. Serena lo vio desde que entró, y se esforzó todo lo que pudo por no reírse; después de todo, qué clase de amiga parecería si se reía frente a la angustia de su compañero? Bueno, ella no era la única esforzándose... Las chicas también querían reírse, pero sobretodo ciertos jóvenes con colas de caballo, quienes hicieron su máximo sacrificio al contenerse la risa que la escena les traía.

El pobre de Seiya terminó de guardar todo, y caminó al frente, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Serena 'no pudo más' y rompió el silencio que nadie se atrevía a quebrar...

"Um... Seiya...? Qué... qué pasó...?" Ignorando si la respuesta era lo suficientemente obvia, y también las miradas del resto.

Seiya suspiró. Quería evitar el tema, y sólo irse, cosa nada educada, pero en ese momento no se sentía como para practicar buenos modales... Sin embargo, era su bombón... cómo negarse a una pregunta suya? Volteó, la miró directo a los ojos, que por cierto estaban tan 'confundidos' como los de él y le respondió

"Me suspendieron"

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?"

La clase tuvo la delicadeza de guardar silencio hasta ese momento, y no la tuvo de guardarlo ahora...

Serena lució más y más 'preocupada'

"Pero... Seiya... por qué?!"

El joven seguía tranquilo, como si el resto de las personas no existieran para él. No estaba dándole explicaciones a nadie más que a su bombón...

"No lo sé... pero no hay más que hacer... Me voy"

"Sei... Seiya..."

Éste se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir por la puerta, miró a su profesor y se disculpó

"Em... Miyata-sensei... perdón por..."

"Oh... no, joven Seiya... estoy seguro que todo fue un error pero..."

"Ya no importa..." Dicho esto volteó hacia sus hermanos "Bueno, me voy a casa a descansar..."

"Cuídate pequeño"

"Já,... qué habrás hecho pues Sei...?"

Agradeciendo el comentario de Taiki, e ignorando el de Yaten, Seiya salió del aula y luego todo volvió al silencio.

"Em... bueno, clase... en dónde estábamos? Ah sí... geometría... Entonces... si el ángulo es notable y..."

xxx----------------------------------

"_Bueno, bueno, verás... lo que pasa es que la gatita había estado planeando esto y..."_

"_Si, entiendo Haruka, no te preocupes... Claro que trataré de ir... es más, haré todo lo posible por estar ahí con nuestra princesa"_

"_Perfecto. Entonces nos veremos, ok? No te olvides!!! Bye!"_

"_Hasta luego!!!"_

_La dama se despidió alegremente de su amiga y compañera. Había decidido venir de visita a Japón por estos días... algo la había llamado... _

_Setsuna sonrió enigmáticamente una vez que Haruka se fue... Daba la impresión que la invitación que la joven le había hecho no le había caído de sorpresa..._

"_Claro que estaré para fecha tan 'especial'... princesa..."_

_Setsuna caminó lentamente, alejándose, riendo un poco por lo bajo..._

xxx-----------------------------

"Jeje... pobre de Seiya..."

"Ay sí, pero que también le sirva de lección, no? Tengo que felicitarte coneja, por tu tremenda idea!"

La clase de matemática había terminado y los chicos estaban ahora 'trabajando' en la tarea grupal de Historia... Aunque, claro, no estaban haciendo nada –exceptuando a Ami y Taiki, como siempre- tan sólo matando el tiempo.

"Jaja.. Gracias Yaten!!! Viniendo de ti es un gran cumplido!!!"

"Oigan.. Sere, chicos... vamos, no van a ayudarnos en esto...?"

Cuatro pares de ojos penetrantes se dirigieron hacia la joven de cabellos azules

"Ami-chan!!! No seas aguafiestas!!!"

"Sí! Mira que falta poquiito!!!!"

"Vamos! Déjanos relajarnos!!"

"Neee... además la historia de la tierra es muy aburrida..."

Ahora eran cuatro pares de ojos femeninos los que se dirigían hacia el dueño de los ojos verdes y cabellos blancos.

"Yaten... oigan chicas, Ami-san tiene razón... además, igual tenemos que hacer esto un día u otro, no?"

"TAIKI!!!!"

BEEEEP!!!!

"Sí!! Salvados por la campana!!!!"

"**Tsukino-san, Mizuno-san, Aino-san, Kino-san y los jóvenes Kou... hagan el favor de presentarse en la oficina del director..."**

El anuncio trajo más que una sonrisa a los aludidos, quienes inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y empezaron a caminar...

"_Ehhhh???"_ El resto de la clase no podía entender bien... Rumores corrían mientras ellos caminaban fuera del salón... _¿Acaso los suspenderán también...?_

xxx-------------------------

"Ahhhhhhhhhh............" PLAM!

El fuerte sonido del cerrar de una puerta resonó en el solitario edificio de la familia Kou.

Seiya había pedido que lo trajeran porque estaba muy cansado para caminar así que regresó a su casa en poquísimo tiempo.

Ni bien llego, desquito toda su furia concentrada en lo primero que se le ocurrió...

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Dio un fuerte golpe en su _punching-bag_, repitiendo el proceso una, y otra, y otra vez; hasta que después de un rato se sintiera satisfecho...

...O, levemente satisfecho...

Sudoroso, se dirigió a su baño dispuesto a darse una ducha y luego de ésta se tiró en su cama y encendió su televisor...

Dormir ya se le había ido de la cabeza...

Y la televisión no mostraba NADA interesante...

_Ahhh... por qué... Quiero saber... POR QUÉ!!!!_

_Qué rayos fue lo que hice para que me hicieran esto?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!_

_Bueno, bueno... Es inútil... tal vez el lunes pueda preguntarle al director la razón..._

_O quizá sólo tenía ganas de desquitarse con alguien y eligió al azar de su lista..._

_Nah... no estás siendo práctico Seiya..._

_Mmmmmm... ya para que seguir dándole vueltas al asunto... De todos modos ya estoy acá y..._

Seiya estaba recostado en su cama, boca arriba, con el control en su mano, pero el TV ya apagado. Su mirada iba del techo a la cabecera de su cama al techo nuevamente hasta que...

Observó un calendario que estaba pegado en su pared opuesta...

_Cierto, lo había olvidado..._

_En una semana..._

........................

_En una semana es mi cumpleaños..._

Seiya dio vueltas sobre su cama hasta colocarse finalmente boca abajo, apoyando su cabeza en una almohada y mirando ahora su ventana y el cielo que se podía observar desde ella...

_Tai y Yaten prometieron que podría comer todas las hamburguesas que quisiera..._

_Jeje... por fin, ya me tiene hartos a veces con su comida fina..._

_Pero..._

_Eso, y nada más..._

_Sólo he oído vagos planes sobre eso..._

_Mmm, bombón me comentó que quería ir conmigo a la feria ese día..._

_Bueno, bueno... conmigo y con todo el grupo, por supuesto..._

_Y..._

Las manos de Seiya recorrieron la superficie de su mesita buscando un objeto en particular. Una vez obtenido, Seiya encendió el estéreo y colocó una suave, lenta y relajante música instrumental para tratar de calmar su espíritu...

_Y con EL también..._

_Sí... verdad... Bombón me había comentado que... que ahora sí podría venir de visita..._

_Que estaría aquí esa fecha..._

_Y que... _

_Que ahora si podríamos pasar un agradable día TODOS juntos..._

_Já..._

_La fecha en que se recuerda mi nacimiento bien podría ser la fecha de mi suicidio..._

_Pero Seiya, que trágico que te has puesto..._

_Que no te das cuenta bomboncito...?_

Un fuerte y alto suspiro se escuchó, incluso por sobre la música.

Ojos zafiro se perdían de un lado a otro de la recámara, sin poder descansar... Simplemente buscando, inquiriendo, pero no encontrando donde reposar...

_Já... la princesa de la luna es algo despistada..._

_Pero está bien, porque así con todo yo la quiero..._

_Yo..._

_Yo la amo..._

...............

_No importa, no importa..._

_Para que pensar en esas cosas?_

_Tal vez algo suceda de aquí a ese día..._

_Si Seiya, algo como que?! _

_Bueno... tal vez su vuelo se retrase y no llegue a tiempo..._

_Ooo... cuánta imaginación tienes, hombre!!_

_Ya, ya... qué otra cosa podría pensar que podría pasar...?_

..................

_Pues... no... las utopías terminan destrozando el lama..._

_Pero..._

_Quien dice..._

_A veces hasta milagros pueden ocurrir..._

_xxx-------------------------_

"Buenos días jóvenes..."

Seis alegres chicos y chicas ingresaron a la oficina del director. Éste estaba parado frente a su escritorio, observando el paisaje desde su ventanal.

"Espérenme un momento... tengo que concluir esta llamada..."

Los seis asintieron sin mencionar palabra y avanzaron hacia el escritorio. Uy, de verdad que la oficina era muy bonita, y agradable. Había dos grandes ventanas en la pared opuesta, y las del costado estaban decoradas con alegres e increíbles cuadros de diferentes pinturas. Yaten y Taiki consiguieron dos sillas más, (puesto que sólo había dos en la habitación), de parte de la secretaria, y se las ofrecieron a las damas. Éstas sonrieron, algunas se sonrojaron (y ya sabemos cuáles dos fueron, no?), y esperaron silenciosamente hasta que el señor frente a ellos colgó el auricular.

"Bueno, en nombre de todos nosotros, buenos días Tanigawa-san" Taiki tomó la palabra e hizo una reverencia. Cuando terminó de hablar, las chicas se levantaron y junto con Yaten saludaron también.

"Buenos días Director Tanigawa..."

Éste sonrió discretamente y se ubicó en su asiento.

"Bien, bien... por lo que veo sus parientes no se equivocaban cuando dijeron que eran muchachitos muy educados, no...?"

Gota. Ami, Lita, Yaten, Taiki y sobretodo Mina estaban un poco confundidos con el comentario. Serena captó la idea, sin embargo...

_Oh no, creo que Haru y Michiru-san exageraron un poco en sus historias..._

"Ehh... así que Haru-ojisan y Michiru-obasan estuvieron aquí, no...? Qué querían??"

Mmm? Tanto el director y el grupo al lado de la chica la miraron con curiosidad. Los que estaban a su lado decidieron que seguro era mejor seguirle el juego...

"Ah... debes estar refiriéndote a Tenou-kun y Kaiou-san, no?"

"Sips!!! Son los únicos parientes de los que creo puede estar hablando..."

"Pues sí... verán. Ellos dos vinieron aquí esta mañana y me pidieron que los excuse de las actividades por el día de hoy, porque tenían serios asuntos familiares de los cuales encargarse con ustedes... creo que ustedes sabrán cuales, no...?"

"... Ah... por supuesto Tanigawa-san..."

Los parpadeantes ojos de las otras tres señoritas entraron en realización, al igual que los de los jóvenes detrás de ellas.

"Lo que no entiendo es, si son **sus** parientes Tsukino-san, qué tienen que ver en esto sus compañeras y los jóvenes Kou...?"

"Eh! Tanigawa-san... lo que sucede es que..."

"Todos somos amigos cercanos de Serena-san..."

"Si, y seguro sus tías querían que también estuviéramos presentes..."

Taiki y Ami supieron responder rápidamente a la interrogante, lo cual fue bueno porque a Serena ya se le estaban viniendo los nervios...

"Ah... por supuesto, claro... bueno, entonces muchachos, todos pueden retirarse. Tienen el día libre... pero sólo por hoy y porque se trata de una situación especial, ok?"

Todos asintieron rápidamente, sin atreverse a sonreír, agradecer o a emocionarse.

"Que tengan un buen día... Y Tsukino-san..."

"Eh?" El grupo ya se estaba retirando y al escuchar su nombre, la rubia de las coletas volteó inmediatamente, ocultando la sonrisa que ya se había formado en su rostro.

"Ojalá que le vaya bien en esos asuntos familiares..."

Ahora sí, Serena se sintió libre de sonreír –no que hubiera podido evitarlo-

"Arigato Tanigawa-san!!! Nos vemos el lunes!!!"

"Y llegue temprano!!!"

"Siiiiiiii!"

XxXxX-----

Hola!!!!!!! Cómo están?! Yo muy bien, muy bien... y muy feliz!!!! Weeeee!!! Jaja... gracias por todo su apoyo y todos sus reviews!! EN SERIO!!! Ustedes son quienes me dan ganas para seguir adelante!!! Arigato! Arigato! Hoy tuve un día, em... regular... pero estar aquí ya me subió el animo!!!

Seiya: ay, vamos Sha... ya veras que si le pones ganas todo te va a salir bien!

Shary: arigato Sei-chan!!! Por cierto, en serio creyeron que me salió bien lo de Darien?! –sorprendida- la verdad estaba media nerviosa porque el sujeto ese es un poquito complicado para mi! Ja! :P Y... bueno... ahí tá en su avión... no lo veremos hasta más tarde... por cierto **amynaoko**, buena tu idea!!! Jaja... sí, debería hacer que se caiga, no?! :P pero no se preocupen... que Sere invitó a Darien por una razón... jeje...

Taiki: Sha-chan! No crees que ya es hora de que agradezcas bien a tus fieles lectoras?

Shary: sí! Si! Tienes toda la razón –Ki-kun! (ya me gustó llamarlo así!)

Okay, okay... por donde empezamos...?

**Neo-Gaby: **Hola mujer! Gracias por tus comentarios! el día de Darien?? Jajaja eso sí que fue muy cómico! Cuando lo lei me mate de la risa!!! :p No, sólo es como un nombre clave para una fecha en especial... en esta ocasión! El 'cumple' de Seiya, que como ves, no wes realmente su día! Jaja, de todas las formas posibles! Ay, si estudie pero no mucho! :P No, no, si le quiero poner mas ganas, para salir bien!! Jeje... nos leeremos mujer! Y gracias!

**July: **Hola! Que gusto ver a gente nueva deleitarse con mi obra! ;) No te preocupes, aquí te tengo la sgte parte! Y gracias! En serio crees que me quedo bien? Ok, nos veremos! Cuidate tambien!

**Amynaoko: **si que nos encanta, no? Holitas!!! Gracias por tu apoyo!!! Y ya veras que hasta Darien tiene una razon de ser!! Jaja... Lo siento pero tengo que dejarte en el suspenso por mientras! No se me permite decir nada!!! Jeje... espero te siga gustando y animos! Nos veremos!

**Mine: **Hola!!! Bienvenida a este mi mundo!! Jaja... puesss... como veras! No es el cumple cumple de Seiya, pero... ya veras lo que sucede, espero este capi te haya ayudado un poco a entender mas! Y sobre darien... mmmm... ya veras tambien!

**Seshyiak: **Mujercita!!! Que tal?! Gracias por siempre estar ahí!! Jiji.. con lo de Darien creo que saque de onda a muchas, no? Aunque ya lo habia mencionado... como por el 2do capi, aunque creo que no todas se dieron cuenta! :P Siiiiii! Arriba Seiya!! Si me sonriera asi te juro que yo me derretiria en el espacio!! Jajaja Muchos aludos y besotes, nos leeremos! ;) Por cierto, sigo esperando mas de tu fic, eh? ;)

**Aisha-ladimoon: **Hola!!! Gracias!!! Por leer y por tus comentarios!!! Si.. Darien, en la fiesta! Pero como ya dije, todo va a salir bien! ;) Saludos!!!

**Diana: **Clover? Sera Serena, no? Jaja.. Darien analizandose y comparandose con Seiya... la verdad me gusto escribir esa parte... aunque no lo paso mucho.. pero que se le va a hacer pues! Mantente alerta para lo que se viene!

Y que pasó con las demás??? Oigan, quien quiera que me las haya raptado que me las devuelva!!!! No pues... como es eso!! Ya me voy a poner de espía para rescatarlas!!! Jaja...

**Layla: ** mujer, se te extraña! Sobretodo tus porras y halagos! Que bien que te este gustando hasta ahora, y vuelve pronto!! Sino, yo voy a buscarte!! Jajaja

**EROL-HARUKA: **oi!! Quien se llevo a mi fanatica de Haruka numero 1??? Jeje... donde quiera que estes, muchos saludos y besos y gracias por tus comentarios!! Espero verte pronto para los sgtes capis! No te los puedes perder porque Haru va a salir, eh? ;)

**Elizabeth: **Liz??? A ti tambien??? Que les estan haciendo, eh??? Bueno, mujer, regresa pronto que tambien te extraño!!! Escribir no es lo mismo si no estan todas mis lectoras habituales!!! Muchos saludos y besos mujer!!!

**Sehren Kou: **Bea!! Que tal?! Oi, me tienes a la expectativa de tu fic!!! Jaja.. espero verte por aquí de nuevo!! Se te extraña tambien!!! Muchos saludos y besos!!! Y sigue para adelante!!!

Ah! Y saludos al resto de personas que leen... pero sería bueno que dejaran review, eh? ;)

O es que prefieren quedarse en el anonimato? :P

Ah! Por cierto... la captaron, no? No ES el DIA del cumpleaños de Seiya... Creen que Sei no es lo suficientemente listo en cuanto sorpresas para no darse cuenta de que si el día de su cumple no pasa nada o pasa algo extraño no es algo relacionado con una sorpresa? Digo, no? :D

Jaja... por lo que a Sere y al grupo se les ocurrió organizarlo una semana antes del día... quedó claro? ;) (Y para los interesados... es un viernes! Aunque, creo que eso sí quedo claro?!)

Que mas, que mas? AH! Para quien quiera saber... ya me falta una nadita para actualizar mi sgte capi de "Secreto", así que estén al tanto!!!!

Oh... y como siempre, Setsuna siendo un completo enigma... no la veremos hasta un laaaaargo rato así que vayan pensando porque no le cayo de sorpresa la sorpresa! :P

Yaten: Oi!!! Apúrense que ya es mi turno de usar la computadora!!!

Shary: anda usa tu laptop y no fastidies!!!

Taiki: no se puede Sha... YO la estoy usando!

Shary: entonces cómprate una Yaten... no crees que ya deberías! :P Digo, una laptop para los Kou no es suficiente!

Seiya: ay! No se que le ven a estar pegados frente a una pantalla, mejor vamos al cine!

Yaten: SI! Yo quería ver el Rey Arturo!

Taiki: yo la vi con Ami el otro día, es muy recomendable... si quieren los acompaño!

Seiya: chévere!

Los Kou: vienes Shary?????

Shary: T-T NO PUEDO!!!!!!! Después de postear esto tengo que avanzar mi tarea!!! VAGOS!!

Kou: bueno...

Seiya: nosotros nos retiramos!

Yaten: muchos besos a todas!

Taiki: y no se olviden de dejar review, ok?

Kou: sayonara!!!!

Shary: oigan... esperen... bueno, se fueron... y yo a mis estudios... ok, entonces...

NOS VEMOS!!!!!!!!


	8. Una llamada para quedarse en shock

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

XxXxX-------------------

_Awww... qué hora es...?_

Dos ojos azules se abrieron len-ta-men-te y revisando la habitación

_Mmm? Recién son las 11 y nada más?!?! Oooooooooooooo!!!!!! Y que voy a hacer en todo este tiempo 'libre'? Porque la verdad no estoy muy animado para gran cosa..._

_Bueeeeno... _

Estirándose, el joven se levantó de su cama y, bostezando, se dirigió a la cocina.

_Si tan sólo Yat o Tai estuvieran aquí... esto no sería tan indignante..._

_Claro que, en la vida a Taiki le tocaría algo así... Lo esperaría más de Yaten, jeje..._

............

_Aunque, por cierto, Yaten se moriría de la vergüenza si lo suspendieran así... por eso nunca ha hecho nada subversivo como siempre quiere... já, mi hermanito es "mucho ruido y pocas nueces"..._

_Entonces, por qué a mi...?_

_Oi Seiya! No que ibas a abandonar el tema???_

_Neeeeee...... cierto... pero... ehh???_

RING! RING! RIIIING!!!

"Aló, buenos días? Residencia Kou, Seiya al habla"

"Oi, Kou!!! Irresponsable! Niño travieso!!! Qué hiciste esta vez chiquillo?!"

Una leve sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Seiya. Sólo una persona podría subirle el ánimo llamándolo así...

"Heeeey, Tenou-kun!!! Cómo... Me sorprendes!!! Así que al tanto de todos los detalles de mi vida, no chica? Cómo te enteraste que...?"

Seiya casi podía sentir la miradota de su amiga al haberla llamado chica... Bueno, de algún modo u otro Seiya también tenía que divertirse con la conversación, no?

"Mmmmmmm... pues nada más y nada menos **baka** que estoy en tu lista de familiares!!!!!!"

"Eh? Cómo así?!"

"Ah... ni preguntes... es una larga historia..."

"En la cual tiene que ver Michiru-san, no?"

"Siiiiiiii... pues, qué pasó niño?"

"Ahhhhhh... no tengo idea... sólo me llamó el director y me dijo "usted está suspendido" y punto... Ni siquiera me explicó porqué?!"

"Mal, mal pequeño... ves el mal ejemplo que eres para mi gatita???"

"Ya, ya... Haru-obasan!!!"

"OI! Llámame así otra vez y considérate muerto!!!"

"Haruka-obasan!!!"

"YA ESTA! MORISTE KOU!!!"

"-Haru-chan! Compórtate, quieres?-"

"Jeje... saluda a Michiru de mi parte!!!"

"Si, si Michi... me las vas a pagar Kou..."

"Ya te quiero ver intentándolo... sobretodo hoy... que estoy especialmente agresivo!!!"

"Por qué será, no? Pero no es tan mala idea!!!"

"Qué?! Enfrentarnos?!"

"No seas baka, baka!!! Me refiero a vernos hoy... digo, no... ya que tienes el día libre..."

"Ya, ya, Haruka... deja de burlarte de mi desgracia..."

"A que no te gusta...?"

"A que no me quieres...? No puedes vivir un día sin mi Tenou!!! Uy! Creo que ya te dio fuerte!!!"

"Sueña muchacho!!! Y que dices...?"

"Ah! Estás de vaga y quieres aprovechar conmigo? Por mí, con gusto!"

"Entonces, nos vemos más tarde?"

"Ya pues! Y no oí que saludaras a Michi-chan de mi parte!!!!"

"Ya le digo luego... pórtate bien hasta que nos veamos Kou!"

"Ok, ok... Ja ne Ruka!!!"

"Ja!"

xxxxx-------------------------------

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sere!!!!"

El grito se pudo escuchar hasta 10 cuadras a la redonda. En el estacionamiento de Juuban se podía ver un grupo de chicos y chicas que caminaban alegres hasta uno de los vehículos. Una del grupo, ni bien sintió que se alejaban del colegio, no pudo resistir más y dio un grito de júbilo que despertó a casi todo el distrito.

"Jiji... lo siento..."

La chica se acomodó silenciosamente en su asiento, junto con sus tres amigas mientras el carro avanzaba por las calles de Tokio. Era una gran limosina especialmente rentada para la ocasión. (Claro que Taiki y Yaten podrían haber comprado una, pero nunca lo creyeron necesario, además seria, en palabras de Taiki, un gasto superfluo) Las demás no pudieron evitar sonreír y luego reír amenamente junto con su amiga. Los dos jóvenes iban adelante, pero se unieron al momento alegre. Después de todo, el plan se estaba llevando a cabo a la perfección.

Después de un rato de manejar, llegaron a un amplio complejo, con un grande y llamativo edificio en frente. Las cuatro damas bajaron del vehículo.

"Ok chicas, nosotros vamos por Rei-san y Hotaru-chan y nos encontramos de nuevo"

"De acuerdo. Hasta luego Yaten-kun, Tai-kun!!!"

"Adiós!!!"

Dicho esto, se alejaron por la calle, mientras que ellas ingresaron por la enorme puerta del lugar...

xxxxx--------------------------

"Jaja... en serio?!"

"Sí! Seiya se veía tan disgustado e indignado... como no tienes idea!!!"

"Rayos! Es una lástima que yo no haya estado para un momento tan invaluable como ese!" la joven de cabellos arena no podía dejar de reír, mientras que su compañera sonreía delicadamente, casi resistiéndose a la tentación de estallar en risas extremas.

"Siiii... realmente invaluable Ha-kun, ni yo jamás he podido causar tal molestia en el bebito!!!"

"Me imagino Fashion-Kou" el aludido formó una miradota al sonido del sobrenombre "sólo yo podría ser capaz de disgustar a Sei así!!!!"

"Ya, ya... Haru-chan... entonces, vienen a recoger a Hotaru-chan, no?"

"Sí, Michiru-san..."

"Ok, voy a traerla... Y Haru... compórtate hasta que vuelva, vale?"

La delicada dama del mar se retiró causando amplias sonrisas en los invitados y un leve rubor en las mejillas de su pareja.

"Ehem... volviendo al tema... los culpo a ustedes Kous!!! Debieron poner una cámara o algo!"

"Ya, ya, Ruka-kun! Pero, hey! Muchísimas gracias por el favorzote de hoy!!!"

"Ni lo menciones Cere-Kou! Que para Michi y para mí fue más que un placer!!! Para empezar porque fue un favor para la gatita, y después porque logró causar tal impresión en el 'impresionable' Seiya Kou!!!"

"Si!! Jaja... ya le quiero ver la cara esta tarde..."

"Ni se la espera!"

"Y esa conspiración tenemos que agradecérsela a la pequeña princesa!!!"

"Mm-hmm! Quien mejor que ella para consentir al bebé Kou?!"

De repente, las sonrisas y alegría se vieron opacadas por un recuerdo... alguna frase dicha días atrás, que hasta ahora recién salía a flote...

"Ah... verdad que Sere iba a invitar a Chiba-kun, no?"

Los tres se miraron fijamente. Como si sus mentes hubieran estado unidas en ese instante, todas siendo invadidas por el mismo pensamiento...

"Sí... verdad... ya lo había olvidado..."

"Yo también... pero qué rayos pensó la coneja al hacer algo así?!?!?!"

"Cálmate Yaten! Serena seguro sólo quiere compartirlo con su pareja, no crees?"

"Sí Ha-kun, pero..."

"Lo único que Yaten y yo pensamos, Ruka-kun, es que aquello no va a ser sino perjudicial para el pobre de nuestro hermano..."

"Lo sé, lo sé... creen que no me he puesto a pensar en eso...?!"

Acaso lo que se leía en la expresión facial de la guerrera del viento era angustia...? Ni Yaten ni Taiki se atrevieron a mencionar palabra después de eso, así que la sala quedó invadida por un incómodo silencio... Eso hasta que...

"Chicos!!!"

"Mm! Michiru-san! Oh! Hotaru-chan!!! Qué tal?!"

Michiru había ingresado con la pequeña Hotaru a su lado. Ya ni tan pequeña, sin embargo, porque la sailor de Saturno acababa de cumplir 11 años el invierno pasado.

Los jóvenes reaccionaron de lo que sea que estaban pensando y levantaron sus miradas para recibir a las dos damiselas.

"Hotaru-chan!!! Como estás petisa?!"

"Taiki-kuuuuunnnnn!!!! Yaten-kuuuuunnnn!!!!"

La niña no pudo resistir y se lanzó a abrazar a los dos invitados, quienes la recibieron cariñosamente.

"Chiquita!!! Que gusto de verte!!!"

"Igualmente!!! Y que esperamos?! Vamos a preparar la sorpresa para Seiya-kun!!!!!"

"Ok, ok... entonces Ruka-kun, Michiru-san... ya nos estamos viendo"

"Bai Michiru-san, Ha-kun!!!"

Ambos, de la mano de Hotaru, guiñaron un ojo al despedirse.

"Nos veremos Cerebro y Fashion Kou!!!!" Haruka sonrió a su estilo

"Hasta luego muchachos!!!"

xxxxx-------------------------------

"Rei! Te buscan!!!"

"Voy, voy, voy!!!!"

La aguerrida sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa corría de un lado a otro recopilando cosas. Afuera, Nicholas veía como una elegante limosina se paró frente al templo y dos apuestos jóvenes bajaban de ésta buscando a la Señorita Rei... Nicholas los conocía muy bien, eran esos amigos de Rei, pero aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso... y curioso... Qué rayos hacían con una limosina?! Qué querían con Rei?! Para empezar, ya era sospechoso que ella lo hubiera forzado a que la ayude a inventar una buena excusa para faltar al instituto, y que toda la mañana haya estado corriendo buscando una u otra cosa... Mmm... Nicholas en serio tenía muchísima curiosidad por saber qué se traían entre manos...

"Ya voy, Nicholas! Ya voy... puedes hacerlos esperar por un ratito más...?!"

Un rayo de Rei se vio pasar una vez más, mientras que el joven discípulo se acercó a los chicos.

"Ehm, la señorita Rei ruega que la esperen por unos momentos, ya sale..."

"Oh, no se preocupe... nosotros la esperamos..."

El que habló sonrió, pero el otro zapateó el piso con impaciencia. Luego de un ratito, éste empezó a caminar en dirección al templo, mientras que los otros dos estaban conversando un poco sobre temas triviales.

"Yaten? Qué vas a hacer?"

"Nada. Voy a ver si Rei necesita mi ayuda... además, las chicas deben estar esperándonos, no crees?"

"Lo que pasa es que no puedes esperar para ver a Mina-san, no?"

"Cállate"

El joven de pelos blancos y ojos verdes prosiguió su camino, dejando a Nicholas aún más confundido con el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron los dos visitantes

"Mmm... disculpe que me entrometa, pero... podría saber que es lo que están planeando...?"

"Nada se te escapa, no?" Taiki sonrió amablemente "Ah, pues nada... sólo que Serena y sus amigas junto con nosotros estamos preparando una pequeña cosita para nuestro querido hermanito... Si quieres más tarde nos puedes acompañar... me sorprende que Rei-san no te haya comentado algo ya..."

"Eh... no... no importa... Con su permiso tengo que seguir con mis deberes... Un gusto, y que les vaya bien..."

"Igualmente. Que tengas un buen día!"

Nicholas se alejó dejando a Taiki esperando al lado de su vehículo. Al caminar, pudo distinguir que el otro, quien si no mal recordaba se llamaba Yaten, estaba ya tratando de ayudar a Rei a llevar unas cuantas (muchas) cosas en la dirección opuesta

"Ay, Rei!!! Puedo saber qué llevas aquí?! Vamos a comer rocas o qué?!"

"Yaten... estás llevando sólo la harina..."

"Bueno, bueno, pero es muchísimo!!! Y pesa!!!"

"Ya, ya... de todos modos le iba a pedir a... Nicholas!!! Puedes ayudarme por favor?"

Esa sonrisita... Bueno, no era exactamente una sonrisa, pero era una expresión en la hermosa sacerdotisa que obligaba al pobre de Nicholas a obedecer cuanto ella le pedía... Le era imposible decir que no...

"Claro Rei! Espera!" En un segundo ya estaba a su lado "Qué necesitas que lleve?"

"A ver... esto, y esto..." Rei empezó

"Nada más?" Nicholas vio a su alrededor los paquetes en el suelo

"Y esto, y esto, y esto..." Señalando unos cuantos paquetes más

"Ah, perfecto" Gota. Claro... los pedidos de Rei NUNCA habían sido simples...

"Ok. Yo voy llevando esto Rei... te veo en el carro! Hasta luego!"

"Adiós!" Nicholas hizo una seña de despedida

"Ya, ya! Necesito que lleves todo esto, por favor!!!"

"Sí Rei!"

Nicholas fue del templo al carro y viceversa, por lo menos unas cinco veces. Taiki y Yaten no pudieron menos que compadecer al pobre muchacho, quien debía amar a Rei muchísimo para poder soportar la tortura que ésta le hacía pasar. Y confirmaron lo que pensaban al ver con que amabilidad, presteza y con qué sonrisa el joven hacía todo lo que le encargaban. Sí que la amaba mucho...

"Ok, esa era la última..."

"Entonces ya se va..."

"Sí Nicholas, gracias por todo"

"Lo que usted guste Señorita Rei!"

Ella se ruborizó inevitablemente al ver la sonrisa de Nicholas

"Oye..."

"Mmm?"

"Si quieres puedes ir hoy a acompañarnos... digo, más tarde..."

La sonrisa de Nicholas se volvió completamente sincera y su rostro se iluminó

"Claro, me encantaría..."

"Vamos Rei?!"

"Sí!! Nos vemos Nicholas!!!"

"Hasta luego Rei!!!"

Nicholas vio cómo el carro se alejó por las calles, y luego vio el papelito que tenía en su mano... Esto no se lo perdía. Regresó rápidamente al templo para terminar sus tareas y poder estar libre en la tarde y acompañar a la 'Señorita Rei'...

xxxxx---------------------------------

"Reeeeei!!! Hoootaruuuuuu!!!!"

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Poco tiempo después que Taiki y Yaten recogieron a Rei del templo Hikawa llegaron al establecimiento.

Sere estaba súper emocionada porque no había visto a Hotaru en un buen tiempo. Bueno, la emoción era de ambos lados, y todas las chicas estaban felices de ver a la pequeña guerrera de Saturno crecer y verse tan jovial.

Por su parte, Rei ni bien llegaron, reclamó la ayuda de todos los presentes para bajar TODO lo que había traído. Y les tomó... um... dos vueltas entre todos... Rei EN SERIO se había emocionado con su parte.

Una vez que todo estuvo dentro, todas las chicas se pusieron a conversar amenamente mientras entraban de nuevo al salón especial. Taiki guardó el auto en el estacionamiento mientras que Yaten terminaba de conversar ciertos arreglos.

Dentro, las chicas empezaron con su plan. Todas se repartieron de un lado a otro, realizando lo que correspondía a su parte. Rei y Lita a la cocina, Ami y Mina organizando y Sere y Hotaru se pusieron a envolver. Todas estaban muy inquietas... Pensaban que tal vez no iban a tener todo listo a tiempo, pero Serena –la conspiradora principal- les paraba diciendo que no se preocuparan, que todo iba a salir a la perfección. Que tenía confianza en este día...

Al hablar, Serena tenía una especie de sonrisa enigmática que nadie logró comprender. Varias pensaron que sólo se imaginaba la reacción de Seiya, pero no... El argumento no les convencía...

"Vamos, vamos chicas... ya verán... todo estará GENIAL para la tarde!!!"

"Ok, Sere... lo que tú digas!"

"Oi Serena-tonta... podrías venir a probar estos bocadillos?"

"CLARO!!!"

"Ay Serena..."

"Y...? Cómo van?!"

Los dos varones del grupo entraron a ayudar también.

"Perfecto! Perfecto!"

"Oi coneja!!! No tienes que estar por aquí en vez de estar allá comiéndote todo?!"

"Ya, ya señor gruñón!!! Con razón tienes tantas arrugas!! De lo mucho que te enojas!!!"

"No... No tengo arrugas!!!"

"Señor Gruñón con arrugas!"

"QUE NO TENG..."

"Ay, vamos Yaten... ya córtenla! Mejor ven conmigo. Ayúdame con estas cintas..."

Mina jaló del brazo a Yaten y éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque sea un poquito

"Ehm... está bien Mina..."

Taiki mientras se acercó a Ami para ayudarle con lo que hacía... Resignación se podía leer en su rostro...

"Ay con estos niños... nunca van a cambiar..."

"Jiji... no, no creo Tai-kun... no lo creo..."

"Necesitas ayuda Ami-san?"

"Sí, gracias"

Todos estaban trabajando alegremente cuando...

RING! RING!

"Yo voy, no se preocupen...!"

"Arigato Taiki-chaaaaaan!!!"

"Jaja..."

Taiki caminó en dirección al 'lobby' y levantó el fono...

"Sí?!" _Mmm... estará bien contestar así? Después de todo no es nuestra casa o algo... _

"Ehm... disculpe... con Serena Tsukino por favor...?"

"Eh? Si? Quien es...?"

"Ah, perdón... soy Darien Chiba..."

Taiki se quedó mudo al escuchar el nombre...

_Da... Darien Chiba... Chiba-san... como en... el novio de Serena-chan..._

"Perdón...?"

Al escuchar la voz de nuevo Taiki reaccionó...

"Ah, disculpe... en un segundo se la paso..."

"Ok, gracias..."

El segundo se volvió largísimo, porque los pasos de Taiki se habían vuelto pesados y extremadamente lentos. Lo que pudo haber sido 20 o incluso 10 segundos se había vuelto como un minuto... o más...

"Ehm... Serena-chan..."

"Sí?" Serena asomó su cabeza desde la cocina...

Taiki tartamudeó a duras penas lo que tenía que decir...

"Ah... e-es... p-para... t-ti..."

"Ok, gracias!"

Serena voló de la cocina al lobby, mientras el resto miraba al alto joven con curiosidad. Éste lentamente se acercó a su hermano mayor, quien estaba en un extremo de la habitación colocando cintas...

"Ta... Tai...?!"

El rostro de su hermano se había vuelto duro y su mirada vacía y seria...

"Qui... quién era...?"

Yaten soltó la cinta que sostenía y se volteó para hablar con su hermano.

"...... E-era... era Chiba-san..."

"QU...?!"

Dentro de sí, el joven de pelos claros agradeció que la chica que lo estaba acompañando estuviera ocupada en otras cosas por el momento. Era un tema muy delicado como para tener que conversarlo delante de una tercera persona... por muy cercana que sea...

"Chiba-san?! Te... Te refieres a...?!"

"Sí... Al novio de Serena..."

El rostro de Yaten se tornó ilegible... Completamente imposible de descifrar qué pasaba por su mente...

"Ven... vamos afuera..."

El mayor jaló al menor en dirección a la salida.

"Yaten??? A dónde vas?!" Mina preguntó alegremente desde otro lado de la habitación

"Vamos a salir un rato Mina. Ya volvemos..."

"Es... Está bien..."

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes habían sacado de cuadro a la alegre rubia. Sin embargo, creyó prudente dejarlo así... Seguro eran asuntos de hermanos...

xxxxx--------

"Aló?!"

"Serena?"

"Darien?! Qué tal?! Dónde estás?! Vas a venir?!"

"Jaja... se nota que estas muy emocionada no pequeña?"

"Ah... mmm... sí..."

"Está bien, está bien... Pues ahorita mismo estoy a media hora de Tokio, así que pronto prontito me vas a ver por allá!"

"GENIAL!!!! No sabes cuanto me alegra que vayas a poder venir Darien!!!"

"Me imagino... Kou-kun aún no sabe nada, no?"

"Nn? Seiya?!" La sonrisa enigmática volvió a aparecer en los labios de Serena... "No. Aún no sabe _nada de nada_"

"Bien. Entonces... Nos veremos! La dirección que me diste está bien, no? Te la leo para que me confirmes?"

"Ya!"

XxXxX----------------

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuy... lo de Darien era en serio... jajajaja... y ahora qué pasará?! Bueno, sólo Serena (ah! Y yo!) lo sabe...

Hoooooola!!!!!! Aquí estoy!!!! No me extrañen mucho!! Jejeje... bueno, ya nos vamos acercando cada vez más... la estoy haciendo larga a propósito (que mala soy, no? :P) para así seguir actualizando con frecuencia, y también porque me daría penita simplemente que se acabara pronto el fic!! Jejeje... pero don't worry, be happy, que no me voy a demorar en poner los capis! ;)

Bueno, bueno, me tengo que ir volando, que en 10 tengo mi clase, pero ya nos estaremos leyendo, ok? No se olviden de dejar review!!!!!!

SALUDOS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS BELLAS!!! SABEN QUE LAS AMO!!!! :D

Comentarios, preguntas, quejas, alabanzas (ja) siempre bien recibidas!!!!


	9. La llegada de Darien

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

XxXxX----------------

Afuera, el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, puesto que ya era cerca del mediodía... Dos jóvenes salieron del lugar en dirección a... bueno a cualquier parte...

Ya un poco lejos del edificio, ambos se detuvieron y se miraron detenidamente...

"Taiki... estás seguro de...?"

"YATEN! Si fui yo quien contestó, recuerdas?!"

"Calma, calma Taiki... Sí... sólo quería darte el beneficio de la duda..."

"Yo quisiera dudar también... pero después que me dijo quien era, inevitablemente reconocí su voz..."

El más pequeño dirigió una mirada de disgusto al vacío

"Ay con la coneja!!!! Qué rayos habrá pensado en invitar al susodicho cuando le prepara todo esto al ingenuo de nuestro hermano?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!"

"No tengo ni la menor idea Yaten... Al principio pensé que tan sólo estaba bromeando, pero..."

"No. La coneja no está bromeando desde hace mucho tiempo... Lo cual me preocupa..."

"A mí también. Porque, ¿cuál sería el objetivo de todo esto si al final Seiya va a terminar llorando internamente de dolor...?!"

"Baka Seiya! Me desespera el chico!!!"

"No hermano... lo que te desespera es no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo..."

Silencio

"Sí, si... tienes razón... Y me llega!!! Digo, de qué rayos sirve ser el hermano mayor y más experimentado y todo eso si no puedes hacer ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA para ayudar al tonto de tu hermano menor en una situación como ésta?!??!?!?!?!?"

"Ahora tú debes calmarte Yaten..." Taiki respiró lentamente, mirando a su hermano "No hay nada que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer... que NADIE pueda hacer..."

"Sí. Con lo especial que es el menor... Aunque... Hay UNA persona que sí puede ayudarle..."

"Pero regresamos a lo mismo... Sólo Serena-chan podría..."

"...Aliviar ese dolor..."

Como si la naturaleza supiera que sentían ambos jóvenes en ese momento, una nube cubrió el brillante sol por unos segundos...

"Bueno... no legramos nada quedándonos aquí parados en medio de la calle... regresemos adentro y terminemos de ayudar... Recuerda que a las 2 tenemos que estar en casa para que no sospeche nada..."

"Sí, tienes razón... por qué siempre tienes que tener la razón Taiki?!"

"Jé, sólo recalco lo que es obvio..."

"Ay... contigo no se puede, no?"

"Contigo tampoco"

"Ya, ya... ya me estás recordando a Seiya... bueno. Entonces entremos y hagamos todo lo posible para que al menos por unas horas el bebe disfrute a lo máximo!"

"Si Seiya te escuchara, no te reconocería! Vamos hermano..."

"Vamos pues..."

Y ambos caminaron de regreso al edificio...

xxxxx-------------------------------

Dentro, todas las chicas seguían ensimismadas en sus tareas. Rei y Lita seguían en la cocina, perfeccionando todo (que tenía que quedar completamente perfecto! En palabras de Lita), de cuando en cuando saliendo y trayendo exquisitos platos al comedor.

Mina y Ami ya casi terminaban... una pared... Aún les faltaba el techo, y la entrada, y el vestíbulo... jeje... les vendría MUY bien un poquito de ayuda... Serena y Hotaru ya habían terminado. Las cajitas de los presentes estaban ya listas en la mesa, dispuestas a ser trasladadas después a otra caja especial que a último momento a Serena se le había ocurrido hacer... Así que en eso estaban ella y la más pequeña...

Serena había regresado del vestíbulo no hace mucho, y al contrario de cómo ella era, no había mencionado palabra al respecto. Todas las chicas pensaron que en cuanto volviera empezaría a contarles con detalles sobre quién la llamó y todo, pero como se había quedado callada, ellas se quedaron con las ganas. Hasta que Mina no se resistió más y se acercó donde ella y Hotaru estaban, arrodillándose a su costado.

"Mmm... y... Sere-chan... quién, quién te había llamado???"

Serena sonrió. Ya sabía que Mina no iba a poder quedarse con la curiosidad. Y sonrió más al ver cómo es que todas, al escuchar a su amiga exteriorizar lo que todas querían saber, se acercaron y formaron un círculo alrededor de las rubias.

"Jeje... ah... pues era Darien..."

Plop! Las cuatro damas perdieron el equilibrio al escuchar el nombre. Hotaru las vio curiosa, y no pudo menos que soltar una risita. Serena las miró con ojos grandotes, preguntándose qué había dicho, para que reaccionaran as

"Mmm... disculpa Serena... creo no haber oído bien..." Lita comenz

"Dijiste Darien?!"

"Sí!!" Serena miró fijamente a Freí, y luego al resto de las chicas quien aún la miraban atónita...

"Y... perdón... cómo es que supo dónde llamar Serena?!"

"Ay Ami... pues yo le di el teléfono y-"

"Y por qué Sere?!"

Serena las miró como si lo que dijera fuera muy obvio

"Cómo que 'por qu' Mina?! Sino, cómo es que Darien-chan iba a lograr ubicarse y llegar hasta aquí?!"

................................................................................. -Fuera de Servicio-

"QUE????!!!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!??????!!!!!!!!"

Blink, blink. Dos ojitos cielo parpadeaban inocentemente

"Qué- qué... acaso...?!?!"

"Darien-kun va a venir?!?!?!?"

"Sí!!! No recuerdan...? Yo les había comentado que se consiguió un tiempo y..."

Cuatro pares de ojotes miraban desconcertadas a la rubia de coletas

"verdad!" Ami por fin reaccionó "Sí, sí! Ahora lo recuerdo!"

"Pero-pero..." Lita no salía del shock

"Sere?!" Mina seguía media perdida

"Estás segura de que hiciste lo correcto al invitar a Darien, Serena-tonta?!"

"REI! Sí!!! Qué tiene de malo?! Acaso no debí haberlo invitado? No estaba en mi derecho?! Además, hace MUCHO tiempo que no lo veo y como puede venir, quise aprovechar también para pasar el día de nuestro querido amigo Seiya todos juntos!!!!"

Todas se quedaron mudas. Serena las miró, y al ver que más o menos comprendían, volvió a sonreírles, traviesa. O Serena era muy despistada, o es que había algo que les estaba escondiendo...

Y a pesar de lo despistada que en realidad era su amiga, todas apostaban por lo segundo... sobretodo por aquella sonrisa enigmática que le habían visto mostrar casi todo el día...

Rei estaba a punto de decir algo cuando dos jóvenes ingresaron a la amplia sala. Vieron a la pequeña Hotaru en la mesa, entretenida con los regalos al lado y a las chicas en un grupito al frente, como equipo de fútbol antes de la siguiente jugada...

"Qué? Nos perdimos algo???"

Las chicas sólo suspiraron resignadas al ver la sonrisota de Serena al responder

"No! Nada!"

xxxxx--------------------------------------

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Nooooooooo... un ratito más por favor..."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ya voy... ya voy..."

**KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!! KNOCK!!!**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Seiya daba vueltas en su cama cuando empezó a escuchar el sonido de la puerta... estaba teniendo sueños extremadamente placenteros, que lo hicieron olvidar su terrible día, y justo cuando su mente imaginaba estar con su bombón en la luna, bajo las estrellas, a pocos centímetros uno del otro... Empieza a sonar la puerta...

Resignado, y un poco de mal humor porque no le dejaron terminar el sueño, Seiya se levantó de un salto y en un parpadeo estaba frente a su puerta. Para su sorpresa, una alta joven de cabellos arena se encontraba del otro lado...

"Oi, Kou-baka, he estado tocando la puerta como hace una hora!!!!!"

"Sí, sí... la escuché... créeme que la escuché..."

Seiya volteó los ojos y parpadeó varias veces... Aún no se había despertado completamente... Haruka entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras que Seiya fue al baño para mojarse la cara...

Ya de regreso, Seiya encontró a su amiga en el sillón y se sentó a su costado, no sin antes darle un fuerte apretón de manos y una cálida sonrisa. Haruka le sonrió también...

"Y pues, Ko-Kou, que haces en casa en un día tan espléndido como este?!"

"Gra-cias Haruka! Siempre recordándome las caídas en mi camino, no?"

"Para eso estoy!"

"Y Michiru?"

"Ah pues, se quedó en casa... la verdad nos vamos a reunir con ella después para salir, pero yo quise venir antes..."

Una sonrisa pícara alcanzó los labios del más joven

"Así que sin poder resistirte ante mí, no?! Tenías que venir a verme!!!"

Lo único que consiguió por respuesta fue silencio, acompañado de una mirada matadora...

Pero como Seiya no retiraba la sonrisota de su rostro Haruka no aguantó más

"NO-FASTIDIES-KOU!!!!!!"

"Jaja!! Ya te estoy empezando a ganar en estas cosas Ruka-chan!!!"

"Ni sueñes... seguro sólo es por hoy día... como estás todo estresado..."

"Bueeeeeno, tal vez sea eso... pero igual... ya que estás aquí, qué quieres hacer?"

La joven miró curiosamente hacia el techo mientras pensaba... pasaron unos segundos hasta que bajó su mirada

"Me debes una carrera!"

"Ah...?"

"F-ZERO"

"Oh... ok! Perfecto! Vamos, yo instalo el cubito y tú trae el juego de la sala!"

"Qué?! Y en donde vamos a jugar niño?"

"Pues en mi cuarto!"

"Ya estás tratando de sobrepasarte conmigo, no?"

Haruka caminó en dirección a la sala de estar, dándole la espalda a Seiya. Éste dio un brinco

"NO! Claro que no! Sólo que hoy...!"

Haruka volteó con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro

"Ves? Yo aún te gano! No puedes superarme Sei... Ni hoy ni nunca!!!"

"Jaja... ya veremos Ruka... ya veremos..."

xxxxx----------------

El grupo seguía trabajando en los detalles. Ya les faltaba poquísimo, lo que más faltaba era la decoración, porque la comida y los obsequios (que hace raato estaban listos) ya estaban preparados.

Todos estaban pasando un rato ameno. Rei, Lita, Serena y Hotaru estaban en el salón principal dándoles los últimos toques a los platos, o más bien era Rei y Lita cuidando que Serena no tocara nada, porque sino en la tarde ya no habría nada de comida!

E el vestíbulo, Ami y Taiki estaban decorando la pared opuesta a la entrada, mientras que Mina y Yaten se estaban encargando por un rato de la música. No hay que mencionar que tanto Rei como Lita como Serena de cuando en cuando les dirigían unas miradas y sonrisas pícaras a sus otras dos amigas, quienes, muertas del sonrojo, trataban de esconderse en cualquier parte.

Y así estaban las cosas cuando, de repente, la puerta principal del edificio sonó.

Knock, knock!

Todos se quedaron congelados, mirándose mutuamente, y la única que reaccionó fue Serena, quien, sonriente, se dirigió como si nada hacia la puerta, ante los ojos de sus pasmados amigos.

La puerta se abrió, se oyó un saludo amistoso, se oyó el cerrar de la puerta, y luego de severos parpadeos por parte del resto de los presentes, se pudo divisar dos figuras al lado de la puerta...

"Príncipe Dariennnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru, quien no había reaccionado como el resto, sino que sólo se había quedado esperando curiosa a ver quién era, corrió desde donde estaba al divisar al alto joven de cabello azabache y ojos azul marino.

"Hotaru!!!" Darien se agachó a recibir a la jovencita, quien se abalanzó con tal fuerza que casi empuja al recién llegado. Serena reía de gusto y sonreía aún más al ver a la pequeña y al alto y apuesto joven; era una de las pocas y preciadas ocasiones en las que Darien mostraba un lado dulce y tierno, en frente de terceras personas...

Tuvieron que pasar por lo menos unos 20 segundos antes de que el resto reaccionara... y las primeras en hacerlo fueron las chicas, por supuesto...

"Darien-kun!!!"

"Darien!!!"

"Joven Darien, qué gusto!!!"

"Darien, qué bien que estés aquí!!!"

No era mentira. Las chicas le tenían una especie de cariño especial al joven, aunque ni tanto, pero igual, era uno de sus amigos.

Serena se acercó a los chicos quienes aún no entraban en la escena...

"Mm... Taiki-kun? Yaten-kun?"

Taiki reaccionó primero. Vio a la rubia a su costado y después la escena que tenía en frente, y casi monótonamente, sus pasos se dirigieron al grupo. Yaten, en cambio, tardó más en responder.

"Gusto en verlo nuevamente Chiba-san"

Darien sonreía amablemente al recibir los cariñosos saludos de todas. Al ver a Taiki, se volteó, le dio un apretón de manos, e igualmente, sonrió.

"Igualmente... ehm... Kou-kun, verdad? Pero por favor, tan sólo llámame Darien..."  
"De acuerdo, Darien-kun... Llámame Taiki..."

"Etooo... Ya-ten...?! Tierra a Yaten?!"

Nadie se daba cuenta, tan sólo Serena, pero Yaten aún no lograba entrar en sí. Al ver al hombre que acababa de entrar, se quedó en trance.

_Aquél... aquel sujeto, es el eterno rival del pequeño Seiya... El parecido es tremendo... Ambos con cabello oscuro y ojos azules... Y sin embargo, tan distintos... y con tan distintas suertes... Ay hermanito... no sé lo que te esperará hoy... yo pensé que tan sólo era una causa para llenarte de alegría... y veo que, involuntariamente, también te llenaremos de desgracia..._

"Yaaaaaaatennnnnnnn!!!"

"Ehh?!" Finalmente, Yaten reaccionó, mirando con claridad sus alrededores, y la chica que tenía a su costado...

Yaten? Ya volviste?"

"Ah... lo siento..." Paso a paso, Yaten se acercó al joven, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos...

"Un gusto Darien Chiba"

Darien lo miró curiosamente –algo podía leer en sus ojos- y sonrió, recibiendo su saludo

"Igualmente, ehm...?"

"Yaten Kou"

"Verdad. Un gusto Yaten-kun" Ambos cruzaron miradas, tal como, sin que Yaten lo supiera, Taiki y Darien habían cruzado ya, como en un mudo entendimiento.

"Ok, ok chicas!!! Creo que ya lo han acaparado por suficiente tiempo!!!" Serena se acercó, abriéndose paso entre todos "Además..." dándoles una mirada de autoridad al resto "Aún nos queda mucho por terminar, y el tiempo no nos sobra!!! Y no son 20 para las dos ya?" Mirando a los Kou "Vayan chicos!!!"

"Ok" Ambos asintieron y despidiéndose del resto con la mirada, salieron.

"Entonces... en qué puedo ayudarles...?"

"Pueesss... me vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda Darien!"

"De acuerdo Ami"

"Ok chicas!!! Sigamos!"

xxxxx-----------------

Las horas habían pasado, casi volando, casi sin notarse... Haruka y Seiya se la pasaron divirtiéndose de una de las maneras que mejor sabían hacer: jugando. Así, dieron las dos de la tarde, y en la residencia Kou, la puerta se abrió...

"Ya llegamos!!!"

Silencio... Taiki y Yaten abrieron la puerta pero nada, no había nadie a la vista. Sigilosamente, caminaron despacio buscando a su hermano más pequeño, sin lograr oírlo ni encontrarlo. Pero unos segundos después, él mismo se hizo notar... junto con alguien más...

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ambos gritos pudieron ser oídos al mismo tiempo, sobresaltando, obviamente, a los recién llegados. Ambos, después de recuperarse del susto, se asomaron a la recámara del menor... Y ahí estaban... Seiya y Haruka jugando un juego de carreras, en el cual, al parecer... Seiya había ganado...

"SI!!! CAISTE HARUKA TENOU!!!! EL GRAN SEIYA KOU POR FIN TE HA VENCIDO!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOO!!! COMO PUDE PERDER!!! VAS A CAER KOU!!!!"

"Ehem..."

"Ehhh...?!"

Ojos zafiros y turquesas miraron confusamente en dirección de la puerta. Ahí, dos sonrientes Taiki y Yaten miraban a los dueños de los ojos divertidos.

"Tai! Yat!" Seiya saltó de su lugar en dirección a sus hermanos. Ni que mencionar que estaba emocionadísimo por haber ganado.

Ambos fueron agarrados desprevenidos por el abrazo de oso de su hermano menor, y sonrieron verdaderamente, por lo que pudo ser casi un segundo, para después Yaten hacer ademán de separarlo y Taiki de acomodarse el uniforme.

"Oi Seiya! Nosotros preocupados por ti y tu pasándola de lo mejor en la casa!"

"Y yo que pensaba hermanito que estarías avanzando con tus deberes para la otra semana!"

Seiya levanto un brazo como deshaciendo los comentarios y regreso al lado de su compañera

"Ay, Taiki! No fastidies!!! Con los ánimos que estoy voy a ponerme a hacer tareas!!!"

"Ehem..." Haruka se levantó, no sin antes dirigir una mirada matadora al más joven de la habitación (a la que éste respondió con una sonrisota de gusto) y se acercó a los recién llegados, dándoles la mano.

"Cere-Kou, Fashion-Kou, que tal?!"

"Bien, gracias Ruka-kun"

"Neeeeee... parece que el pequeño por fin ha logrado vencerte en lo que te llamabas invencible, no, Ha-kun???"

Miradas se entrecruzaron, miradas que escondían secretos.

"Ignórenlo. Creo que está en su racha de suerte... debe ser la rabia contenida la que le dio la ventaja..."

Seiya rió divertido desde su sitio "Jajaja... mal, mal, Tenou! Cualquiera dice que me _dejaste_ ganar por mi terrible desgracia!!"

Una venota gigante le estaba saliendo a la magnifica Haruka Tenou, que creció aún más cuando, al voltear, vio la burlona mueca de su _querido_ 'rival' y amigo...

Taiki y Yaten tuvieron que contener la risa como pudieron, y ya podían ver hacia donde iría la discusión en...

3...

2...

1...

"SEIYA KOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Un ágil Seiya ya había salido de la habitación, perseguido por una súper increíble veloz Haruka, quien ya lo estaba correteando por toooooooda la casa. Taiki y Yaten movieron sus cabezas, resignados, y sólo esperaron a que los niñitos terminaran su juego. Taiki apagó la consola y el televisor, asegurándose de que las iniciales de su hermano se hayan grabado antes para darle credibilidad y gloria por lo menos hasta la siguiente competencia, y luego se unió a Yaten encima de la desordenada cama de su hermanito menor.

Luego de un rato, Seiya volvió a entrar, casi volando, a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta ni bien entró, pero un poquito tarde, porque ya Haruka había interpuesto su brazo entre la puerta y la pared, sin que se le hiciera difícil forzar su entrada.

"Seiya!!! Abre en este instante!!!"

"Taiki!!! Yaten!!! Ayúdenme!!!"

Ambos se levantaron, pero no para lo que Seiya quería.

"Oigan Kous, si lo ayudan, también me las veré con ustedes!!!"

Como en coordinación, Yaten cogió a Seiya, abriéndose la puerta, y Taiki cogió a Haruka quien ya quería entrar.

Yaten le dijo a Seiya –más bien lo obligó, con un tono imperativo de hermano mayor- que ya se dejara de niñerías y Taiki le murmuró algo a Haruka, (recuerda que tenemos que seguir con el plan!), lo que hizo que ambos se quedaran quietos y así los otros dos los pudieron soltar.

"Ayayay... con éstos!!! Con razón al bebe Seiya le tocó una suspensión!!"

Haruka se rió al instante, e incluso Taiki no pudo evitar la risa...

"Jaja... Yaten, lograste un verso sin esfuerzo!"

"Ya, ya... párenla... no les basta con verme lo suficientemente indignado, también tiene que humillarme?!"

Seiya se paró y se dispuso a apagar la tele cuando...

"NO! No! Por favor!!! Dime tai que antes de apagar viste mis iniciales en pantalla"

Se nota que Taiki era un buen hermano mayor. Justo le había leído la mente a Seiya... pero no tenía porqué decírselo...

"No lo sé Seiya... y francamente no me interesa... sólo pasamos por aquí para asegurarnos de que llegaste bien a la casa... y como veo que te la estás pasando muy bien con tu compañera de juegos, te dejamos... Si nos disculpas, Yaten y yo tenemos mejores cosas que hacer..."

Taiki había hablado con tal tono de seriedad que dejó al pobre de Seiya traumado. Después de hablar, se retiró de la habitación, seguido de Yaten.

"Disfruta tu tarde Sei!!!"

Una vez dicho esto, Yaten también desapareció, y no mucho después, se escuchó el sonido del auto que se alejaba...

"Habrá grabado... y si no grabó??? Noooo... tiene que haber grabado!!! O si no nadie me va a creer que le gané a Ruka!!!"

Por su parte, Haruka parecía disfrutar la escena. Se acomodó el cabello y se arregló la ropa –que había terminado un desastre en la 'persecución'- y se atrevió a interrumpir a Seiya

"Oi, Kou! No se tú, pero yo si quiero salir de esta habitación!!!"

"Eh?!"

"Vamos!!! Qué no te dije que todavía tenemos que recoger a Michi?!"

"Ahhhhh... verdad... deja que me arregle y..."

Mirada sospechosa

"Y para qué vas a querer arreglarte Kou?!"

No, hoy Haruka no iba a poner nervioso a Seiya. Sostuvo la mirada y luego la miró diciéndole con sus ojos como que su respuesta era muy obvia

"Ehmm... será porque el gran Seiya Kou no puede salir a la calle en tremendas fachas?!?!?!?! Qué dirían mis queridas admiradoras?! No!!! Dame cinco minutos y salgo todo hecho un galán! (no que no lo sea con cualquier cosa que lleve puesta pero...)"

"Ya, ya!!! Te espero fuera, k?"

"OK"

Haruka salió y de nuevo se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Las palabras de Seiya la habían divertido. Y más aún que al chico se le hubiera ocurrido arreglársele sin que ella le dijera nada... Una de sus misiones había sido lograr que Seiya vaya súper presentable, y a ella nunca se le ocurrió una excusa para lograrlo. Dio gracias por el ego de su amigo y se rió en silencio, mientras seguía esperando...

_Nah... seguro es tan sólo las ganas de desquitarse de haber tenido una mañana terrible y querer pasarla genial en la tarde... jajaja... el chico, ni se la espera! Si!!! Nos espera una TREMENDA tarde!!!!_

"Ok Ru-chan! Ya estoy!!!"

..._W-o-w..._

Si hubiera sido otra, ya se hubiera sonrojado a morir y derretido en el instante, pero Haruka no se dejaba conmover con cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, el chico se había arreglado especialmente bien –inconsciente de que justo caía para lo que habría en la tarde- y la mujer (porque al fin y al cabo, era mujer) no pudo menos que sonrojarse aunque sea un poquito (pero un **poquito** he dicho!)

"Qué? Te vas a quedar ahí viéndome o vamos a recoger a Michi-san?"

Uy, si las miradas pudieran matar... hace rato estos dos ya estarían muertos!!!

"Sólo vámonos Kou-kun, y no fastidies!"

"Lo que tú digas, mi querida Haruka, lo que tú digas..."

xxxxx---------------------------

"Perfecto. Ya no falta nada..."

Serena sacudió sus manos mientras miraba alrededor satisfecha. El resto del grupo se le unió.

"Tú lo has dicho Sere... tan sólo faltaría que llegue el agasajado..."

Lita, Mina, Ami, Rei y la pequeña Hotaru se colocaron al lado de su amiga, también orgullosas de lo que habían logrado

"Bueno, falta poco para eso..."

Serena rió divertidamente, al mismo tiempo que Taiki y Yaten se les unían. Darien estaba parado al lado de la rubia.

"Coneja, mis respetos! Todo ha quedado estupendo! Debo confesarte que me has sorprendido!"

Yaten sonrió, pero la chica tan sólo le dirigió una miradota

"Qué tratas de decir con eso Yaten Kou?!"

"Ay, vamos!! Tan sólo es un cumplido..."

Taiki y las demás rieron a verlos...

"Sí, claro hermanito... eso fue un cumplido a tu estilo..."

Yaten se sonrojó un poco y luego se encogió de hombros, mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"Bueno, yo me muero de hambre... quieren ir por algún bocado antes de que empiece la fiesta?"

Todos lo miraron con ojos abiertos

"QUE?! Con toda la comida que hay aquí?!

"Ay vamos coneja... para empezar... que ya es suficiente con que en la noche tenga que pasarme toda esa comida chatarra que nuestro hermano tanto ama... y segundo, pues que te apuesto que ni siquiera me dejarías tocar la mesa antes de tiempo!!!"

"Ehh... bueno... tienes razón..."

"Ves?" Yaten la miró divertido "Entonces, quien quiere venir conmigo por una soda?"

"Bueno... la verdad yo estoy agotada, y tú Rei?"

"Yo también! Me caería genial un refresco y un bocado!"

"Siii!! Tanta comida me dio hambre!!!"

"Está bien, entonces vamos todas chicas!!"

"Vamos Hotaru-chan?"

"SIIII!"

Las cinco se acercaron al joven peliblanco. Taiki las sigui

"Yo las acompaño... no vaya ser que a Yaten le dé alguno de sus berrinches y luego no regresemos a tiempo!" El alto joven no notó que al pasar, su hermanito le dirigía una miradota

El grupo ya iba saliendo, cuando, al llegar a la puerta, las chicas se voltearon, mirando a la rubia, quien seguía en su lugar...

"Vienes Sere?"

"No, vayan ustedes chicas!! Yo me voy a guardar para la noche!!!"

"Ok, ya regresamos!!"

"Taiki, te las encargo!!!"

"No te preocupes!!!"

Los chicos salieron, dejando a dos jóvenes solos en el recinto. Ambos se miraron curiosamente...

"Te quedaste a propósito, no Serena?"

"Veo que aún me conoces bien Darien!"

"Ay, vamos! A pesar de todo, creo que me sigues siendo predecible!!!"

"En serio?" Serena lo miró enigmáticamente "Pues veamos que tan predecible te parezco después de hoy querido Darien!!!" Ambos rieron y se dirigieron al lobby, sentándose en los sofás.

"Cómo te ha ido, Darien? Cómo van tus estudios?! Espero que no hayas tenido que romper algún compromiso importante para soportar este caprichito mío!"

"No, nada... no te preocupes... además, es un gusto que me hayas invitado!!! Aunque no creo que el gusto también lo sea para Kou-kun..." Darien miró a la chica interrogativamente

Ésta se encogió de hombros "Nah! Vas a ver cómo al final le vas a agradar Darien!!! Además... yo también tengo planeada mi diversión!!!"

Darien no pudo evitar reír, al mismo tiempo que besaba la frente de la jovencita.

"Ay Serena... vas a causarle estragos en el supuesto día de su cumpleaños no?!"

Serena rió y se encogió de hombros una vez más "Ji... bueno, después de todo... su verdadero cumpleaños es en una semana!!!"

Una vez más, los dos rieron al unísono

"Quieres que te lleve a tomar algo ahora?"

"Si!!! Gracias!!!"

"ok, pero rápido, o vayan a regresar antes y piensen que te fugaste conmigo!!! Jajaja"

"Jaja... bueno... no sería nada fuera de lo común... total ellos aún no saben que..."

"Quieres ir, o no?" Darien cogio la mano de Serena, mirandolo con ojos de 'vamos ya!'

"Vamos!!!!" Sonriente, Serena presiono la mano que la cogia, y juntos salieron del local...

XxXxXxX----------------------------

Konnichiwa!!!! :D Como estan mis queridas lectoras?!! Bueno, bueno... jejeje... ya llego el susodicho!!!! Si, ya siento lo que me van a decir: como lo dejas ahi?!?!?! Jeje, es que es mi deber dejarlas en el suspenso! ;)

Bueno, bueno... no se me sulfuren... que TODO lo que hago tiene razon!

Jijiji... este capi estuvo super divertido!!! Como siempre Haru y Sei con sus ocurrencias! :P Jajaja... ni se imaginan como es cuando nos reunimos en la casa y jugamos!!!! Jajajajaja...

Ok, no tengo mucho tiempo asi que, como siempre, GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!! En serio, con sus comentarios mis animos se levantan y asi me inspiro de todas formas y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.. las amo!!!!!

Por cierto, tengo un anuncio que hacer...

**LA PROXIMA SEMANA NO HABRA ACTUALIZACIONES. **ES MI SEMANA DE PARCIALES.

Asi que.. no nos veremos hasta... wow! Octubre! Y por eso justamente con el capi de hoy se cierran los 'antes' para ya en el sgte empezar el durante!!! YAY!!!! Se imaginan la reaccion de nuestro amado Seiya?! Y cuando vea a Darien....???? Que pensara!?!?!! Que pasara?!?!? Es que Sere es una sadica que primero lo hace feliz para luego hacerlo llorar? Noooo.... Pues no les queda otra mas que esperar!

Ok, entonces, nos veremos!!!!

Millones de besos a todas!!!!!!!

Y como siempre... dejen review!!!!!


	10. La llegada al edificio

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

XxXxXxXxX-----------

**Calles de Tokio, viernes 23 de julio, seis de la tarde.**

El viento ya empezaba a soplar, poco a poco las calles ya empezaban a oscurecer, dentro de unas horas las luces e encenderían, y las madres ya mandarían a los niños a sus camas.

Y a esa hora, un carro deportivo surcaba las calles de Tokio velozmente, sus tres pasajeros callados, cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas... uno de ellos, sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de comenzar...

"Bueno Seiya-kun... cuéntame" Michiru decidió romper el silencio "Qué te pareció el dueto que vimos...?"

"Tocaban muy bien Michiru, pero..." Haruka miró furtivamente al joven por el espejo retrovisor

"Lo que Michi trata de preguntarte, Kou, es si ella es mejor que esos que tocaron?!"

"Ahhh... perdón por no captar la indirecta!!!" Michiru estaba sonrojada hasta morir, a lo que los otros dos sonrieron ampliamente "De todos modos, no me habías dejado terminar Ruka! Iba a agregar que prefiero mil veces el modo de tocar de la angelical Michiru Kaiou, quien con el vibrar de las cuerdas de su violín hace que el corazón de cualquiera se estremezca y se exalte, corriendo por sus venas la pasión por el arte, el amor y..."

"YA, YA Kou!!!! No te me afanes!!!!"

Michiru y Seiya rieron juntos al ver la reacción de Haruka. Felizmente, para Seiya, que la guerrera del viento estaba conduciendo, porque sino...

"Bueno, chicAS" enfatizando a propósito en la última sílaba (cosa que hacía especialmente para irritar a Haruka) "Adónde me van a llevar ahora...?"

Michiru tuvo que responder porque su compañera estaba roja –de la ira y el sonrojo mezclados-

"Verás Seiya... estamos pensando, o más bien, Haruka estaba pensando, porque al fin y al cabo fue su idea..." La aludida le envió una mirada de interrogación que la dama simplemente ignoró "Que podríamos ir a comer a ese restaurante que te gusta tanto... cómo se llama?!"

"Cuál? San Antonio? Makoto's? El que está en la esquina de mi casa...?!"

La joven de cabellos aguamarina no pudio contener la risa. Haruka, en cambio, se rió un poco pero le contestó media 'irritada'

"Ay vamos niño!!! Sabes que todos esos son muy lujosos para ti!!!! Nos referimos a _ese_ que te gusta tanto y al cual casi nunca puedes ir por tus fratellos..."

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron de par en par, incrédulo

"En... en serio?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Michiru contuvo la risa por un momento para responder "Si, pensamos que después de haber tenido una pésima mañana, te merecías un relax comiendo lo que más te gusta..."

El joven miró de una acompañante, a la otra, casi con lágrimas en los ojos de la emoción. Luego, en un impulso, colocó sus brazos alrededor de la que tenía en frente, súper agradecido

"GRACIAS!!!! No puedo creer que me vayan a llevar a Bembos!!! Hace tanto tiempo que no como una hamburguesa decente!!!!"

"Hey... hey... Oye... KOU!!! Me vas a hacer chocar!!!!!!!"

Haruka trató como pudo de safarse de los brazos de su amigo, que ya casi la estaban ahorcando. Michiru, por su parte, estaba muy divertida con la escena para molestarse en ayudar a su pareja. Y Seiya, estaba tan fuera de sí pensando en qué hamburguesa pediría (porque EN SERIO que hace MUCHO tiempo que no comía una de ahí –culpen a Tai y Yat!-) que no se daba cuenta de las maniobras acrobáticas que tuvo que hacer Haruka para no estrellar el auto contra algo.

"KOU SUELTAME EN ESTE INSTANTE O SINO..."

"Ya, ya, Haru-chan... Pero, en serio... gracias!"

Seiya la soltó y sonriente, se apoyó en el respaldar de su asiento. Michiru se volteó y sonrió al ver al chico tan emocionado y sonriente, y luego soltó una risita al ver el **leve** sonrojo que su compañera tenía.

_Ay mi querida Haruka, no sé por qué te cuesta tanto admitir lo mucho que quieres al menor de los Kou..._

El carro siguió avanzado, calle tras calle, hasta que al final llegó a un callejón que se veía más oscuro de lo normal. Al llegar frente a un edificio, el carro se detuvo.

"Oi, Sei! Llegamos!!!"

Bastó que Haruka dijera eso para que el mencionado diera un salto de su asiento y mirara fijamente hacia delante... aunque lo que vio lo decepcionó...

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh?! Por qué es que todo está tan oscuro y el edificio apagado...?!"

"Haru, tal vez los viernes cierra más temprano... o abre más tarde..."

"No lo creo Michi... tal vez la gente se quejó y tuvieron que cerrar el local..."

"QUE?!"

"Tienes mala suerte Seiya... parece que tendremos que regresar..."

"QUE?!?!"

"Bueno... no podemos aunque sea revisar Haru? Tal vez sólo las luces del frente estén malogradas o algo..." Michiru señaló con su cabeza al pobre que estaba detrás, se le veía triste...

"Ah... OK!!! Vamos, bajen todos... vamos a revisar, de acuerdo?"

Haruka no tuvo que terminar la oración porque Seiya ya estaba fuera del auto ni bien ella dijo 'ok'

"Y? Qué esperamos?!"

"Ay travieso... en ocasiones me recuerdas a alguien..."

"No será a nuestra princesa, no Haru?"

Seiya no escuchaba porque el ya se estaba adelantando. Haruka movió la cabeza como con resignación

"Será? Esos dos son tan parecidos... OYE SEI! ESPERANOS!!!"

"YA!" Seiya se detuvo y esperó alas dos que venían más atrás "Pero porqué tienen que avanzar tan lento?"

"Ya, ya... pareces bebe!!! Cálmate... mira, ya llegamos... y no hay luz alguna..."

"No... justo hoy!!! Por qué?!"

"Pues parece que nos tendremos que ir chico..."

"Vamos Haru... la noche se está poniendo agradable... démonos la vuelta a ver qué sucede..."

Haruka le sonrió a la dama que tenía a su costado

"Michiru... no tienes remedio... vamos niño... pero a nuestro paso, de acuerdo?"

"'K Ruka-channnnn..." Seiya colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de su amiga, avanzando despacio, como perdonando al viento...

_Pero por qué tienen que ir TAN despacio?!?!?!?!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx------------

**_Centro de Convenciones de Tokio, cinco de la tarde._**

"_Chicos, espérenme un rato, voy al baño... Y Kou... cuidadito nomás con propasarte con MI Michiru, entiendes...?"_

"_Si, si..." Seiya sólo giró sus ojos_

"_Aquí te esperamos Haruka" Michiru le mandó un beso volado y un guiño_

"_Ya regreso..."_

_RING... RING... RING..._

"_Por qué rayos no contestan?! Sé que apunté bien el número que la gatita me dijo..._

_RING... RING... RING..._

"_Bueno, bueno, intentaré de nuevo..."_

_RING... RI-_

"_**Aló?"**_

Esa voz... es de... _"Darien-kun?!"_

"_**Haruka-kun? Qué gusto! Qué sucede?"**_

"_Em... llamaba para reportarme con Sere... y tú que haces allá?!"_

"_**Casi nada... las chicas lo tienen todo bajo control... Es que Serena me había invitado, y pues, creí que podría divertirme aunque sea un día..."**_

Esto no me huele bien, pero... _"Bien! Entonces ya nos veremos allá... me pasas con Serena, por favor?"_

"_**Claro, aquí te la paso. Nos vemos Haruka!"**_

"_Adiós Darien!"_

"_**Haru...?"**_

"_Gatita!!!"_

"_**Y?! Cómo va todo allá?!"**_

"_Calma, calma! Que lo tenemos todo bajo control!!! Y ustedes?"_

"_**No podríamos ir mejor! En media hora terminamos!!! Todas estamos ayudándonos con los detalles para que salga perfecto! Y como Darien también está aquí... Bueno, junto con Tai-kun y Yaten-kun... avanzamos muchísimo más rápido que si estuviéramos solas!!!"**_

"_Jaja... genial... pero, oye gatita... y, Darien?"_

"_**Qué con él?"**_

Esta niña es imposible... "_No, nada, nada... entonces, todo como habíamos quedado?"_

"_**Sip! Los chicos ya consiguieron hasta lo de la luz para enfatizar el misterio!!!"**_

"_Te pasas pequeña... Ya no puedo esperar hasta más tarde!"_

"_**Y yo tampoco!!! Bueno, te dejo, no tienes a alguien que vigilar allá?!"**_

"_Si, si... ok, ja ne gatita!!!"_

"_**Ja Haru!"**_

"_Oye Ruka!!! Te demoraste mucho!!! Tuviste problemas en el baño???"_

"_Michi, conoces a este individuo?" Haruka, al llegar, sólo se ubicó al lado de Michiru, ignorando el comentario de Seiya_

_Michiru respondió sonriente "Claro que sí querida Haru... es tu mejor amigo!!!"_

_Seiya y Michiru rieron al unísono. Haruka estaba media irritada..._

"_Silencio, que ya van a continuar..."_

_xxxxxxxxxx--------------_

**_Un edificio en la ciudad, cinco y cincuenta de la tarde._**

_Knock, knock!_

"..._Y... ve a pescar!!!"_

"_Noooo... no es posible que hayas ganado Yaten!!"_

"_Ja, ja! Ya ven!"_

_Knock, Knock!_

"_Oigan, soy yo, o están tocando la puerta?"_

"_Ehm... Sere, creo que alguien está tocando!"_

"_En serio? Yo no he oído nada!"_

"_Es que tú ya estás sorda coneja!"_

"_Ya, gruñón!"_

"_Coneja!"_

"_No empiecen otra vez!"_

"_Ehm... Serena, creo que ALGUIEN debería abrir la puerta..."_

"_Ok, yo voy Darien, cuida mis cartas, ok?"_

"_Jaja... claro"_

_Serena se alejo del alegre grupo que estaba en el salón matando los pocos diez minutos que quedaban antes de que los que faltaban llegaran. Pudo ver, antes de dirigirse al vestíbulo, cómo es que Mina y Yaten aún discutían por su victoria, ya que su última carta había sido un poco 'dudosa'. La rubia sonrió y pensó para sí en el día en que por fin viera a esos dos juntos, que obviamente se querían, al igual que a los dos intelectuales del grupo..._

"_Bueeeeeno... quién es?!"_

"_Princesa?"_

"_Setsuna!"_

_La enorme puerta se abrió inmediatamente, dejando que la rubiecita pudiera ver a aquella amiga y compañera que hace mucho tiempo que no veía ya._

"_Setsuna! Viniste!"_

_Espontáneamente, Serena se lanzó abrazando a la recién llegada, quien no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarla también._

"_Claro! Cómo iba a perderme tremendo acontecimiento?"_

"_Huh?... A qué te refieres...?"_

"_Ah-no, nada princesa... dónde están los demás?!"_

"_Ah! Por acá! Ven, sígueme!!!"_

"_Muy bien"_

_Setsuna sonreía ampliamente, mirando con curiosidad a la damisela que tenía a su costado_

"_Mm, princesa? Dónde puedo dejar mi obsequio?"  
"Ah? Oh! Ven!"_

_Serena la guió hasta la gran caja que ella había estado decorando con Hotaru casi toda la tarde. La alta guerrera de Plutón colocó con delicadeza el paquete que tenía en las manos dentro de la preciosa caja y luego siguió a Serena, quien ya avanzaba emocionada hacia el salón._

"_Veo que el príncipe también está aquí, no?"_

"_Darien? Sí! Pero... cómo lo supiste Setsuna?"_

"_Princesa..." Setsuna sonrió. Iba a decir algo pero cambió de opinión "Lo que sucede es que vi su chaqueta cuando dejó mi saco allá en el colgador..."_

"_Ooh... que observadora que eres!!!"_

_La alta dama sonrió una vez más_

Si supiera princesa, si supiera! Pero que cosas estoy pensando?! Seguro ella ya lo sabe!!! Sí... seguro, en el fondo de su corazón, ella ya lo sabe... Definitivamente no me podía perder esto!

"_Oigan, chicos!!!! A que no saben quién llegó?!?!?!"_

"_Alguien importante?"_

"_Ya sé! Megumi Hayashibara!"_

"_No! Seguro es Justin Timberlake, Rei!!"_

"_Ay chicas, qué poco gusto! Apuesto a que es Avril Lavigne!!"_

"_No será Juan Diego Flores...?"_

"_Ehhhhhhhh...?!"_

"_Quién rayos es ése Ami?!"_

"_Pues es un gran cantante de ópera que..."_

"_YA CHICAS!!! Bien graciosas no? Ja-ja... No!!!! Llegó Setsuna!!!!"_

"_SETSUNA!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Todas se levantaron en un parpadear de ojos, seguidas por los muchachos quienes tuvieron que esperar laaaaargo rato para poder saludar a su amiga, puesto que había una cierta personita que no quería soltarla..."_

"_Mamá Setsuna!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_Hotaru!!!!!"_

_Ambas se abrazaron durante mucho tiempo, la pequeña sin querer soltar a la mayor, y hasta se pudo vislumbrar una pequeña lágrima recorrer las mejillas de la guardiana del tiempo._

"_Mamá Setsuna! Mamá Setsuna! Te he extrañado tanto, tanto!!!"_

"_Lo sé pequeña, yo también..."_

"_Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a venir Mamá Setsuna?! Viniste especialmente para el cumple de Seiya-kun, no?!"_

"_Claro pequeñita... esta reunión sí que no me la podía perder..."_

_Y entre los abrazos, todos pudieron notar una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios de la mayor, completamente ilegible viniendo de ella._

"_Bueno, Hotaru-chan... ya no la acapares...! Setsuna-san, que bien que pudo venir!"_

"_Príncipe... un gusto volver a verlo!"_

"_Igualmente, pero por favor Setsuna, llámame por mi nombre... es incómodo lo de príncipe todo el tiempo...!"_

"_Jaja... de acuerdo..."_

"_ya pequeña, a ver, déjame saludar a tu mamá, ok? Meiou-san! Es un honor verla de nuevo por aquí!"_

"_Sí, y sobretodo para una pequeña sorpresa para nuestro pequeño hermano!"_

"_Vamos, vamos jóvenes Kou! Saben que ustedes, estrellas fugaces, también se han ganado un lugarcito en mi corazón... cómo no venir...?! Por cierto... Kakyuu-hime les manda muchos saludos..."_

"_La princesa...?"_

"_Va a venir?"_

"_Oh no, **hoy** no... pero, creo que esta noche guarda muchas sorpresas, no princesa...?"_

"_Eh? No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando Setsuna!!!"_

"_Oh bueno... y qué hacemos...?"_

"_Pues Setsuna-san, estábamos jugando cartas para matar el tiempo hasta que lleguen..."_

"_Ya veo querida Ami... y, por qué no seguimos?! Quieres ser de mi equipo Hotaru-chan?"_

"_Claro!!!"_

"_ok, pues... sigamos!"_

"_De todos modos, queda poco tiempo..."_

"_Ok, pero le toca repartir a Mina..."_

"_Oi Yaten! Hiciste trampa!"_

"_No! Yo NUNCA hago trampa!"_

"_Yaaa chicos..."_

En verdad... esta va a ser una noche de cambios... no, Chronos?

"_Ok Setsuna, reparte!!!"_

"_Está bien"_

_xxxxxxxxx---------------_

"Y al día siguiente... llegamos..."

"Oye Kou, no empieces que nos regresamos a la casa sin averiguar nada..."

"Sí Haruka!"

"Jaja... pues no Haru... parece que todo está oscuro por acá también..."

"Mal Kou... Regresemos... ya está haciendo frío..."

"Lo dice la mujer ensacada... esperen!!! Miren..."

Seiya se acercó a la pared del edificio. Había una puerta. Seiya intentó abrirla y...

"Está abierta..."

"Seiya-kun!!! Eso sería violar la ley..."

"Quieres meterte en más problemas Ko-Kou?"

"Vamos!!! Dónde está su espíritu de aventura?! Tenou!!! Yo sé que quieres hacerlo!!! Ven! Ven!"

"No! No caeré ante la tentación!!!"

"Haruka!" Michiru reía "Sé fuerte!"

"Ven Tenou! Ven! Vamos!!! La puerta está abierta! ABIERTA! A-B-I-E-R-T-A!"

"No... no... no... ah! Ya, está bien!!! Entremos!"

"Haruka! Tu voluntad está increíblemente flexible el día de hoy..."

"Es que Tenou no se resiste ante m

"Silencio Kou! Que me arrepiento..."

"Ok... entonces... entremos!!!"

XxXxXxX-----------------------------

Que tal?! :D Wee!!! Pues ya estamos en octubre, qué rápido que pasa el tiempo!!!! Y ya terminaron mis parciales! Yay! n.n Pero de vuelta a clases!!!! T-T Noooo... Bueno mis queridas lectoras, cómo están? Bien?! Extrañándome?! :P O mejor dicho, extrañando las actualizaciones para poder saber finalmente el secreto del embrollo?! ;) Jejeje... ya, admitan que les atrae el suspenso!!! Jajaja... (disculpen, estoy media volada porque me ha afectado mi practica de mate, así que se quemaron mis neuronas)

_Yaten_: esas neuronas ya estaban quemadas desde hace rato... ¬.¬

_Shary_: oi!! Gracias, no? Y además, de dónde saliste tú?! No estabas en Inglaterra con tus hermanos?!

_Yaten_: ah pues, señorita, resulta que ya regresamos!! Tan perdida estás que no te enteraste?!

_Shary_: Sí! :P

_Taiki_: ay Sha-chan... pues aquí estamos de vuelta, y yo aquí para seguir obligándote que estudies, porque me enteré de buenas fuentes que el fin de semana te la pasaste jugando SSBM con tu nii-chan, eh?

(NOTA: SSBM es Super Smash BROS. Melee, un juego de peleas)

_Shary_: árbol!!! Están de vuelta! –cara de inocencia-

_Taiki_: Eh?!

_Yaten_: es un caso perdido! Está peor de lo que pensé!!!

_¿????:_ Ya, ya, no te las desquites todas con Sha-chan!

_Shary_: Sei!!!!

_Seiya_: Hola Sha, me extrañaste?! ;)

_Shary_: OBVIO! Y no sólo yo, sino todas tus fans también, no chicas?!

-Se escucha un súper **SI** proveniente de ninguna y todas partes-

_Taiki_: -tapándose los oídos- creo que ya me quedé sordo... oye Sha, por qué árbol?

_Shary_: :P ah, algo que se me ocurrió! (Ki: árbol)

_Yaten_: ay niña... qué?! No vas a agradecer a tus lectoras?!

_Shary_: SI! SI! Que si no me abandonan.. y yo me quedaría muy triste!!!! T-T

_Taiki_: 'árbol'?

_Seiya_: ok, por donde empezamos...?

_Shary_: veamos, en orden descendente, les parece?

_Taiki_: perfecto, aunque sigo sin entender lo de árbol, pero bueno...

_Yaten_: ya córtala, a ver... empezamos con la loca de **Triss**

_Shary_: **Sehren**!!! –mirando a Yaten- más respeto!!! –de vuelta- Mujer, no sabes qué gusto me da que estés de vuelta!

_Seiya_: y a todos nosotros!

_Taiki_: Sí, las injusticias a veces pueden llegar al límite...

_Shary_: sigue para adelante a pesar de todo! No les hagas caso a quienes te quieran detener!!!

_Yaten_: oi! Y parece que nuestra Sha-chan se está haciendo conocida... te ha incluido en su web...

_Shary_: SIIIII!!! No!! No me molesta en lo absoluto!! Al contrario, me siento halagada!!! Grazie! Por favor, hay que esparcir la semilla del fanatismo de Seiya/Usagi, no?! Gracias por tus comentarios! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! Sigue con tu fic, está fenomenal!

_Seiya_: bueno, seguimos con **Lady Palas**

_Shary_: Hola! No llores! Sé que angustia la espera, créeme que lo sé!

_Seiya_: créanle, que la mujer se pone histérica cuando no actualizan!

_Yaten_: pero igual no puede evitar caer ante el paso del tiempo

_Shary_: que tratas de decir?! –mirada matadora-

_Yaten_: pues que te queda corto, nada más! –mirando a otro lado-

_Shary_: ajá... bueno, como te decía mujer, el tiempo falta!! Me encantaría poder subirles los capis diariamente, pero bueno, así es la vida... -inserten música- de caprichosa...

_Taiki_: ya te loqueaste más de lo debido niña!

_Seiya_: -siguiendo a Shary- a veces negra...

_Shary_: a veces co-lor- rosa! Jeje... Gracias por tus saludos, me animan! Bien que hayas leído!!! Arigatooo!!! Y con respecto a lo último... aquí me callan, es como la CIA, no me dejan decir nada... :P

_Yaten_: sí claro...bien que callas a propósito

_Taiki_: ok chicos no empiecen, seguimos con nuestra fiel **Neo-Gaby**

_Shary_: Gaby!!! Sí!!! Mira que no hubo tiempo en la semana y por eso me tuve que demorar incluso más! Grrr.. Jé! Sí, me encantan los enigmas!!! No se nota no?

_Kous_: -gota- no, en lo absoluto

_Shary_: ji, este también, lleno de su toque de suspenso! Setsuna sabe algo, Setsuna sabe algo! Y pues, lo de Darien... me lo estoy guardando para después, ya verán... y Sei... ya está grandecito, mira que serán sus 18!!! Jeje... que mala que soy! Nos vemos en el sgte capi!

_Seiya_: esta mujer...

_Yaten_: bueno, tiene razón en lo de que ya estás grandecito! :P Sigamos, ahora **Tanitalove**

_Shary_: ehmmmmmmmmmmmm... hola! –un poco (poco, no más) nerviosa- pues aún no hemos aclarado mucho, pero... ehmmmmmmmmmm... la gente no lee los reviews de otros, no? Ehmmmm... sigue al tanto... y veremos!!! ;) Saludos!!!

_Seiya_: NADA obvia eres! :P Ok, viene **amynaoko**

_Shary_: jeje... soy ama del suspenso!! –música misteriosa-

_Yaten_: va de mal en peor...

_Shary_: :P ji, ya me estoy dando mucho crédito! :P Gracias por tu apoyo, justo tu comentario me recuerda confesarles que las cosas se me están poniendo pesadas...

_Taiki_: -suspirando- y tú jugando Sha...

_Shary_: -ignorándolo- y a pesar de todo me voy a tener que demorar, así que les ruego que me sigan teniendo paciente, que tengo que poner el máximo en la U... así que, sopórtenme, eh?! Ah! Actualiza pronto! ;D

_Yaten_: sigo sin saber cómo es que nosotros la soportamos...

_Shary_: es que me quieren mucho! ;P y tú también!!

_Taiki_: eso es cierto... -riéndose- seguimos con **Yelitza**

_Shary_: Hey!!! No te preocupes, que te avisé!! ;) y por cierto que les he avisado a todas por si acaso! Si no quieren, díganmelo, basta un NO en sus reviews :P Ah! Y si me olvidé de alguien, GOMEN! Si quieren que les avise, háganme saber, k? Gracias!!! En serio que está bueno? ;D Ah pues, tendrás que seguir esperando, pero no te preocupes, que esos 'comentarios' pronto se aclararán... ehmm, metafóricamente pronto! n.n

_Yaten_: ayayay... chica, las que te leen en serio deben amar tu historia para soportarte! Jeje, ok, la siguiente es la genial **Serenity Kou**... escuché de buenas fuentes que te estuviste peleando con ella por nuestro pequeño hermano?! –mirada suspicaz-

_Shary_: Quien? Yo?! Noooooo... -inocente- Que tal Sere! Bueno, no te preocupes que NUESTRO ADORADO Seiya no va a sufrir... mucho... XP Culpen a Yaten, que él me da las ideas para escribir!

_Seiya_: Yaten!!!!

_Yaten_: no es cierto!!! La de las ideas sádicas es ella!!!

_Taiki_: bueno, una que otra vez te oí decirle algo sobre el fic a Sha-chan, eh Yaten?! –mirada sospechosa-

_Seiya_: grrrrrr –matándolo con la mirada-

_Yaten_: eek!

_Shary_: jejeje... Bueno, nos vemos en cualquiera de tus fics que están buenazos! Síguele!

_Seiya_: -murmurando- Yaten, me las vas a pagar –a todos- Ooh! Miren! Sigue **Seshyiak!!**

_Shary_: **Sesshy!** Mujer!!!! Holitas!!! :D jeje.. si me dieran un dólar por cada "cómo lo dejas ahí" que me han escrito, ya sería millonaria!! XD Que bueno que te encantó!!!! Yo me esfuerzo por darles la _creme de la creme, _lo mejor de lo mejor, pues se lo merecen! Ah sí, yo y mis pistas... :P pues te dejaré en sospechas leves una semanita más! Besitos a ti también! Y tu fic también me encanta!!! Nos leemos!!

_Taiki_: oh sí, en la comunidad de escritoras hay muchos fics que están muy interesantes... bueno, por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos a **Aisha-ladimoon**

_Shary_: -lee el review- ven? Uno más! n-n jeje... -añade dólar imaginario- y me imagino que con este capi me ganaré más "POR QUÉ AHÍ?!?!?!?!?!?!?" :P jijiji...

_Yaten_: claro pues, si nos aclaras casi nada...

_Seiya_: oye sí, Sha, me pareció o Setsuna sabe algo que yo no sé

_Yaten_: Seiya, todo el mundo sabe un montón de cosa que tú no sabes...

_Seiya_: calla petiso!

_Taiki_: niños!!! No empiecen, quieren?

_Shary_: jeje... en serio los extrañaba chicos! ;P Pues sí, ni ellos ni ustedes saben aún que... -pausa y cambia de tema- Y, en efecto, algo esconden Sere y Darien... y Setsuna sabe!!!!! Pero ellos no le dijeron!!

_Kous_: CALLA!

_Shary_: oops! Sí, ya hablé demasiado! Bueno, ya verán, en el siguiente capi por fin se juntarán todos, y por fin... LET'S PARTY!!!! XD Gracias, saludos a ti también!!!

_Taiki_: ok, terminamos, no?

_Shary_: eso creo! Hoy hubo poquitas... T-T

_Seiya_: ne, no te preocupes, que seguro están un poco resentidas porque incluiste al sujeto ése!!!

_Yaten_: jajaja... el resentido eres tú, me imagino!!!

_Shary_: vamos, no se preocupen, que yo sé lo que hago...

_Yaten_: eso esperamos!

_Shary_: -mirada matadora- SE lo que hago, muchas gracias! Ah!!! Y saludos especiales a aquellas fieles lectoras que por una u otra razón no pueden dejar reviewsin!!! No se preocupen, yo sé que están ahí leyendo!!! **Layla, EROL HARUKA, Elizabeth, Black Lady... **Y si me olvido de alguien.. discúlpenme!

_Yaten_: sí, porque la chica tiene cabeza de pollo! :P

_Shary_: mira quien habla! Besitos a todas!!! Ah! Y tengo que agradecer a todas aquellas que me apoyaron con mi one-shot **"Todos Vuelven"**, gracias!!!! :D Y con respecto a sus interrogantes sobre ése, sí, es tan sólo un ONESHOT, así que no he pensado en hacerle un antes o un después aún... gomen! Pero eso sí, siento que se vendrán nuevos one-shots!! Todo depende de mi ánimo criollo!! Y del tiempo, claro! ;P

_Seiya_: yo sigo queriendo saber mujer... para qué incluiste a Chiba-kun?!?!

_Shary_: ya flechita, ya vas a enterarte...

_Kous_: flechita?!

_Shary_: n.n estoy imaginativa el día de hoy! (las neuronas muertas, recuerdan?)

_Seiya_: flecha? Y el pequeño qué es, ah? (Ya: flecha – es que estoy llamándolos por la última sílaba!)

_Shary_: para él no se me ocurrió nada...

_Yaten_: bien!

_Shary_: pero no te preocupes, que pronto se me ocurrirá!

_Yaten_: con tal que no se te ocurra ponerme algo ridículo como a esos dos...

_Seiya_: a ver, es chiquito y menudito y... ya sé! –susurra algo al oído de Shary-

_Shary_: excelente idea!!!

_Yaten_: qué?!

_Shary_: puntito!!!! XD (ten: punto)

_Yaten_: QUE?!

_Seiya_: jajajaja XP

_Taiki_: -tratando de no reírse- jaja..ja... -no pudiendo evitarlo- jajajajaja...

_Yaten_: me las vas a pagar 'flecha'

_Seiya_: no lo creo 'punto'!

_Yaten_: por qué no 'valle' o 'campo' o 'cielo'?! Por qué punto?! (Nota: las anteriores son diferentes traducciones de los kanjis del nombre de Yaten)

_Shary_: por que eres pequeñito y chiquito como un puntito!!! ;P Además, no te podría llamar cielito porque Mina-chan se pondría celosa! XP

_Seiya_: bueno, creo que ya tenemos que irnos, no?

_Shary_: ya se hace tarde...

_Taiki_: -con una gotota en la frente- ok, ok...

_Yaten_: por qué punto?!

_Seiya_: entonces nos despedimos!!!

_Taiki_: no se olviden de dejar review por favor!!!

_Shary_: siiiiiii!!!! Y nos vemos la próxima!!!

_Yaten_: ............... -murmurando- me las vas a pagar 'flecha'

Seiya: -oye a su hermano- estamos a mano, no crees?! –al resto- Ok, aquí se retiran los 'árboles flechados'!! –pausa- Y punto!!!

Shary: XD mata ne!!!

_Taiki: _saludos a todas!!!! Sayonara!!!!


	11. SORPRESA!

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

XxXxX-----------

Oscuridad. Ni bien Seiya puso pie en el edificio lo único que podía distinguir era la oscuridad. Vagamente podía reconocer las figuras que estaban detrás de él.

Seiya, Haruka y Michiru entraron sigilosamente por la parte de atrás, avanzando a tientas para no tropezar con nada. Seiya caminaba un poco más rápido, tratando de guiarse por su instinto natural, es decir, tratando de seguir el olor de las hamburguesas que él sabía estaban en alguna parte.

Haruka y Michiru, por su parte, avanzaron muchísimo más despacio, al punto que Seiya las perdió de vista, pero no le importó. Simplemente supuso que se habían quedado un poco más atrás, además, ese día en particular estaban caminando con una lentitud inaguantable.

El joven dedujo que por donde habían entrado era una especie de almacén, y luego siguió cruzando por lo que pensó serían las habitaciones de atrás, y tal vez hasta la cocina; sólo podía deducir, ya que las ventanas y cortinas estaban completamente cerradas, no permitiendo que pase siquiera un leve rayo de luz. Pero el olor –oh, Seiya podía percibirlo muy bien- se sentía en el ambiente, así que el siguió caminando. Todo estaba tan silencioso, que ya dentro de sí había perdido las esperanzas de poder disfrutar de una comida tranquila en el recinto; pero, como aún estaba con un poco de la ira de la mañana, quería desquitarse, aunque sea con una sola hamburguesa. No era justo que especialmente ese día, su local favorito estuviera cerrado, y en la veintiúnica ocasión en la que lo llevaron. Bueno, total, él era Seiya Kou, miembro del exitoso grupo de los Three Lights, podría pagarles y hasta con intereses cualquier molestia; esa fue la única afirmación que pudo encontrar para justificarse y seguir adentrándose.

Y, de repente, una luz. Seiya parpadeó, pues en tremenda oscuridad la luz se vuelve cegadora, y se dirigió hacia ésta.

"ALTO! POLICÍA!"

"Q-Qué...?!"

Muy tarde descubrió que aquella luz que vio era nada más y nada menos que las linternas de dos guardianes de seguridad que se acercaban a él con rapidez.

"ALTO! Deténgase en este instante! Es usted detenido por allanamiento de morada. Ríndase o tendremos que usar la fuerza"

"Pe-pe... pero..."

Seiya suspiró resignado, viendo como las luces se acercaban más y más.

_Claro, soy yo... que otra cosa más podría pasar en este condenado día...?!_

"Señores, si me dejaran explicarles..."

Ya estaban a un paso de él...

"Explicarnos qué Seiya, pensé que te habíamos enseñado mejor..."

"Sí, nunca pensamos que terminarías violando la ley..."

"Eh-..."Seiya se quedó mudo. _Esas voces..._ Parpadeó, aguzó su mirada y...

FRUM!!!!!!!! Las luces se encendieron de repente

"**SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Queeeeeeee...?!"

Luces rojas y azules inundaron el lugar, enfocando al pobre de Seiya, quien se había quedado anonadado, mirando a su alrededor, incrédulo...

Taiki y Yaten apagaron sus linternas riendo amenamente, y abrazaron a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que todos caminaban en dirección al inocente agasajado

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA!!!!!"

"Chicos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seiya salió de su trance y sonrió amplia y sinceramente, sin evitar que una lagrimilla resbalara por su mejilla. Ami, Lita, Mina, Rei, Hotaru y Setsuna se acercaron y lo abrazaron también, apachurrándolo entre todos.

"Jajajaja... ay hermanito, te hubieras visto!!!"

"Sí!!! Estabas pálido como la nieve del susto!!!"

"Muy graciosos son ustedes, no?! Miren que hacerme esto!!!"

"Bueno, la verdad tienes que disculparnos Sei-chan... Lo de la policía fue una broma de último momento que a tus hermanos se les ocurrió..."

Las chicas se abrieron, y detrás de ellas apareció Serena, con una sonrisa pícara y un brillo indefinible en sus ojos. Al instante, la chica corrió a darle un abrazo de oso al joven, y éste sonrió de gusto, sonrojándose un poco, pero indescriptiblemente feliz.

"Bombón... yo... yo- me he quedado sin palabras!!! Mi cumpleaños es en una semana!!!"

"Y crees que no lo sabíamos tontito?!" Serena guiñó un ojo "Pero es que tú eres tan perspicaz que tuvimos que organizarnos una semana antes para que no te dieras cuenta!!!"

"Sí Seiya-kun... Tú siempre habías sido el amo de las conspiraciones!!!"

"...Hasta ahora!! Mira, la coneja ya te superó!!! Todo el día no tuviste ni una leve sospecha!!!" Yaten y los demás rieron con más ganas

El rostro de Seiya se quedó en blanco... "QUE?! Quieren decirme que..."

"Efectivamente Kou... TODO, incluso lo de la suspensión, fue un plan ingeniosamente organizado por la gatita aquí presente..."

Seiya volteó para ver a las dos cómplices detrás de él. Haruka estaba con una expresión de triunfo con Michiru a su lado, quien también sonreía.

Seiya estaba sonrojándose, y un poquitín disgustado, pero al final se rió con ganas

"Ya decía yo... por favor!!! Si jamás había hecho algo para que me suspendan!!"

"No, pero sí para que duermas una noche en comisaría pequeño hermano"

Taiki lo miró 'seriamente' por un instante

"Ok, ok... me atraparon..." Miró a Serena de nuevo "En serio todo lo planeaste tú, traviesa bombón?"

"Sí!!!" Serena sonrió de gusto al responder. Y más cuando vio resplandecer los hermosos y profundos ojos de Seiya con una chispa de felicidad. "Haru-chan también me ayudó a arreglar todo!"

"Ah sí, eh?!" Divertido, Seiya se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se dirigió hacia Haruka. Se quedó parado frente a ella por un segundo, mirándose ambos fija y seriamente, para después abrazarla también.

"Gracias Haruka!!!"

"Eh..." ella se quedó sin palabras, mientras Michiru reía y también recibía el abrazo del joven

"Con que 'por qué no vamos por atrás', no Michiru?!"

"Jeje... tienes que admitir Seiya-kun, que no te lo esperabas!!!"

"No, en lo absoluto" Volteó de manera que pudiera ver a todos "Muchísimas gracias chicas!!! Gracias hermanos!!! Aunque me hayan hecho pasar momentos de tensión y nerviosismo...!"

"Nos la debías Sei!"

"Sí! Por todas esas bromas que alguna vez nos hiciste!!!"

"Bueno, bueno gente!!! Que empiece la fiesta!!!!!!!!!"

"SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

xxx----

La música empezó a sonar fuertemente. Las luces cambiaban de tonalidad según el ritmo. El ambiente era divino. El trabajo de la tarde mostraba sus frutos. El amplio salón en donde estaban todos estaba decorado al mejor estilo del menor de los Kou, con detalles rojizos y azulinos por doquier, muchas estrellas que resplandecían con la especial iluminación, diversos confetis y serpentinas que caían como lluvia, y por supuesto globos de los colores del festejado. En el extremo, estaba la gran mesa llena de bocadillos, con las hamburguesas, claro, en una bandeja especial que Lita y Rei habían decorado. Gaseosas, dulces, de todo. Y en el medio, una enorme torta en forma de estrella –el orgullo de las muchachas- decorada con pequeñas estrellitas de chocolate y un cometa con una dedicatoria de "Omedetou Seiya" en el centro.

Durante laaaargo rato éste estuvo observando con placer cada detalle de la habitación, halagando inevitablemente el gran trabajo que habían hecho Mina y Ami con el antes aburrido comedor del restaurante. Muchísimos 'mmmmm!!!', 'yummy!' y 'simplemente delicioso!' escaparon sus labios al probar las exquisiteces que sus amigas habían preparado. Y ni que hablar de la música, que se adecuaba a cada sentimiento que pasaba por el corazón del joven guerrero estelar.

Seiya estaba bailando con Ami, Rei, Hotaru y Taiki –Michiru y Haruka también estaban bailando, pero por separado- cuando la puerta sonó y Serena fue a abrirla, como de costumbre.

"Nicholas!!! Qué gusto!!! Qué milagro que estés aquí!!!"

"Hola Sere... Wow! Veo que la fiesta empezó sin mí, eh?!" Nicholas se sorprendió al ver el genial ambiente

"Ah... jeje... no, acaba de empezar hace unos minutos, estás a tiempo!"

"Y todo esto lo arreglaron ustedes?" Serena asintió "Les quedó estupendo!"

"Gracias! Pasa! Rei debe estar esperándote!" La rubia sacó la lengua divertida

"Eh..." El joven se sonrojó inmediatamente "No-lo-sé... ehm... pues, dónde dejo esto? Sé que es una nada, pero no quise aparecerme sin traer algo..." Mostrándole a Serena un paquetito

"Vamos Nicholas!!! No tenías que molestarte!!! Sea lo que sea, estoy segura que Sei-chan te lo agradecerá!!! Pero, dámelo, yo lo guardo... los regalos no son sino hasta después! Diviértete!"

"Gracias!"

Nicholas siguió avanzando, perdiendo de vista a Serena, quien se había ido a dejar el obsequio. Encontró fácilmente a quienes estaba buscando. Claro, si estaban bailando en el medio del salón...

"Señorita Rei!!! Seiya-kun! Felicidades!!!"

"Nicholas!!! Llegaste!" Rei sonrió, dejando de bailar. Seiya se dio cuenta inmediatamente de quien era por la mirada de su amiga

"Nicholas-kun! Gracias por venir!!!" Estrechando manos con él "Ffiu! Ya me cansé... voy a tomar algo, Por qué no me reemplazas, Nicholas?" Retirándose y moviendo a Rei al lado de éste

"Ah... claro..."

"Sei-Seiya-kun!"

"Nos vemos!!!"

Seiya se alejó de los dos, quienes estaban sonrojados a morir, y se acercó a la mesa, cogiendo uno de los vasitos. Setsuna estaba al lado, jugando con Hotaru.

"Joven Seiya! Felicidades por adelantado!"

"Ah, gracias Setsuna-san... Admito que es un honor que estés aquí, con nosotros!!!"

"No me venga con la modestia ahora, Seiya-kun... que sabe muy bien que desde hace tiempo usted y sus hermanos son parte importante en este planeta..." Dándole una vuelta a la pequeña

"Nee, Seiya-kun!! Cuántos años cumple, eh?!"

"18 ya, Hotaru-chan... Wow... 18!!!" pasó una mano por su frente "No me había dado cuenta!!!"

"Jajaja... así es Seiya-kun... sin que uno se dé cuenta el tiempo pasa velozmente..."

"Verdad, Setsuna-san... pero eso debes saberlo tú con mayor razón, no? Siendo la guardiana del tiempo..."

Setsuna volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente ante aquel comentario "Oh sí, siendo la guardiana del tiempo uno sabe tantas cosas..."

Seiya la miró con curiosidad pero no tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que había dicho la dama ya que sintió las manos de una pequeñita jalándolo

"Seiya-kun! Seiya-kun! Vamos a bailar!!!"

"Ok, ok... vamos Hotaru!!!!"

"Cuídamela mucho, eh?" Setsuna recibió el vaso de Seiya, quien ya estaba siendo jalado por la niña

"Claro!!!"

La dama vio cómo ambos se perdieron entre el grupo que bailaba y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, para luego mirar hacia la puerta abierta que daba al lobby...

"Y ahora... dónde se quedó el príncipe...?"

xxx---

"Vamos Taiki!!! Baila!!!"

Taiki estaba siendo jalado por Lita y Mina. Ami, Rei, Nicholas, Seiya y Hotaru ya estaban bailando amenamente. El más alto de los Lights tan sólo había bailado una canción y ya estaba cansado...

"Sigan ustedes chicas, yo tengo que encontrar a Yaten, él y Haruka parecen haber desaparecido..."

Michiru, quien estaba llegando con una bebida en sus manos, oyó lo que dijo y sonri

"No te preocupes Taiki-kun, que Haru y Yaten-kun están viendo el asunto de" carraspeando la garganta "los objetos..." con una voz misteriosa

"Ya veo... Seguro necesitan mi ayuda..."

Seiya había logrado oír la última parte "Los 'objetos'????"

"Seiya-kun! Seiya-kun!!! Esta es una de mis canciones favoritas!!!!"

"Espera Hotaru!!!" Seiya fue arrastrado hacia el centro de la pista de baile por la pequeña. Michiru, al ver esto, empezó a reír silenciosamente

"Muy inteligente Hotaru-chan... Y, Taiki-kun... no te preocupes, que creo que entre los dos se las arreglan muy bien" Se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia donde estaba Setsuna

"Mi-Michiru-san..."

"Ves Taiki?! Vamos!!!!!!"

Y no pudiendo encontrar otra excusa, a Taiki no le quedó otra que unirse al grupo bailarín...

xxx---

Setsuna y Michiru estaban conversando al lado de la mesa, el resto seguía bailando, intercambiando parejas seguido. Serena había regresado hace rato y se unió al grupo. Todos estaban pasándola fenomenal.

Luego de un ratito, Haruka y Yaten entraron al salón con sonrisas satisfactorias. Mina, al verlo, corrió a arrastrarlo hacia la pista para bailar con él, recibiendo la ayuda de los otros Kous para forzarlo a bailar. Haruka, por su parte, se unió con las otras outers.

"Bueno, veo que todo está yendo de lo mejor, no chicas?"

"En efecto... y a dónde te habías ido tú, eh, Haruka?"

Haruka cogió una de las hamburguesas de la mesa "Mmm... deliciosas! Pues, Setsuna... estaba encargándome de un asuntillo del que te enterarás después..." Dio otro bocado al sándwich y continuó "Aunque no me sorprendería que ya supieras de qué se trata..."

Michiru dio un último sorbo a su bebida y luego miró fijamente a Setsuna

"Sí, Setsuna... algo te traes entre manos, no? Desde que llegaste has estado lanzando miradas y sonrisas que encierran significados ocultos para todos, excepto para ti..."

"Sí, por qué no nos cuentas Setsuna?"

La aludida se rió discretamente, mirando al grupo de jóvenes que se divertía bailando y luego de vuelta hacia el lobby...

"Ay, mis queridas amigas... no escondo nada..."

"Nada?!" Michiru y Haruka preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Ella siguió riendo "...Nada que puedan saber..."

"Te aprovechas porque eres la guerrera del tiempo Setsuna!! Me corroe la curiosidad!"

"Calma, calma... recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato Haruka..."

"Jajaja... Setsuna tiene razón Haru..." Michiru rió también

"Ay! Con ustedes no se puede!! Bueno, entonces habrá que esperar que nuestra querida compañera del silencio quiera hablar, no?"

"Efectivamente Haruka, así es..."

"Oigan... y en todo este tiempo no he visto al joven Darien... no que estaba aquí?!"

Haruka casi se atora al oír la oración...

"Haruka?! Estás bien?!"

"Eh-eh..." tosiendo "Sí... me había olvidado... Darien-kun, dónde está?!"

Setsuna seguía mirando hacia el lobby "Pues yo tampoco lo he visto desde que las luces se apagaron y ustedes ingresaron... Pero de que aquí estaba, estaba..."

"Mmm... qué se trama la Gatita...?"

"Tú pareces gata, mi querida Haruka, porque eres muy pero muy curiosa!!!"

"Michiru tiene razón!"

"Oigan!!!"

xxx---

"Y Seiya... qué te parece hasta ahora...?" Después de varias piezas, por fin a Serena y Seiya les había tocado juntos.

"Te felicito bombón" dándole una vuelta "Creo que hasta me has superado!"

Serena sólo se rió mientras giraba y giraba "Tuve el mejor maestro!!! Tenía que agradecerte por el genial cumpleaños que me habías dado a mi"

Seiya se acercó un poco más a la rubia "Eso? Eso no fue nada..."

"Sí que lo fue..." sonriendo y apoyando inconscientemente su cabeza en el pecho del joven "No sabes lo mucho que significó para mí... todas las molestias que te tomaste..."

Ahora era Seiya quien giraba "Vamos bombón! Si tú te merecías eso y mucho más!"

De nuevo se juntaron "Por qué siempre te empeñas en hacerme sentir especial, eh?" Mirándolo sonriente

"Porque, pequeña princesa de la luna" jugando con su nariz "tú eres especial! Eres la persona más especial... No te lo había dicho ya?"

La música había ido suavizándose, sin que ellos lo notaran; simplemente se movían al ritmo de la música, pero sin escucharla... Sus mentes estaban en otra parte...

"Oh Seiya..." escondiendo su rostro en su pecho "Ves? Por razones como esa tenía que organizar esto!!!"

"Por que eres especial?!" Mirándola sonriente

"Seiya!" Levantando su rostro con 'disgusto' "Me refiero a que siempre... es que... No te das cuenta de lo especial que eres tú, no?"

Seiya empezó a mirarla seriamente "Yo? Y desde cuando un humilde guerrero puede compararse con una magnífica princesa?"

Ella sostuvo su mirada; los ojos de ambos, ilegibles "No te subestimes... Que tú eres capaz de tantas cosas..." suspirando "Siempre viendo el brillo de los demás, pero jamás deteniéndote a admirar el tuyo..."

Ambo se quedaron en silencio, aún bailando. La música era cada vez más lenta, y ellos, sin notarlo, la seguían con perfecto compás. Los demás se habían detenido, observándolos con detenimiento, sin atreverse a interrumpirlos. Ambos estaban tan compenetrados...

"Gracias Serena..." Sus ojos reflejaron calidez, al igual que su sonrisa...

"Mm? Tan sólo digo la verdad Seiya..." Esos ojos, tan profundos, estaban hipnotizándola... Esa sonrisa, irresistible, tentándola...

Él la veía maravillado, sin importarle el mundo alrededor, enfocado tan sólo en ella, en la angelical criatura que tenía en sus brazos, aunque sea por tan sólo un instante... aunque sea por una pieza de baile... Pero, él sabía que no era suya... que debía detenerse antes de que le causara más penas a su corazón... que de estar muy cerca, el alejamiento se haría insoportable... Así que...

"Bueno, no te lo voy a negar... al fin y al cabo sí soy genial, no?!"

"SEIYA!"

Y el encanto se rompió. Ambos se detuvieron y rieron juntos, ignorando las miradas de los demás, como si 'nada' hubiera pasado... Porque nada pasó...

Un fuerte sonido, como un disparo quedo se oyó de repente. Todos se quedaron interrogantes por un segundo, pero más aún cuando Setsuna habló calmadamente

"Ah, ya llegó..." seguía con los ojos fijos hacia la entrada de la habitación. Todos la vieron intrigados y le siguieron la mirada. Un instante después ella sonrió, y el resto se quedó atónito

"Vaya... creo que me demore más de lo que pensaba... aquí está lo que me habías pedido Serena... Kou-kun!!! Muy buenas tardes... felicitaciones!"

El grupo observó por un buen rato al recién llegado para luego regresar la mirada al mencionado. Taiki, Yaten y Haruka lo miraban con preocupación. Las chicas estaban expectantes. Serena sonrió en cuanto éste cruzó la puerta, sin fijarse siquiera en el gallardo joven que aún cogía su mano.

Y Seiya, Seiya... Se quedo paralizado, mudo, con los ojos fijos al frente, en la persona que acababa de entrar. Parecía como si un hechizo de repente le hubiera caído encima, sus facciones en conflicto, para tratar de disimular la sorpresa... y el dolor... oh sí, porque al ver a aquel sujeto toda ilusión, toda magia que pudo haber tenido la noche simplemente se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, desaparecía súbitamente...

Sí, porque al ver a quien tenía en frente el mundo parecía estar cayéndose...

..._Da-Darien Chiba..._

_XxXxX----------_

'Hayou!!!! :D Como estan mis queridas lectoras?! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!!! Jejeje... el capi de hoy esta para sobresaltarse un poco, no? ;D Bueno, bueno, que les parecio?! No se olviden que la fiesta recien acaba de empezar, asi que falta bastante!!!! :P Jejeje... Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, y como estoy en la U, Los Kou no han podido acompañarme :( Pero bueno, pasemos rapidamente a los agradecimientos!!!

**Jess-lugo:** hey! que tal! sorry si a veces alargo las cosas a propo, y me apena que sientas que no iba con la trama... ehmmm.. pero bueno, ojala este capi te haya gustado, aunque creo que quedo algo chiquito.. culpa al tiempo.. espero volver a verte!!! Saludos!

**TaNiTaLoVe:** jejeje… Flechita tiene razón… soy muy obvia! ;P Bueno, mujer! Voy a chequear tus fics en cuanto pueda, solo leo S/S, pero a ver que tal están los tuyos!! ;) La próxima que tenga tiempo libre recibirás un review mío, eh?! ;D Ah! Y por cierto!! Con lo que dijiste en tu bio, me recordaste a mí!! Jajaja… Gracias por tus felicitaciones y halagos! nn me hacen sentir súper feliz!!! Yay!! Pero no me agües la sorpresa!!! (agües arruines) que aun falta!!! :P Ah! Le calculo como unos 5 capis más, o por ahí… :P Todo depende de que tan mala sea y cuanto más les quiera alargar la trama!! Jejeje.. No, mentira! Nos veremos!!! Ah, y sí! ARRIBA SEIYA!!!!!!

**Lady Palas:** ooh, una matemática, casi como yo!!! :D Yay!! Entonces… cuando necesite ayuda desesperadamente, me la brindaras?! –ojos llorosos- Cuento contigo, k? ;P Ah! Y me encantaría que me incluyas!!! Eso me hace sentir muy feliz y orgullosa!! GRACIAS! Ay, si, el tiempo… deberíamos conseguirnos a Setsuna para que nos detenga el tiempo por un rato, no? :P Jeje.. Lastima que la mujer es fiel en sus convicciones y no tiene preferencias.. sino, los estragos que haríamos!!! Jajaja… Muchos saludos y nos vemos en el próximo!! Te aclare algo? ;D

**Aisha-ladimoon:** jijiji.. sí, una buena sorpresa se llevo!! Jajaja… tengo que admitir que lo de los policías si fue una idea de ultima hora!! Ay con arbolito y puntito!!! :P Se desquitaron con su hermano, a su modo!!!! XP Jiji.. Te gustó? ;) Sips, los Three Lights me ayudan cuando pueden.. pero no siempre puedo responder así lamentablemente (aunque sea mi estilo favorito) por la ya conocida falta de tiempo… además porque a veces los Kous están de parranda!!! (Já!! Ya los delate!!! XD) Besotes a ti también!!!

**Serenity Kou:** Te gusto? n.n Bien!!! Me encanta que les encante!!! Muchísima suerte a ti también y ya nos leemos!! Sigue con tus fics que están divinos! (no me canso de decirlo :P)

**Seshyiak:** Mujercita!!! Salud!! -ofrece pañuelo- ay, la gripa, otra de mis enemigas!! Voy a armar mi ejército contra el tiempo, la gripa, las tareas, los corruptos.. a ver, que mas?! Ah, si!! Y contra aquellos que impidan la felicidad de mi amado de ojos zafiro!!!! He dicho!!! :P No te mueras mujer, que si no que seria de nosotras?! Nooo… ahitá! Te mando a árbol para que te cuide, k? aunque aquí hasta ahora, el mejor calificado, ehem, es Darien… ¬¬ Pero… bueno… Ah! Le dire a árbol que te mande a Ami!!! Yay!! Y entre los dos te curan así! –chasquido- Sii!! Esos dos no tienen remedio! XP Haruka y Seiya… jajaja… se quieren muchito!!! Nos vemos Seshy!!! Mejórate pronto!!!

Y actualiza en cuanto puedas!!!! ;D

**Eliz:** Mujer! Apareciste! Yay!! :D No podría estar mas happy!!! Yay! Bueno, no te preocupes, que ya falta poco para el gran final! :P Oops, dije algo?! Ehem… bueno, SERENA Y SEIYA POR SIEMPRE!!!!!! Y lo publico a los cuatro vientos!!!!! Jejeje… ya nos estamos leyendo!! Gracias y Byes!

**Neo-gaby:** sip! Octubre, el mes del Señor de los Milagros! (tradición limeña) Octubre, mes de los temblores! (disque, aquí) Octubre, mes del miedo! Octubre, mes de Scooby Doo!!!! XD Ah! Y por supuesto: Octubre, mes de la canción criolla!!!!!! ARRIBA!!! Uy, ya se me ocurrió publicar otro one-shot para ese día!! (pero no prometo nada.. ya saben como soy.. con solo recordar que ESTE era un "one-shot" por el cumple de Sei!!! XP Uy.. no me lo puedo imaginar como one-shot ahora… ) XD Jejeje… :P Ni yo se como me soportan!! :P Ay pues puntito ahí, metiendo sus ideas en el fic… creo que después que me acuesto se infiltra en la PC y modifica el capi!! :P Ah… y soy yo, o Setsuna esta media (media no más) enigmática….?!?!?!?!? Ooooohh… bueno, ella cuando no!!! XP Oh-oh.. ya me puse hiperactiva!!! XP Jijiji… que no me agüen la historia!!! XI Pues… que te pareció la escena sorpresiva, eh? Ay con los hermanos mayores.. son tan traviesos como el menor!!! :P Saludos mujer!!!

**Amynaoko:** holitas!!! :D Jijiji… si, ahí como sea le toy dando!! Ah, pues, la univ.. mejor por ahí ni empiezo!! XP Pero, si, trato de dividir mi tiempo… pero a veces son números tan primamente impares que la división se vuelve decimal!!!!!! XD Hey, don't worry.. ya aclare las cosas… bueno… dentro de unos capítulos o dos… :P –sonrisa inocente- bien que ya estés terminando!! Quiero leer tu sgte capi!! Okis, hasta el sgte… ja ne!

Ffiu... termine!! Ok, mujeres, en esta ocasion no he podido avisarle a nadie al instante xq tengo q volar a mi clase, pero si tengo tiempo despues les aviso, sale?! ;D Ok, hasta la proxima!! No se olviden de dejarme un comentario, aunque sea minusculo!!!! las quiero, byeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!

PROXIMO CAPITULO: (mas o menos...) Seiya se ha quedado sorprendiod, Serena actua normal y Darien tambien... que sucedera?! La fiesta sigue normal, y de a poco cosillas se van aclarando.. y luego, llegan los regalos!!!! Una visitante misteriosa tal vez hara su aparicion.. todo y mas en "Feliz Cumple Sei-chan (mas conocido como flechita! :P) 11!!!!!!!

NO SE LO PIERDANN!!!!!


	12. Let's party! Part I

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

XxXxX----------------------------------

Una joven caminaba por los pasillos de un palacio, dirigiéndose confiada hacia el salón principal. El sol afuera estaba brillante, pero las estrellas ya podían ir viéndose, y las flores de olivo estaban cayendo poco a poco de los árboles, indicando que pronto anochecería.

Tranquila, cruzó el umbral de la puerta, donde la esperaba una sonriente y callada dama, en el trono, quien observaba con interés tres pequeños paquetes que tenía en su regazo.

"Su Majestad... me había llamado?" haciendo una clásica reverencia

"Sí... sabes ya lo que debes hacer, no es cierto?" La princesa se levantó colocando los paquetitos en una mesa frente a ella, y acercándose a la joven de largos cabellos pelirrojos.

"Por supuesto. Si usted ya me había comunicado con detalles mi misión... Además, debo confesarle que he estado esperando este momento con ansiedad" La guerrera se levantó y miró sonriente a la dama que tenía en frente.

"Perfecto... entonces..." miró por un momento hacia el ventanal, hacia el cielo "creo que ya debes ir yéndote, no Lover?" Sonriendo y asintiendo, los tres bultos levitaron dirigiéndose hacia la guerrera.

Ella los cogió al instante "Como usted diga Majestad..." haciendo una nueva reverencia "necesita que les lleve algún otro mensaje...?"

La princesa pensó por un segundo, para luego sonreír pícaramente "No" riendo "quiero que todo sea sorpresa... sólo diles lo que ya te dije..."

"Será como usted diga" la alta joven se levantó, sonriente y juguetona "Hasta más tarde Kakyuu-hime!!!" haciendo un ademán de despedida, corrió fuera de la habitación para desaparecer más tarde.

"Que tengas un buen viaje Lover!" la princesa vio desaparecer a su guardiana feliz, para en seguida dirigir su atención nuevamente al gran ventanal, y ver cómo caían los pétalos de olivo... Murmurando algo, minutos después, se retiró a su habitación...

xxx--------------------------

Una incómoda escena se había formado con el ingresar de la última persona en la habitación... Seiya lo miraba a los ojos, directamente a los ojos... sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su bombón entre la suya, no queriendo soltarla... Todos los demás también se quedaron callados, pues a ninguno se le ocurrió una manera de romper el ensordecedor silencio. Setsuna se quedó en su lugar, apoyada en la pared, completamente tranquila, no obstante, sin querer intervenir. Michiru y Haruka voltearon a verla como dos veces, pero sus bocas no encontraban la voz para hablar y cuestionarla... Los jóvenes, formando un círculo alrededor de la pareja que había bailado, como corte de emperadores ante alguna noticia amenazante, continuamente mirando, sin querer ver, sin poder hablar...

Los únicos que habían mantenido su normal compostura, aparte de Setsuna, fueron Serena, y el mismo Darien. Éste miraba al joven de ojos zafiro con curiosidad, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, sin notar que éste estaba cogiendo a la rubia... o sin darle importancia, tal vez. También miraba fijamente a los ojos a su interlocutor, pero con mayor calma y serenidad, no sin cierta incomodidad a su vez...

Si no hubiera sido por Serena, la tarde se hubiera transformado en una monótona reunión, en la cual se hubieran desperdiciado todos los buenos sentimientos que lograron congregar. Pero la chica, toda sonriente, saltó de su posición, soltando así la mano de Seiya, y corrió a darle un abrazo a quien había llegado, colocándose alegremente a su costado, y retirando un paquetillo de sus manos, haciendo ademán, también, de que éste y el otro se acercaran para saludarse...

"Darien!! Regresaste!! Te estábamos esperando!!!"

"Sí..." sonriéndole a la rubiecita y luego mirando nuevamente a Seiya "Disculpa la demora" dando un paso adelante "Kou-kun... feliz cumpleaños..." ofreciendo su mano

Algo en las acciones de Serena despertó a Seiya de su trance; algo, sin intuir qué. Sin darse cuenta, dio un paso adelante a su vez y alargó el brazo para estrechar su mano con el sujeto que tenía en frente. Reaccionó completamente luego del fuerte apretón de manos, y logró sonreírle

"Gracias Chiba-kun... es un agrado tenerlo aquí..." Era obvio que lo dicho era puro diplomacia, como todos los demás notaron. Darien sonrió diplomáticamente también, y acabado esto, el resto soltó el aire que, de una manera u otra, habían estado reteniendo.

"Ok, ok, por qué todos se me han quedado callados?!" Serena empezó a saltar de la emoción "Sigamos, que la noche es joven!" Sonriendo, desapareció luego de que el resto se mezcló y la música empezó a sonar. Darien se acercó a las outers, y los jóvenes continuaron bailando. Seiya no tuvo oportunidad de quedarse en trance otra vez porque Hotaru ya lo había jalado nuevamente, obligándolo a bailar a pesar del desasosiego que había invadido su corazón.

xxx-----------------------

"Oi! Serena!"

"Mm...?" Serena volteó al oír su nombre "Oh, Rei! Pensé que te habías quedado con los demás!"

"Noo... y tú que haces aquí, toda misteriosa?!" Mirándola seriamente "Y qué fue todo eso con Darien-kun, eh?! A dónde había ido, que tuvo su entrada triunfal?"

"Ay Rei, ya te me has puesto histérica sin razón!!" Levantando las manos en defensa "Darien tan sólo fue a conseguir las velitas, que se nos habían perdido..."

"Eh-? Pero sí las velas estaban–"

"Rei!!!" Mina ingresó a la antesala de la cocina "Mujer? Qué haces aquí?! Recuerda que le prometiste a tu amado bailar con él, eh?!"

"Con que sí, no Rei?" Serena y Mina la miraron divertidas

"Eh..." Rei estaba sonrojadísima "MINA! Yo nunca dije eso!"

"Vamos! Además sino, no puedo sacar a Yaten-chan!!! Ven!!" Jalándola "Y tú, Sere? Ya vienes, no?"

"Sí!" Asintiendo sonriente. Mina se llevó a Rei y Serena sacó el paquetito que acababa de quitarle a Darien de las manos... Lentamente lo abrió, y vio lo que había dentro

"Ffiu! De no haber sido por Mina... jeje, cómo explicarle a Rei que lo de las velas era tan sólo una excusa para que Darien llegara después?!" Serena sacó la lengua divertida y se rió silenciosamente

"Aunque..." mirando lo que tenía en las manos "tampoco fue una simple excusa... bueno! Le diré a Haruka, a ver qué piensa... jajajaja... esto va a ser divertidísimo!!!!"

xxx----------------------

"Príncipe... y a dónde había ido...?"

"Vamos Setsuna, ya te dije que-"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Darien-san..."

Michiru, Setsuna y Darien estaban conversando cerca de la mesa. Haruka estaba parada en el otro extremo viéndolos fijamente.

"Haru...?"

"Mmm?" Haruka volteó sólo para ver a la pequeña princesa parada a su costado, viéndola curiosa. Haruka no pudo evitar avergonzarse un poquito... _Me-me habrá visto verlos...?_

Serena rió "No te preocupes Haru! Que Darien jamás querría estar con Michiru, te lo aseguro!" luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "Eh! No, Haruka! No me refería a que Michiru sea fea ni eso! Además... por qué siquiera pensaría eso, no? Ehm..." Serena se había puesto nerviosa. Haruka empezó a reírse con ganas. _Bueno, me vio, pero al menos no sabe el porqué..._

"Jajaja... te entiendo gatita... no tienes por qué ponerte tan nerviosa!!" Acariciando su cabeza "Y ahora qué sucede, eh?"

Serena suspiró aliviada "Ah, pues... jeje... es que tengo algo aquiii" mostrándole el paquetito

"Eso no era lo que Darien-kun había traído? Cierto... cómo es que él salió y llegó y...?"

"Yo se lo había pedido Haruka..." sonriendo "es que se me ocurrió una cosita a última hora..." mirándola pícaramente

"Gatita traviesa!!!" riendo "y ahora qué vas a hacerle al pobre de Kou?!"

"Jijiji... nada... aún!" Serena le mostró el contenido del paquete a Haruka "Es que se me ocurrió una forma muy pero muy divertida de entregarle los regalos!!!"

"Ah?! Ahhhhh..." Haruka vio la pequeña cosa, sin entender al principio, pero al final captó la idea "Jajaja... quieres hacer lo que yo creo que quieres hacer...?"

"A ver qué crees que quiero hacer?"

Haruka le dijo algo al oído. Serena se rió. "Más o menos!!!"

"Entonces..." la música había cambiado y se había puesto más movida

"Ven! Te lo diré, pero bailando!!!" Cogiendo a Haruka

"QUE!?"

"vamos! Vamos!"

"Ah... pero... yo..."

"O es que acaso no quieres bailar conmigo Haru??????" con ojitos de perrito

Haruka suspiró. E_ste día se están aprovechando de mí y de mi 'nobleza'..._

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo... y dónde dejo esto?"

"Dame. Yo lo guardo, pero vamos!!"

xxx-------------------------

Las chicas ahora estaban bailando entre sí. Seiya se quedó divertido al ver bailar a Haruka con Serena, y Michiru también rió divertida. Seiya se ganó una buena miradota por parte de Haruka, no sólo porque se estaba riendo de ella, sino porque también él y Michiru estaban bailando _juntos_ a su costado.

Haruka, ni bien terminó la canción, se llevó a Michiru para bailar, mientras las chicas bailaban una canción característica suya, así que el resto de chicos se quedó a lado. Nicholas fue por una bebida, dejando así a Taiki, Yaten y Seiya solos.

Los dos mayores miraban al menor con cierta preocupación, callados, lo cual terminó irritando al más joven.

"YA! Pueden decirme qué tienen?!"

Ambos rodearon a Seiya y lo miraron seriamente

"Sei... estás bien...?"

"Vamos niño... sabes que puedes decirnos..."

Seiya volteó el rostro, respondiendo en voz baja

"No-no sé de qué hablan..."

"HELLO! Chiba!!! Será eso de lo que hablamos?!" Yaten explotó haciendo que Seiya lo mire con dureza

"Yaten, sé más delicado, quieres?!"

"Lo siento Taiki... es que aquí el 'festejado' cree que no nos hemos dado cuenta de la carota que puso cuando vio al sujeto aquél!!!!"

Seiya suspiró "No tiene importancia chicos... estoy bien..."

"Bien mal, querrás decir!"

"YATEN! Córtala! Estás empeorando la situación!" Taiki volteó a ver a Seiya "Hey, hermano... sabes que es bueno desfogarse? Y mejor hazlo antes de que alguien más te saque a bailar..."

Seiya miró a su alrededor. Las chicas se divertían al ritmo de un re-mix; Haruka y Michiru, después de haber bailado una pieza, se unieron a Setsuna y Darien, quienes hace rato que no se movían de su sitio. Nicholas estaba en otro extremo jugando con la pequeña Hotaru, parecía que se había encariñado con la nena... _Y quién no?_ Pensó sonriente.

Dándose cuenta de que nadie, _nadie_, estaba viendo hacia ellos, Seiya se permitió un momento de, como dijo su hermano, desfogue. Suspirando, se apoyó en Taiki, quien lo abrazó al instante. Yaten también lo abrazó por un costado, y ambos lograron oír los sollozos quedos del joven. Seiya escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, Yaten cubriéndolo por detrás, y él se aferró fuertemente a ambos. Con un brazo alrededor de uno, y con la mano cogiendo al otro. Después de un rato, Seiya se enderezó y, limpiándose la cara con el pañuelo de Taiki -siempre preparado el chico!- sonrió débilmente, mirando a sus hermanos.

"Perdónenme..." devolviéndole el pañuelo a Taiki "creo que soy tan torpe como siempre dices Yaten..."

"Sei...ya..." Ambos lo veían atentamente

"Mírenme! Lamentándome como una niña!!! Y después de que ustedes y las demás se esforzaron tanto por alegrarme hoy!!!" moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza

"Sei... está bien..."

"NO! Yo... yo..."

"Es **él** quien no debió venir niño..." mirando hacia donde Darien estaba, y casi escupiendo la palabra él.

Seiya sonrió con las ocurrencias de Yaten "No, está bien... bombón quería que esté aquí..."

"Pero igual!!! No es justo!!!"

"No es debilidad aceptar y soportar la realidad..."

"Yaten, Taiki..." pasó una mano por su cabello y luego miró a Serena quien seguía bailando "Voy a estar bien, de veras!" sonriendo más

"Seiya, a nosotros no nos compras con tus sonrisas..."

"Tai... en serio... estoy seguro que ahorita bailando se me va todo, pero..." con su rostro ya completamente normal, y sus ojos recurando poco a poco su brillo, les dio una sonrisa sincera "Gracias!!!!!"

Taiki sonrió asintiendo, y Yaten se encogió de hombros

"De nada hermanito... para eso estamos, no?"

"Como gustes!!!"

"Ok, ahora, sálvense! Que ya vienen las chicas a llevarnos!!!"

Dicho y hecho, las cinco ya estaban rodeando a los tres; Rei y Mina jalando a Seiya, Lita jalando a Taiki, y Sere jalando a Yaten. Ami no se animaba a sacar a nadie.

Yaten, al ver esto, y ver a Taiki bailando con Lita, se alejó de Serena, quien había captado su idea, y se acercó a Ami, para sacarla a bailar.

Seiya estaba bailando con Mina y Rei a la vez, y volteando, pudo ver que al otro lado una seria Haruka lo miraba atentamente.

xxx--------------------------

Después de un rato, todos estaban bailando; sorprendentemente Darien había logrado animar a Setsuna para bailar, así que con Taiki y Michiru, Lita y Yaten, Mina y Nicholas, Ami y Seiya, Haruka y Serena, y Rei y Hotaru, todos los asistentes estaban en la pista. Ni bien acabó la canción, Seiya se acercó a la mesa para comer su predilección, hamburguesas. Hotaru bailaba ahora con Nicholas, y el resto también cambió de parejas. Setsuna regresó al lado de la mesa, encontrándose con Seiya, y Haruka había recuperado a Michiru de 'las garras del Cerebro-Kou', así que Serena y Darien se habían quedado sin pareja. Éste, al verla toda sonriente y solita, y que ya iba a retirarse a otra parte, se acercó rápidamente, cogiéndola delicadamente del brazo, volteándola.

"Princesa... sería tan amable de concederme este baile?" Darien hizo una reverencia, a lo que Serena se sonrojó

"Bueno, mi querido príncipe... sería un honor para mí" haciendo también una reverencia. Luego ambos se levantaron y empezaron a bailar. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Seiya los veía en silencio.

Serena y Darien bailaban al ritmo de la música, recordando buenos tiempos, invocando aquel pasado glorioso, que se veía tan lejano... más lejano de lo que había sido, como una simple remembranza...

Existente... pero ya sin sentir con tanta fuerza su presencia...

Ambos estaban sonrientes, pero estaban callados, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que ambos decidieron hablar.

"Serena..." "Darien..."

Como los dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo, se rieron.

"Tú primero"

"No, tú"

"Vamos"

"Insisto Darien..."

Ninguno de los dos se animaba a empezar ya, así que por un rato más volvió el silencio.

La música fue suavizándose, al punto que todas las parejas tuvieron que acercarse más a sus acompañantes. Parecía un baile de gala, con todos moviéndose con gracia alrededor del salón.

Y una vez más, los dos príncipes hablaron al mismo tiempo...

"Perdóname..."

Levantaron las miradas, para ver al otro, y éstas se fueron entristeciendo levemente. Serena luego sonrió y se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Darien. Éste también la abrazó y apoyó su mentón en su hombro.

"Gracias por estar aquí..."

Darien sonrió melancólicamente, retirando su rostro de su apoyo para poder verla.

"Es un agrado, un placer, y un honor que me hayas invitado, querida Serena..."

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, para luego bajar la mirada. Continuó callada, y fue el turno de Darien de hablar.

"No te preocupes... por nada... es más, quiero que me perdones por haberte fallado..."

Ella levantó la mirada de nuevo, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"Es increíble cómo los tiempos cambian, no?"

"Oh sí... esto no te recuerda algo...?"

"Sí. Aquellas épocas en el Milenio de Plata, en el que bailábamos bajo la luz de la Luna..."

"Mm... _casi_ como ahora..."

Serena sonrió, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Darien. Dando una vuelta juntos, quedaron frente a la mesa de comidas, y los ojos de la rubia pudieron divisar por un segundo, una fracción de segundo, un par de ojos tristes que la veían. Ella escondió aún más su cara en el pecho de su acompañante. Aquellos ojos la habían atravesado, destrozándole el alma, no quería volver a verlos así... ya no más...

Darien se dio cuenta y miró hacia donde estaban Setsuna... y Seiya...

Sonriendo para sí, levantó con una mano el mentón de la joven, para que lo viera, y besó su frente, con delicadeza. Luego, acercó sus labios hacia su oído, susurrándole algo.

Ella recuperó la sonrisa y así, siguieron bailando hasta que terminó la pieza.

xxx---------------------------

Ya había pasado casi una hora más, y todos estaban agotados, así que se podía ver a todo el grupo al lado de la mesa, comiendo y bebiendo. Todos reían y sonreían, Seiya estaba acaparando las hamburguesas, y Haruka lo reprendía por su falta de delicadeza.

"Oi, Kou! Guarda un poco para los demás!!!"

"Noooooooooo!!!!!" Protegiendo la bandeja como si fuera algo sagrado "Además, estamos celebrando mi cumpleaños y tengo el derecho de comerme todas las hamburguesas si quiero!!!!!!!!"

"NO!! Trae acá!!!" intentando quitarle la bandeja

El resto los veía divertido. Darien y Setsuna, quienes estaban al extremo, se reían en silencio de los 'niños'. Serena estaba a un costado, esperando un momento de distracción de cualquiera para quitarle una hamburguesa a Seiya.

"Dame!"

"NO!"

"Seiyaaaaaaa!!!"

"No!!!" haciéndose el bebe "Tai, Tai, protégeme de esta loca que me quiere quitar mi comida!!!"

Seiya se puso detrás de Taiki, quien estaba conversando con Ami, y ésta riéndose, se retiró al lado de las chicas. No vaya ser que eso termine 'en sangre'

"Oye!! A mí no me metas!!!"

"Yaten! Yaten!!!"  
"Ni se te ocurra niño!!!"

"Ahhhhh..." Haruka lo había cogido y estaban luchando por la bandeja

"Ay, córtenla!!!" los otros Kous los veían seriamente divertidos

Nicholas se veía preocupado

"Señorita Rei... es normal que suceda esto???"

Rei también estaba matándose de la risa "Déjalos, así son... es que se quieren mucho..."

"No sólo eso" Michiru se acercó sonriente "el problema es que a Haru-chan le gustaron mucho sus hamburguesas, Rei..."

"Oh, entiendo Michiru..."

Michiru se acercó a la pareja, jalando a Serena con ella antes

"Venga princesa, vamos a detener a estos locos..."

Serena rió, y vio el momento perfecto para atacar

"Haru!!!! Detente, quieres?! Deja que el bebe disfrute sus hamburguesas!!" cogiendo a Haruka de un brazo

"Pe-pero, Michiru..."

Seiya le sacó la lengua a Haruka, quien reluctante cedió la bandeja, y éste ya se daba la vuelta tranquilo, cuando atrás, lo esperaba Serena y, ni bien volteó, se la quitó

"OI!!! Bombón!!!!!"

"Lo siento Seiya!!!" la chica empezó a correr por todo el salón, seguido por un hiperactivo Seiya, empezando así una nueva 'discusión'

"Jajajaja... que lindos, no? Parecen niños!!"

"Ay, Mina... mi hermano y sus cosas... ni me creo que ya cumple dieciocho!"

"Ay, vamos Yaten!!!" Mina reía al ver a Yaten medio serio "déjalos ser!!!"

Lo que ella no veía era que dentro Yaten sonreía, sus ojos miraban a su hermano divertirse.

_Bien, Seiya... no pienses en nada... sólo diviértete..._

Por su lado, Taiki también los veía, pero éste sí sonreía ampliamente

"Ayayay... qué les vamos a hacer..."

"Jejeje... mucho me temo que tanto tu hermano como Serena no tienen remedio, no Taiki?"

"Efectivamente Ami... efectivamente..." _Bien pequeño... no dejes que nada opaque tu noche..._

Seiya persiguió a Serena como diez veces alrededor del salón. Sorprendentemente la chica no dejó caer ni un solo bocado. Los demás, luego de abastecerse, querían volver a la posta de baile, pero tenían que deshacerse de los maratonistas...

"Ok, Haruka..." Darien se acercó dejando su vaso en la mesa "Yo cojo a Serena y tú agarras a Seiya"

Haruka lo vio arqueando una ceja y se rió "Como digas Chiba"

Mientras los otros ya iban en su duodécima vuelta (ni en las olimpiadas!) Haruka y Darien se pusieron en posición, y ni bien se acercaron, Darien cogió de la cintura a Serena, y Haruka noqueó a Seiya.

Serena y Darien cayeron en un sofá cercano, mientras que los otros estaban en el piso; la bandeja se había elevado con la acción, y una veloz Michiru se acercó al instante y la cogió elegantemente.

"Bueno, al menos las hamburguesas no se echaron a perder!!!"

Serena, Darien, Michiru y los demás se rieron con ganas. Haruka quiso reír pero captó la mirada de Seiya. Él había quedado al costado de la joven, y miraba de frente a la parejita que estaba en el sofá... Sacudiéndose, finalmente se levantó y tras suspirar levemente, empezó a reír como los demás. Haruka continuó viéndolo, y a quien él veía también...

"Eso fue muy pero muy divertido!!!!" Serena se levantó con ayuda de Darien, y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa

"Oh, si?! Me debes una bombón!!! Cómo te atreviste a tomar mis hamburguesas?!?!" Seiya se acercó al lado de la rubia

"Jajaja... vamos, como dijo Haruka, son de todos!!!!!" cogiendo una

Seiya hizo lo mismo, dirigiéndole una miradota "Mmmm... MMMM!!!! DELICIOSO!!! Yumm-yumm!!!"

"Jajaja... cuando Seiya empieza a comer se olvida de todo!!!"

"Tienes razón en eso Cerebro-Kou!" Haruka se acercó, ya tranquila al ver al joven

"Bueno, pues... Seiya y Serena son idénticos en eso!!!!!"

"Sí, no Rei?!"

"Nadie supera a Sere comiendo!!!"

"Tan sólo Seiya!!!"

"OIGAN!!!" Ambos estaban comiendo y muy sonrojados

"Sólo decimos la verdad, mi querido hermano"

"Yaten..." matándolo con la mirada

"Sí Sere... no lo hacemos con maldad!"

"Mina..." con la mirada igual que Seiya

Darien y Setsuna movieron la cabeza con resignación...

"Ay, Darien-san... la princesa es tremenda no?"

"Tú lo has dicho Setsuna" sonriendo "y Seiya-kun no se queda atrás!"

Darien lo miraba fijamente. Vio cómo tanto Serena como ese joven seguían comiendo alegres, aunque avergonzados, y después de haber sido testigo de uno de sus 'juegos' no le quedó ninguna duda...

"Príncipe!!"

"Ahh?!" una vocecita sacó a Darien de sus pensamientos "Hotaru" agachándose "qué sucede preciosa?"

"Podría bailar conmigo?"

Setsuna se rió "jaja, aquí tenemos a una dama muy aventada!!!"

"Y muy simpática!" sonriéndole a la niña "Claro que sí querida Hotaru, claro que sí"

Algunos ya se habían animado y habían regresado a la pista. Los únicos que quedaron fuera habían sido Seiya y Serena –quienes seguían comiendo- Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna.

"Veo que Hotaru no tiene miedo de pedirle a quien quiera que la acompañe!!!"

"Así es Haruka... presumo que nuestra pequeña guerrera será la pesadilla de los hombres cuando crezca!!"

"Tienes razón Setsuna... es que Haruka le ha heredado demasiada confianza!!!"

"Que querrás decir con eso Michiru...?" viéndola curiosa

"Nada, querida Haruka, nada... vamos a bailar?"

"No te cansas?" sonriéndole

"Nunca, Haru. Contigo, nunca" sonriéndole coquetamente y aceptando el brazo de su pareja.

Setsuna se quedó en su lugar, viendo a la parejilla aún cerca de la mesa... Sonriendo, salió de la habitación

"Oye, bombón!! No te comas todos esos!!!"

:P "Tienes que detenerme Sei!!" sacándole la lengua

"Ven acá niña!!!" abalanzándose sobre ella

"No!" levantando sus manos frente a él. Seiya fue más rápido y ya la tenía cogida de la cintura. Sus rostros peligrosamente cerca...

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose, sin moverse ni poder reaccionar. Sentían la respiración del otro tan cerca, su presencia... Serena sentía que su aliento terminaría deshaciéndola... Seiya se perdía en esos hermosos ojos cielo, sentía que en serio estaba en el paraíso, aunque perteneciera a la tierra de la desolación...

"Ehm..." Serena no encontraba las palabras... Seiya abrazándola, ella completamente abandonada a sus sentidos...

"B... bombón..." lentamente, Seiya fue soltando sus manos de ella, separándose poco a poco. Sentía que su alma y su corazón gritaban: "NO LA SUELTES! NO LA DEJES IR!" Pero su razón le obligó a actuar con sensatez...

Serena sintió cómo sus brazos se iban alejando, continuó mirándolo, aún callada. Sus manos habían soltado todo objeto desde hace rato, y nerviosa, se acomodó el cabello.

"Ves? Te dije que no me los podrías robar!"

Seiya sonrió débilmente "Tienes razón bombón... no-no te pude robar..." y él no se refería a los bocadillos...

"Oi, Sei... bailamos?" ofreciéndole su mano

Su corazón palpitaba a mil "Ah, claro..." cogiendo su mano con delicadeza "Como usted diga mi princesa"

Serena sonrió, y ambos se unieron a los demás

xxx--------------------------------

"_Una estrella fugaz se acerca..."_

Afuera, la noche estaba encantadora. La luna brillaba con más fuerza que de costumbre, y las estrellas titilaban compartiendo su alegría.

Una alta figura podía verse en el techo del edificio, observando atentamente el cielo.

Y a lo lejos, muy lejos, en el espacio podía verse aproximarse, una pequeña luz...

xxx----------------------

"_Ya me falta poco... muy poco... Espérame planeta Tierra, que allá voy!!!"_

_xxx-----------------------------_

"Haruka! Haruka!!!"

"Qué pasa gatita?!"

Serena corrió en dirección de la guerrera del viento, quien estaba parada tranquilamente, bebiendo. Dicha acción llamó la atención de más de uno, quienes, sin embargo, hicieron caso omiso de sus acciones.

"Ven, ven, ven!!! Ya es hora!!!" jalando a Haruka

"Ya es hora?" viéndola con los ojos bien abiertos

"YA ES HORA!"

"Qué sucede Haru...?" Michiru se acercó por detrás.

"Ah, nada Michiru, sólo que" riendo "ya es hora"

Y ambas salieron dejando a una Michiru muy confundida

"Ya es hora...? Oh bueno, quien las entiende... Setsuna!!"

Setsuna se separó de Taiki, con quien estaba bailando, al oír a Michiru

"No, no permitas que te interrumpa amiga" riendo amenamente

"Prosiga Meiou-san..." Taiki asintió afirmativamente

"Gracias Taiki-kun..." acercándose a la joven de cabellos aguamarina

"Jajajaja... jajaja..." Michiru no pudo contener su risa al ver a su compañera un poco sonrojada "Yo pensé que no bailabas, oh rigurosa guardiana del tiempo!"

"Michiru!!!" Setsuna se sonrojaba más y más "Vamos! Que es una noche para divertirse!"

"En efecto" dejando de reír "y me parece muy bien que lo hagas, pero dónde te habías metido hace rato... te había perdido de vista!"

"Ah... sólo salí para respirar"

"Ya veo" mirándola curiosamente "He notado que tú y Darien-kun también han estado hablando casi toda la noche!"

"Ah..." el rubor subió rápidamente a las mejillas de la dama "Eh... lo que pasa es que al príncipe es como yo... no es tan extrovertido como todos los jóvenes que hay aquí" sonriendo, pero volteando la mirada.

Michiru vio hacia Darien, quien bailaba con Ami esta vez "Entiendo... tienen casi la misma edad, no?"

"Y eso que tiene que ver, eh?" Evadiendo la pregunta

"Nada... sólo curiosidad..."

"Tanto tiempo con Haruka te está afectando Michiru, cuidado!"

"Como digas, Setsuna..."

De repente, la música se detuvo, y todos los bailarines se detuvieron en seco. Las luces cambiaron a un rojizo fuerte, iluminando al centro de la fiesta. Seiya vio con curiosidad a su alrededor, para después sonreír cariñosamente, al ver que Serena y Haruka se acercaban hacia él.

"Ok, gente... LLEGÓ LA HORA!!!!!"

"La hora de qué Serena?!"

"La hora de........." Haruka comenzó

"Y...?!"

"LOS REGALOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena saltó con tanta fuerza y emoción que Haruka tuvo que atraparla

"Qu-qué?!" Seiya se quedó perplejo

"Vamos, no ibas a pensar que organizaríamos una reunión y no tendríamos guardado algo especial para ti, no Sei?!"

"Bom... bombón... yo..."

"Pero no es como estás pensando Kou..."

"Ah no?"

"No! Tienes que ganarte tus obsequios!!!"

"QUE?!"

Todos se acercaron sonrientes, al mismo tiempo que las luces se prendían de nuevo

"A-a qué se refieren..."

"Pues verás Seiya..."

"Jugaremos charadas!!!!"

"Esto... esto no estaba en el plan inicial, no Sere?"

"No Lita, esto se me ocurrió a última hora!!!"

"Ay, Sere, tú cuando no con tus ocurrencias..." Ami sonrió

"BIEN!!! Esto será divertidísimo!!!" Mina se acercó a Serena y empezaron a saltar de la emoción

"Sí, no Mina?!" y seguían saltando, y saltando

"Bombón!!! Si me explicaras, sería mejor!!!"

Serena se detuvo "Ok, ok... es muy simple... los dueños del regalo irán saliendo y haciendo mímicas, y tú, para obtener tus obsequios, irás adivinando lo que hacen, y así, hasta el final!!!"

"Oh, ya veo..." Seiya sonrió divertido y se frotó las manos "bring it on! Estoy listo!!!"

"jajaja... ok, ahora, si nos permites... nos retiramos..."

Serena reunió a todos y los fue empujando fuera de la habitación, hasta que ésta quedó vacía.

O, casi vacía...

"Seiya-kun..."

_Genial... la persona que he estado tratando de evitar toda la tarde, y me quedo a solas con él!!!_

"Sí, Chiba-kun?"

Darien se acercó al joven de ojos zafiro, quien estaba todo intranquilo. Éste lo miraba con tal afabilidad, sin embargo, que pronto se calmó.

"Por fin hemos podido quedarnos a solas... podría intercambiar unas palabras contigo...?"

_Qué hago...?! Por qué habría de acobardarme?! Por otra parte... tal vez quiera explicaciones o... Seiya!! Relájate! No tienes por qué temer, ni hesitar... Pero... una excusa, una excusa..._

"Me encantaría Chiba-kun, pero no quisiera hacer esperar al resto..."

Darien sonrió aún más "Oh, por eso no te preocupes... que estoy seguro que se demorarán lo suficiente como para que tengamos una conversación. Sígueme"

"De acuerdo..."

Seiya siguió al alto joven hacia el recibidor, donde había unos cuantos sofás y una mesita. Darien se sentó en uno de los sofás, e hizo además de que Seiya se le uniera.

Éste, de nuevo intranquilo, se sentó frente a él, y Darien pudo empezar...

"Joven Seiya, de nuevo, quiero darle mis felicitaciones por adelantado. Además informarle que es un placer estar en tremenda celebración..."

Seiya lo miró con desconfianza

"Hagámonos un favor y quitemos las diplomacias. Qué es lo que quieres, Darien?!"

Darien seguía calmado "Entiendo. Sé que debe ser tedioso compartir el mismo lugar conmigo, no?" Darien lo miraba atentamente, como tratando de penetrar con su mirada su alma...

Seiya volteó el rostro, incómodo

"Acaso el sentimiento no es mutuo?"

"Y es que acaso debería ser así por sobreentendido?"

Seiya regresó la mirada. El otro seguía tranquilo, completamente tranquilo.

"A qué te refieres...?!"

"Mira..." acomodándose en el sillón "No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, ni de conocernos bien... y no creo que sea justo, para ninguno, que simplemente por una persona en común nos creemos situaciones incómodas"

"Simplemente una persona en común...?! Deberías tener más delicadeza al hablar de ella!!!"

Darien suspiró "Veo que a pesar de mi discreción tenemos que abordar el tema..."

Seiya lo miraba seriamente "Te molesta?"

"Más bien lo hacía por ti Seiya... No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva..."

Seiya encontró el comentario pedante

"Y tú no tienes que recordarme mi posición! Yo sé que tú estás con ella, que gozas los privilegios, y que tendrás toda la felicidad... Por qué echármelo en cara?!"

La mirada de Darien se quebró un poco, sin que Seiya lo note.

"Disculpa si soné como un altanero Seiya... aunque tú tampoco te has quedado atrás... en ningún momento he querido mofarme de mi suerte frente a ti"

Por qué es que la actitud de _ése sujeto_ lo estaba suavizando de repente...?!

"Lo-lo siento... a veces me dejo llevar..."

"Sí, Serena me ha contado que eres muy espontáneo" Su sonrisa regresó, al igual que la de Seiya

"Bom-Serena te ha contado mucho sobre mí...?" Aunque él estaba sonriendo más para sí

Darien rió "No tienes idea..."

Seiya se quedó sorprendido con su actitud. _Por qué es que toma todo con tanta calma?!_

"Y... y no te molesta...?"

Darien volteó su mirada hacia la nada, sus facciones ilegibles.

Durante un segundo todo quedó en silencio

"A ti no te molesta esta situación de 'rivales' que tácitamente se ha impuesto?"

"Eh...?!" No entendía

Darien volteó a verlo "Acaso no te perturba no ser capaz de soportar a un ser querido de alguien que te importa?!"

_Ya veo..._ "Creo que entiendo a dónde quieres ir... sí, es insoportable... porque la culpa empieza a dominarte"

"Exacto" regresando su mirada hacia el joven "y sobretodo porque sabes que tu indiferencia y/o intolerancia lastima a aquella persona..."

_Tiene razón... que tonto que he sido... ya veo porqué es que él está con ella, y no yo..._

"Yo..." Seiya se quedó callado, mirando sumisamente a quien tenía en frente

"Seiya... porqué no intentamos por lo menos tolerarnos...?" formando una sonrisa "Estoy seguro que eso le encantaría a Serena..."

_Todo sea por bombón..._ "S-sí... además... creo que caí en el prejuicio... la verdad ni te conozco..."

"Oh, entonces Serena no ha hablado para nada de mí?" arqueando una ceja, y mirándolo serio... Por dentro, reía

"Eh... ah... no, no es que no hable de ti, sino que..." _Ay, y ahora qué hice...?_

"Jajaja... no te preocupes Seiya-kun... no te pongas así... Pero, ves que fácil es entablar una conversación con quien considerabas tu 'enemigo'...?"

Seiya no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado "Sí... eres una persona sorprendente, Darien..."

"Soy tan sólo un ser humano..." levantándose "como todos... y cada uno tiene sus cualidades... no te olvides de las tuyas..."

Seiya sonrió, levantándose también "No lo haré... gracias... aunque aún no tienes toda mi confianza, eh?!"

Darien rió por última vez mientras estrechaba la mano del más joven

"Lo sé, tú sigues en mi lista negra, aún..."

Seiya se sintió aliviado "Jejeje... que bueno que estamos a mano..." tranquilamente, regresaron al salón, donde aún no había nadie.

"Ves? Aún no salen... Créeme, conozco a Serena..."

Seiya sentía que le habían quitado un peso de encima... bueno, un pequeño peso, pero igual...

"Sí... me imagino... oye Darien..."

"Mm?"

"Es bueno ya no tenerte como 'enemigo'..."

"Igualmente... y lamento no haberte traído nada, pero es que no supe que podría regalarle a mi antiguo 'rival'..."

"No, está bien..." Seiya se quedó en silencio, meditando... _Bueno, eso fue el final... todas tus esperanzas desaparecidas... la aceptación de lo inevitable... ya no puedes hacer nada, si hasta te volverás el amigo del novio... Ahhh... Si en serio pudiera pedir un regalo... sería ella... Jé, pero que egoísta sueno... Ah, qué interesa... igual no va a suceder..._

Después de unos momentos, Serena por fin ingresó al salón con el rostro sonriente y brillante. Yaten le siguió, trayendo una silla.

"Ok Sei..." acercándose a él "siéntate"

Dicho esto, Yaten colocó la silla detrás de él, mirando hacia la entrada de atrás, dándole la espalda a una de las ventanas –cuyas cortinas, por cierto, seguían cerradas- y se retiró de nuevo.

Darien se sentó alegremente en el sofá de atrás. Él no era parte de nada de esto, pero podría observar...

"Listo?"

"Nací listo bombón!" sonriendo

"Ay, que orgulloso!!" haciendo una mueca "Que pase el primer regalo!!!"

XxXxX-----------

Jajajajaja!!!!!!!! HOLA!!!!!!!!! :P Ay, que mala soy, dejándolo ahí!!! Culpen a Sessy, quien me dejo tan aguada con su capi que me quede resentida y por eso!!! :P No, mentira, lo que sucede es que prometí que actualizaría hoy, y pues, este capi, si se han dado cuenta, ya está largo de por sí, y todavía falta, así que decidí partirlo... y se quedaron con todas las dudas aquí!!! :P Ayayay... bueno, mis queridas lectoras, les prometo que la sgte parte se las pasaré pronto, a más tardar el lunes o martes, porque hoy día lo acabo... pero hasta acabarlo.. jaja... Así que no me odien ni me hagan vudú!! Ya??? –ojitos de perrito-

Y? Que les pareció? Les confieso que la parte de Seiya y Darien fue tormentosamente difícil de escribir!!!! No tienen idea!!! XI Ojala que haya salido bien.. entendieron lo que quise transmitir en esa parte??? Se supone que más que nada lo están haciendo por Sere... Bueno, díganme que les pareció, k?

Bueno, no tengo tiempito, tengo que terminar un trabajo... del que soy coordinadora.. blah! Así que sólo me queda agradecerles a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron review, pero al vuelo!!!

**GRACIAS:** **Tanitalove, Aylin, chi zola, Amynaoko, Layla, Neo-Gaby, Yelitza, Seshyiak, lady palas, Aisha-ladimoon, Black Lady, Eliz y jess-lugo.**

**GRACIAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!!!!!!!!!!**

Cuando publique la sgte parte les agradezco como es debido, y a ver si me consigo a los Lights!! :P Ya me voy... pero sigan ahí, k? Que me alegran el día bellas!!! Gracias!!!

Ahora sí, que si no, no me voy nunca!!!!!

Hasta el proximo capitulo!!!!


	13. Regalillos y visitas Part II

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre... nada es mío; o si no vayan hasta Japón y pregúntenle a Takeuchi-sensei si me pertenece algo...

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

_XxXxXxX---------------------------_

Las calles de Tokio estaban ya oscuras. Los faroles callejeros alumbraban débilmente la autopista y sus alrededores. Sin embargo, en una de sus calles, Tokio estaba de fiesta.

"A ver, a ver... quien viene primero?!" Seiya estaba súper emocionado. Serena estaba de pie junto a él, apoyando sus manos en el respaldar de su silla, viendo junto con él hacia la entrada.

Luego de un rato, dos figuras se asomaron, y se escuchó la risa de la rubia.

"De acuerdo Sei... empecemos... cuál de ustedes dos es primero, chicas?"

Seiya vio con más atención. Paradas frente a la puerta estaban Ami y Lita.

Detrás de ellas se escuchó una fuerte voz "Oye Serena, pero si tú ibas primero!!!"

"Ah, verdad, no?!" sacando la lengua con inocencia. Ami y Lita suspiraron resignadas. Darien se reía en silencio.

"Entonces tu regalo va primero bombón?!" Mirándola divertido

"Calla y adivina!" parándose frente a él, empezó a actuar. (A ver que tal describo, traten de adivinar también! ;D)

Empezó formando como un rectángulo pequeño frente a sí.

"Mmm... una cajita? Un libro? Es sólido, siquiera?"

Los demás reían al ver al pobre empezar a adivinar. (Estaban asomados a la puerta, ya se imaginan) Seiya decía una nueva cosa a cada negativa de Serena.

Al no captar su idea, Serena cambió a hacer una fricción con sus dedos, como si hablara de dinero, idea que cruzó la mente del joven.

"Eh, Dinero???"

La joven movió su cabeza y cambió de nuevo. Abrió su boca e hizo ademán de llevarse algo a la boca.

"Comida? Un paquete de pizza!!!"

Continuó fingiendo que comía, pero esta vez también hizo un círculo con su manos.

"A ver..." recordando cada acto de la chica "rectangular, plano? Comida, pero redondo..." Miró a su alrededor, como buscando ayuda. Darien, quien estaba atrás, señaló con su cabeza la mesa de comidas. _Mmm... de seguro él sabe qué son mis regalos... ay, ya quiero saber!!!_

Mirando hacia allá, se le iluminó el foquito...

"YA!!! Es... hamburguesas... es... es..."

"Ya lo tienes, ya lo tienes!" Serena saltaba, aún haciendo sus señales

"Es... es... cómo se llama esto? Un vale para comer todas las hamburguesas que quiera!!!!!!"

"SIIIIIIII!!!" Saltando, se acercó hacia Ami y Lita, quienes, recibiendo el regalo de atrás, se lo pasaron a la rubia. Ésta, al instante, se lo entregó al joven quien se había levantado de su asiento y recibió el vale emocionado.

"Ehhhhh!!!!" saltando con ella "Ahora Tai y Yat ya no podrán decirme que no!!! Viva!!!"

"Jajaja... debes admitir que te demoraste Sei... o qué? Tan mal actúo??"

Seiya se rió nervioso "No, es que estoy muy exaltado y las palabras se me han ido... :P jeje" luego miró atentamente el vale "De parte de la compañía... oh, así que es de los dueños del local, no?"

"Sí! Oyeron por ahí del cumpleaños de su cliente predilecto, y no quisieron quedarse sin darte nada!!"

"Genial!! Gracias!!"

"Oye, no te emociones!! Que recién es el primero!!! Ahora sí! Siéntate de nuevo Sei, que se viene lo bueno"

"Como digas..." Seiya caminó de regreso a su asiento, pero al voltear, le dio las gracias en silencio a Darien, quien sólo asintió.

"Ok Seiya-kun... aquí va el primer regalo de veras!" Ami abrió la puerta y de ésta salió Michiru.

"Michiru-san!!!"

Michiru se acercó toda coqueta levantando un dedo a sus labios reclamando silencio. Ya en frente de Seiya, se detuvo y empezó.

Colocó una mano encima de la otra, dejando un espacio entre éstas para indicar el tamaño del objeto.

"Acaso, es un pomo de algo???"

Michiru movió su mano en signo de 'más o menos'. Después, hizo ademán de que lo que tenía en las manos lo elevaba hacia su rostro, e hizo como si presionara algo en lo que tenía, como si se estuviera echando algo...

"Ehm... Un... perfume...?"

Michiru guiño el ojo y asintió, regresando atrás para traer el regalo.

Seiya, una vez más se paró "Hey, esa fue fácil!" Serena lo miró 'seria'

"Por qué el de Michiru sí lo adivinaste rápido, eh?"

"Ehm... gracias Michiru!!!"  
"De nada Seiya" entregándole la caja del que era uno de los perfumes más caros del mundo!!! "Sé que siempre te gusta verte atractivo y estar perfecto para tus fans... así que dije, por qué no?"

"Gracias, en verdad!" abrió la cajita, sacando el pomito y se echó un poco en la mano "Huele divino!! Ahora sí tendré a todas mis fans a mis pies!!" sin que se diera cuenta, Serena lo miró disgustada...

"Ésa era la idea" Michiru sonrió, sobretodo porque vio la carota que había puesto Serena, y después de darle un abrazo a Seiya, se sentó al lado de Darien, atrás.

"Ok, ok, suficiente con ese regalo" quitándoselo y colocándolo en la mesita que estaba cerca

Seiya sonrió y se volvió a sentar "Uy, ahora estoy más emocionado... qué mas???"

Al instante, Lita abrió la puerta y de ésta salió un nervioso Nicholas

"Ehmm... yo... yo no soy bueno en estas cosas Señorita Serena..."

"Vamos Nick, vas a ver que lo harás muy bien!" sonriéndole

"SERENA, TE ESCUCHE!!!" pudo oírse a Rei gritar

Ésta ignoró el grito de su amiga y concentró su atención en Nicholas, quien ya había empezado.

Éste inició formando un cuadrado frente a sí. Seiya asintió para señalarle que había captado la idea. Entonces Nicholas se puso de costado y extendió su mano colocando algo en algo imaginario, apretando un botón imaginario luego y colocándose algo en la cabeza. Con sus manos a la altura de sus oídos, empezó a moverse rítmicamente.

"Ehm... un estéreo? Unos audífonos? Un CD?"

"Eso!" Nicholas volteó, y después de haber traído el obsequio, se lo entregó a Seiya

"Lamento que sea una insignificancia... yo..."

"Nicholas-kun... gracias!" Seiya le sonrió al recibir el CD "Hey!! Mira, es de uno de mis grupos favoritos!! Y aún no lo había comprado!!! Íbamos a ir de compras el otro fin de semana... gracias Nicholas!!!"

"Eh... de nada Seiya-kun!" Nicholas sonrió aliviado, y también se unió a Darien y Michiru atrás

"Esto está empezando a ponerse bueno... síguele bombón!"

Serena sonrió "Como quieras Sei! Tu turno Lita!!!"

Lita se acercó al llamado de la rubia, y un poco avergonzada, se agachó (felizmente llevaba jeans) y actuó como si estuviera jugando football americano. Seiya se quedó confundido...

Luego, Lita se paró y tras haber fingido un touchdown, señaló lo que tendría que tener en las manos

"Un balón de football?!" Seiya se paró emocionado

"Sí!!" Lita recibió el balón de Ami "Y también está autografiado por tu jugador favorito, Seiya-kun... Haruka me pasó el dato y me ayudó a conseguirlo"

"Gracias Lita" abrazándola también "GRACIAS RUKA!"

Detrás de la puerta, Haruka sonrió.

Lita se unió con los demás en el sofá (felizmente que había más de uno) y Serena continuó

"Ami, nos haces el honor?"

Ami avanzó tímida, a lo que Seiya sonrió, y fingió cargar algo pesado y cuadrado. Luego, se acercó a una pared, y fingió colocarlo ahí.

"Un cuadro, verdad Ami?"

Ami sonrió y, con la ayuda de Taiki, le entregó el cuadro a Seiya. Éste era una genial pintura al óleo, con tonalidades rojizas y azules, que retrataban un corredor de autos yendo velozmente con el viento.

"Wow, está genial, gracias" recibió el cuadro, lo colocó en la mesa, y abrazó a Ami

"De nada. Pensé que te serviría decorar tu habitación Seiya-kun"

"Hoy mismo lo cuelgo, gracias!"

Ami se sentó al lado de Lita, y Serena se paró frente a Seiya una vez más

"Bien!!! Ahora, demos paso a la segunda ronda de regalos... chicos?"

Taiki y Yaten salieron a la voz de Serena. Así como Lita y Ami, se pararon al costado de la entrada.

"Todo me intriga cada vez más bombón..."

"Espera y seguirás sorprendiéndote"

Yaten abrió la perta y detrás salió una hiperactiva y alegre Mina, quien desde el principio entró corriendo, como si estuviera en una carrera, dando varias vueltas frente a Seiya.

"Ropa deportiva?"

Mina siguió corriendo, mientras negaba con la cabeza y luego se detuvo, agachándose, como si quisiera amarrarse los zapatos.

El rostro de Seiya se iluminó "Nooooo... noooo..." se paró y casi gritó de la emoción "Zapatillas?! Esas zapatillas?!"

Mina se levantó radiante y recibió la cajita de parte de Yaten

"Sí, Seiya-kun... ésas zapatillas" dándole sonriente la caja

Él la abrió al instante, y vio asombrado el contenido

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Las Sportwear que he querido desde que las anunciaron!!!! Gracias Mina!!!" Abrazándola con fuerza

"Agrádesele a Yaten-chan... él me ayudó a conseguirlas antes de tiempo... recuerda que aún no salen al mercado!!!"

Seiya mandó un beso volado en dirección a su hermano. Éste siguió indiferente, pero sonrió cuando no lo veían.

"Oh, zapatillas!!! Por qué no estoy en ropa deportiva para ponérmelas!!!" (N/A: me inventé el nombre, eh? Que yo no sé nada de zapatillas! :P)

"Ya, Sei! Que tienes todo el resto de tu vida para ponértelas!!!" Serena le quitó el paquete a Seiya, y lo obligó a que volviera a sentarse

"Mmmm... ok, pero más vale que el siguiente regalo me quite de la mente las zapatillas!!!"

"Créeme que lo va a hacer" una vocecita se escuchó al fondo. Mina ya se había unido en los sofás y Taiki al instante abrió la puerta, revelando a Hotaru.

La niña, sonriendo con inocencia, hizo una reverencia frente al joven –a lo que todos soltaron un "awwwwww"- y se sentó en el suelo, de perfil.

Luego, miró directamente como si tuviera algo grande en frente y llevó sus manos frente a su regazo, empezando a hacer ademán de presionar botones mientras veía con atención lo que podía ser una pantalla frente a ella.

"Una película? Un televisor? Un DVD?" dijo antes de que Hotaru se llevara las manos frente a sí. En cuanto ella hizo eso, Seiya no dudó ni un segundo "Un videojuego!!!!!!!!!!"

Hotaru se levantó de un salto y recibió el paquete de parte de Taiki. Saltando de vuelta, se abalanzó a los brazos de Seiya, quien le dio varias vueltas, abrazándola fuertemente y recibió su regalo.

Seiya lo miró detenidamente...

"Star Warriors II: Cosmos unleashes!!!!!! Gracias chiquita!!! Gracias, gracias!!!" (N/A: también me inventé el nombré del vj, para que no hubiera discusiones... Pero, Nintendo corazón!! Ehem, dije algo?)

Hotaru se reía con ganas "De nada Seiya-kun!!!! Y mira!!!" Abriendo la caja del juego "Checa esto!"

Seiya vio el manual de usuario y vio unos caracteres diferentes de los de la imprenta...

"Noooo... acaso, acaso es el autógrafo de Hideki Natsujiro?!" (N/A: sí, inventado)

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

"Gracias Hotaru!!! Eres la mejor!!!"

"Bueno, la princesa me ayudó a conseguirlos!!!"

Seiya miró amorosamente a Serena, quien estaba moviéndose con inocencia. Dejó el juego en la mesa, con lo demás, y le dio un abrazote y un beso en la frente.

"Gracias bombón"

"Hey, el crédito es de Hotaru-chan!"

Seiya se sentó. Ya no sabía qué esperar... Los únicos que faltaban eran Setsuna, sus hermanos, y, por supuesto, Haruka... Aunque lo que le había dado Serena no contaba, pero bueno...

"Bueno... entramos al tramo final... Setsuna!"

Yaten abrió al puerta y una tranquila y sonriente Setsuna se acercó lentamente hacia el joven. Ésta, al estar frente a él, moldeó una forma cúbica frente a sí

"Ehmmm..." a Seiya se le acababan las ideas, qué más podía recibir?

Setsuna, viéndolo, se acercó a la mesa más cercana y fingió colocar lo que había formado en cima de ésta. Luego, se paró viendo con atención lo que había 'colocado'

"Un florero? Un vaso? Un... adorno?!"

Setsuna volteó sonriente, recibiendo la cajita que había traído.

"Un florero, Joven Seiya...? Y para qué te regalaría un florero?!"

Seiya sonrió avergonzado "No se me ocurría nada Setsuna-san.. gracias, qué es?"

"Ábrelo, y verás"

Seiya se sentó y empezó a abrir la caja. Colocó ésta en el suelo y empezó a descubrir una estatuilla hecha de marfil. Quitando el plástico del adorno, plástico por el cual tanto Serena, como Mina como Hotaru se pelearon (esos que son para reventar! Yo también me peleo por ellos!!) cogió la estatuilla frente a él, viéndola atentamente.

Sus ojos se opacaron un poco, y formó una sonrisa melancólica, saliendo rápidamente de su trance, para sonreírles a todos mostrando su obsequio.

Dicha estatuilla era un esculpido de dos amantes: una estaba sobre una figura que recordaba a la luna, en lo alto; y el otro estaba debajo, sobre un cometa. Ambos tratando de alcanzarse, pero estaban lejos...

"Gracias Setsuna. Es... es precioso"

La dama sonrió "Que bueno que le haya gustado joven Seiya"

"Me-me encanta. Mi habitación se verá genial con el cuadro de Ami y tu adorno

Setsuna sonrió una vez más y se sentó al otro lado de Darien.

Seiya limpió una lagrimilla que había resbalado casualmente y miró detenidamente a los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a la puerta, y a la joven que tenía a su costado.

"Sí, Seiya... es su turno! Taiki, Yaten...?"

Ambos se acercaron sonrientes, los ojos de Seiya brillaron un poco al verlos, y éstos empezaron a fingir un concierto. Sólo que Taiki tocaba el 'teclado' y Yaten estaba haciendo el papel de Seiya, cantando.

"Qué falta?" Seiya miró a la rubia, pensativo... Al ocurrírsele la más magnífica idea –porque esa noche todo era posible- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se levantó acercándose a sus hermanos al instante, colocándose en la posición que faltaba. Poniéndose a tocar una...

"Díganme muchachos, que es una guitarra!!!"

Taiki y Yaten sonrieron ampliamente y asintieron, a lo que Seiya casi se desmaya.

"Oh... muéstrenmela, muéstrenmela por favor!!!!"

Ambos se retiraron, dejando a un Seiya muy impaciente, volviendo después con una hermosa guitarra eléctrica color rojo. Ni bien la tuvo en sus manos, Seiya la abrazó, la observó con amor, y luego, colocándola delicadamente a un lado, abrazó a sus hermanos lo más fuerte que pudo.

"Chicos!!! Gracias!!!!! Gracias!!!! Por eso no me dejaron comprarla hace un mes, no?"

"Claro Sei..."

"Sino, qué te íbamos a regalar?"

Ambos lo abrazaron con fuerza también. El resto los veía con ternura desde atrás.

Seiya cogió una vez más su guitarra y con el pesar de su corazón, la volvió a dejar para volver a sentarse.

"Oi, Kou. No te emociones, que aún falto yo!"

Haruka abrió la puerta de par en par, caminando con una sonrisa triunfal hacia su amigo.

Frente a él, lo miró divertida, y empezó a actuar como si... como si...

Seiya ya no podía creerlo... eran demasiadas emociones en un día...

"Noooo... no fastidies Tenou!!!"  
Haruka seguía actuando como si manejara un auto

"No, no, no... es una broma pesada, no!!!"

"Qué?! Ya te me has vuelto escéptico, Kou?"

"Es que... es demasiado... un carro?!?!?!?!"

Haruka sonrió divertida al mismo tiempo que asentía. Acercándose, y como si fuera a darle un apretón de manos, colocó una cosilla en las manos del joven.

Sí, una cosilla que no era nada más ni nada menos que un hot-wheels en miniatura...

PLOP!

"Ah..." Seiya se decepcionó por completo "Gra-gracias Haruka... como siempre, pensando en todo, no?"

Haruka quiso reírse, y a duras penas controló su risa "Sí, claro Kou, ya sabes como soy!!!"

El resto se había puesto de pie y rodeaba al pobre Seiya que se quedó mirando el juguete.

Serena, por su parte, junto con Darien, abrieron las enormes cortinas del ventanal. Darien no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, sólo le seguía la corriente a la rubia, pero al abrir la cortina por completo, lo vio claro.

Sólo rió junto con la chica, casi en silencio.

"Qué, que creías Kou?! Que te iba a regalar un carro de verdad?! Puff, no fastidies!!!"

Seiya seguía con la vista en el carrito "No, no... yo-yo ya sabía que era un hot-wheels, claro..."

Todos voltearon al haberse abierto las cortinas, y no pudieron evitar empezar a reírse.

"Nee... Seiya-chan, debiste haber visto tu rostro cuando pensaste que te iban a dar un auto!!!"

"Sí, sí!!! Pero acaso creías que cabía en el presupuesto...?!" tanto Yaten como Taiki estaban que querían explotar de risa

"Eh... jeje... Seiya-kun... que lindo... jeje... carrito... jeje"

"Sí, completamente gracioso..."

"Wow, Seiya-kun! Ahora la colección de tu cuarto estará completa!"

"Jejeje... no está lindo chicas?"

Todas las chicas estaban que rodeaban al joven y Seiya no pudo evitar sentir que de una u otra forma estaban burlándose de él.

"Seiya-kun, su obsequio es adorable..."

"Hai, Seiya-kunnn!!! Yo también quiero uno así Papá Haruka!!!"

Darien y Serena también se acercaron al pobre

"A ver, déjame ver Kou-kun... wow, es una edición de colección. Muy bien hecho, y que sólo se consigue difícilmente...!"

"Kawaii!!! Me encanta!!! Préstamelo Sei-chan!!!"

"Ah, gracias, Chiba-kun... toma bombón..."

Serena recibió el carrito y se puso a 'jugar' con éste, y mientras se movía, terminó en frente de Seiya, sin que éste le diera mucha importancia...

"Ay, Seiya-kun... ya sabes como es Haru-chan... de bromista" Michiru tenía una sonrisa más amplia que la común...

"Sí, sí... genial Ruka!" Seiya estaba que quería escaparse por la decepción, y fue por la tremenda carota que tenía que Haruka empezó a reírse...

"Jajaja... ay, Kou... hoy estás muy fuera de ti, no??"

El resto no pudo controlarse así que le siguieron la corriente..."

"Nee, Seiya-kun... acaso no eras más despierto!?"

"Vamos Seiya-kun... hoy día has estado particularmente inocente!!!"

"Eh? A qué se refieren...? Rei-chan? Michiru-san?" Seiya volteó de un lado para otro con la expresión completamente perdida "Haruka?!"

"Dile gatita" sonriéndole a la rubia

"Que me diga qué?!" volteando a ver a la chica que estaba justo frente a él

"Que una vez más has caído redondo, mi querido Sei..." sonrió pícaramente, y le dio la vuelta

"Ah-AH?!!"

Seiya miró de frente, y se quedó completamente mudo...

Si no es por que estaba entre mucha gente, fácil que se caía para atrás...

"Es-es... es..."

"Sí Kou, es el hot-wheels que tienes en la mano..." Haruka se acercó y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo

"Es... es..." él aún no lograba encontrar las palabras...

Serena seguía súper sonriente junto con los demás, estaban esperando la reacción final de Seiya...

"Es.................. ES MI CARRO!!!!!!!!!!"

Dándose la vuelta de la emoción, empezó a abrazar a todo el mundo y saltar de un lado para otro, mostrando la felicidad que la sorpresa le había causado.

El resto rió amenamente, y al final, Haruka recibió el abrazo más fuerte que el chico había repartido...

"Haruka... yo... esto es... simplemente genial"

La joven de cabellos arena sonrió brillantemente

"Es tan sólo una insignificancia... algo en lo que pueda seguir ganándote niño..."

"GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!"

"Toma" entregándole algo

"Eh...?" todos se acercaron nuevamente

"Son tus llaves baka! Si no con qué ibas a manejarlo?!?!"

Seiya sonrió inocentemente

"Ay, cada día te me pones peor..."

"Gracias! Gracias! Gracias a todos!!!! Sus regalos han sido geniales!!!!"

Todos gritaron y apachurraron al cumpleañero, quien empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

"En serio... gracias muchachos!"

Todos le sonrieron, y Serena entró en ese instante con la caja que ella y Hotaru habían decorado...  
"Eh-esto..." lidiando con la cajota "esto-es para q-que te lleves t-tus reg-galos" colocándola finalmente en el suelo

"Gracias bombón... está preciosa"

"Ok, ok, guardemos los regalos que ya terminó eso... ahora sigamos con la fiesta!!!"

Todos voltearon a ver al agasajado quien estaba guardando con cuidado sus regalos...

"Mina tiene razón... y les propongo algo..." mirando a sus hermanos...

"Y ahora qué se te ha ocurrido Sei?"

"Sí, niño, en qué nos quieres meter...?!"

"CONCIERTO A CAPELLA!!!"

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" pudo oírse a todas las chicas gritar

"Jaja... qué, así no más...?"

"Vamos, ustedes me acompañan y..." cogiendo su nueva y hermosa guitarra "yo toco!!!"

"veo que la quieres estrenar rápidamente, no?!"

"Vamos chicos!!!"

"Concierto, concierto!!!"

"Ok, ok..."

"Como tú quieras Sei..."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh!!!!!"

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten caminaron al medio de la habitación, y guiados por las notas de Seiya, los tres empezaron un curioso, pero divertido 'concierto'

"Siiiiiiiii!!!" y el resto, movidos por la música, reiniciaron su baile...

xxxxxxxx-------------------------

_**Motto deai ga hayakereba to...**_

_**Iiwake bakari mitsuketeru...**_

_**Tsuki no hikari ga**_

_**Todokanu kanata he**_

_**Aa kimi wo, tsuresaritai**_

"Bravooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" múltiples aplausos se oyeron en el salón al instante en que los acordes se apagaron. Todos sonrientes y felices, divirtiéndose a lo grande.

"Gracias, gracias!" Los Lights hicieron reverencias, y hasta recibieron las rosas imaginarias que les tiraban sus fans

"Ahora, para cerrar con broche de oro" inició Yaten, cogiendo su micro invisible

"Queremos dedicarles una canción muy especial, que significó y significa mucho para nosotros"

"Una canción que ustedes conocen muy bien. Chicos y chicas... _Nagareboshi he_!!!

Más aplausos pudieron oírse, hasta que de nuevo empezó Seiya con unos cuantos toques en su guitarra... para luego los tres cantar intensamente...

_Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta_

_Egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi_

_Taisetsu ni shitetayo (eien no starlight)_

_Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute_

_Kuyashi namida koraetadake_

_Ita mi ga nokuru yo (wasurenai sweetheart)_

_**Search for your love, sora no suishou **_

_**Search for your love, nakanai de kure**_

_**Search for your love, honto wa**_

_**Dakishimetai no sa...**_

Todos los que estaban en el local se movían al ritmo de la canción, algunos incluso bailaban en parejas. Por ejemplo, Nicholas no se pudo resistir al sentirse movido por la música, así que sacó a bailar a Rei. Haruka obviamente invitó a Michiru, y Darien acompañaba a Serena. Ah, la melodía era deliciosa, y más en esta noche especial, con tan sólo esas voces celestiales... la noche era perfecta...

---

"_Veo que a pesar de vivir en la tierra, aún recuerdan a la Princesa, no?"_

---

"Ehhh...?????" los Kous se detuvieron al instante, al escuchar una nueva voz, voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los presentes. Los demás también se inmovilizaron, mirando a todas partes, buscando a la persona 'intrusa'

"_Qué tal...?!"_

Una vez más la escucharon, y todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía... y cuando lo hicieron, no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse al ver a una figura parada en el umbral de la puerta, sonriéndoles tranquilamente... como si perteneciera al lugar... Una alta y hermosa joven de largos cabellos rojizos, atados en una cola de caballo; ojos castaños y un traje que... traía diversos recuerdos a los presentes... (con excepción de Nicholas, claro)

Seiya se acercó, como cabeza de grupo, hacia la susodicha. Había algo en ella, algo que lo llamó, que no avanzara nadie más, y por ende, detuvo con una señal de la mano tanto a Darien como a Haruka, quienes querían interrogarla también. Yaten y Taiki se quedaron en su sitio, confiando en el buen juicio de su hermanito, pues como líder, Seiya jamás les había fallado. Las chicas sólo se quedaron viendo a la misteriosa mujer en silencio...

Ésta, por su parte, se había quedado callada, apoyada quietamente en la pared, con una sonrisa afable, y un brillo en sus ojos que no podía mostrar un enemigo.

El grupo la vio atento. Ese uniforme... ese estilo de cabello... ese mencionar de una 'princesa'... acaso... acaso podría ser... podría ser que esa misteriosa joven sea... una Starlight...?

"_Disculpen mi intromisión... nunca quise interrumpir... el concierto estaba divino, de veras... aquella canción es para nosotras como el himno que nos da fuerzas por mucho, mucho tiempo..."_

La chica seguía sonriente, y hasta se puso en actitud soñadora, mirando hacia la nada. Seiya se paró frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, como si pudiera analizarla sólo con sus ojos y buscar la respuesta que esperaba...

"Qu-quién eres...?!" Seiya la miraba sin hesitar; firme, pero sin rudeza... como aquél gobernador que vela por el bienestar y la protección de su pueblo y su gente...

La chica se asombró, hizo una inmediata reverencia, y le respondió la mirada, sólo que ella seguía sonriendo...

"_Oh! Disculpen mi rudeza!!!" _haciendo una nueva reverencia _"permítanme presentarme... soy Sailor Star Lover, guardiana de los sentimientos de las estrellas y líder del escuadrón imperial del planeta Kinmoku" _su sonrisa se amplió aún más y observó al resto con curiosidad. Luego regresó su mirada al joven que tenía en frente _"es un honor poder visitar finalmente la tierra y conocer aquellos que nos salvaron del caos total... es un gusto y un honor para mí conocerlo finalmente Seiya-sama" _

El aludido dio un 'salto' para atrás y la miró sorprendido. Taiki y Yaten no resistieron más y se colocaron a ambos lados de su hermano menor. Los demás se quedaron callados, curiosos de qué podría querer una nativa del ex-planeta de los Three Lights...

Al ver cómo los otros dos guerreros se aproximaban hacia el primero, ella hizo una nueva reverencia.

Su sonrisa continuaba constante

"_Taiki-sama, Yaten-sama... igualmente, estoy muy feliz de conocerlos..."_

Ellos la veían, pero no terminaban de comprender... una nueva starlight? Quién era ella?! Cómo...?

Seiya interrumpió sus pensamientos con una pregunta que, desde que ella se había presentado, quería hacer...

"Tú eres la líder del nuevo grupo de guerreras estelares, verdad?"

Ella lo miró comprensivamente. Asintiendo, respondió

"_Efectivamente... yo soy la líder de las Starlights, Fighter..."_

Quedándose sin habla, le permitió a ella avanzar hacia los demás

"_Pero qué modales los míos!!! Cómo no saludarlas a todas, guerreras, que nos salvaron... es un orgullo estar ante ustedes..."_

Ella avanzaba, pasando entre todos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia una persona... hacia la princesa de la Luna.

Ni bien estuvo frente a ésta, se arrodilló

"_Princesa Serenity, le ruego me disculpe por una llegada tan brusca. Jamás quise arruinar algo que sé ha preparado con mucho ahínco... yo tan sólo he venido cumpliendo una misión..." _

Dicho esto, la guerrera se levantó, volteando su mirada por un instante hacia los Kou, y volvió a concentrarse en Serena.

"_Le ruego me acepte en la Tierra, por tan sólo unos minutos... no tengo mucho que hacer... prometo no perturbarla más..."_

Serena se había quedado callada al verla actuar así, se sintió en su papel de princesa cuando la senshi dijo esas palabras. Amablemente, sonrió, y la abrazó –sorprendiéndola-

"Claro que eres bienvenida aquí Sailor Star Lover!!! Es más, yo te agradezco por molestarte en venir, y cumplir aquella misión que tienes!!!"

Lover se animó, la abrazó de vuelta y luego dio vueltas con ella. Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas ante aquella reacción, la confianza de Serena una vez más las había sorprendido, pero pudieron ver que dicha soldada era pura y brillante, como cualquier estrella...

"G_racias princesa!!!"_

"Por favor, llámame Serena"

"_Sí, Serena-hime"_

"Noo... tan sólo Serena!!! Oye, por cierto..."

"_Nn?"_

"Cómo es que supiste que yo había preparado todo, y con esfuerzo...?"

La sailor sonrió confidentemente

"_Sucede, Serena-hime" _al oír el nombre Serena tan sólo sonrió _"que yo pude saberlo porque lo sentí acá" _colocó una mano en el pecho de la chica, justo en su corazón "_ya que, después de todo... la luna también es un cuerpo astral, no???" _y sonrió de manera tal que parecía que le dijera que sabía algo que ella también, por lo que Serena se puso media nerviosa, dando un ligero paso atrás.

Lover siguió sonriendo, y empezó a saludar al resto...

"_Sailor Mars... Sailor Mercury... Sailor Venus... Sailor Jupiter... es un placer conocerlas, guardianas del sistema solar interior..."_

Fue caminando, frente a cada una de las chicas, saludándolas con una venia, y llamándolas por su nombre, como si las conociera desde siempre...

"_Sailor Uranus... Sailor Neptune... Sailor Saturn... Sailor Pluto... igualmente, me siento honrada de cruzar camino con ustedes, guardianas del sistema solar exterior..."_

La miraban con un poco de extrañeza, no dejaba de chocarles esa confianza, sobretodo a Haruka, pero cuando pasó frente a Setsuna, su sonrisa fue... fue distinta... Haruka y Michiru pudieron notarlo... Fue, fue como si ellas ya fueran grandes amigas... O tal vez sólo le chocaba la confianza...

Incómoda, dio un paso al frente, Lover ya estaba a la altura de Darien, y le dirigió la palabra, forzándola a voltear a verla...

"Cómo... cómo es que sabes quiénes somos...?!" Haruka la miraba seriamente... dudar nunca estaba de más para ella.

"_Sailor Uranus, me subestimas!" _la chica la miró divertida _"crees que sería digna de llamarme guardiana de los sentimientos si no pudiera ver en sus corazones...?!"_

"Ehh?!"

"_No es necesario conocerlas, o verlas transformándose para saber sus verdaderas identidades... sus corazones palpitan con la energía de una estrella, un planeta, y yo lo siento... veo en ustedes una fuerza y una devoción sorprendentes... por ejemplo, tu corazón Uranus, me dice a leguas que eres la guardiana del viento... así como sé que el joven que tengo aquí..." _volteó la mirada hacia Darien _"es el príncipe de la tierra..."_

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta, e hincó la rodilla en el piso, levantándose después, aún con la mirada en el piso.

"_Discúlpeme Príncipe Endimion... ahora me doy cuenta que es a usted a quien debí pedir autorización, no a la princesa..."_

Darien se quedó sorprendido –claro, ni él ni Serena estaban acostumbrados a ser considerados como verdadera realeza- pero sonrió al instante y con su mano levantó el mentón de la joven, de modo que la viera a los ojos

"Está bien, cualquier cosa que acepte Serena está bien conmigo... no tienes por qué preocuparte"

La sailor se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió de vuelta, riendo un poco con las palabras del príncipe

"_Ah... ya veo..."_ sonrió para sí y luego miró de nuevo a los Kou, quienes seguían medio... confundidos...

"_Ahora, a lo que vine..."_ se acercó a los tres muchachos, pero en vez de caminar directamente hacia ellos, se desvió y se puso en frente de Nicholas, quien estaba casi a su costado... _"Pero primero..."_

Dicho esto, levantó su brazo derecho, con dos de sus dedos levantados, y los colocó en la frente del chico, quien se desmayó al instante como si le hubiera pasado electricidad...

"Nicholas!!!" Rei se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, quien yacía en el suelo. Darien la ayudó al instante para levantarlo, y lo echaron en un sofá "Qué hiciste?!" Los ojos de la sacerdotisa más encendidos que nunca, demostrando el fuego que habitaba en su alma...

Lover no pudo evitar sonreír... _"Lo siento, veo que ese joven es **muy** especial para ti, Sailor Mars... pero no te preocupes, tan sólo lo dejé inconsciente... Jamás le haría daño, créeme, pero tampoco me atrevería a revelar cosas que él no debe saber... o es que ustedes no temían por eso?"_

Era cierto, desde que ella había llegado, empezó a hablarles tan directamente, que no tuvieron tiempo de darse cuenta que ya estaba llamándoles con nombres de sailors enfrente de Nicholas. Sin embargo, ninguno asintió, sino que se quedaron quietos...

"_No es necesario que me lo digan... y te repito" _mirando de nuevo a Rei _"No te preocupes por él, despertará como si nada hubiera pasado, sin recordar nada en lo absoluto... bueno, me refiero a nada respecto a mí, claro está..."_ aún tranquila, ahora sí se puso en frente de los Kou, quienes se habían quedado más callados, mirándola perplejos. Seiya, sobretodo, la veía con un poco de tristeza y nostalgia en los ojos... y ella lo notó...

"_Oh, te he confundido, no Seiya-sama?" _éste reaccionó, con sorpresa de nuevo en sus facciones. Ella se divertía con todo...

"_Jaja... siempre que lo sientan, yo lo sabré... Si tan sólo lo pensaran, no podría hacer nada, pero cuando pasa por tu corazón... estás a mi merced..." _esto último lo dijo con una divertida seriedad _"y como nosotros, las estrellas fugaces, no podemos evitar sentir todo lo que pensamos... eres más o menos, transparente para mí..."_

Se acercó 'peligrosamente' a él, quedando a tan sólo centímetros del joven, sus ojos castaños rojizos frente a los zafiros de Seiya, sus narices casi rozando, y una jovencita se había sentido incómoda con esa acción, pero no lo exteriorizó

"_No tienes porqué sentirte así..." _Seiya se quedó inmóvil ante la guerrera _"perdido, atormentado o culpable... como si todo se estuviera derrumbando de repente... como si le hubieras fallado al destino, tan sólo por un simple 'capricho'... eso estás sintiendo ahora, verdad?" _La pregunta parecía casi fuera de lugar, ella hablaba con seguridad, dejando a todos asombrados. La débil afirmación de Seiya lo confirmaba... Y ellos no podían evitar sentirse desprotegidos... jamás nadie había podido penetrar en sus almas...

Lover sonreía, con cariño, confianza y comprensión. Miró al joven detenidamente, como diciéndole que no temiera ni se preocupara... Aún cerquísima de él...

"_Seiya-sama... todo está bien... todo está fluyendo como debería ser... no tienes-no tienes porqué sentir culpa..."_

Lover avanzó hacia los otros dos, quienes se habían quedado atónitos con la actitud de su hermano, pero impotentes, porque no sabían qué era lo que estaba sintiendo, de qué rayos estaba hablando ella...

"_Ustedes... ustedes también pasan por un momento de confusión... los tres... quienes a pesar de afirmarse por largo tiempo que estaban haciendo lo correcto, ahora, que me ven, se sienten como si el pasado los llamara, o el deber les reclamara, o... o que el destino los estuviera convocando nuevamente..."_

Tres pares de ojos abiertos a más no poder, completamente hipnotizados con sus palabras, completamente cautivados con alguien que, sin decirles nada, leía su espíritu como un libro...

"_Seiya... Taiki... Yaten... antes conocidos como Fighter, Maker y Healer... están en donde deben estar..."_

Las demás, aún calladas, no entendían bien, pero no se atrevían a preguntar tampoco... Serena cogió la mano de Darien instintivamente, estaba concentradísima en aquella sailor, en todo lo que decía, y también en lo que podía hacer... Ami y Mina sentían una presión en su corazón, sin comprender porqué... les lastimaba que ellos estuvieran dudando o temiendo... querían estar a su lado, querían apoyarlos... a ellos dos...

"_Yo soy la verdadera líder de las Sailor Starlights del planeta Kinmoku... por más que duela oírlo Seiya-sama"_

"Pe-pero..."

"_Silencio" _sus facciones se habían tornado firmes de repente, aunque con sus ojos aún emanaba afecto

"_Esto deben saberlo... Kakyuu-hime me lo dijo cuando me eligió como su sailor... las tres luces que controlaban su palacio, siempre estuvieron iluminando hacia otros confines del universo... jamás le pertenecieron, porque su futuro estaría en otro lugar, en otro planeta... y su deber y devoción... estaría destinado a otra princesa..."_

Los tres se quedaron mudos, sentían lágrimas de remordimiento asomar sus ojos... Lo que les acababa de decir dolía, sí... pero en el fondo, era un verdadero alivio para ellos...

Lover continuó _"Es difícil aceptarlo, verdad? Pero véanlo así... cada uno fue guiado hacia su felicidad... jamás se arrepientan de seguir sus corazones, de actuar según lo que creen que es correcto... Al final"_ colocando sus manos en su pecho _"sus corazones siempre tendrán la razón... por más loco o disparatado o imposible que pueda parecer... Pues en ellos está impreso el boceto de nuestro camino..."_ sonrió nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos, y desprendiendo una seguridad que tranquilizó a los tres, quienes, sin notarlo, se habían tomado de las manos...

"_Bueno, bueno" _abriendo sus ojos y mirando a los chicos con calidez _"creo que nos distrajimos un poco, no? La razón por la que estoy aquí, es que Kakyuu-hime me había encargado que les traiga algo..."_

Relajándose, observó al resto y luego devolvió la mirada a los Kou _"Podríamos hablar en privado?"_

Los tres se miraron el uno al otro, y miraron hacia los demás, y miraron a Lover, y terminaron con la vista en Seiya y Seiya en sus hermanos. El peso de la respuesta dependía de él

"Por supuesto Sailor Star Lover..."

Ella sonrió ampliamente, y caminando hacia Serena y Darien, hizo una venia en frente suyo, agregando

"_Con su permiso príncipes... discúlpennos, por favor..."_

Miró a los demás, cerró sus ojos, y ella, junto con los Kou, habían desaparecido...

XxXxXxX-------------------------

Hooooooooooola!!!!!!!!! :D Que tal?!?!? Aquí estoy, con otro capi partido!!!! :P Es que sin darme cuenta se alargan... :P Jejeje... Bueno, ayer iba a actualizar, pero... ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA!!!! O.o?? Y yo??! Huh?!?!?! Ni idea de qué pasó!!! Porque bajé, comí, y estaba viendo tv cuando... ah?! Qué hago en mi cuarto??? Que-qué hora es??!?!?! QUE?!?!?! SON LAS DOS DE LA MADRUGADA!!!!!! PLOP!!! Jajajaja... así que no pude subir el capi... :P gomen... ahhhhh, y yo que quería terminar lo de Lover en este.. mmm, pues qué se hará... oigan!!!! Qué les pareció?!?! Les gustó???? Y que tal los regalos???? Gracioso, no??? Creo que me quedo muy bien, bueno, eso creo... hasta a Seiya le encantaron!!!

Seiya: siiiiiiii!!!!! Estuvieron geniales Sha, arigatoooo!! ;-;

Shary: jejeje... te gustaron flechita?? Todos estaban inspirados en ti!!! Ah!! Gracias Gaby por ayudarme!!!!

Seiya: siiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!! Genial!!! Oye... y qué onda con lo de la nueva sailor, eh???

Yaten: sí!!! De dónde la sacaste?!

Shary: hola puntito!!! n.n

Yaten: sigues con eso...

Shary: si!!! Ah, pues... es que necesitaba una mensajera desde Kinmoku, y poco a poco las cosas fueron aumentando... que tal les cayó???

Taiki: a mi muy bien! Sólo que un poco misteriosa la chica... me recuerda a alguien...

Seiya: sí, a mi también...

Yaten: no será a esta niña que tenemos aquí???

Shary: SI!!!! XD la verdad yo soy Sailor Star Lover!!!! XP Jejejeje... sobre ella –mirando a sus lectoras- aclaro por si acaso que es como empática, pero más fuerte, ya que es Sailor Star **Lover**, y puede leer los corazones con claridad!!! nn

Seiya: cool... sobre eso, Sha... no crees que para tal caso, Fighter, Maker, y Healer debían haber tenido el poder que su nombre indicaba también...

Shary: a eso más o menos me refería con lo que explicó Lover acerca de que ustedes no estaban destinados a Kinmoku... pero bueno, ya aclaremos más en la sgte entrega... que de Lover, queda mucho!!! :P

Taiki: ay con esta mujer... qué no que tenías ya planeados los capis, me mostraste la otra vez...

Shary: Sí árbol, pero no pensé que esta parte bastaría para un capi entero!! :O así que...

Yaten: y qué le mandó la princesa Kakyuu, o qué nos mandó, o, tú entiendes...

Shary: ;) eso tendrás que esperar para ver! :P

Yaten: -murmurando- típica tú...

¿???: hola, que tal niña!!!

Shary: HARUKA!!!!!

Haruka: que tal chicos??? –saludando a los demás- que tal bellas lectoras? –guiñando un ojo-

Seiya: ay, Tenou... eres bien coqueta! :P

Haruka: mira quien habla!!!

Shary: ya, ya... Haru venía a aclararnos alguito, verdad??

Haruka: sí pájara, lo que sucede es que creo que una parte de la gatita no había quedado clara...

Shary: mmmmm... cuál?

Haruka: chicas -mirando al frente- recuerdan ese paquetito que koneko-chan recibió de Darien??? –todas las lectoras asienten- pues el contenido era el carrito que le dimos a Kou para bromearle...

Seiya: NEEEEEE... cómo que?

Shary: -le tapa los oídos a Seiya- sh, Haruka-chan! Recuerda que Sei no puede saber!!

Haruka: se me olvidó! :P Bueno, como les decía, lo que sucedió fue que la gatita, por alguna u otra razón le había dicho a Chiba-kun que vaya hasta su casa, coja lo primero que encuentre, y regresara...

Taiki: como así???

Haruka: no tengo ni idea, Cerebro-Kou... yo sólo estoy aclarando eso... -levantado sus hombros-

Yaten: creo que tenemos que tener una seria plática con la coneja, no???

Haruka: -indiferente- no sé... ya veremos después, no pájara??

Shary: -aún tapando a Seiya- :P jejeje... eso tendrían que preguntarle a Sere!!! XP

Haruka: ah! Una cosa más... lo de las charadas fue de última hora porque al ver el carrito a Sere-chan se le ocurrió hacerle el bromazo de suplantarle el auto... y luego vino todo lo demás...

Shary: gracias por aclararlo Ruka!!!

Haruka: cuando quieras... ahora me retiro porque tengo que ir a una competencia... gusto en verte pájara... adiós Cerebro y Fashion-Kou!!!

Shary: árbol y puntito

Haruka: huh?

Shary: árbol y puntito!!! :P

Haruka: ya veo! ;D Bueno, adiós!!!

Shary: ja ne Primavera!!!!

Taiki: creo que no te oyó...

Yaten: primavera? (haru: primavera)

Shary: nn mejor... aún no me atrevo a llamarla así de frente! :P –soltando a Seiya-

Seiya: y que fue eso??

Shary: nada!

Seiya: ............

Shary: ok!!! Ahora, a agradecer!!!!!!!

Seiya: ok!!! –saca lista de reviews- empezamos con... **Black Lady**

Shary: hola!!! :D que tal?? Oye mujer, me serviría muchísimo tu mail para poder avisarte cuando actualice... pero lo dejo a tu criterio... palabras de alguien de la edad de Darien??? Si!! :P eso me dio risa!!! Es que por un momento suena a que Darien esta viejo!!! XP

Seiya: ......lo esta......

Shary: ya, flechita, no te me pongas así... bueno, aquí están los regalos... qué tal, eh??? Creo que me salió muy divertido! ;P gracias por todo, y saludos!!!

Taiki: ok, seguimos con **jess-lugo**... mademoiselle no tiene porque tomarse las cosas tan a pecho...

Shary: árbol tiene razón... no es por ti mujer!!! Es por el tiempo, la longitud, la presión.. ahhhh!!! Je, boto a Darien??? Pero eso le quitaría la intriga! :P jijiji, espero verte en el sgte capi, besos!!!!

Yaten: botalo no más!!! Ok, aquí viene **Layla!!!** Por fin, a la mujer se le extrañaba!!!

Shary: nah, es que nos quieren hacer un complot para que no me deje reviwsin... mujercita!!!! Como estas????! Oye, que me quede dormida!! :P jejeje.... No se como paso eso, pero aquí esta el capi, de nuevo cortado!! XP jajaja, bueno mi querida amiga, arriba los ánimos, este te lo dedico a ti para que sonrías!!!

Seiya: muchos saludos querida Layla-chan! ;) Se fuerte como yo!! ;P y ahora, **amynaoko**

Shary: amy!!! Hola!!! Gracias por estar aquí aunque sea con una pequeñez! ;D muchos besotes y saludos y nos vemos en el sgte!!!! A todas _casi_ nos cae Darien! :P a mi nada más en este fic!! :P que si no fuera porque -fuertes sonidos de la calle interrumpen- Darien no me caería nadita aquí!!!

Taiki: jajaja... bueno, aquí viene **yelitza**

Shary: que bueno que te siga gustando! ;) lo hago para ustedes!!! :D y bueno, ya revele un poquitín mas de los planes maquiavélicos de Sere! ;P a ver que pasa ahora... saludos y nos vemos!

Yaten: un poco?? Nada, seria mejor... tu sgte reviewer es **Lady Palas**

Shary: hola!! n.n gracias por incluirme en tu página!!! Me siento tan pero tan felizzzzzzzz!!!!! Jojojo... destrozaste un papel?? Yo también hago eso a veces!!! ;P saludos a tu nena!!! Y síguele ahí mujer!!!

Seiya: ahora sigue **Aisha-ladimoon**

Shary: hello!!! Si, todo por Sere... esa mujer logra más privilegios que yo! :P peeeeeero, no todo esta dicho... o acaso Darien guarda algo mas bajo su faz...? XDXDXD

Seiya: y no te preocupes que jamás me rendiré!!!!!

Shary: n-n' jajaja... bien por ti flecha bella! :P muchos saludos mujer!!!!

Taiki: y una vez más, fiel a nosotros, la gran **Seshyiak**

Shary: Seshy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!! No me basto!!!!! Tú me hiciste sufrir con tu capi!!! Creo que soy demasiado buena!!! :P a ver si lo intrigo más!! Oh no...

Kous: NO!!!!!

Shary: ok, pero igual... gracias por tus reviews mujercita, y sigue adelante a pesar de tu hno-borra-archivos XP nos vemos!!

Yaten: y finalmente... **eliz**

Shary: mmmmmmm... soy yo o nadie se dio cuenta que Sere no le ha dado regalo a Sei... -para si misma- hola Eliz!!! Que tal?! Ah, si... los mayores son los mas enigmáticos! (mayores! XD) pro ya veremos que se guardan... lo que les pone a pensar... Setsuna ya conocía a Lover.......????? La pregunta del millón

Seiya: para mí que si, porque ella se guarda todo, bien que se sabe la historia completa...

Taiki: aunque no se... que Lover vino de repente y PAM! Se sabia nuestras identidades y quienes éramos...

Yaten: nnnnnnnnnnn...... ya dinos Sha!!!!

Shary: NO! :P ya verán mis estrellitas, ya verán!!! Ok, creo que eso fue todo... ah!!! Verdad... quería aclarar también lo de Sei, que se había puesto todo feeling, una amiga me pregunto porque en esta ocasión derramo lagrimas, y bueno, les digo...

- lo que pasa es que Sei se había ilusionado, la noche era perfecta, su bombón estaba ahí, todos celebrando su cumpleaños, y pensó que por una noche, podría vivir un sueño, aunque sea corto y falso.... Pero, ver a Darien... le corto todo... el había estado en el noveno cielo y BAM! Caída a la tierra... y la caída le dolió tanto que... no pudo resistir... porque Seiya es fuerte, pero no podemos esperar que no sienta, no flechita???

Seiya: T-T

Taiki: ya, ya hermanito...

Yaten: niñita...

Shary: ya!!! Bueno, solo quería aclarar eso por si acaso, cualquier duda me preguntan, ok??? Si me olvide de aclarar algo, o no entienden, aquí estoy!!!! Y bueno.. hasta el sgte!!!!!

Seiya: sayonara!!!!

Taiki: nos vemos chicas!!!

Yaten: dejen review, eh? ;)

Shary: bye!!!!!!!!!

**NOTA: **solo por si se preguntaban, "Secreto" lo he dejado en _standby_ hasta terminar este fic... lo que pasa es que para ese requiero mayor concentración, y con el tiempo que tengo, pues... no basta... así que tengo calculado que para cuando acabe este, mis clases habrán terminado, y seré libre de escribir cuanto quiera! Yay!!! pero hasta entonces... ténganme paciencia, ok??? Ahora si, besote y nos vemos!!!!!! **Shary/Sailor Star Lover :P**


	14. Amor, Años luz de distancia

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** nopis... no es mío... sólo la historia, y la conexión a Internet! :P ah!!! Pero _Sailor Star Lover_sí es mía de mí!! Jejeje, claro, si soy yo!!! XP

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

XxXxXxx-------------------------

Afuera ya hacía viento, y la luna brillaba resplandeciente. Un resplandor pudo verse en la azotea, e inmediatamente, cuatro figuras aparecieron.

Lover cayó con gracia, con las piernas dobladas, perfectamente acostumbrada a dicha actuación. Los Kou, en cambio, no lo estaban, así que no pudieron evitar caer uno encima de otro...

"Seiya!!! Levántate ahora mismo!!!"

"Sí!!! Que nos aplastas!!! Levántate para que Yaten pueda también, quitarse de encima mío!!!"

"Jé, lo siento muchachos!!"

"Oh, discúlpenme!!! Me olvidé que ustedes ya no se transportaban así!!" Lover se puso toda nerviosa e hiperactiva, al instante ayudando a levantar a Seiya, luego a Yaten, y finalmente a Taiki, quien había quedado aplastado en el piso...

"Ah?" Era gracioso ver cómo esa guerrera toda mítica ahora actuaba como una chica común, con sus torpezas y emociones... "No te preocupes Lover... es la falta de costumbre!!!"

Seiya le sonrió y le ayudó a levantar a sus dos hermanos, quienes estaban –medio- irritados por arruinar sus trajes pero que, fuera de eso, estaban perfectamente bien.

"Lo siento!!!" Lover repitió "Debí recordar que ustedes no tenían necesidad de esta técnica, por llevar vidas normales... en verdad lo siento..." La joven puso sus dos manos en frente suyo, e hizo una reverencia pequeña. Seiya sonrió más aún.

"Oh, vamos, Lover-chan... no te preocupes, en serio!!! Incluso... gracias por recordarnos como era!!!"

Seiya guiñó un ojo, pero los otros Kou no reaccionaron de la misma manera

"Habla por ti Seiya..." Yaten dijo casi en un murmullo, al sacudirse su ropa, en actitud de molestia

"Bueno, bueno..." Taiki empezó antes que los 'niños' entablaran una nueva discusión "Lover-san, qué es lo que querías hablar con nosotros?"

La sonrisa de la guerrera regresó al ver a los otros Kou dirigirse miradas matadoras y ver la actitud del más alto toda seria y solemne. Levantando los hombros, y carraspeando un poco la voz para llamar la atención, se acercó hacia el extremo de la azotea, indicando, también, que la siguieran.

"Queridos Lights... esta noche" mirando hacia el cielo oscuro "esta noche es clave, para tantas cosas..." suspirando. Los chicos no le entendían pero no querían interrumpir "Bueno, la razón por la que estoy aquí es que Kakyuu-hime me encargó que les entregara algo..." los tres la miraban expectantes. Ella seguía pacientemente "se enteró –de buenas fuentes- que hoy se iba a realizar una celebración en nombre de Seiya-sama, y quiso aprovechar la ocasión para entregarles –a los tres- algo que tenía que ser suyo..."

Dio un paso adelante, divirtiéndose claramente con las expresiones de perdidos de los jóvenes Kou. Los miró fijamente, sonrió, y cerró sus ojos, haciendo que una suave luz apareciera en frente de ella; y, cuando ésta se apagó, dejó tres cajitas en su lugar... tres cajitas que flotaban perfectamente frente a Sailor Star Lover...

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten quedaron perplejos... nuevamente... miraban con atención los curiosos paquetillos que habían aparecido de repente, de la nada. Como la chica aún no abría sus ojos, estaban dudando si cogerlos o no...

"Mmm..." dijo abriendo sus ojos "éstos... son para ustedes..." avanzó un poco más –las cajitas junto con ella y aún en posición- de tal modo que quedara en medio de los tres: en frente de Seiya, a la izquierda de Taiki y a la derecha de Yaten "Uno para Seiya-sama..." dicho esto, la cajita del medio avanzó hacia su dueño, con una levitación tan perfecta que rompía con las leyes de gravedad de la Tierra "uno para Taiki-sama..." al igual que la anterior, se dirigió hacia su dueño, y éste, como su hermano, la cogió al instante "y uno para Yaten-sama..." la última cajita actuó del mismo modo que las anteriores... Lover los miraba atentamente.

"Vamos, ábranlos!" cada uno levantó la tapa de dicho regalo, revelando dentro, un aro dorado, con inscripciones en el interior y una extraña especie de depresión... donde parecía que cabía algo...

"Ehm... Lover-chan... qué son éstos...?" Seiya miró con curiosidad el anillo, analizándolo detenidamente, sin entender qué representaba o para que servía...

Taiki lo miró con agudeza... dentro del aro podía leerse la siguiente inscripción:

_Una luz, una estrella... su destino, junto a un planeta..._

Sin embargo, seguía tan perdido como antes...

"Lover-san... qué significa esto?"

Yaten también, veía atenta y minuciosamente el recién obtenido obsequio, y seguía tan confundido como sus hermanos... grabado alrededor del aro –a los costados de la depresión- podían verse tres estrellas, una más profunda que la otra, y en el extremo opuesto de dicho grabado, una pequeña circunferencia que recordaba a un planeta...

Y con todo... no decía nada...

"Sailor Lover... podrías explicárnoslo...?"

La chica se empezó a reír ante la confusión de los otros. Sus expresiones realmente graciosas, no tenían precio... calmándose al instante, los miró con ternura y les dijo...

"Ustedes sabrán qué son y para qué sirven en su debido momento... por mientras no puedo decirles nada más..."

"QUEEEEEEE?!?!?!" Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, soltando sus anillos, lo cuales, de manera extraña, regresaron a su estuche sin siquiera caerse. Esto los dejó aún más perplejos...

"Lover-chan!!! No-no puede ser..."

"Lover-san... si pudiera revelarnos un poco más..."

"...Nos harías un gran favor..."

Lover empezó a reírse de nuevo, pero delicadamente...

"Tu-tu" moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro "en el momento debido ustedes lo descubrirán... sino... perdería su encanto!!!" guiñando un ojo "Además..." levantando sus hombros mientras agregaba lo siguiente "No hay mucho que podría decirles, porque yo misma no lo sé!!!" sonriendo inocentemente

PLOP! Los Kou casi se caen por la impresión. Aquella misteriosa chica que también actuaba como una niña... era increíble... pero los tres sonrieron y guardaron sus respectivas cajitas, sacándolas de su... órbita, podría llamársele...

"Muchísimas gracias Lover-san... pero, necesito que me diga..."

"Sí, Taiki-sama..."

"Es el cumpleaños del pequeño Seiya... por qué es que nos trajo a los tres un presente...?"

Lover dio un pequeño suspiro "Creen que la princesa se hubiera olvidado de ustedes dos, queridos Lights???"

Taiki y Yaten se acercaron más

"Jamás! Ustedes tres son muy importantes para la Princesa Kakyuu... jamás se olvidaría de ninguno de ustedes... sólo que" para esto, Seiya se había acercado, colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus dos hermanos. Dicho acto soltó una sonrisita y una risita por parte de la guerrera "creen que estamos de vacaciones, o que?" poniéndose 'seria' "hay muchísimas cosas que hacer en Kinmoku!!! Hemos tenido revueltas, asuntos civiles... la elección del parlamento... luego está la alianza con el planeta- en fin... tantos asuntos que concentran la atención de Kakyuu-hime, que no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por sus queridos jóvenes Kou acá en la Tierra... pero créanme..." se acercó aún más, para colocar, así como Seiya, un brazo en cada hombro de los mayores de los Kou "ella piensa en ustedes, en los tres" mirando detenidamente a cada uno por un segundo "todos los días... ustedes siempre serán sus guerreros queridos, no hay día que no hable sobre ustedes... y es por eso que yo y mis compañeras hemos aprendido tanto sobre los salvadores del universo y de la honra de Kinmoku!"

Al decir estas palabras, los 'mencionados' se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par...

"Ah??!"

"Qué?"

"A-A qué te refieres...?"

"Sí, nosotros no hicimos gran cosa..."

"Sólo cumplimos nuestra misión..."

"Y protegimos a nuestra princesa..."

"Ay chicos..." Star Lover se rió en voz baja y movió su cabeza de un lado para otro "ustedes no se dan cuenta de la grandeza de sus actos, no?"

"Ah-?"

"Jeje... no puedo creer que sean taaaaaan modestos!!! Cómo no saber que gracias a ustedes la victoria pudo ser lograda?!"

Una vez más... nada...

Lover suspiró fuertemente...

"Déjeme que les recuerde algo... wow, voy a sonar como mi nana que me contaba sus leyendas, jeje... Ustedes creen que si Sailor Moon hubiera estado sola, hubiera podido enfrentar a Galaxia/Caos hasta el final...?"

Los chicos parpadearon, como indicando que iban entendiendo, pero no todo...

"Entonces permítanme revivir ciertos momentos..."

Extendiendo sus manos, las colocó sobre las frentes de los muchachos, cerrando sus ojos y los de ellos...

Al instante, los tres pudieron recordar con perfecta claridad, aquellos tormentosos y angustiantes últimos lapsos de la batalla...

Cómo es que estaban con Sailor Moon, tratando de que ella, así como ellos mismos, no perdiera la fe... Cómo es que trataron de protegerla hasta el último momento... incluso sin importarles sus propias vidas...

Y cómo es que –al final- la princesa logró transformar el caos en esperanza con el poder de su amor... brindando una nueva oportunidad a todos los seres del universo...

Abrieron los ojos de nuevo, sólo para encontrarse a la extraña guerrera con una cálida mirada y sonrisa dirigida a ellos... Los Kou estaban sobrecogidos por los recuerdos... sin captar a lo que se refería Star Lover

"Y...? Ya entendieron...?"

"No..." todos parpadeaban

"Jiji... chicos... son tan lindos..." alejándose un poco y luego volteando de nuevo a verlos "no se dan cuenta que fueron ustedes quienes le dieron fuerzas a la princesa de la luna para seguir adelante?"

Se quedaron mudos. Lover continuó "De no haber sido por ustedes, Serena-hime hubiera sucumbido ante la desesperación y la impotencia de verse enfrentada ante un ente tan maligno y poderoso que ya había acabado con todas sus fuerzas, y, peor aún, con todos sus seres amados... su corazón iba quebrándose, su espíritu debilitándose, al punto que hubiera podido entregarse a Galaxia si eso significaba terminar con todo... ya no tenía nada ni nadie por quien luchar... o eso creía..." las facciones de la soldada se tornaron seria y melancólicas con cada palabra. Los chicos seguían escuchándola atentamente, sin mencionar nada

"Saben? Sailor Moon es la guerrera del amor y la justicia... y es la princesa más imponente de todo el cosmos... pero tiene una terrible debilidad..." su tono de voz se volvió grave "la dama necesita de la gente que ama... ella _sola_ no sabe qué hacer, se ve en las sombras... si en algún momento llegara a pensar que todos y todo la han abandonado o defraudado o traicionado... su mundo se vendría abajo... la muerte no es una opción... ya que ciertas estrellitas le hicieron ver que el alma sigue acompañándote incluso después que el cuerpo quede sin vida... pero es la persona en sí, su esencia la que importa... y si llegara a perderlos –a todos- la princesa de la luna quedaría completamente destrozada..."

Los tres respiraron, sin darse cuenta que no lo habían hecho mientras Lover hablaba... Seiya sintió un fuerte apretón en su corazón... un dolor callado, una pena, una rabia... no sabía qué era lo que sentía exactamente... sólo unas inmensas ganas y necesidad de estar al lado de su bombón –aunque sea como amigo- para siempre...

Lover se relajó, mirando sonrientes una vez más a los tres jóvenes

"Ahora lo ven...? Si ustedes no hubieran estado _a su lado_ en es última batalla... todo se hubiera perdido... ¿en quién se habría apoyado la princesa? Si sus amigas estaban muertas, el príncipe estaba muerto... sus propias fuerzas se estaban yendo... Ustedes le dijeron que tuviera fe, que no perdiera la esperanza... que mientras creyera y siguiera luchando, sus compañeras seguirían con vida, que estarían a su lado... Yo no sé qué hubiera pasado si las Starlights no hubieran estado ahí para mantenerla fuerte..."

Una que otra lágrima recorrió las mejillas de los jóvenes... ¿Cómo es que esta completa extraña podía conmoverlos tanto en un solo día... Causar que se estremezcan sus corazones, que los sofoquen las nostalgias, que todo se viera con una mayor claridad...?

"Ah, queridos Lights... eso es porque no soy una completa extraña..."

"Q-qué?!" no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al escuchar, una vez más, exteriorizadas sus emociones...

"De una u otra manera, somos como familia... porque al fin y al cabo, todos fuimos parte de la guardia real de Kinmoku, y pertenecimos a dicho planeta... aunque ustedes ya no sean parte de él ahora, pero... Un lazo muy fino nos une, el formar o haber formado parte de la élite de guerreros que estamos orgullosos de llamarnos _Sailor Starlights..._"

Dio un paso adelante, y otro más, y otro más... y ellos pudieron sentir la calidez del resplandor de su espíritu, y sabían que, muy en el fondo, aquella misteriosa dama/niña/joven era como una inexplicable y original especie de compañera/hermana/amiga, que había venido no sólo en una misión, sino a también, aliviar y consolar sus corazones, de muchas de las dudas que los abatían...

"Gracias... Gracias Sailor Star Lover... por confirmarnos que no estábamos equivocados, que podemos borrar nuestros miedos... que a pesar de todo... nuestros corazones tenían la razón..."

"Gracias por quitarnos ese peso de la duda, de la incertidumbre de nuestros deberes, de nuestra lealtad y nuestra misión..."

"Gracias también, por habernos traído dicha, y el nostálgico recuerdo y amor de nuestro antiguo hogar y de aquella a quien siempre honraremos como nuestra princesa..."

"Seiya-sama... Taiki-sama... Yaten-sama..." inclinándose ante los tres "estoy muy agradecida por sus palabras y su afecto... yo..." levantándose y mirándolos con mucho cariño, y con una sonrisa deslumbrante "Yo soy quien les agradece que hayan confiado en mí, me hayan facilitado cumplir mi deber y que... me hayan abierto las puertas de su hogar... y de sus corazones" guiñando un ojo "Siempre los recordaré muchachos, no sólo por ser leyenda allá en Kinmoku" levantando un pulgar "sino también porque tienen un corazón fuerte, apasionado y muy hermoso... capaz de dar y morir por el ser amado... Me alegro que al ver yo en ellos, haya podido aclararles inquietudes que hayan podido agobiarlos... cuando quieran, cuenten conmigo!"

"Lover-chan..." Seiya se abalanzó sobre la chica, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo, al cual se unieron los otros dos pronto. Un abrazo que no sólo era una especie de bienvenida/despedida hacia la sailor, sino también una forma de desfogar todo aquello que los Kou pudieron haber estado guardando... Bueno, tal vez no _todo_, pero sí las vacilaciones acerca de su hogar, su obligación y su fidelidad... Sin mencionar también aquella seguridad de poder haber hecho algo cuando ellos pensaron que tan sólo eran un estorbo... No, ella les había hecho ver que habían cumplido con lo que debían hacer... y se sentían satisfechos... satisfechos y reconfortados...

xxxxxxxxxxx--------------------------------------

Adentro, un grupo de chicas esperaba impaciente.

"Mmm... la curiosidad me está matando!!!" Una hiperactiva Mina estaba que caminaba de un lado a otro del salón

"Cálmate Mina-chan! Tienes que ser más paciente... deben estar hablando sobre cosas importantes..."

El resto de las chicas estaban sentadas en los sofás... Las outers estaban tomando te en otra habitación...

"Lita tiene razón Mina..."

"Pero, Ami... no te inquieta saber qué es lo que esa atractiva chica quiere con NUESTROS queridos Three Lights...?! No te molesta? No te fastidia????"

Pudo verse un leve rubor colorear las mejillas de la peliazul...

"Jeje... a mi parecer... alguien está celosa..."

"No, ya, Rei-chan!!!!! Sólo es que ella..."

"Sí me intriga Mina... pero no por eso voy a estar saltando de un lado para otro, impacientemente... como si eso fuera a arreglar algo..."

Ami la miro 'seriamente' tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

Mina se detuvo al instante

"Pero Ami... eh? Me parece o acabas de admitir que estás celosa?!"

"Eh? Yo, en ningún momento!!!"

"Ami está celosa! Ami está celosa!"

"Mina, ya párala!"

"Ami está celosa!"

"Pues tú también estás que te comes las uñas de los celos niña, así que siéntate de una vez y no hagas más intolerable esta espera!!!!!!!"

Rei se paró y sentó a Mina

"Yaaaaa... Rei-chan mala..."

Un poco más allá, Serena y Darien conversaban tranquilamente... aunque no podía decirse que la rubia no estuviera ansiosa/curiosa también...

"Jiji... todas están fuera de control, no Darien?"

"Un poco Serena... parece que aquella sailor nos ha descuadrado a todos..."

"Sí..."

Serena miró hacia un lado, evitando la mirada inquisidora del joven

"A ti también, no?"

Serena se sonrojó un poquitín

"Eto... no-no es lo que imaginas Darien!!! Sólo que... es que... mira, yo sé que la chica es buena y no va a hacerles nada malo pero..."

Darien sonrió compresivamente

"Sé que te intriga lo que están hablando... además sé que te duele no poder ser parte de aquella fracción de vida de los Kou... pero debes entender... ellos pertenecían antes a otro planeta... su historia está redactada sobre un libro ya escrito... y de repente, llega alguien que ha retrocedido las páginas y los obliga a analizar y releer su vida..."

Serena no pudo más que rendirse ante las palabras sabias de Darien

"Lo sé... lo sé... pero... sabes? Me gustaría poder ser capaz de ayudarlos en eso... es que... ellos son ahora como mis mejores amigos y... que haya una parte en su corazón que una no puede aliviar... es doloroso"

Darien envolvió en un abrazo a la princesa de la luna...

"Hey... no te preocupes... así como nosotros, todos los guerreros del planeta tierra también tenemos historias no-narradas...... déjalos a ellos que se entiendan... que ahora, ya son parte de este mundo... no se van a ir a ninguna parte..."

Serena escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven

"En serio...? Estás seguro...? Que si Se-" pausó por lo que iba a decir y luego lo retomó "si ellos se van no sabría que hacer..."

Darien sonrió

"Sí... créeme que sé que se van a quedar... sin importar qué..."

xxxxxxxxxxx---------------------------

"Bueno... creo que ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir... regresemos, entonces!!! Que su ausencia está causando muchas conmociones!!!" Lover sonrió divertida, después de que ella y los chicos se separaron. Miró hacia abajo riéndose... Muchas cosas podía sentir que la estaban divirtiendo...

"Lover-chan...? Debes irte ya?" Seiya se acercó un poco a la sailor

"Sí, lo siento... pero como les dije, tan sólo vine a cumplir una misión... y es mi deber regresar una vez cumplida..."

Taiki había quedado un poco desconcertado con las anteriores palabras de la chica...

"Lover-san... a qué te refieres con eso de conmociones???"

"Jeje..." sacando la lengua en acto de diversión "Sucede, Taiki-sama... que ciertas guerreras del sistema solar se han desconcertado al yo llevarme a" pausando y eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras "sus 'queridos Three Lights'!!!"

No dejaban de sorprenderse con ella... Yaten la miró perplejo, sonriendo levemente...

"Hey, Star Lover... me impresionas..."

"No tengo por qué..." mirándolo tranquilamente "todos los guerreros estelares tenemos nuestra propia habilidad que nos permite llevar a cabo al máximo nuestros deberes... el mío es éste, pero es igual que cualquier habilidad de un verdadero guardián..."

"Niña... aún así..."

"Jeje... vamos, vamos... me van a subir el ego!!! Y no queremos eso, no??? Volvamos... y agárrense fuerte, para hacer una entrada triunfal!!!"

Lover se acercó, los cogió de la mano, formando un círculo (Lover-Seiya-Taiki-Yaten), cerró sus ojos, y desaparecieron de nuevo...

xxxxxxxx----------------------------------

"Ne, ne... Lita-chan!!! Yo quiero saber dónde están?!??!?!" Mina había vuelto a ponerse de pie y caminar de un lado a otro "Y si se los ha llevado y les está haciendo daño?!?!?!?" poniendo ojos de víctima

"Eso es poco probable Mina-chan..." Haruka, quien había regresado con las demás outers, se acercó a la rubia más exaltada y la detuvo "De haber pasado eso, yo lo habría sabido..."

"Sí, porque Haru se muere antes que a Seiya-kun le pase algo!!!" Michiru añadió por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos oyeran...

"Michi!!!"

"Igual, Haruka-chan!!! Quiero que regresen ahora!!!"

Una luz brilló en la habitación, y las cuatro estrellas fugaces estaban de vuelta...

"Pues tus deseos son concedidos, Venus-san..."

Una sonriente Lover la miró directamente, causando que ésta se escondiera de la vergüenza detrás de Haruka... Todas ya se habían levantado y se habían puesto alrededor de los recién llegados...

"Lamento habernos tardado tanto... y también el haberlos preocupado" mirando a cada uno, especialmente a las inners "pero yo jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacerles daño a estos tres maravillosos muchachos! Cuídenmelos mucho, por favor, que son el orgullo de Kinmoku!" hizo una leve reverencia "Bueno, temo que yo debo regresar... discúlpenme por haber interrumpido su celebración, y gracias por haberme permitido cumplir con mi deber..."

Serena se acercó a la sailor "Lover-san? Ya te vas???"

"Sí, debo hacerlo... además... ustedes estaban en una gran fiesta, o me equivoco?!"

"Jé, sí... pero pensábamos que ibas a quedarte un poco más..."

Lover vio a Serena cariñosamente "Muchísimas gracias por el ofrecimiento Serena-hime... y gracias por haberme dado la bienvenida a la Tierra... A usted y" volteando a mirar a Darien "por supuesto al Príncipe" hizo una reverencia ante cada uno "Sería un honor para mí quedarme con ustedes pero, Kakyuu-hime me espera... tal vez algún día podamos volvernos a ver..." sonriendo

Las inners y las outers la miraron y le sonrieron, silenciosamente aceptándola también. Ella pudo sentirlo. Darien se acercó hacia Serena, y le ofreció una sincera sonrisa a la joven y enigmática guerrera

"Sé bienvenida cuando gustes, Sailor Star Lover... espero que puedas hacer un buen reporte de nosotros cuando regreses ante tu princesa, y hazle saber que tanto ella como tú, siempre serán bienvenidas en nuestro planeta"

Lover agachó la cabeza por un segundo, y luego de dar un vistazo general a todos, se dirigió hacia los Kou, regresando la mirada hacia Darien

"Arigato gozaimasu" hizo una reverencia al estilo japonés y luego miró de nuevo a los tres chicos

"No se olviden... crean en lo que siente, luchen por ello y triunfarán... créanme que lo sé... Fue un honor para mí conocerlos... los quiero muchísimo" acercándose a cada uno "Yaten-sama" dándole un abrazo "Taiki-sama" igualmente con él "y, por supuesto, Seiya-sama" abalanzándose a él y dándole también un beso en la mejilla "Siga disfrutando de su cumpleaños, Seiya-sama!!!"

"Gracias..." los tres le devolvieron el abrazo y la sonrisa

"Ok!!! Ya no me demoro más... Por cierto, Serena-hime..."

"Mm?"

Lover guiño un ojo "Ganbatte!!!" (N/A: significa buena suerte)

"Huh?" Serena se quedó muda

"Jijiji... bueno... nos veremos!!!" con una amplia sonrisa, y dos de sus dedos en su frente como señal de despedida, cerró sus ojos, y así como había llegado, en un haz de luz... desapareció...

"Adiós, Lover-chan..."

xxxxxxxxx-----------------------------

_Fiuu, fiuu, fiuu..._

Hacía mucho viento, y los cabellos de una alta figura revoloteaban con él...

La luna había sido cubierta por las nubes por un momento, y la noche estaba oscura... Y en dicha oscuridad se refugiaba aquella figura...

"Hmm... causaste una excelente impresión, no... Lover...?"

Una alta, pero más joven, dama hizo su aparición detrás de quien le hablaba. Volteó al instante para encontrarse con una divertida sailor, cuyos cabellos rojizos revoloteaban con el viento también...

"Así parece, no?" dando un paso, y luego otro hacia quien la esperaba "No sabes lo bien que me sentí..."

La mujer más alta se acercó también

"Sí... como siempre aprovechándote de tu habilidad de ver en los corazones... no tienes remedio pequeña..."

"Jejeje" riendo "pero por lo visto, y a pesar de todos mis intentos, jamás podré ver en el tuyo, no? Setsuna-nee-san..." (N/A: nee-san viene de onee-san, que significa hermana mayor... así que sería como un 'hermana Setsuna'... o.o en español suena extraño...)

Setsuna movió su cabeza de untado a otro divertida, y con una sonrisa enigmática

"Niña, niña... cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Jamás podrás ver en el corazón de un ser sin 'vida'!!"

"Aww... vamos! Vives, a tu manera, pero lo haces!!!" sacando la lengua "pero por más que yo entrene y entrene y sea todopoderosa... creo que jamás podré leer tus sentimientos..." riendo y acercándose más hacia su acompañante, corriendo al final hasta abrazarla fuertemente

"Te extrañé! Setsuna-nee-san!!"

Setsuna sonrió más y también abrazó a la joven "Yo también Kasumi-chan, yo también..."

"Hace mucho que no te dejabas ver..."

"He estado un poco ocupada..."

"Me imagino, Kakyuu-hime pensaba que nos habías abandonado... boo"

"Ay, como piensas eso niña?! Saben muy bien que mi deber yace aquí en la Tierra, en el Sistema Solar y en la Puerta del Tiempo... que me de tiempitos para visitarlas es otra cosa..."

"Jeje... siiiii... pero ya te toca otro, eh?? Star Protector y Star Destroyer preguntan por ti..."

"Oh, diles que pronto iré, pronto... pero primero..."

"Está lo de hoy..."

"Exacto... y debo admitir, que a pesar de saber casi a la perfección los eventos de esta velada, tú me sorprendiste con tu venida!"

"Jijiji... por favor! Dónde quedaría mi reputación si pudieras leer mis acciones?"

"Lo sé... aún me falta experiencia en cuanto a los kinmokians... completamente impredecibles..."

"Así somos!"

"Jaja... Kasumi-chan... tenía que preguntarte..."

"Dime..."

"Lo de hoy no significa que...?"

"Ah? No! Claro que no!!! Tú sabes, Setsuna-nee-san, que la princesa había estado planeando eso por siglos!!! Jeje... claro que no lo va a cambiar..."

"Bien... porque sería extraño de ella que no lo hiciera..."

"Sip, todos sabemos cuánto quiere a los Kou... y obviamente... esos jóvenes desprenden un brillo espectacular!!!"

"Vi que estabas increíblemente deslumbrante el día de hoy..."

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Wow! No sabes lo fuerte que me sentía, lo mucho que mis energías aumentaban... Wow... me sentía capaz de enfrentarme a todo por mí misma!!! Es decir... todo el amor y amistad que había en esa habitación!!!! En serio que los terrestres son muy apasionados en eso, no?"

"Algunos lo son... las guerreras del sistema solar lo son..."

"Entiendo... pero, Setsuna-nee-san... si hubieras podido sentir lo que yo sentí!!!!! Wow... hubieras sucumbido ante tal poder!!!!!! Porque, te juro... sentina que podía enfrentarme al mismo caos y salir victoriosa con tal potencia!!!!! En la vida pensé que pudiera sentirme tan maravillosamente fortalecida!!!

"Si tan sólo pudiera ser así en las reales batallas..."

"Hey! Con esos corazones... no me sorprende que las Sailor Scouts sean tan famosas! Ay, Setsuna-nee-san... estaba tan deslumbrada... cada alma, cada espíritu... Esa amistad... ese amor... Ser capaz de sentirlo a ese nivel... Es exquisito..."

"Me imagino que también estarás muy orgullosa, no? Digo, por ser la guardiana del _amor de las estrellas..."_

"Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Estoy muy pero muy orgullosa y muy feliz!!!!!!!! Muy emocionada!!! Es genial!!! Y ya era hora!!! Te juro, que todos en Kinmoku seguimos esa historia como novela!!!"

"Jajaja... ay, Kasumi-chan, sigues tan hiperactiva como siempre..."

"Y más!!! Jeje..."

"Y puedo preguntar el porqué viniste HOY?"

"Ah... es que la princesa sabía que algo _muy especial_ pasaría hoy día, y vio adecuado que ellos reciban sus presentes _ahora_... tú sabes, no Setsuna-nee-san?"

"Entiendo, entiendo... Sí... cosas _interesantes_ están marcadas bajo este día"

"Efectivamente! Ahora... creo, Setsuna-nee-san, que deberías regresar ya... ciertas personillas están intrigadas con tu ausencia..."

"Puedes sentirlas hasta acá?"

"Por quién me tomas? Una _amateur_? No, señora! Además, con el nivel de su brillo, creo que podría sentirlo hasta el toro lado del planeta!!!"

"Ya, no exageres... Entonces... nos veremos, Kasumi..."

"Sip, Pluto-sama!!!"

"Saluda a la princesa de mi parte... y a Destroyer y Protector..."

"Yo les digo... ok!!! Ja, oneesan!!!"

"Hasta pronto... pequeña..."

XxXxXxX--------------------------------

Minna!!!! Konbanwa!! (Perdón, es que me he emocionado con mi japonés n.n') Que tal...?

Jejeje... cortado otra vez... es que –como Gaby-chan sabe- he estado con un bloqueo tremendo, y la parte que supuestamente iba a ser más fácil... se volvió una pesadilla!!!!!! Boooo!!! T-T

**_Seiya_**: ay, Sha-chan... ya falta poco... mira que te quedan dos semanas a lo máximo!

**_Shary_**: Siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin!!! Libertad!!!!!! Yay!!!!

**_Taiki_**: n.n; ay niña... en serio que Lover-san me recordó a ti en algunas partes!!!

**_Shary_**: :P si, no??? Ese era un poco el propósito!!! Y? Que pensaron de ella, eh? Les cayó bien? Desean volverla a ver...? Jojojo

**_Yaten_**: ¬¬ yo no sé para qué les preguntas si ya tienes el boceto de tu historia... y ella...

**_Shary_**: puntito, calla!!! :x No vayas a arruinar el misterio! Jejeje

**_Seiya_**: y por qué dices que de nuevo está cortado, Sha?

**_Shary_**: ay, lo que pasa es que luego de la conversa Lover/Pluto venían unas escenitas más, pero debido al tiempo perdido con mi bloqueo, creí justo subirles el capi...

**_Taiki_**: y así terminarán siendo 10 capítulos más de los que habías planeado...

**_Shary_**: jojojo... no puedo con mi genio! XP

**_Yaten_**: niña... :P al final que Setsuna-san si te conocía, no?

**_Shary_**: hai! Es que yo me imagino a Setsuna con una vida todo mítica... la mujer vive en el portal, pero también tiene acceso a otras zonas del universo... y pues, me pareció interesante denotar que mantiene una especie de alianza con Kinmoku.. y que a veces va allá a visitar, así como viene a la Tierra...

**_Taiki_**: y lo de hermana?

**_Shary_**: solo le tome mucho cariño a Pluto, que en el fondo es muy sensible y linda, a pesar de mantener una apariencia estoica, o... eso creo yo! XD jeje

**_Seiya_**: ok, eso quedó claro... y lo que nos dio Lover-chan... qué era?

**_Shary_**: –inocentemente- anillos, pues, flechita! Anillos!

**_Yaten_**: eso ya lo sabemos chica!!! Pero, qué representan, qué son en realidad??

**_Shary_**: ¬o¬ y crees que te lo voy a decir??? ;P simplemente...

**_Taiki_**: no lo digas... paciencia, no?

**_Shary_**: exacto!! Jeje, ven como ya se están acostumbrando a mis entregas?! Jojojo

**_Seiya_**: :P no nos queda otra mujer... ok, a los reviews!!!!!!!

**_Shary_**: SIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! YA TENGO 109 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Weeeeeeeee!!!!! Sha-chan wa totemo ureshii desu!!!!!!! (Estoy realmente feliz!!!)

**_Kous_**: felicitaciones Sha!!! ;D

**_Shary_**: arigato------o!!!!!!!! n-n ok!! A los reviews!!!!

**Lyz**: Hola!!! Por lo que veo una lectora nueva, no? Que gusto!!! Bueno, primero que nada déjame aclárate lo de mis historias... :S es que con todo lo que llevo en la universidad, la verdad ni se me da tiempo para hacer lo que mas me gusta (dicho sea de paso es vagar, leer, escribir, vagar un poco mas, ver TV, y ah... vagar n.n') así que con las justas estoy subiendo este porque, como que siento que se lo debo a Seiya... es que, sabias que IBA a ser un oneshot(único capitulo)??? Wow, eso fue hace mucho tiempo... bueno, entonces... he decidido solo actualizar este fic hasta acabarlo, o acabar mis clases, lo que pase primero. Pero no te preocupes, que en cuanto sea libre te subo un capi de Secreto... porque los otros son de un solo capitulo... (Sin contar el de Cyborg 009... que por cierto, no actualizo... mmm...) Ok, pues mis felicitaciones niña!!! :D Que Setsuna y Lover se conocían!!! Y por lo visto muy bien, no? ;D Jeje... ah, y por cierto, de que habrán estrado hablando ellas dos? :P que se traen? Algo más aparte de todo? Mmm... tendrás que esperar para saber, pero una cosilla... por algo dice para fans de Sere y Seiya solamente, no??? ;D Gracias por tus comentarios, me ayudan a seguir adelante!! Nos vemos!

**TanitaLove**: Holitas!!!! Jeje... ese es mi problema, se me ocurren demasiadas cosas, pero en poquísimo tiempo y... no puedo escribir... y luego me olvido... y ya no se me ocurre nada!! T-T Boo!!! :P pero bueno, espero te haya gustado este capi, ya nos vemos...!!! PDS: oye! Actualiza el espejo, que quiero saber que va a pasar! :P

**Seshyiak**: Sesshy!!!! Mujercita!!! Wee... que felicidad me dan tus reviews! Jejeje... Ah si, no se que le dio a fanfiction conmigo... creo que ya le entro rabia! :P Bueno, te gusto la aparición de Sailor Star Lover??? ;) Creo que dejo huella! :P Digo, no todos los días te encuentras con alguien que puede leer tu alma de pies a cabeza! :P Jejej... bueno, pero ya se regreso... la volveremos a ver? :P eso... bueno, no puedo decírtelo! Hey, ten todo mi apoyo para lo que quieras, y mucha suerte en tus proyectos mujer!!! Para adelante!

**Jess-lugo**: Hola! :P Jejej... no te me molestes porfa... que me dejas aguada! :P No puedo botar a Darien... me tiene amenazada! No, mentira... pero no puedo quitarlo ya que, hasta el tiene su razón en esta vida (alguien dígame cual es!) Sorry por la demora, es que a veces la compu se loquea y yo soy la que sufro! T-T Nos vemos!

**Serenity Kou**: Hola!! No, gracias a ti por tu apoyo!!! Y tus comentarios! :D me ponen muy feliz!!! Hey, veo que subiste capi, pero no me di tiempito de leerlo... ahorita mismo lo grabo y me lo leo y ya veras mi review hoy o mañana! ;) Muchos saludos mujer!!! Y suerte a ti también!

**Yelitza**: jejeje... si, esa soy yo! dejando todo a medias! :P jejej no me resisto! ;P Jeje... actualice lo mas pronto que me dio la vida, lo siento si las dejo en paro cardiaco hasta que lean el sgte... ;-; no es mi intención!! Bua!!! Gomen, pero ténganme paciencia!!! Hey, te gusto lo de las charadas? A mi también! ;D creo que lo voy a usar para un intercambio de regalos en navidad! :P Ah, y las sorpresas!! Si, pues! Serena y para colmo, confabulada con Haruka y los Kou, causaron estragos! Jejeje... aunque Serena fue el cerebrito... mmmm, realmente quiere a Seiya esa niña, no? ;D eto... su regalo? Creo que es la fiesta... o no? Nos vemos mujer!!! PDS: que te pareció lo de Lover, intrigante, no? ;D

**Lady Palas**: hola mujer!!! Jejej... creo que me demore mas de lo que quería (oye, soné a Darien O.o?) Si, me parece chévere eso de poder sentir y vislumbrar lo que hay escondido dentro de los corazones... pero ni Kakyuu ni Pluto se dejan! ;P jejeje... a ver que mas vendrá en este loco fic! :P Y el honor es mío en participar en el mujer, muchos besotes!!!

**Chi**: jijiji... hola!!! Sorry por la demora... pero ya saben como es la vida de complicada! :S no me guta! XI ya nos vemos para el siguiente capi!!! Te lo traigo en una semana máximo, prometido? ;D

**Aisha-ladimoon**: jiji... gusto lo de los regalos, no??? Toy muy feliz por eso!!! Sip!! Seiya rules!!!!! Jejeje... ah, y pues, Kakyuu les mando esos aros que levitan! XP jejej... que serán, serán? Alguna idea? Siéntete libre de tratar de adivinar!!! Aunque, creo que no lo sabrás sino hasta unos a ver –pensando- dos o tres capis mas... :P jeje... Ji, y que tal quedo Lover, chévere, no??? Muchos saludos a ti también, besoss!!!

**Amynaoko**: jijiji... la ansiedad nos mata, no? Don't worry, que ya falta.... Ehm... poco :P a ver... si, porque se viene el capi sgte y luego el otro capi y uno más y entonces, EL CAPI y de ahí... pues ya no pensé más XD jejej... oh pues, no falta tan poco! XP jiji, ya nos vemos amiguilla!

**Neo-Gaby**: amigocha!!! Mujer bella! Jejeje, es un honor y un placer poder conversar contigo e intercambiar cosas de fanáticas de Seiya!!! Arriba nuestra flechita!! Lo máximo mujer! Gracias por tus videos que me han puesto toda feeling!!! Y bueno, aquí hay un poco mas de respuestas! :P de poco a poco se consiguen las cosas! TADAN! Si conocía a Setsuna! Hasta era como mi hermana mayor! :P Mira tu! Jijiji, las sorpresas que trae el mundo! :P Ah... y hasta creo que de nuevo estamos escondiendo algo! XP jejej... bueno, de nuevo, a esperar!! Se esta volviendo mi costumbre hacerles esto, no? Bueno, EL regalo de Serena... ehm... pues... mira la hora! Tengo que irme! n.n' muchos besitos amigocha!!! Y nos vemos!!!!! ;D

**Layla**: Mujer!!! Amiguita!!!!! Wee!!! Gracias por todos tus comentarios!!! Te quelo mucho!!! ;p Jeje... ay, como es la vida que me evita actualizar!!!! T-T Buaaa!!! Jeje, pero bueno, ya esta aquí el sgte, así no se me ponen todas furiosas! XP Mentira! ;) gracias mujer por tu apoyo y tus ánimos y tus halagos y por pasarme la canción y... mujer!!! Sos lo máximo!!!! Muchos besotes y abrazos y saludos de todos nosotros para ti!!! Gracias mujer!!! Ánimos, ánimos!! Que todo se puede!!

**Erol-Haruka**: Hola!!! Que tal, Erol??? Jeje, fue un placer competir contigo sobre la grandeza del magnifico Seiya!!! Lo máximo ese hombre, no??? Jejeje, fue muy divertido conversar contigo, ojalá nos veamos de nuevo. Muchos besotes y gracias por tu apoyo!!! Aunque cielo y tierra se nos pongan en contra! ;P Saludos!!

**Sehren Kou**: hola!!! Que tal Bea?! Como estas?! Jiji, sorry, aun no he tenido tiempo para chekar tu fic... miento-ya lo leí pero la mitad! ; :P pronto me lo termino y te dejo revu, k? muchos saludos y sigue para adelante!! Arriba Serena y Seiya!

**_Shary_**: ooooooook!!!!! Se acabaron!!!!! Estoy súper, súper feliz por todo su apoyo!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D

**_Taiki_**: nos disculpamos por no haber podido responderles también, es que Shary está apurada por publicar, jeje... -gota-

**_Yaten_**: si, la niña se demora y luego nos culpa a nosotros...

**_Shary_**: hey! Eso no es cierto! XI bueno, bueno... ya nos veremos en el siguiente capi!!!

**_Seiya_**: Siii! Y mañana... fiesta!!!

**_Shary_**: Ah!! HONTO! (Verdad!) Mañana es el cumpleñañitos de mi amigocha casi-hermana Lime-chan!!!!! Omedetou!!!!!! XD

**_Kous_**: Omedetou gozaimasu Lime-chan!!! :D

**_Shary_**: Siii, y los Kous y yo nos vamos cantando de parranda cantando

**_Seiya_**: yeah!!

**_Taiki_**: -avergonzado-

**_Yaten_**: fiesta!!!

**_Shary_**: Ok, las quiero muchote y ya nos leeremos prontito!!! (Espero ;D)

SERENA Y SEIYA POR SIEMPRE!!!!!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!

DEJEN REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD

**_Shary:_** ah!! jeje.. :P una cosilla se me olvidaba...

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CON MI ONESHOT!!! :D**

Me hacen muy feliz!!!!!! :D

(Y, sí, es de un solo capitulo... gomen!)

Ok, ahora si!!!!!

**_Shary y Kous:_** Bye, bye!!!!!!!! :D


	15. Anecdotas 'amorosas'

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar... Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta... Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar...

_Seiya... eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido... Y ser libre para amar..._

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz... Sí eres suficiente... eres más que suficiente... _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz..._

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** nop, Sailor Moon no es mío, ninguno de sus personajes tampoco... pero si leen bien se darán cuenta que hay tres personajes que nunca habían visto... _Sailor Star Lover, Protector y Destroyer_ sí son mías... pero tan sólo ellas!!!

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

XxXxXxX--------------------------------

La habitación se había quedado en silencio. Todos habían mantenida fija la mirada en aquella joven y alegre guerrera que entro y salio como lo que era, una estrella fugaz. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando Setsuna, sigilosamente, había salido por la puerta de atrás...

Todos se habían quedado como hipnotizados... Tan sólo hubo un resplandor... y PAM! La chica ya no estaba... Los Lights se habían quedado con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios, y apretaban su mano contra su pecho... como protegiendo algo...

Las inners estaban inmóviles, sorprendidas y aún sin entender nada... Las outers, en cambio, comprendían de una u otra manera... Darien estaba al lado de Serena, en silencio también. Sentía la temblorosa mano de la joven recorrer las suyas...

Luego de un largo pero corto rato, varios lograron al fin soltar la respiración que habían estado sosteniendo si darse cuenta... Haruka parpadeó y revisó el salón... Se veía a los Kous aún sonrientes, abrazados los tres... Serena y Darien en un lado... Rei, Mina, Lita y Ami por el otro... Michiru con Hotaru a su costado y... esperen un momento... adónde había ido Sets-

"NICHOLAS!!!!!!!!!!"

Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por una exaltada Rei que corrió al lado del chico ni bien vio que éste empezaba a moverse... Sin importarle nada, se colocó a su lado en el sofá, le acarició el cabello, viendo que por fin respiraba y que sus ojos estaban parpadeando confundidos...

"Nicholas!!! Nicholas!!!" Una leve lagrimilla cayó por la fría mejilla de Rei Hino. El resto del grupo se acercó inmediatamente. Las chicas sonreían, los demás se guardaron de hacerlo... no vaya a ser que Rei de repente los viera y............... caos!

Blink – Blink – Blink

"Ah...?" Nicholas estaba moviéndose un poco, cogiéndose la cabeza por una extraña especie de molestia que sentía (como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada y luego empezara a hervir) y una vez que pudo abrir bien los ojos, miró a su alrededor... completamente perdido...

"Que-qué pasó...?"

'_Pin' _"Ah..." una gotita de agua cayó en su mejilla... levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que Rei Hino lo estaba cogiendo entre sus brazos y que aquella dichosa gotita de agua había sido una lágrima suya... Las mejillas del joven se colorearon inmediatamente... pero no encontraba palabra alguna que articular...

"Tonto... me habías asustado..." Rei sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver al despistado de Nicholas abrir finalmente los ojos... Claro que había recibido la palabra de Sailor Lover que _nada_ le pasaría, pero... se sentía mucho mejor al verlo despierto...

"Se-Señorita Rei...?"

Serena, Ami, Lita y Mina vieron con satisfacción la mirada tierna de la sacerdotisa... por un breve segundo ella estaba lo más cerca posible de aquel chico al que ellas sabían que amaba... Pero como su terquedad llegaba al máximo, la guerrera de Marte no estaba dispuesta a admitir ningún tipo de debilidad por ningún chico... y mucho menos por aquel –en sus palabras- tonto e inepto de Nicholas!!!

Ahora... no obstante... aquello se veía tan falso y esto tan real...

"Nicholas... no vuelvas a asustarme así...!"

Rei limpió inmediatamente su húmeda mejilla y se acomodó al costado del chico quien ya empezaba a sentarse y acomodarse... claro que con la mirada completamente perdida...

"Q-qué pasó...?" repitió una vez más, mirando a cada uno de los presentes y sintiendo de nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas...

"Eh... lo que pasó fue que..." Rei miró de un lado a otro como buscando la respuesta, pero se encontró con _esas_ miradas de sus compañeras que la intimidaron al instante y le hicieron –lamentablemente- cambiar de actitud. Su rostro se volvió rojo de pronto, rojo de 'ira' y se levanto en un segundo apuntando al pobre de Nicholas con un dedo...

"PASO QUE TE EMBORRACHASTE!!! ESO PASO!!! IRRESPONSABLE!!! COMO SE TE OCURRE...!"

Los gritos de Rei continuaron y continuaron, causando que todos suspiren resignados ante su actitud y compadezcan al pobre quien en realidad no había bebido sino un vaso de agua...

"Pe-pero Rei!!! Yo no he bebido nada...!!!"

"NADA!!! Si estabas borracho!! Te desmayaste...!!!"

Y así, y así...

"Ay..." tanto Serena como las demás tenían una enorme gotota en la frente "Esto va a seguir por horas así que..." dio la vuelta, para encarar al grupo, pero al hacerlo, vio atentamente a los tres Lights que aún seguían en un rincón... meditando acaso...?

"Ehm... chicos...?"

"Ah-?"

Los tres sacudieron su cabeza como si hubieran estado en un profundo trance... el resto del grupo los miro como preocupados, más bien extrañados... tres chicas en particular, se habían quedado muy consternadas por su ensimismamiento...

"Es-están bien...?"

"Ch-chicos..."

"Se-Sei-chan..."

Los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo al oír a esas tres voces angelicales para ellos...

Seis ojitos, con un brillo especial, sonriendo por dentro pero un poco idos no obstante, las miraron y al resto del grupo...

"Ah-ah...?"

"Dis... disculpen..."

"Creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco, no???"

Los tres pusieron caritas inocentes, capaces de derretir el corazón de cualquier chica...

A todos les salio una gotita mientras respondían...

"Siiiiiiiiii..."

"Jeje... lo sentimos..." Seiya sonrió infantilmente junto con sus hermanos quienes sólo suspiraron. Todos empezaron a acomodarse en los sillones porque sentían que de una u otra manera se venía una conversación...

"Sailor Star Lover..." pudo oírsele decir a Seiya una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados

"Realmente fue ella misma una especie de regalo más que lo demás..." La mirada de Seiya se encontraba de nuevo perdida en la nada. Serena lo miraba curiosamente... sin entender lo que quería decir... Sentía una molestia dentro de ella, pero logró ignorarla...

"Seiya tiene razón..." Taiki rompió el silencio que empezaba a rondar "y no sólo para él, sino para nosotros también..."

"Chicos... qué fue lo que sucedió con esa Sailor...?" Ami miraba firmemente a su 'rival' mientras efectuaba su pregunta

Rei y Nicholas se unieron al grupo –después de terminar su discusión con la victoria de (obviamente) Rei- y se sentaron en el 'círculo de sofás' (N/A: están en una parte del salón en que los muebles están ordenados de manera que se pueda tener una conversación)

"Ah, qué sucedió... qué sucedió..." Yaten empezó, con la mirada perdida y aires de soñador... "Sucedió que revivimos como guerreros... reencontramos las fuerzas para seguir luchando sin importa qué..."

"Ya-Yaten..." una Mina silenciosa se quedó asombrada con sus palabras... no era la única...

"Ay..." suspirando "para decirles qué sucedió deberían inventarse más palabras que las que ya conocemos..."

"Mm-hmm... completamente inexplicable..."

"No es acontecimiento que se pueda describir..."

Sus corazones palpitaban con emoción... Las chicas –y Darien- los veían atónitas... ¿Qué había pasado para dejarlos así...?!

"Si hasta Taiki-kun se ha quedado mudo... ha de haber sido algo increíble..."

"Oh, bombón... no tienes idea..." Seiya se levantó movido por los ánimos, se dirigió hacia ella, y con una mano la levantó del asiento. Poco le importó (o no se dio cuenta) de que Darien haya estado sentada a su costado "Sabes qué es lo que se siente que de repente te aclaren dudas que generaban oscuridades en tu corazón sin que tengas que pronunciar palabra...?!" Empezó a darle vueltas mientras hablaba... realmente estaba conmovido...

"Aquellas dudas e inseguridades que de una manera u otra te estaban deteniendo, estancando, paralizando, inmovilizando, frenando, interrumpiendo, reteniendo!!!!!! Verte librado de dichas cadenas es sentirse libre una vez más..." Taiki, al igual que su hermano, estaba inspirado. Cogió de un salto a Ami quien se quedó sorprendida, muda y sonrojada por dicha espontaneidad, y a su vez empezó a girar con ella.

"Eran pesos que no sabías que existían en tu alma, o que estabas reluctante a confesar... sentimientos que te atormentaban, te destrozaban, te consumían!!!" Yaten hizo lo mismo, levantándose y cogiendo a Mina y girar con ella, moviéndose al ritmo de su voz...

"Oh, bombón!!!!" dando una rápida vuelta con ella y deteniéndose en seco luego "todo lo que nos pudo en algún momento aleja de la tierra, ha desaparecido... nuestra dicha es inmensa!!!"

"Jajaja... Seiya!!!"

"Oh, Ami-san... esta libertad es asombrosa...!!!"

"Ta-Tai-kun!!!"

"Mina, Mina, Mina!!! Siento que puedo lograr cualquier cosa ahora!!!"

"Yaten-chan!!!!!"

La risa de aquellas tres maravillosas estrellas llenaba la habitación. Todos los demás empezaron a sonreír y a reír junto a ellos. Sentían su felicidad –fuese lo que fuese a lo que se estaban refiriendo- sentían su gozo y su dicha... y eso era lo que valía la pena...

"Kou-baka..." Haruka susurró mientras veía al pequeño girar y girar junto con su 'gatita'. Su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande al verlo así de emocionado, sus palabras, más que con despecho como pudieran parecer, las pronunciaba con cariño...

Michiru notó la actitud de su pareja, y no pudo evitar sonreír comprensiva y divertidamente, abrazándola de pronto.

"Y eso...?"

"Sólo tenía ganas de abrazarte!"

"Jaja, Michi..."

En toda esta revolución de alegría, nadie notó el momento en que Setsuna ingresó sigilosamente, colocándose detrás de Darien, quien sólo sonreía... dentro tal vez estaba un poco disgustado, y aún dolido... pero sonreía...

Haruka levantó la mirada un rato después, y notó a la alta peliverde al lado del 'príncipe'. Lentamente, se acercó hacia ella...

"Oi, y tú cuando te fuiste y regresaste...?" Mirándola fijamente

Setsuna sonreía a su manera "Ah, acabo de regresar, Haruka querida... qué, acaso ahora eres mi guardiana?"

Los ojos de Haruka se estrecharon un poco en señal de sospecha "No, pero es que hoy día estás con unos secretitos... uhm, voy a estar vigilándote guardiana del tiempo"

"Como gustes, como gustes..." Setsuna se rió al ver a Haruka alejarse 'vencida' y se acercó a Darien. Él la notó inmediatamente, pero seguía con la vista fija en dos personas...

"Ah, parece que los niños están pasándola muy bien, no, Darien-san...?"

"Sí, algo los ha puesto así... algo que, si no estoy equivocado, tú sabes muy bien, no Setsuna...?" Al concluir su frase, Darien volteó a mirarla a los ojos

Setsuna mantuvo su mirada indiferente "Lo sepa o no... no es de gran importancia... pero sí, esos tres guerreros por fin han encontrado paz en un sector de su alma que había estado atormentado por mucho, mucho tiempo..."

"Entiendo..."

Lita y Rei estaban de pie un poco más allá, viendo contentas a sus amigas y amigos, al parecer, de la nada... Rei volteó instintivamente la mirada hacia donde Nicholas estaba, (sentado en un sofá aún medio perdido por la confusión y la contusión que Rei le había causado), sonrojándose por haberse descubierto mirándolo. Pero al ver a Yaten y Mina, Taiki y Ami, y Seiya y Serena, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue precisamente él... Nicholas.

Lita por su parte, sólo sonreía mientras sentía la mano de Hotaru contiendo la suya, y sentía cómo la niña saltaba arriba y abajo emocionada por todo... Ah, cómo hubiera querido que Andrew no hubiera estado de viaje... y que hubiera podido venir... la próxima semana ya será... Se abrazó a si misma con el brazo que tenía libre, y siguió observando a sus queridos amigos con alegría... y con tristeza... Definitivamente, aquellas tres parejas desplegaban un inmenso amor, y sin embargo... Al ver a la princesa de la luna junto al guerrero de la lucha, sentía un ligero dolor en su corazón... Dolía verlos juntos, y separados al mismo tiempo...

Hotaru se soltó después de un rato de la mano de la sailor del trueno, y corrió velozmente hacia el estéreo. El momento ameritaba una buena música, para ellos y par el resto... El ambiente estaba completamente prestado para seguir con la fiesta. La jovencita prendió la música y apagó las luces, y en unos instantes el salón estaba de nuevo en acción.

Las parejas se hicieron presentes en un parpadear de ojos. Haruka y Michiru fueron las primeras; Lita junto con Hotaru, quien corrió hacia ella y llevarla hacia la pista. Taiki y Ami, y Yaten y Mina siguieron la melodía en su lugar. Y Seiya empezó a bailar con Serena sin que ella pudiera siquiera reclamar (No que lo hubiera hecho...)

Darien sacó a bailar a Setsuna, sorprendiéndola (jeje, algo que por fin la sailor del tiempo no pudo prever!); y al final, Rei aceptó el discreto y dulce pedido de Nicholas de concederla una pieza.

Catorce alegres jóvenes bailaban amenamente, y tres de ellos, seguían agradeciendo en silencio, aún pensando –no creyendo- y disfrutando tan sólo, de un momento tan preciado e invaluable.

Estaban viviendo su presente.

Como en coordinación, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten miraron en dirección al cielo, hacia el espacio, el universo, su galaxia, su antiguo planeta, su antiguo hogar... Y, casi en un susurro, agradecieron a _esa persona..._

"Arigato... _Kakyuu-hime..."_

xxxxxxx--------------------------

"Mmm..." la princesa Kakyuu se quedó pensativa por un momento. Sus facciones se suavizaron, sus labios formaron una tierna sonrisa, y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial...

"Pri-Princesa Kakyuu...?"

"Oh, discúlpenme... me dejé llevar. Bueno, en qué estábamos...?"

"En-"

Los miembros del concejo no pudieron continuar, ya que las enormes puertas de la sala de conferencias se abrieron de par en par, revelando a una alta y esbelta sailor de impasibles ojos grises y una sombría cabellera color ébano.

"Destroyer... qué sucede?" La princesa sonreía de forma tal que pareciera que la pregunta tan sólo era una formalidad, y que conocía muy bien su respuesta.

"Kakyuu-hime... Lover-chan ha regresado!!!" la mencionada 'Sailor Star Destroyer' hizo una reverencia y luego se irguió de un salto mostrando su deslumbrante sonrisa. La Princesa se levantó de su asiento.

"Señores, sabrán excusarme..." todos los presentes se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia. Kakyuu se dirigió hacia su guerrera "Debo recibir a mi Starlight..."

Afuera, la cálida luz de las lunas iluminaba el jardín del palacio. Se vio un brillante destello, y después, arrodillada frente a la gran estructura, aparecía una agraciada dama de largos cabellos rojizos, portando una enorme y dulce sonrisa.

"Lover-chan!!!!" Desde las escaleras de la entrada, una pequeña chica, de ojos miel y cabellos del color del olivo, llegó corriendo directamente hacia la recién llegada, casi tumbándola con la fuerza del abrazo.

"Protector-chan!!! Ten cuidado!" Lover tuvo que hacer acrobacias para no terminar en el suelo, y abrazó fuertemente también a su querida compañera, quien la miraba emocionada.

"Lover, Lover, Lover!!! Has llegado muy pero muy rápido!!!"

"Sí Protector... es que recibí una increíble cantidad de fuerza allá en la tierra y..."

"Pero mi querida Star Lover... has llegado ya?"

"Kakyuu-hime!!!"

Ahora era la pelirroja quien corría en dirección a su princesa. Detrás de ésta, una alegre pero recatada Sailor Destroyer tan sólo suspiraba por la actitud de las dos 'niñas'... pero una enorme sonrisa también pudo verse en su rostro...

La princesa abrazó a su recién llegada sailor, y se sorprendió al ver una especie de brillo peculiar en ella... sin mencionar que ella iba a regresar al día siguiente, no hoy día...

"Lover, Lover!!! Cuéntanos, cuéntanos!!! Estoy ansiando que nos describas con detalle cómo son los tres guerreros legendarios de Kinmokusei!!!"

Pudo verse una saltarina Sailor Protector rodeando a las tres mujeres, lo que causó que la princesa del planeta riera levemente...

"Jaja... vamos mi querida Protector... todas queremos escuchar la narración de la visita de nuestra Lover al tercer planeta del Sistema Solar... y, sobretodo... la razón de que haya regresado con tanta prontitud... Por qué no vamos al salón real y conversamos tranquilamente...?"

"Hai!!!" Protector y Lover respondieron al mismo tiempo

"Hai, Kakyuu-hime..." agregó una aún 'seria' Destroyer, quien avanzó más atrás que sus otras dos compañeras...

"Jaja... ok mis queridas Starlights, vamos..."

xxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------

Al parecer, para el original grupo reunido en el edificio del famoso restaurante de hamburguesas, la noche aún era joven... Los chicos volvieron durante largo rato a su baile y diversión, sin cansarse siquiera.

Música movida, música tradicional; baladas, pop, boleros, rock, hasta clásica habían bailado!!

Haruka y Michiru descansaron luego de haber estado en la pista durante laaaaargo rato; Michiru se unió con Setsuna, (quien, sorprendiendo a todos, también había bailado considerablemente bastante) y Haruka se acercó a Seiya, quien estaba bailando con Lita...

"Oi, Kou, podrías venir un rato...?"

Seiya formó una sonrisa divertida

"Ah, no te preocupes Tenou... luego puedo bailar contigo!!!"

Haruka se puso de todos los colores "OI!!! Quería que me acompañes a chequear tu auto... pero si no quieres..." La joven hizo ademán de irse, pero el joven ya estaba frente a ella ni bien volteó

"No, claro que quiero!!!! Lita-chan... me disculpas?"

Lita se rió silenciosamente "Claro Seiya-kun... prosigue!"

"Ok, Ru-chan, soy todo tuyo!!!" guiñando un ojo

A Haruka le creció una venota en la frente "Sólo sígueme Kou, y no te hagas el gracioso!!!"

Tanto Taiki como Yaten pudieron escuchar el único e interesante intercambio de palabras entre esos dos, así que no pudieron evitar reírse con ganas.

Serena también había escuchado algo, así que se unió a las carcajadas de los chicos...

Afuera, Haruka salió rápidamente del local –donde ya estaba soplando un viento cortante debido a la hora- seguida por un emocionado Seiya. Éste sólo la seguía, como discípulo a su maestra, hasta que lo condujera hacia donde estaba su 'bebe'

Caminaron un rato, por atrás –sí, por donde habían entrado- hasta que llegaron hacia una especie de 'estacionamiento'. Seiya no podía estar más ansioso. Observó cuidadosamente a su alrededor, sólo para darse cuenta de que no sólo estaba el carro de Haruka, sino también una especie de... limosina?

"Oi, Haruka... y eso...?"

"Ah?" Haruka dirigió la mirada hacia donde Seiya estaba apuntando "Ah" al ver la limosina "Sólo uno de los 'pequeños' detalles que nos tomamos para organizar tu agasajo Kou... en eso vinieron todos, o qué? Crees que acaso entraban las chicas en un carrito común?!"

"Jajajaja... no, definitivamente no... y... ehm... donde está mi bello, hermoso, preciado, maravilloso y sobretodo increíble auto...?!?!"

"Vaya..." riéndose un poco "veo que no estás nada emocionado con el vehículo, no?"

"No, no... para nada..."

"Jajaja... ven, lo traje por aquí hace un rato... después que lo viste..."

Haruka se acercó hacia un gran objeto cubierto con una especie de plástico ocre. Seiya se acercó en un salto, y entre los dos, retiraron el cobertor.

Debajo de éste, y bajo la luz de la luna, pudo verse un precioso Ferrari de un color rojo vivo, que resplandecía aún más con la iluminación nocturnal...

"Ha-ha... Haruka..........................." Seiya se había quedado sin palabras una vez más

"Oi, Seiya! Qué te pasa?"

"Es-es... ES PRECIOSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lo sé, yo lo elegí..." Haruka sonrió victoriosamente. Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo para ver a Seiya, éste ya no estaba frente a ella... "Sei...?"

"Es el carro más bello que hay visto en mi vida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Seiya!" él ya estaba sentado en el asiento de conductor...

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! Haruka, Haruka, Haruka!!!!!!"

Haruka se quedó resignadamente sorprendida al verlo así... "Ay, niño... disfrútalo..."

Se quedaron así, por un largo rato... Haruka callada, sólo viendo a su mejor amigo como a un niño en Navidad –o, más apropiadamente, en su cumpleaños- hasta que ella por fin decidió interrumpirlo... aunque no a propósito... sino que, ella había recordado algo, una escena en la noche... y por eso no podía quitarle la vista de encima... pero con una mirada de preocupación indiferente...

Seiya, no obstante... se dio cuenta...

"Haruka, te vas a quedar así, o vas a decirme qué sucede?"

"Ah-?!"

"Ay, vamos... todo está bien... no tienes porqué ponerte así..."

"Así como?"

"Haruka Tenou... te conozco muy bien... y hace rato que me estabas mirando con cara de 'te pasa algo, y estoy preocupada, pero estoy fingiendo para que no te des cuenta'"

"Oye!"

"Es cierto, o no?"

"...Más o menos... es que Seiya..."

"Ya te dije Ruka, estoy bien... no pasa nada... estoy en las nubes con mi carrito!!!!!"

"No tienes remedio niño..." sonriendo y pausando. No obstante, un segundo después su expresión se tornó seria "sin embargo..."

"Ah, ahí venía la disyunción..."

"Estás bien a pesar de que Chiba-kun está aquí...?!"

"......Ya veo......"

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre los dos...

"Kou?"

Seiya sonrió débilmente... "Yo... yo... Ya no tiene caso Haruka..."

"Eh...?"

"Sabes? Mientras ustedes estaban preparando lo de los obsequios... Chiba habló conmigo..."

"QUE? Y qué te dijo? Qué pasó?! Por qué no me dijiste antes?!"

"Já... gracias por tu apoyo, querida amiga..." seguía con su 'sonrisa' pero sus ojos miraban hacia el vasto cielo nocturno "Pero... he tenido, simplemente, que aceptar lo ineludible..."

"........."

"Chiba-kun es una persona increíblemente civilizada... puedes creer que la conversación era para llevarnos bien al menos...? Todo por bombón..."

"Qué...???"

"Así como lo oyes... me dejó helado... yo pensaba que íbamos a discutir o algo... pero, no... me pidió que dejáramos a un lado cualquier clase de rivalidad que pudiéramos tener... ya que, quien terminaría sufriendo por nuestras 'discusiones' sería Serena..."

"Ch-Chiba..."

"Hmm... con tremenda proposición quién puede negarse Ruka...? Ah... ahora sí que estoy perdido..."

"Sei..."

Seiya bajó la mirada para ver a su compañera

"Mmm... todo está bien... no te preocupes..." sonriéndole "ya, ya no interesa..." añadiendo en voz baja "_no por ahora"_ de pronto se levantó y bajó del auto y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa a Haruka "además... hoy estoy particularmente feliz, recuérdalo! Y quiero hacer durar mi dicha hasta que se acabe la noche!!!"

La guerrera del viento sonrió suspirando

"Claro... bueno, regresamos niño?"

"Ajá!"

-

Dentro, la melodía se había puesto suave nuevamente... sólo había cuatro parejas que aún bailaban...

"Ehm... si te molesta, Ami-san... podemos dejar de bailar..." Taiki y Ami estaban aún en el grupo. Taiki con el rostro súper sonrojado, que felizmente Ami no veía por estar apoyada en su hombro, le preguntó gentilmente a su pareja al escuchar que la música se suavizaba...

"Ah... no... No me molesta Tai-kun... la melodía, es preciosa..."

Taiki, delicadamente, cerró el espacio que quedaba entre él y la hermosa guardiana del agua, causando que sus mejillas (y las de Ami por supuesto) se ruborizaran cada vez más...

Sin embargo, estar con ella, así, aunque sea por un día... era estar en el paraíso...

Miles de veces se había repetido que no, que tan sólo era un enorme aprecio, que la quería tan sólo como su amiga... Pero, no... No... Ami Mizuno era para él _mucho más_ que tan sólo una amiga...

Él... él estaba enamorado de ella... Él amaba a la guerrera de mercurio...

Se había enamorado casi sin darse cuenta...

Y ahora... ahora al estar así con ella... su corazón sólo lo confirmaba... Confirmaba lo ya conocido pero tantas veces negado... Y en ese instante... sólo importaba la pieza de baile, porque estaba con ella y nada más le interesaba...

Un poco más allá, también bailando, estaban Mina y Yaten... Ellos también habían seguido, más que nada porque Mina lo había obligado, pero en el fondo... sabían que disfrutaban de la presencia del otro...

Yaten sentía el aroma y el resplandor de aquella dama tan cerca de él, y por poco no perdía el equilibrio de tremendo trance... Odiaba admitir que la sailor de Venus, la tan llamada diosa del amor y la belleza, lo tenía embobado... Ni él mismo sabía cómo había pasado... Sólo sabía, que ahora, la amaba...

Sí, había caído ante el hechizo y encanto de la chica... él, quien al principio odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la tierra, quien le reprochó mil veces a su hermano el fijarse en una terrestre; él, quien pensó que jamás sentiría tal devoción por nadie más que por su princesa... él, Yaten Kou, ahora sabía que no podría vivir sin Mina Aino...

Y ambos, en silencio, disfrutaban plenamente de dicha pieza, porque tenían a sus amadas en sus brazos...

xxxxxxxxxxx----------------------------------------

"Wow!!! Lover-chan!!! Genial!!!"

En el salón real, cuatro alegres damas conversaban. Una sentada en el trono real, y las otras tres sentadas en los escalones frente a ella.

"Sí, no??? Jeje... además que los chicos eran tremendamente apuestos!!!"

"Hey!! Le voy a decir a Lyserg-kun que lo estás traicionando!!!"

"Ay, Protector-chan!!!!!!"

"Jajaja... veo que te divertiste, mi querida Lover?"

"Hai hime!!! Le agradezco infinitamente que me haya mandado en dicha misión!!! Por cierto... los chicos le mandan muchos saludos y abrazos, y le recuerdan que siempre la considerarán como su _Princesa_"

"Gracias Lover-chan... los tres son maravillosos, no?"

"Sí... me parecía increíble que guerreros como ellos sean tan humildes y amables!!!! Estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido!!! Ah, verdad! Pluto-sama les manda muchos besos a todas!!!!! Me pide, Kakyuu-hime, que la disculpe por no haber podido visitarnos en tanto tiempo, pero que se encuentra muy ocupada con ciertos asuntos en la tierra..."

"Me imagino... gracias por el comunicado Lover"

"Ne, ne... y para nosotras???"

"Sí Protector... a ti y a Destroyer también les manda muchos saludos!!!"

"Star Lover, y en qué momento tuviste tiempo para encontrarte con Pluto-sama?"

"Vamos Destroyer! No seas tan estricta!!! Me encontré con ella al final, no se preocupen... saben lo discretas que ella y yo somos!!"

"Estoy confiando en eso Lover-chan..."

"Por supuesto Princesa!"

"Jaja, no se olviden que para lo otro que tengo planeado, me gustaría que las tres me acompañen..."

"En serio?!"

"Sí Protector-chan"

"Yay!!!!"

"Como usted diga princesa..."

"Destroyer, ahora que te oigo, me recuerdas mucho a uno de los chicos de allá..."

"En-en serio???"

"Sí... eres casi igual a Taiki-sama!!!"

La princesa no pudo evitar reírse con dicho comentario

"Ahora que lo pienso... Lover-chan tiene razón..."

"Siiiiiiiiii!!!"

"Kakyuu-hime!!!"

"Lo siento Destroyer... pero es cierto... tú y mi ex-Maker tienen muchas cosas en común... como que ambos son muy serios y respetuosos..."

"Pe-pe..."

"Tómalo como un cumplido querida compañera... Tanto Taiki-sama como Seiya-sama como Yaten-sama son personas inigualables!!! Decir que te pareces a uno de ellos es decir que tú también eres genial!! Jijiji"

"Cierto... pero, ya! Mis queridas Starlights, nos hemos distraído demasiado... recuerden que toas tenemos deberes que cumplir... Protector, si no mal recuerdo tenías que ir hacia Himawari para lidiar cierta discusión, no?"

"Sí Kakyuu-hime!"

"Ok, entonces... Lover, por qué no acompañas a Lover en dicho encargo? O, estás agotada por tu viaje?"

"No!!! Estoy al 100!!! Vamos pronto Protector!!! Antes que todos empiecen a perder el control!!!"

"Sip! Nos retiramos Kakyuu-hime"

Tanto Star Lover como Star Protector hicieron una reverencia

"Vayan estrellitas fugaces, vayan..."

"Bueno, Princesa, yo también me retiro..."

"De acuerdo Destroyer... pero no te olvides que tienes que organizar nuestro siguiente viaje..."

"Ah-pero no lo iba a planear Lover?"

"Creo que estará muy distraída con otros asuntos... te lo encargo, ok?"

"Ah, por supuesto! Entonces... con su permiso..."

"Hasta más tarde"

xxxxxxxxxx-------------------------------------

_Taran... taran... taran... taran..._

Una apacible composición inundaba la habitación...

Serena estaba bailando con Darien, moviéndose lentamente, ambos en silencio...

Haruka y Seiya justo entraron, y Seiya lo primero que vio fue a dicha pareja que, inmediatamente al verlos, sentía que le quebraba el alma... Sacudió el pensamiento, caminó velozmente... y se dirigió hacia otra habitación... Desapercibido casi por todos...

Haruka se quedó boquiabierta con la acción del muchacho, aunque era comprensible... y no podía evitar ella misma sentir cierta angustia al verlos bailar juntos así... Por otro lado, más allá había dos parejitas muy interesantes... Y ella no pudo evitar sonreír...

La música se detuvo, y la gente se dividió en 'grupos' nuevamente. Ami y Mina regresaron con Lita y Rei, quien también había estado bailando, con Nicholas obviamente. Haruka se acercó donde Michiru y Setsuna estaban, y luego de un rato, Serena y Darien se separaron y ésta se fue donde las inners y él se acercó hacia las outers.

"Hmm... Haruka-kun... me permitirías hablar contigo un momento por favor...?"

"Eh...?"

Michiru le dio un codazo a su pareja para que reaccionara

Darien sonreía tranquilamente "Me gustaría que habláramos Haruka-kun... me harías el honor...?"

"Ah... claro Chiba-kun... vamos..."

Hotaru, quien había estado sentadita al lado de Setsuna, miró a su alrededor y luego llamó la atención de sus 'mamás'

"Mamá Setsuna, mamá Michiru... dónde está Seiya-kun...?"

"Seiya-kun...?"

Ambas voltearon a buscarlo, pero no lo vieron por ninguna parte...

xxxxxx-----------------------------

Afuera, en un balcón en el segundo piso, un alto y apuesto joven de cabellos zafiro estaba apreciando la luna llena...

"Ah............" suspirando, se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el barandal, con su ojos aún fijos en el astro...

"Es increíble... _Me siento solo aún cuando estoy contigo..." _

_XxXxXxX---------------------------_

..................... **Y esto es lo que llaman...... un capítulo de relleno!!!** XD

Hola!!! Qué tal!! Cómo están bellas lectoras?! Bueno, como ya es tarde no diré mucho, sólo tenía que cumplir con mi deber! XP

Como ya dije, éste es u capítulo de relleno, ya que empieza lo bueno a partir del siguiente capítulo, pero había ciertas ideas que tenía que cerrar. Ah, las partes en Kinmoku no dicen mucho, tan sólo introducen a las otras dos Starlights, vagamente, y además me sirvieron como lapsos entre escenas! Jajaja, pero eso sí, hay una ligera pista en esa parte para un capitulo a futuuuuuro!! XD

Ok, pues, las dejo chiquitas!!! Porque me tengo que ir a dormir!!!

Y ojalá que pueda traerles el sgte capitulo pronto!! Antes de mis finales!!! Que entonces... no habrá actualizaciones!!! No!!! Crisis!!! XI

Ok, me voy... pero antes gracias a:

**SERENITY KOU, SESHYIAK, LYZ, JESS-LUGO, CHI, AISHA-LADIMOON, YELITZA, AMYNAOKO, NEO-GABY, TANITALOVE, MOONLIGHT FUGAZ, BRENDA-CHAN, LAYLA, EROL, SEHREN KOU **Y** LIME**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!!!!!! LAS QUIERO MUCHISIMO!!!!**

Ok, me voy, tengan paciencia, que el siguiente... ejem, como dije... empezará lo bueno!! XP

BYE BYE!!!!!! Sha-chan


	16. Revelaciones

**IMPORTANTE: NO HABRA ACTUALIZACIONES EN DOS SEMANAS**

**Notita: **este capítulo es una mezcla de dos capítulos que tocaban, mezclando presente y recuerdos, en cuanto noten una separación distinta se darán cuenta… empiezan los pensamientos de Serena-chan, ok? Y luego, de vuelta al presente y así… creo que sí se darán cuenta!

**Disclaimer:** Sha-chan no es dueña de nada excepto claro las cuentas de Internet y de luz… Ah! Y la trama… quedo claro? Ok, prosigamos

Happy Birthday Seiya!!!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya!!!**

Omedetou Gozaimasu Seiya!!!

_**&& Revelaciones &&**_

Capítulo Fusión

_&& Memorias && La verdad detrás de todo &&_

**XxXxXxXxX----------------------------**

"Ven, vamos por acá… para que podamos conversar tranquilamente…"

Darien había alejado a Haruka del grupo, llevándola hacia el lobby, donde antes había conversado con Seiya. Haruka lo estuvo mirando sospechosamente durante un buen rato, preguntándose qué rayos podría querer… Dentro se sentía en una posición complicadamente incómoda, porque el joven que tenía ahora en frente, y a quien estaba reprochando varias cosas en ese instante, era nada más y nada menos que el príncipe a quien también debía proteger, y a quien le debía lealtad…

"De acuerdo, ya estamos aquí… ahora, de qué quieres hablarme Chiba-kun?"

Darien se acomodó mejor en el sofá, en frente de la joven de cabellos arena, y sonrió levemente mirando hacia el interior de la habitación, evitando cruzar miradas con ella.

"He notado… que has estado media distante esta noche, no Haruka-kun?"

Los ojos de Haruka se tornaron serios "A qué te refieres, Chiba?"

"Estás a la defensiva… y creo entender por qué…"

"Tú que sabes de todo esto, eh??? No me digas que tú entiendes, cuando en realidad eres causante de tantas cosas que…"

"Sé que estás preocupada por Kou-kun…"

"…………" oír aquello de los labios del 'príncipe' la dejó helada… Se sentía como soldado a quien lo acusan de traición…

Darien sabía muy bien que había tocado hilos finos en el espíritu de la guerrera del viento…

"Haruka, no te alarmes… que a tu querido Seiya no le va a pasar nada…" sonriendo cínicamente, manteniendo su vista en la nada

La joven se quedó aturdida "A que te refieres?!" Aquellas palabras la habían confundido… lo miró fijamente, casi obligándolo a que la mirara de vuelta _No estoy para juegos, Chiba…_

"Haruka… mira, yo se que te sientes como ligada o maniatada por el hecho de ser el príncipe de la tierra y todo eso… pero a mí nadie me niega que en estos meses tu también has caído bajo el _encanto de Seiya Kou_" poco a poco fue haciéndose más obvio el disgusto que Darien había estado guardando… las últimas palabras las dijo sarcásticamente, pero resignadamente también… Sus ojos ahora fijos en los de la joven.

"El 'encanto de Seiya Kou'?!" arqueando una ceja divertida "Já, vamos Chiba, no me vengas con tonterías" sosteniendo su mirada "si es que yo me he encariñado con el niño es porque tiene un corazón de oro, es muy divertido, tiene mis gustos y además…" haciendo una pausa y enfatizando "jamás ha decepcionado a mi gatita" La chica sabía que eso tendría que doler… el 'rumbo' de la conversación no le iba gustando…

Darien se sintió avergonzado "…Haruka" quedándose callado por un rato, volteando, viendo a Serena a lo lejos y luego regresando la mirada hacia la joven de cabellos arena "sé a lo que te refieres… y me merezco el comentario…" bajó la mirada, y pudo notarse un poco de tristeza en sus fríos ojos azules "Yo…" suspirando "yo no hice lo necesario para merecérmela… y él me la ganó…" _Sí, por más que odie admitirlo… él me la ganó…_

"Eh…?!" mirándolo interrogante "De qué estás hablando Chiba?!"

Darien movió negativamente la cabeza, negando su realidad, negando lo que iba a decir, negando lo que él sabía había causado él mismo…

"Sí, el me la ganó…" levantó la vista y volvió a mirar fijamente a la joven que tenía en frente "Hace tiempo que Serena ya no me pertenece Haruka…"

**xxxxxxx--------------------**

"Hey, Lita, vamos a bailar, si?" Rei estaba jalando a su amiga quien estaba cómodamente sentada en el sofá

"Ay, bueno… vamos Rei…" se levantó y luego dirigió la mirada hacia atrás, hacia su rubia amiga

"Vienes Sere?"

Serena las miró sonriente "No, no, vayan ustedes… estoy un poco cansada" sonriendo inocentemente "Yo de aquí las veo, si?"

"Como gustes…"

Serena vio alejarse a sus dos compañeras y luego miró alrededor por un tiempo… Le divertía mucho ver que Taiki y Ami y Yaten y Mina todavía seguían bailando juntos… Según ella eran dos 'parejas soñadas'…

"Jijiji, sería bueno que esos esta noche se animen!" riendo un poco para sí, dirigió su mirada hacia las demás, las outers, quienes estaban sentadas, conversando, bueno… aunque, faltaba Haruka…

"Verdad…" la rubia recordó que hace un instante la había visto salir junto con Darien… "De qué estarán hablando…?"

Deshizo el pensamiento rápidamente, porque notó que cierto atractivo joven no se encontraba ya en la habitación…"

"Seiya…" buscó en vano, porque no pudo encontrarlo, pero tomó eso como tiempo para poder meditar ciertas cosas…

Sonriendo para sí de manera enigmática, se acomodó en el sofá, apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo, y empezó a recordar…

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

"_Muchas gracias, Sailor Moon… pero, qué crees que pudo haber pasado con Caos…?"_

"_Oh, de seguro regresó a su lugar de origen…"_

"_A su lugar de origen?"_

"_Sí, dentro de los corazones de las personas"_

"_Pero, entonces…"_

"_No te preocupes, creamos en ellos"_

"_Qué?"_

"_La luz de la esperanza también se encuentra dentro de sus corazones…"_

_-_

Sí, aquella batalla… la recuerdo muy bien… la recuerdo perfectamente… la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…

-

"…_Me siento tan sola…"_

"_Tú no estás sola…"_

"_Qué…?"_

"_Jamás estarás sola…"_

_-_

Sí, puesto que aún puedo recordar el dolor… la soledad… aquella desesperación…

Aunque siempre se me había enseñado a creer…

-

"_Ellas no te han abandonado…"_

"…"

"_Ellas te habrían abandonado, si tu dejaras de creer en ellas… si te rindes…"_

"_Es cierto… ellas siguen a tu lado Sailor Moon…"_

_-_

Sentía que ya no podía más… veía todo desvanecerse frente a mí, pero… tres personas siguieron a mi lado… ayudándome a creer… dándome fuerza, y recordándome que, a pesar de todo… jamás estaría sola…

-

"_Un ángel bajó del cielo…"_

"_Princesa!!!"_

"_Estamos tan felices de verla a salvo…"_

"_Sí…"_

_-_

Ellos tenían a quien seguir, a quien proteger… a quien respetar… y yo… yo tenía a mis guardianas, mis amigas… y a él… y entonces… entonces porqué me sentía tan celosa?! Tan desesperadamente egoísta?!

-

"_Bombón… yo… yo jamás te olvidare…"_

"_Sí, siempre seremos buenos amigos…"_

"_Por siempre bombón… ya que…"_

"_Chicos, díganles…"_

"_Qué pasa?!"_

"_Muchachas… hemos…"_

"_Hemos decidido quedarnos…"_

"_En serio?!"_

"_Sí bombón… nos quedamos en la tierra…"_

_-_

Aquella noticia… cómo olvidar la dicha que me trajo aquella noticia… Me hiciste pasar un buen susto, cuando el día anterior te 'despedías' de mí… No volver a verte, sería un suplicio que no quisiera pasar jamás…

-

"_Mañana… mañana regresaremos a Kinmoku…"_

"_Tu planeta?"_

"_Ajá… bombón, prométeme que no me olvidarás…"_

"_No, cómo podría Seiya… tú… tú estuviste a mi lado, ayudándome… cuando más lo necesitaba…"_

"_Bombón… por cierto…"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Que bien que recuperaste a tu novio sano y salvo…"_

"_Ah… sí…"_

_-_

Jamás pensé que sonreiría de tal forma al escuchar esas palabras… Saber que se quedarían… que tú te quedarías… terminé sorprendiéndome a mí misma… Me vi y no me reconocí ya que yo… yo siempre estuve escondiéndome… hasta de mí misma…

-

"_Se quedan?!"_

"_Eso es genial!!!"_

"_Sí!!!"_

"_La gran Mina Aino seguro los conquistó!!!"_

"_Mina!"_

"_Así es… pensamos que lo mejor sería quedarnos a cuidarlas…"_

"_Jaja, exacto, no podrían vivir sin nosotros!!"_

"_Oigan!"_

"_Es o no es cierto?"_

"_Yaten!"_

"_Bueno, mis queridos guerreros… yo sí me retiro…"_

"_Princesa Kakyuu…"_

"_Princesa…"_

"_Lo-lo sentimos…"_

"_No… al contrario… estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes… en serio…"_

"_Princesa…"_

"_Mis queridos Lights… siempre los querré… pero ustedes quédense aquí… quédense en su 'hogar'"_

"……"

"_Chicas, les encargo mucho a mis estrellitas, de acuerdo? Cuídenmelos bien"_

"_Claro!"_

"_Si están en su casa!"_

"_Por supuesto!"_

"_Sin lugar a dudas!"_

"_Jaja… bueno… Seiya, Taiki, Yaten… nos volveremos a ver… se los prometo…"_

"_Kakyuu-hime…"_

"_Los quiero muchísimo…"_

"………"

"_Adiós, gente de la Tierra. Princesa Serenity… Príncipe Endimion…"_

"_Princesa Kakyuu"_

"_Sí, Serena-hime…?"_

"_Gracias…"_

"_Gracias a ti…"_

_-_

No, gracias a ella, gracias a ella las cosas regresaron a la 'normalidad', ya que no hubiera podido ser de otra forma sin ellos… Los tres jóvenes Kou habían ingresado a nuestras vidas… y en eso no había dudas… Sé que ninguna de nosotras hubiera podido acostumbrarse a estar sin ellos… Sin su calidez, su bondad y su protección…

Así como sé que yo no hubiera podido seguir sin ti a mi lado…

-

"_Oye bombón!!! Buenos días!!!"_

"_Seiya!!!"_

"_Vamos a comer un helado después de las clases, qué te parece?!"_

"_Siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!"_

_-_

Contigo siempre todo era natural… pasar tiempo contigo era lo más normal del mundo… pero nunca llegó a volverse rutina, a pesar de que ya era tan indispensable como comer y dormir… No, porque cada día, era una nueva sorpresa, una nueva experiencia… al lado de Seiya Kou…

-

"_Bombón!!! Bombón! Bombón?!"_

"……………"

"_Qué-qué te sucede?!"_

"…_Da-Darien se fue…"_

"_Qué?!"_

"_Sip… se fue a Estados Unidos…"_

_"DE NUEVO?! Así sin decir nada?!"_

"_Sí… no… se-se despidió de mí…"_

"_Bombón…"_

"_Es-está bien… sí, él quiere alcanzar sus sueños…"_

"_Y qué hay de los tuyos…?"_

"_Eh…?"_

"_No importa bomboncito… yo estaré siempre a tu lado…"_

"_Sei…ya…"_

_-_

Si no hubieras estado ahí… no sé qué hubiera hecho… me hubiera deshecho en el instante, llorando desconsoladamente… aunque en el fondo… ya no era el mismo dolor… No, yo… yo sabía que pasaría… Yo sabía que se iría… de una u otra manera lo sabía… pero ya no me interesaba… con lo único que tenía que lidiar era con esa tormentosa prisión que era mi vida día a día… cadenas del destino que llevaba arrastrando…

-

"_Chicos!!! Vamos al parque de diversiones!!!"_

"_Sí!! Yaten va a invitar, no Yaten?!"_

"_Oye… Mina!!!"_

"_Jajaja… la verdad… Sei-chan nos va a llevar, no Sei?"_

"_Eh- bueno… lo que tú digas bombón… pero sólo si nos vamos ya!!!"_

"_Bien!!!"_

_-_

"_Waaaaa!!!"_

"_No tengas miedo!!! Es tan sólo la montaña rusa, ya te habías subido, recuerdas?!"_

"_Ah… sí… pero igual…"_

"_Vamos bombón… no quieres subir de nuevo… 'conmigo'"_

"_Jaja, ok Sei… vamos… pero luego tienes que comprarme muchos dulces para reponerme el susto!!!"_

"_Jajajaja, de acuerdo, trato hecho…"_

_-_

"_Algodón! Algodón! Algodón!"_

"_Oye, Seiya!! Controla a tu noviecita!!!"_

"_Qu-?!"_

"_Jajaja!!!"_

"_Oi, Yaten!!! Vamos al túnel del amooooooooor!!!"_

"_Qué?!"_

"_Yo creo, más bien Yaten… que tú deberías controlar a la tuya!!!"_

"_?!?!?!?"_

"_Ya los dos, contrólense ambos!!!"_

"_Sí!! Por cierto Taiki-channn…"_

"…_Dónde está Ami-san?????"_

"_Touché"_

"_Seiya! Seiya!!! Vamos a comer!!!!"_

"_Ok, ok, bombón!!!"_

_-_

Ah, mis cadenas… A pesar de un diario vivir alegre y divertido… en compañía de quienes más amo… No podía evitar sentir el peso de mis cadenas… Peso que, sin embargo, de una u otra forma se aligeraba cuando estaba contigo… Será porque tú nunca tuviste nada que ver con aquel 'dichoso' pasado, o ese 'infame' futuro… No, tú estabas impecablemente intocado por el inevitable destino…

-

"_Bombón…?"_

"_Seiya… Seiya…"_

"_Qué te pasa…?!"_

"_Yo, yo… oh… me siento tan desorientada…"_

"_Bombón… aquí estoy… puedes contar conmigo para todo…"_

"_Oh Seiya…"_

"_Qué sucede?"_

"……………… _Es que hay ocasiones en que me siento tan sola… Y tengo tanto miedo…"_

"_Bombón, tú jamás estarás sola. No me cansaré de decírtelo… Yo siempre, SIEMPRE estaré contigo…"_

"……_Gracias……"_

"_Es algo más, no…?"_

"_Yo-yo…"_

_-_

Oh, sí… era mucho más… cómo explicarte la especie de soledad que me acometía…?! Cómo?! Cómo poner en palabras todo lo que aquel porvenir me hacía sentir?! La responsabilidad, el compromiso, el deber…

Sentía que estaba atrapada en mi propio oscuro mundo… tan sólo creada en dicho camino para seguirlo, a toda costa…

-

"_Hey, bombón!!! Qué cuentas?!"_

"_Seiya!!!! Buenos días!!! Ah, jeje, ayer me llamó Darien!"_

"…… _Y… qué dice tu novio, bombón…?"_

"_Pues… no mucho, ahí está estudiando…"_

"_Oh, ya veo… le queda mucho para regresar acá, no?"_

"_Sí, creo que sí… bueno, de todas formas no importa…"_

"_Mmm, bueno… me harías el honor de acompañarme al cine esta tarde? Creo que hay una muy buena película que podríamos disfrutar…"_

"_OH SI!!! Vamos Seiya, vamos, vamos!!!"_

_-_

Estaba harta, hastiada, con ganas de romper aquel _'dejavu'_ que se me había impuesto…

La primera vez que él se había ido estuve tan desesperada…

Sin contestaciones; ni cartas, ni llamadas…

Al final me enteré que él había muerto…

_Muerto… _

Ah, no quiero imaginármelo otra vez, cómo es que pudo haber muerto?!

Simplemente estaba y… había dejado de existir…

No quiero ni recordarlo…

Pero, esta ocasión… él seguía con vida…

…Pero todo era igual…

Sin contestaciones; ni cartas, ni llamadas

Bueno, tal vez una que otra, una vez a la semana…

Ah!!! Por qué?! Por qué es que yo ya no le importaba?!

Cuándo fue que empecé a aburrirle…?

Yo-yo…

Debía pasar toda una vida al lado de un hombre que ya no me quería…?

Que simplemente no me amaba…?

Debía tan sólo aceptar calladamente mi futuro…?

-

"_Serena…"_

"…_Darien…!"_

"_Que tal? Cómo están las cosas allá…"_

"_Ah, bien… y tú, cómo estás?!"_

"_Jaja, yo estoy bien… aquí, lidiando con mis responsabilidades, tú entiendes, no?"_

"_Mmm… sí… entiendo… y cuando vas a regresar…?"_

"_No lo sé pequeña… no lo sé…"_

"_Es decir… podrías quedarte allá hasta un año más y no te importaría?!"_

"_Es mi carrera, qué quieres que haga?"_

"_Olvídalo… pero bueno, cuéntame…"_

_-_

Yo temí, detesté, aborrecí esa vía que se me había impuesto, que pensé debía seguir. Yo, yo… yo no lo veía claro…

¿Cómo es que de pronto el amor y la felicidad pueden opacarse con el peso de la obligación y el devenir…?

…Porque yo lo amaba…

…Yo…

……………

……Yo…… ¿lo amo?

…O es que de pronto revolucionaste mi espíritu para siempre…

Ah… a quien engaño… lo hiciste…

Pero………… no importaba…

No podías acompañarme en mi duro caminar…

Por más que quisieras – Por más que quisiera…

Hasta que…

-

"_Princesa, tengo que hablar con usted…"_

"_Setsuna…? Sucede algo malo…?"_

"_Tiene que ver con el 'futuro'…"_

_-_

De repente una luz brilló en mi oscura soledad… mi solitaria oscuridad…

……Una luz de débil esperanza……

-

"_Qué-qué sucede con el futuro?!"_

"_Princesa… yo… no sé cómo empezar…"_

"_Dime!!! Algo le pasó al futuro, no?!"_

"……………"

"_HABLA!!"_

"…………………_El futuro ha desaparecido…"_

"……………………_?!?!?!?!? QUE??!!"_

_-_

Dolía oír eso… Dolía saber que por lo que una vez luchamos se desvanecía ante mis ojos… Dolía saber que aquel porvenir se derrumbaba y dejaba de existir… todo dado por sentado… y ahora destruido…

Y esa niña… perdida para siempre…

-

"_Ri-Rini…"_

_-_

Pude ver sus lágrimas.

Su estoica figura no pudo esconder las lágrimas de angustia que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Lágrimas que habían nublado sus ojos.

Lágrimas por la impotencia, y el fracaso.

Lágrimas por tener que aceptar lo sucedido.

Lágrimas por aquella a quien ella quiso como hija…

Mi hija… que nunca nacería ya…

-

"_Quiero que me expliques… QUE FUE LO QUE PASÓ?!"_

"_Todo… Todo ha cambiado… ya no hay nada… Yo-yo no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes, que no lo percibiera…"_

"_Setsuna…"_

"_Galaxia jamás había aparecido en nuestra línea de tiempo antes… y con ella… vino la alteración…"_

"_Ga-la-xia…?"_

_-_

Claro, era muy obvio… había sido la primera y única vez en que había visto a la imperturbable Pluto tan fuera de lugar, tan perdida, sin saber qué hacer, sin conocer lo que sucedería… Aquello la descontroló, la confundió… la hizo caer en una trampa tan bien preparada…

Galaxia… había creado 'caos' en nuestras vidas… Aún después de que Caos había sido eliminado…

-

"_Mm-hmm… Jamás hubiera podido predecir aquella cruenta lucha, aquella última batalla, porque jamás la había visto antes… ya que ésta no existía!!!! Pero… pero… al parecer, el mal aprendió formas de burlar al destino…"_

"…………………"

-

Qué era esa satisfacción qué sentía? Qué era aquel sentimiento de alivio que inundaba mi ser al escucharla hablar de dicho tema?

Odiaba tanto lo que venía para sentirme feliz de que todo se esfumara?

No había comprendido hasta ese momento lo mucho que ansiaba mi libertad… lo mucho que quería ver un camino análogo al ya dispuesto por el cual circular…

Un camino en el que pudiera YO tomar mis decisiones…

Un camino en el que no fuera prisionera de mi pasado, ni de mi futuro…

Y que me permitiera vivir mi presente…

-

"_Sea como sea… todo lo que conocimos ya no existe…"_

"_Setsuna…"_

"_Yo… lo siento Princesa…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Lamento haberle fallado…"_

"_Pero, Setsuna, no fue tu culpa…"_

"_Si hubiera sido una mejor guardiana del tiempo… tal vez hubiera podido evitar todo esto…"_

"_No, no Setsuna…"_

"_Que…?"_

"_No podías evitar que el hilo del destino se rompiera… eventualmente lo haría…"_

"_Pero… por qué…?"_

"_Porque llega un momento en que todo se vuelve impredecible… y así es mejor…"_

"_Princesa…"_

"_De todos modos… nada hubiera sido como antes…"_

"_Ah…?"_

"_Nada… pero… igual, no te preocupes… que todos tendremos un futuro al cual caminar…"_

"…_Lo construimos nosotros, no?"_

"_Precisamente…"_

"_Entiendo… bueno, entonces… yo regresaré a mi deber…"_

"_Setsuna, todo estará bien… yo lo sé… puedo sentirlo…"_

"_Bueno, confiaré en usted, Princesa… como siempre lo hago…"_

_-_

Sí, yo sabía que todo de pronto iba a volverse normal… incluso mejor…

El futuro… el futuro ya no estaba…

Ya no había nada que me detuviera…

Já, detenerme de qué?

De vivir simplemente porque yo lo deseo?

De que cada paso que dé sea una completa decisión mía?

De que absolutamente todo lo que haga y diga sea estrictamente porque yo lo quise así?

Sí, exactamente…

Pero, entonces… qué era lo que tenía que cambiar…?

No estaba feliz con la vida que ya llevaba…?

-

"_Bombón…"_

"_Umm?"_

"_Una sonrisa…"_

"_Je…"_

"_Así me gusta… oye…"_

"_Que…?"_

"_Ya no vuelvas a llorar, si?"_

"_Sei…"_

"_Las lágrimas no te quedan bien…"_

"……"

"_Ya deja de pensar en él… por lo menos mientras no esté…"_

"………_Sí, tienes razón Seiya… no tengo porqué ponerme así, no?"_

"_No… Además, no creo que a 'él' le gustaría verte así…"_

"………"

"_A mi no me gusta verte así…"_

"_Ah, no?"_

"_Jeje, no… vamos… arriba ese ánimo bomboncito… No te olvides que siempre me vas a tener a mí"_

"_Sí…?"_

"_Sip, para siempre…"_

_-_

Ah… no…

La soledad… la tristeza…

Una melancólica felicidad…

Yo… yo estaba harta…

HARTA…

Ya no soportaba más dicha situación…

No era justo…

Puede que haya sido egoísta pero…

No era sólo eso…

Ahora tenía mi libertad…

Ahora se me había dado la oportunidad de elegir…

Y ahora, que todo podía cambiar…

Esa libertad no era suficiente…

Yo…

Quería mi libertad plena…

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

"Jaja, ven acá Hotaru!!!" Michiru reía amenamente ante la visión de un Nicholas agotadísimo y una Hotaru aún emocionada

"Pe-pero, mamá Michiru!!! Yo quiero seguir bailando!!!" Hotaru saltaba arriba-abajo en frente de sus dos 'mamás', quienes estaban tranquilamente sentadas al lado de la mesa. Nicholas se acercó como quien regresa de una batalla…

"Ho-Hotaru-chan… dame cinco minutitos, si???" cayendo rendido en el sofá

"Jaja, veo mi pequeña que estás disfrutando mucho la velada, no?"

"Sí mamá Setsuna!" mostrándole una amplia sonrisa de niña inocente y corriendo a darle un fuerte abrazo a la alta dama de cabellos oscuros

"Nicholas-kun, deseas un refresco?"

"G-gracias Michiru-san…" aceptando dichosamente el vaso ofrecido y bebiéndolo en un santiamén

"Nicholas-kun! Nicholas-kun!! Vamos?!?!?!??!?!" Hotaru, ni bien el joven terminó su bebida, se acercó inmediatamente a él y lo jaló del brazo, obligándolo a que se levante

"Ho-ta-ru-chan!!!" no, no había salida. Hotaru lo jalaba insistentemente al punto que Nicholas tuvo que simplemente pararse, quejarse por los años que ya pesaban en su cuerpo, y regresar a la pista de baile con la linda e hiperactiva niña… _Creo que prefiero las tareas de la Señorita Rei…_

"Achú!" Rei, quien estaba en la pista con Lita se detuvo de repente

"Rei, estás bien?"

"Ah, si…" rascándose la nariz "creo que alguien está hablando o pensando de mí…" por un rincón de su ojo pudo ver a Nicholas acercarse con Hotaru, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír cariñosamente…

"Jajaja, pobre del joven Nicholas…" Michiru continuaba divirtiéndose con esos dos…

"Si, Hotaru-chan no es niña que se quede quieta cuando quiere algo!!! Jaja" Setsuna, sentada a su costado, tomaba tranquilamente una tacita de café. Sus ojos miraban de rato en rato hacia la entrada… como hace unas horas…

"Setsuna… y Haruka? No debió ya regresar de su plática con Darien-san… a lo que… que habrá querido decirle el príncipe?"

Setsuna rió levemente para sí

"Oye…" Michiru la vio sospechosamente "Tú sabes algo –já, que novedad- y yo reclamo que me lo digas, sobretodo porque tiene que ver con mi querida Haruka!!!"

Setsuna empezó a reírse un poco más

"Ay, Michiru… sabes tan bien como yo, que no puedo decirte nada… y no te preocupes, que el príncipe tan sólo le está aclarando ciertas cosas a Haruka, ya que no me puedes negar que ella toda la noche ha estado preocupada…"

"Ah… verdad…" las facciones de la joven de cabellos aguamarina se suavizaron y mostraron una actitud de intranquilidad "Sí… Haru ha estado velando por Seiya-kun casi toda la noche… pero qué podría decirle Darien-san a Haru que la pueda tranquilizar?!" Ahora sí que estaba intrigada

Setsuna sólo sonrió, sorbió un poco más de su café y miró tranquilamente a su compañera "Eso, mi querida Michiru… es algo que sabrás cuando sea el momento debido… por mientras…" se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa para coger un bocadillo, dejando a una Michiru boquiabierta, y medio disgustada…

_Mmm, y el momento se acerca cada vez más… no príncipes? Cronos, cada vez puedo sentir más la presencia de lo nuevo formándose… Es sólo cuestión de horas…_

_Sí, los hechos del pasado junto con los del presente, poco a poco rehacen lo deshecho…_

Setsuna cogió una hamburguesa, y antes de regresar a su sitio, observó detenidamente a la rubia que estaba al frente, sentada en un sillón, con la mirada perdida en la nada… Sonriendo, se ubicó de nuevo en su lugar, y entabló una nueva conversación con su compañera…

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

_Era una noche oscura… no había luna, y las estrellas parecían estar cubiertas por las nubes…_

_En una casa en la ciudad de Tokio podía escucharse el leve sollozo de una señorita…_

_Hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar…_

_RING! RING!_

_Serena se levantó del sofá para buscar el inalámbrico que se había quedado en la cocina… Y de paso cogió un nuevo paquete de galletas y servilletas…_

_Esa película sí que estaba interesante…_

_-_

"_Sí? Residencia Tsukino?" Su voz sonaba media entrecortada por haber estado llorando debido a las desaventuras de un tal Jonah y su amada, Marissa; pero el que la llamaba no sabía eso…_

"_Serena…" Se oyó la seria y preocupada voz de un varón, tratando de sonar calmado, pero sorprendido con el ánimo de quien le había contestado._

"_Ah… Darien…" Al oír aquella voz -voz que antes la ponía en las nubes- ni siquiera se inmutó. Se sentó tranquilamente en su sofá, apagó el televisor para escucharlo y abrió el paquete silenciosamente, cogiendo una galleta de su contenido. _

"_Lo siento pequeña… No sabes cuánto lo siento…" Se sentía culpable… Pensaba que era toda la causa de su tristeza, que en realidad era, pero ella ya se había hartado de derramar lágrimas por él… Ya no le importaba…_

"_Pues imagino que no demasiado…" le contestó indiferente. Llevaban como unas dos semanas 'peleados'. Dos semanas desde que él le había comunicado que no podría estar presente en el día más importante del año para ella, cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos y notar que ella ya no era importante para él, como antes lo había sido… Cosa que le hizo darse cuenta de un cambio que se avecinaba…_

"_A que te refieres?" Había sido la primera vez que había oído la voz de esa niña dirigirse en ese tono hacia él. Siempre lo había tratado con mucha dulzura y cariño… pero ahora ya no podía reclamárselo… ya era demasiado tarde para él, y no tenía el derecho…_

"_No, a nada…" Oh, sí… definitivamente sentía hacia dónde se dirigiría la conversación…_

"_Sigues molesta conmigo?" se escuchaba un leve tono de súplica en la voz del joven_

"_No, estoy saltando de felicidad, fíjate!" Su ironía le dolía tanto a él, como a ella_

"_Serena…"_

"_Oye Darien… creo que tenemos que hablar…" **Porque ya ha sido suficiente…**_

"_Sí… una larga noche nos espera…" Darien tan sólo suspiró al admitir lo inevitable_

"_Qué?! Es de noche allá?" _

"_Sabes a lo que me refiero…"_

"_Y tienes el tiempo para hacerlo…?!" La sorpresa y el disgusto en su voz se hicieron más que evidentes_

"_Sí… ahora sí…" Un suspiro más… se sentía tan culpable…_

_**Ahora, muy tarde**… "Bien, yo también estoy libre… así que…"_

"_Ya era tiempo…no?"_

"_Bueno, yo no fui quien retrasó la conversación!"_

"_Lo sé, lo sé… Bueno, Serena…"_

"_Darien…"_

_-_

"_Perdóname… sé que te he decepcionado…"_

"_Uhm… Darien, yo, yo… sabes que todo este tiempo he estado esperándote"_

"_Lo sé…"_

"_Sabes que jamás te he traicionado…"_

"_Lo sé…"_

"_Sabes que noche tras noche siempre esperaba algún pequeño detalle tuyo…"_

"_Serena…"_

"_Sólo para que tú te concentres cien por ciento en una carrera que ni siquiera podrías ejercer!!!"_

"………"

"_Ya no importa, ya no importa…"_

"_Serena…"_

"_Darien!!! Estoy harta!!! Ya no puedo más!!! He tratado de callar todo lo que mi corazón está sintiendo pero no puedo más!!!"_

"………_Te refieres al joven Kou, no…?"_

"_Y qué si fuera así…?!"_

"…_Ya me quitaste el derecho a opinar, por lo que veo…"_

"_Darien, escúchate!!! Ha pasado casi un año, UN AÑO desde que te volviste a ir, y no es como la primera vez… estabas muerto… pero ahora… ni siquiera así recibí un poco de consuelo…"_

"_Yo… Yo…"_

"_Sé que estás harto de mí-"_

_-"No digas eso"-_

"_-Sé que siempre estuviste aburrido de mi forma de ser… que al principio ambos estábamos como dos tórtolos enamorados, pero que eso hace tiempo acabó, y que estábamos maniatados por lo que debíamos cumplir en años futuros…"_

"……………"

"_Te tengo una buena noticia… todo eso ya no existe…"_

"_QUE"_

"_Como lo oyes… bueno, si te hubieras comunicado más seguido, si te hubieras dignado visitarme, o siquiera escribirme… tal vez te hubieras enterado…"_

"_A-a qué te refieres…?!"_

"_A lo que oyes… el futuro dejó de existir…"_

"…………………_Rini………………"_

"_Qué querías, además? Con todo el 'amor' que ahora nos tenemos, crees que hubiéramos podido formar el glorioso 'Tokio de Cristal'?!"_

"_Serena………………………"_

_Sollozos se escucharon por el auricular…_

"_Serena…"_

"_Hasta ESTO lo estamos haciendo por teléfono… Darien… yo no pedía mucho… tan sólo un poco de atención… un poco de fuera de lo normal… una probadita de algo que no estuviera escrito en roca correspondiente al día…"_

"…………"

"_Darien, yo… yo… lo siento…"_

_Los sollozos se hicieron mayores, y mayores… y lágrimas empezaron a caer por las delicadas y pálidas mejillas de la rubia dama…_

"_No, no… Serena… cálmate… yo-tú… tenías todo el derecho a 'explotar' como lo hiciste…"_

"_Qué hicimos mal Darien?! Cómo es que todo este tiempo juntos, y el pasado, y el futuro, simplemente desaparecieron…?"_

"…_Supongo… que en realidad no estábamos destinados a ser…"_

"_Probablemente…"_

"_Porque yo sé, que allá tienes a alguien que sí es capaz de hacerte sonreír como yo nunca pude… si tus cartas no hablan de nadie más que de ese tal Kou…"_

"_No me vengas con un ataque de celos ahora… mil veces te he dicho que…"_

"_Lo amas…"_

"…………"

"_Serena… escúchame… no te reprocho nada… yo tampoco me di cuenta de cómo me fui alejando de ti hasta que sucedió… y lamento mucho haberte causado este daño innecesario… ahora, soy muy consciente de que aquel joven ha sabido irse ganando tu corazón a cada segundo que yo lo iba perdiendo…"_

"_Da-Darien…"_

"_Está bien…" en realidad no, estaba tragándose su orgullo, sus celos, su ira, pero no podía decepcionar más a la chica… suficiente daño le había hecho ya… tenía que dejarla ir… "Mira, por lo que he ido leyendo y me has ido contando… ese tal Seiya Kou te comprende muy bien… creo que más de lo que alguna vez yo llegué a comprenderte… tiene tus gustos, es de tu edad… y además… tengo entendido que te protegería a como dé lugar…"_

"_S-Sí…"_

"_Serena… por más que odie admitirlo… yo creo, presumo que él tiene mucho que ver con lo que tu 'corazon está sintiendo', no?"_

"………………"

"_Serenita… yo sólo quiero que seas feliz… aunque no sea a mi lado… já, hace tiempo que ya no iba a ser a mi lado, no?"_

"_Darien… me-me estás dejando ir…?"_

"_Sí Serena… duele más de lo que había pensado pero… éste es el fin de nuestra relación… eres libre mi querida Serena Tsukino…"_

"_Da-Darien… yo… yo… lo siento!!!"_

"_No, no… yo lo siento… siempre te querré, princesita de la luna… pero ahora como mi amiga más preciada… y quiero que tú también me tengas así… y que puedas contar conmigo para lo que quieras… por siempre…"_

"_Darien………………………… gracias…"_

_Los sollozos continuaron oyéndose durante largo rato más… La chica se abrazaba a sí misma mientras terminaba su conversación… Ya no sabía si seguía llorando de tristeza… o de felicidad…_

"_Bueno… ya vemos cuando nos vemos, Serena…"_

"_Mmm… conociéndote no será muy pronto eso…"_

"_Tan mal concepto tienes de mí…? Ok, te dejo ya, descansa y… ya no te preocupes… busca tu felicidad…"_

"……_Lo haré… Darien…"_

"_Sí…?"_

"_Te quiero mucho…"_

"_Yo también pequeña… dulces sueños… pero que no aparezca Kou por ahí no más…"_

"_Gracias… pero no puedo prometerte nada…"_

"_Hasta otra ocasión…"_

"_Adiós, Darien…" la rubia había colgado ya el auricular, así que no pudo escuchar las últimas palabras del joven al otro lado…_

"_Adiós, mi princesa de la luna… Adiós para siempre…"_

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

"Da-Darien…" Haruka lo miró perpleja, quedándose paralizada por un segundo para luego reaccionar cogiéndolo del brazo y zamaquearlo un poco "QUE DICES?!"

Darien por su parte se mantuvo calmado, pero ya no podía seguir viendo a la guerrera del viento directamente a los ojos… Se sentía como medio avergonzado, y ni que mencionar que herido… en el corazón, y en su orgullo… pero las verdades eran las verdades y tarde o temprano había que admitirlas…

"Digo exactamente lo que digo Haruka… Serena Tsukino es libre para estar con quien ella desee… con alguien que no le llegue a fallar como yo…"

"Darien…" soltándolo lentamente y viendo como los ojos del joven que tenia en frente se nublaron un poco, pero tan solo un poco. Haruka se quedo callada por un buen rato, para luego mirar a todas partes, y ver por el espacio entre habitaciones a todos bailando amenamente… _Por cierto, donde se ha metido ese Kou-baka?!_

Mientras, Darien seguía en silencio, sin mirarla, sin mirar a nadie, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pequeña, diminuta, se formara en sus labios… _Kou… este regalo ni te lo imaginabas…_

Regresó la mirada hacia Darien, ya ni seria ni perturbada, tan sólo sorprendida, y obligándole a que la viera de vuelta

"Desde cuándo…?"

Darien levanto el rostro resignado, como un príncipe vencido en batalla, -a quien le acababan de obligar a firmar el tratado que reconocía su derrota- y tranquilamente le dijo

"Desde que no pude venir para su cumpleaños…"

Haruka abrió los ojos como dos platos _Un mes ya?! Y la niña no se dignó a contarnos?!_

"Ah, ya veo… seguro fue la gota que derramó el vaso…"

"Efectivamente… ya habíamos retrasado la plática demasiado… Serena estaba harta de la situación… y la verdad la comprendo… no se cómo es que me pudo soportar tanto tiempo, pero ya ves…"

"Lo siento Darien… a pesar de todo sigues siendo el príncipe al que le debo honor y respeto y…"

"No, ya no… los títulos del pasado ya no cuentan Haruka, así que no le veo la gracia…"

_Entonces eso era lo que se guardaba Setsuna_ "Pero igual, durante largo tiempo fuiste nuestro príncipe y a pesar de todo… eres un gran sujeto…" alargando su mano

Darien sonrió levemente y aceptó la mano ofrecida "Al parecer no lo suficiente…" mirando de reojo hacia adentro "Gracias Haruka"

"Hey, siempre tendrás mi apoyo…" pensó un segundo y levantó los hombros "exceptuando esto claro…"

Darien sonrió "Ya imaginaba que estarías del lado de Seiya-kun"

Haruka sonrió de vuelta

"Culpable de cargos Darien. Admito que me sentí como si traicionara a alguien cuando empecé a simpatizar con Kou, pero me fui dando cuenta de que el sujeto era excepcional… y, además…" mirando a la nada y emocionándose de repente, y luego viendo de nuevo a Darien "Alguna vez lo has oído hablar sobre la gatita?! Si lo oyeras… te quedarías sin palabras, te quedarías estático en tu espacio, sorprendido y apenado y culpable y… maravillado de ver y oír y tener en frente a semejante estrella… reflejando semejante brillo…" mirando hacia abajo por un ratito "del cual sin embargo él no se da cuenta…"

"Haruka…" Darien la vio y asintió "entonces me imagino porqué es que Serena lo quiere tanto…"

Inevitablemente, sin desearlo, sin notarlo y sin evitarlo, una enorme sonrisa se formo en los labios de la joven "Queeeeeeee?!!"

Darien se rió un poco "No me digas que te sorprende… ay, vamos Haruka, pensé que eras mucho mas perceptiva…"

Mirándolo 'cortantemente' "Sólo hay una persona a quien le permito que me haga esos comentarios…" Darien seguía sonriendo. Haruka sonrió después "Y no tienes idea de lo feliz que se va a poner cuando se entere!!!! Entonces…" cortando su oración

Darien la completó "Mm-hmm" Asintiendo "Ésa era la verdadera sorpresa que ella tenía preparada… Piensa decirle a Seiya Kou que…"

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

Ahh… ese día de mi cumpleaños, cuántas cosas cambiaron dentro de mí…

Bueno, no cambiaron-cambiaron… sino que se volvieron más una realidad… y yo supe por fin con certeza lo que mi interior escondía…

Por eso es que tenía que hacer todo esto…

Por eso es que te debía algo especial…

Y me puse a pensar, y pensar, y pensar…

Qué podría ser suficientemente digno para el gran, maravilloso y extraordinario Seiya Kou…?

-

"_Ne, ne, Seiya!!! Gracias, gracias, gracias una vez más por lo de mi cumpleaños…"_

"_jajaja, todavía piensas en eso princesita?? cuando quieras… fue un honor y un placer…"_

"_Ay, Seiya… a veces me sorprendes de tal manera que…"_

"_Ah, es que bombón… yo soy completamente impredecible… y como les dije a mis hermanos… no hay cosa que me pueda sorprender… jajajaja"_

"_En serio, Sei-chan…? Eso crees…?"_

"_Sip, bombón… si soy el maestro de lo inesperado…"_

"_Jajaja… como tú digas…"_

_-_

Pero no, logré sorprenderte, a pesar de todo, logré impresionarte…

Pero tan sólo porque tú me habías enseñado con todas esas infinitas sorpresas que día a día hacías para mí…

-

"_Bombón…!"_

"_Seiya!!! Un collar, para mí??"_

_-_

"_Bombón…!"_

"_Ah! Mira… todo esto es tan maravilloso…"_

"_Sí, no? Puedes ver todo Tokio desde acá…"_

"_Oh, Seiya…"_

_-_

"_Bombón…!"_

"_No!! No!! Bromeas?! Conseguiste los pases?!"_

"_Todo por mi dulce bomboncito!"_

_-_

"_Bombón…!"_

"_Wow!!! Fuegos artificiales!! Amo los fuegos artificiales!!!"_

"_Lo sé princesa… lo sé…"_

_-_

Qué más me podrías dar?

Si desde que te conocí ya lo tengo casi todo…

Has vivido sólo para hacer mi vida esplendorosa…

Para hacerme olvidar como sea de todo, absolutamente todo lo que podía entristecerme…

Desde una práctica reprobada, hasta el asunto del destino…

Y yo… yo…

Yo supe, a partir de ese entonces…

Yo supe, dentro de mi corazón…

Que de pronto un nuevo futuro se había forjado…

Yo sentía dentro de mí, que de pronto…

Tenía todas las respuestas, todo estaba claro…

Y que, a partir de ahora… sólo podía existir un futuro…

Uno, a tu lado…

Ya que, inevitablemente Seiya Kou…

Lograste entrar en mí, en mi alma, en mi corazón…

Así de improviso como de lleno…

Me agarraste desprevenida, sin siquiera avisar…

Pero como todas tus sorpresas, ésta también era fenomenal…

Y ahora, ahora…

Sólo me queda darte una cosa…

Sólo me queda ofrecerte lo mejor que tengo…

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

"Serena?!"

"Ah…?"

Rei despertó a su amiga de su trance. Serena se había quedado estática desde hace un buen rato, sentada en el sillón…

"Estás bien…?" Sentándose a su lado

"S-Sí… no te preocupes… dónde está Darien…?"

"Ah, lo vi con las outers, porqué? Necesitas que lo llame?"

"No, no gracias, no te preocupes… por cierto, y Seiya?"

"No lo sé, nadie lo ha visto desde hace un rato…"

Serena se puso de pie de pronto

"Ok, no importa, yo lo encontraré…"

La chica empezó a alejarse

"Serena! Estás segura que estás bien…?!"

"Nunca estuve mejor!!" Y se la vio alejarse al atravesar el umbral de la puerta

"Ay con esta niña… quién la entiende…"

**XxXxXxXxX------------**

**_Kous_**: konnichiwa minna!!! _–haciendo una reverencia-_

**_Seiya_**: como están nuestras bellas y preciosas lectoras, eh? _–guiñando un ojo-_

**_Yaten_**: ¬¬ já, veo que estás de humor, no Seiya?

**_Seiya_**: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! n.n

**_Taiki_**: jajajaja, y quien no, pues Yaten, con tremendo capitulo que acabamos de subir!!! Por cierto, hola a todas!!! –_saludando con la mano_-

**_Seiya_**: n-n Bombón no está con ese sujeto!!!!

**_Yaten_**: -_a Seiya_- ¬¬'' –_al resto_- hola chicas!!!! :D

**_Taiki_**: primero que nada, déjennos aclarar que Sha-chan ahorita está estudiando para su examen de mañana, así que no puede estar presente. Ja, yo debería estar con ella, pero no me resistí! :P

**_Seiya_**: jajaja, ay Tai, claro, quien quiere perderse saludar a todas?! –_mandando un beso volado-_

**_Yaten_**: ¬¬ um, ahora que la mujer no esta, estás mas coqueto, ne? Sei-chan??? Espera que le diga no mas.. ¬¬

**_Seiya_**: o.o un, no!

**_Yaten_**: XP jejeje, eso siempre funciona!

**_Taiki_**: ya, chicos, que hay que hacer esto rápido

**_Yaten_**: -.-; ok, ok

**_Seiya_**: :D:D:D:D bueno, yo por mi parte, ESTOY MUYYYYY FELIZ!!!!!!!!!!! _–brincando de la emoción-_

**_Yaten_**: obvio que debes estarlo, con las _'Revelaciones' (copyright de Sha_) que se han hecho..

**_Taiki_**: -_todo pensativo_- así que Sere-chan ya no estaba con Chiba-kun…

**_Seiya_**: n-n –_en su novena nube_-

**_Yaten_**: bueno, por lo visto el va a estar así durante largo rato..

**_Taiki_**: sip, bueno chicas, tenia que decirles que pensábamos subirles el capitulo el domingo…

**_Yaten_**: Pero que por cuestiones de la misma pagina web no hemos podido subir hasta hoy.. pero conste que Sha-chan ya lo tenia listo, eh???

**_Taiki_**: sip, muy cierto.. la niña se dio un tiempo antes de estudiar para traerles este… que les parece?

**_Yaten_**: es un poco mas largo de lo normal por todos los pensamientos y eso..

**_Taiki_**: sin mencionar que ella **no va a poder actualizar sino hasta dentro de DOS SEMANAS**

**_Seiya_**: -_reaccionando_- aja, porque Sha-chan ha entrado a sus finales ya, como había dicho antes, así que chiquitas, no habrá actualizaciones durante estas dos semanas… hay que estar apoyando a la mujer!!! ;)

**_Yaten_**: ¬¬ ya reaccionó ¬¬

**_Taiki_**: jo, lo que me recuerda que el sábado estuvimos con Seshyiak, y ahora con Shary.. ;D

**_Yaten_**: es que somos muy pedidos!!! XD

**_Seiya_**: eso que ni negarlo!!! Jeje, bueno… prosigamos con los reviews!!

**_Taiki_**: quien tiene la nota de Sha?

**_Yaten_**: la tiene el señor acaparador! ¬¬ -_señalando a Seiya_-

**_Seiya_**: :P yo no tengo la culpa que Sha me la haya dado a mi! XP jeje, estas envidioso porque por fin estoy feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!! n-n

**_Taiki_**: ya, suficiente.. empecemos a leer, ok?

**_Kous_**: hai!

**_Taiki_**: bueno, -_para si_- oh, por lo visto Sha ha respondido en orden ascendente_ –para todos_- ok, primera en la lista esta **Yelitza** –_leyendo-_

"_Que tal, yelitza-chan!! n.n jejej, en serio me quedo bien? wow, yo que pensé que no les iba a gustar.. porque como no tenia mucho.. XD jeje, te tengo intrigada, ne? Pero que piensas de lo que salio ahora?!?! Jojojo, espero que este capi te ayude a aclarar muchas dudas!! ;D si no, me preguntas, me mandas un mail si quieres incluso! Pero siento mucho decir que no habrá capis hasta dos semanas, gomen.. los exámenes.. bueno, nos vemos! Un beso!!"_

**_Yaten_**: ok, me toca –_recibiendo el papel de Taiki_- ahora es el turno de la gran **Serenity Kou**, por cierto, saludos Sere!! –_leyendo_-

"_Sere!! Amiga mía! Amiga del alma!! Jejeje, ay mujercita, aquí hay un capi mas de este experimento que empezó en vagos planes y ahora esta así!! n.n quien iba a pensarlo!? Jojo, mujercita, es un agrado poder conversar contigo y compartir tantas cosas y discutir sobre ese sujeto llamado Darien Chiba.. jejeje, ya le di parte de lo que se merece!! XD pero no puedo ser mala! XP (no por ahora) así que con delicadeza no mas.. aunque en realidad me dan ganas de cogerlo y AHORCARLO!!! JAJAJA! Espero que el capi te haya gustado y haya ayudado a aclarar dudas, que por fin me anime a aclarar! XD ahora solo queda ver que pasa! XP Sere esta libre, pero… y que mas??? XP jojo, nos veremos amiga.."_

Ay esa niña esta más loca con cada día que pasa.. no tiene remedio.. jeje

**_Seiya_**: pero así la quieres puntito!! XD y así la queremos todos, no??? –_cogiendo el papel_- bueno, te toca, **Amynaoko**! –_leyendo_-

"_Amy! Que tal? Jeje, ya no desesperes mas..! que aquí ya por fin te ayude a tener un poco de sosiego!! Jojojo, ya se va el suspenso poco a poco.. boo T.T pero ya tocaba, no?? XP gracias por tus reviews!! Animo a seguir adelante!!"_

um, nota personal Amynaoko-san… sigue con tus fics!! n.n háganme feliz!! XD

**_Taiki_**: ja, ya veo porque no lo hacen feliz tan seguido! :P jeje –_coge el papel y lee_- Oh!! **Seshy-san**!!! n-n esta mujercita siempre tan dulce!! Jeje, saludos, querida amiga!

**_Kous_**: -_beso volado_-

**_Taiki_**: ya, me toca a mí! :P jeje –_leyendo_-

"_Seshy-chan!!!!!!! Amiguita!!!!!!!!!!! Fuerza, fuerza! Arriba! Jeje, sigue con tus proyectos que están de lo mejor! Tu fic y tu pagina web!!! Jiji, y aquí me tienes para lo que quieras!! n-n jiji, bueno, que tal el capi???? :P personalmente creo que dije demasiado!! :P mentira!! Jojo, ya tocaba que les aclarara todo el embrollo!! :P jojo, no te preocupes que pronto nuestro amado Seiya-chan será feliz!!! Besotes!!! Nos vemos!!!"_

**_Yaten_**: jeje, créanme cuando les digo que nos costo hacer que Sha explicara las cosas!! XP jeje –_recibe el papel_- bueno, siguiendo.. aquí viene **Neo-gaby!!** Jeje, hola mujer!! –_leyendo_-

"_Gabicita querida!!! Hola amigocha!!! :D como estas?!? Como va el cole, eh?? Yo aquí, atrapada en mi habitación, escribiendo sus respuestas para que los chicos las suban después.. se siente raro.. :S pero debo estudiar!! T.T no quelo!! Bueno, como ya te dije, aquí se revelaron MUCHAS cosas!!! Que te pareció?? ;D creo que por las dos semanas que no este es suficiente para que vayan especulando e imaginando!!! Jojojo, ah! Y arriba los gatitos!!!! Siii!!! n.n tan súper ultra duper hermosos!!! Los amo!!! Tanto como amo a mis queridas lucecitas (les mando un besote a ustedes tres!!!) jeje, canción! Canción!!! Cuando esté voy a promoverla como nuestro himno!! Jojojo, a ver que dicen las demás?? Para mi que van a terminar adictas como nosotras!! :P jeje, ARRIBA SERENA Y SEIYA! Y no me canso de decirlo!! Nos veremos amiguita!! SOBREVIVIREMOS!!! ;D"_

jo, porque a mi me tocan los mas excéntricos?? Jejeje, pero recibí el beso!! jajaja

**_Seiya_**: era para los tres! ¬¬ y me dices a mi acaparador! –_quitándole el papel_-

**_Yaten_**: celoso! :P

**_Seiya_**: ¬¬ bueno.. ahora le toca a **Tanita-love**

"_Hola!!! jeje, te comprendo.. yo acabo de empezar.. y ya quiero terminar!! T.T boo, bueno, gracias por tu apoyo y tus reviews!! Yo espero tu sgte capi de "el espejo" jojo, y en cuanto acabe me leo el otro, sale? ;D jeje, aquí tienes suficiente por dos semanitas!! XP jejeje, ya nos vemos!!! Bye!"_

**_Taiki_**: ok, y faltan poquitos –_recibiendo el papel_- ahora sigue la gran **Lady Palas**, quien nos ha hecho el honor de incluir este fic en su pagina web.. jeje –_leyendo_-

"_Que tal? n.n yo aquí, feliz, aunque traumada, pero feliz!! :P jeje, ya van dos!! En serio que no parecía de relleno?!?!? Wow!! Jeje, me hacen muy feliz!! bueno, por fin dije las cosas que tenían que ser dichas!! XP Darien no estaba con Serena!!! Jojojo, pero.. y que pasara con Sei-chan?? ya veremos.. en dos semanas!! XD jajaja, bueno, nos estamos viendo querida amiga!! Besotes!!"_

**_Yaten_**: ok, ahora, sí, el penúltimo!! **Aisha-ladimoon! –**_cogiendo el papel y leyendo-_

"_Hola amiga!! Que tal? Sabes? Estoy haciendo planes :P para cuando salga de esta fea universidad!! Jojo, me leo tu fic!! XD jeje, solo falta pasar esto horrendos exámenes!! XP ya quiero acabar!!!! Bueno, aquí te respondí varias cosas!! Jojo, ABAJO DARIEN!! :P ya no estaba con Sere, claro si la tenia rechazada! ¬¬ muerte a ese sujeto!! :P ah, y pues, ya veremos que pasa con nuestro amado Seiya… no salio en este capi!! XD jaja, bueno, no en el presente!! Gracias por tu apoyo!!!! Nos vemos!!"_

ven? Uno mas! Jejej, que la niña se pone toda sádica cuando empieza a hablar de Chiba-kun… jojo, y quien no!? :P

**_Seiya_**: bueno, ahora, el ultimo pero no menos importante.. –_recibe el papel_- una nueva reviewer, **Aruma-chan**, jeje, si, Aruma-chan, si era yo!! n-n –_leyendo_-

"_Hooola!!! Me emociona ver gente nueva revisando mi obra!! Jeje, que tal? te gusto el capi?! Pues puso por ahí pistas sobre Sere y Seiya, jaja, ya veremos que pasa después.. pero por lo menos ya saben que nos estaba con Darien!! XP jojo, eso es lo primordial!! Jajaja, bueno, muchos saludos y espero verte en el otro capi! Bye"_

Wow… terminamos!!! –_lanzando el papel_-

**_Taiki_**: -_recogiendo el papel_- efectivamente.. esos son los agradecimientos a los reviews, pero tambien tenemos que saludar especialmente a todas las lectoras que capitulo tras capitulo siguen a nuestra querida Shary!

**_Yaten_**: Saludos especiales para nuestra bella **Laylita-chan**, para la genial y extraordinaria **Sehren Kou**, para la gran fan de la sailor del viento, **EROL-HARUKA**, para **Elizabeth**, y para aquellas lectoras que en este capi no pudieron dejar review por xxx razones: **Moonlight Fugaz, Chi, jess-lugo, lyz, Black lady** y también gracias a quienes lean y no dejan review..

**_Seiya_**: ah!! Y de parte de Sha-chan, felicitaciones a todas aquellas que de una manera u otra ya sabían la verdad! XP pero esperaban la confirmación!! XD jeje, ni yo me la creí hasta verla publicada!! XD

**_Taiki_**: y una vez más les avisamos…

**_Kous_**: **NO HABRA ACTUALIZACIONES HASTA DENTRO DE DOS SEMANAS**

**_Seiya_**: así que espérennos, ok?!

**_Yaten_**: las queremos muchísimo!!

**_Taiki_**: y esperamos sus comentarios, ya sean positivos, o sean críticas, Sha acoge todo con una sonrisa! ;P

**_Seiya_**: cualquier cosa, ya saben, le preguntan a la mujer a su correo:

**sh(raya abajo)ssp(arroba)hotmail(punto)com**

aunque recuerden que está en exámenes… solo ténganle paciencia! –_guiñando un ojo-_

**_Yaten_**: ah!! Y un secretito! Sha la otra vez estaba revisando el fic de _"Secreto" (copyright de Sha)_ y nos contó que en cuanto termine todo, empieza a escribir!!! Ya tiene todas las ideas, solo necesita el tiempo!! –_levantando un pulgar_-

**_Taiki_**: bueno, ahora sí, nos retiramos sin mas…

**_Seiya_**: las queremos mucho!!

**_Yaten_**: hasta el próximo capitulo!

**_Kous_**: sayonara!!!!!!


	17. Obsequio de la luna: Sentimientos encont...

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar… Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta… Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar…

_Seiya… eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido… Y ser libre para amar…_

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz… Sí eres suficiente… eres más que suficiente… _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz…_

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** nop, nada es mío, nada en lo absoluto. Todo le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, genial creadora de este maravilloso manga que a tantas ha cautivado.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEIYA!!!

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA!!!**

OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU SEIYA!!!

_El Obsequio de la Luna Llena_

_Primera Parte_

_ Sentimientos encontrados _

----------------XxXxXxXxXxXxX-----------------

_**La luna es enorme y brillante, verdad?**_

_**Y durante siglos, la luna ha sido la fiel acompañante del planeta tierra, no?**_

_**Pero… alguna vez te has puesto a pensar, cómo es que ella llego ahí, cómo es que terminó acompañando a la tierra por siempre...**_

…_**No crees que tal vez ella haya terminado volviéndose una prisionera…?**_

…_**Sin poder escapar…?**_

…_**Sin tener opción…?**_

_**No crees que también la luna gustaría de visitar otros lugares, conocer otros planetas, lograr al fin su libertad...?**_

_**Pero...**_

…_**Ella no tiene opción.. **_

_**Tiene el futuro destinado para siempre... **_

_**Sin importar lo quiera…**_

_**Ente solitario, la luna... pero, por qué, me preguntas?**_

_**Dices que tiene un compañero permanente?**_

_**No, la presencia esta ahí, pero el compañero no... **_

_**El planeta esta muy concentrado y preocupado con sus propios problemas para darle importancia a la luna…**_

_**Y ahí esta ella, sola y abandonada a su suerte... **_

_**Triste, perdiendo su brillo, perdiendo su razón para existir...**_

__

__

__

_**Eso hasta que...**_

__

__

__

_**Hasta que llega una hermosa estrella fugaz para iluminar su oscuridad, aliviar su soledad, revivir su brillo perdido…**_

_**Hasta que llega esa estrella fugaz que le devuelve la esperanza... **_

_**Y la luna puede volver a sonreír...**_

------------xxxxxxxxx-----------------

Viento, viento, viento…

Hoy sí que había sido un día lleno de este elemento…

Afuera de un gran edificio podía verse una sombra en una de las rendijas del segundo piso… en una especie de balcón, apoyado sueltamente sobre el barandal, que era lo único que lo separaba de una larga caída y enfrentamiento con el duro concreto bajo sus pies…

Su cabello era movido alborotadamente por el viento, de todas las formas posibles, y era éste quien lograba escuchar los suspiros del joven… Suspiros que se perdían entre sus silbidos, suspiros que iban dirigidos a la nada, pues nada podían traer…

"Qué gran noche…"

De repente levantó la mirada. Sus ojos vacíos, inexpresables, _casi _ausentes de sentimiento se dirigieron hacia el infinito… Aquel radiante cielo se había oscurecido, pues la luna se había ocultado… Se había ocultado sólo para él, pues hasta entonces había estado brillando esplendorosamente…

"Oh bombón… hasta así te apartas de mí…?"

La noche, cada vez más oscura, sólo era iluminada por las pocas estrellas que aún centelleaban en el firmamento… Pocas estrellas marcando el camino para tantos… Una de ellas, la más débil, pero la más fuerte, titilaba sobre el joven, como compadeciéndose de él, compartiendo su dolor, acaso también sufriendo junto con él… Pues aquella estrellita tenía una luz muy potente, pero se debilitaba… justo como el corazón y las fuerzas del joven…

"Ahhhhhh……" Un fuerte suspiro pudo oírse, sobre todo lo que sonaba ya… Incluso sobrepasando el cantar del viento, quien lo acompañaba… Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, siempre reclinándose sobre el barandal… pero sin mirar hacia abajo…

Respiró. Una, dos veces. Y el aire parecía acabársele. Y el oxígeno parecía extinguírsele. Pues eso no era suficiente para que su alma pudiera mantener los latidos de su corazón. Porque eso no era suficiente para que su cuerpo siguiera andando. Porque parecía el colmo de la maldad que tantas cosas chocaran al mismo tiempo, como el ying y el yang, en una sola noche. Que de repente las fuerzas opuestas colapsaran, los polos magnéticos se juntaran, la maldad y el bien, el odio y el amor se tomaran de la mano… Y hubiera caos… Y él estaba en el medio…

Porque parecía el colmo que fuera el conejillo de indias del insufrible destino, que sólo lo tomaba como una pieza de un cruel juego de ajedrez, usándolo como carnada cuantas veces le venga en gana, sin importarle ya si sobrevivía o no…

Porque parecía tan injusto haber nacido para amar a una diosa… siendo tan sólo un simple mortal…

De repente, una luz… una luz a su costado… No le importaba nada en ese instante, pero el resplandor lo sorprendió… Volteó a un lado y a otro… pero nada pudo ver… _Tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación…_ Se dio la vuelta, caminó. Un paso. Otro. Otro más. Dando vueltas continuas al pequeño espacio que lo acogía en su pena. Caminando sin sentido, sin caminar de veras. Sólo usando las piernas para que su cerebro pudiera desconcentrarse del corazón.

Encaró el balcón nuevamente; aquel pedazo construido, a su parecer, para evitar que cometiera alguna locura, y al hacerlo, notó algo extraño en el barandal…

Se acercó, había estado pegado a la puerta. Caminó hacia él. Y se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Era nada más y nada menos que el dichoso regalo de la Sailor del Tiempo, Setsuna Meiou.

"Qu-qué rayos hace esto aquí?!"

Se acercó aún más, para poder coger la estatuilla. La observó con mucha más delicadeza que la primera vez… Y simplemente le partió más el corazón…

Era un detalle excelente, un adorno preciosísimo…

Sin embargo…

Parecía tan sólo el recuerdo de su posición y de sus frustrados sueños, sus apagadas esperanzas, y el reflejo de su dolido corazón…

El recuerdo de su posición… Donde debería por siempre estar…

"A miles de años luz de la mujer a quien amo…"

La noche parecía saber cada cosa que sentía, pues al instante el viento aumentó, envolviéndolo en un ventarrón amigable… Levantándolo con su baile, desordenando su cabello… Secando esas frágiles lágrimas que deseaban caer cada vez con mayor insistencia por sus mejillas…

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la estatuilla. El chico, y la chica… Él tratando de alcanzar a su amada, en una insignificante cometa; mientras que ella aguardaba su venida inocentemente sobre la inalcanzable luna… Ella no se daba cuenta, _pensaba,_ ella no se daba cuenta que él no quería alcanzarla sólo a ella… Él-él quería llegar hasta su corazón, tocar los hilos de su alma, estar a su lado, pero sin estar a kilómetros de distancia… Estar _a su lado_ y poder… amarla…

"Pareciera que Setsuna-san la hubiera hecho pensando en mí… pues éste soy yo… una diminuta estrella, un ingenuo individuo, sobre el cual cayó el brillo de la luna llena, quien quedó cautivado por ésta, y no supo que hacer… Acogió el brillo dentro de sí… y al hacerlo, escribió su condena… puesto que se enamoró de la dueña del resplandor… la maravillosa princesa de la Luna, la completamente inaccesible Serena Tsukino…"

Colocó la estatuilla delicadamente sobre el barandal, sin quitarle la vista de encima; mirando continuamente a la delicada silueta que estaba posada sobre el astro plateado. Una preciosa figurilla, de una exquisita dama, con largo cabello, estirando su mano al joven debajo de ella.

"Bombón…"

Levantó la vista una vez más, pero la luna no se dignaba a asomarse siquiera…

Recostó su cabeza una vez más, cerrando sus ojos, y reabriéndolos inmediatamente; puesto que su mente sólo podía pensar en una cosa, en una persona, en una mujer.

Miró hacia el vacío, su mirada se perdió, y se quedó así durante un largo rato. Quieto, estático, mudo…

Completamente desolado…

--------------xxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------

"Wow, veo que por fin se dignan a aparecer ustedes dos!!"

Una sonriente Michiru recibió de vuelta a Haruka y Darien, quienes después de una prolongada conversación, por fin volvían al salón. Ambos sonreían. Haruka sonreía radiantemente, completamente emocionada y escéptica con todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Darien, por su parte, sonreía débilmente, pero lo hacía. Y sobretodo cuando vio el rostro enigmático de Setsuna al ingresar ellos a la habitación.

"Jaja, no nos extrañes mucho Michi!! Aquí estamos!" Haruka se sentó al lado de Michiru, y Darien se sentó en el sofá de uno que estaba entre ellas y Setsuna.

"Lamento haberme llevado a Haruka por tanto tiempo Michiru-san!"

"No, está bien!! Pero alguno de ustedes va a decirme qué es lo que les tomó tanto tiempo…???" La joven de cabellos aguamarina miró fijamente a los dos, interrogándolos con la mirada. Se topó con los ojos de Setsuna, quien tan sólo seguía sonriendo, y también los miraba, pero de una forma completamente diferente. En vez de interrogarlos, acompañándolos en su secreto, como si ella también supiera qué había pasado sin haber estado presente.

"…………"

Ninguno de los dos habló, pero ambos estallaron en risas, dirigiéndose miradas cómplices.

"Haru?!"

"Jaja, Michiru, no fue nada importante… nada de lo que no te vayas a enterar después…"

"Pe-pero, Haruka!"

"Vamos Michiru-san… son cosas… de nosotros…"

"Darien-san?!"

"Créeles Michiru, no vas a quedarte ignorante más allá de esta noche…"

Los tres miraron inquisidoramente a la sailor del tiempo, quien mantuvo su mirada y su sonrisa.

"Setsuna?!?!"

Michiru cada vez más estaba más impaciente… cosa que sólo sucedía cuando tenía que ver con un secreto que tenía que ver con Haruka…

"Vamos Michi, escucha… no es ésa nuestra canción? Vamos preciosa, acompáñame… luego te digo todo lo que tú quieras…"

Haruka se había levantado y arrodillado frente a ella, causando que ésta se sonroje fuertemente. No pudo resistirse, y por más que quiso luchar para saber qué tramaban, sucumbió ante aquella mirada de su querida Haruka y se levantó –no un poco renuente- acompañándola a la pista de baile.

"Jajaja… pobre Michiru, no pudo resistir ante las mañas de Haruka!!!"

Darien se acercó a la alta dama, sentándose frente a ella.

"Siempre es difícil negarle una pieza especial a alguien que amas…" se quedó callado por un momento "Uhm, por lo que veo, Setsuna-san… nada de lo que dijimos Haruka-kun y yo te es indiferente, no?" arqueando una ceja

"Soy tan obvia, joven Darien…?"

"Setsuna… soy un año mayor que tú… es extraño que me llames así… además, sabes que no tienes porqué seguir tratándome de usted ya que…"

Setsuna lo cortó colocando su índice sobre sus labios

"Silencio, joven príncipe. Deja que las cosas fluyan a su ritmo… Y hasta lo que tenga que suceder suceda, y se me diga que usted ya no será mi príncipe en lo absoluto, permítame seguir tratándolo con mi mayor respeto, lo cual es un honor para mí…"

Darien retiró delicadamente el dedo de la guardiana

"Vamos, Setsuna… ya no tiene importancia… además, realmente somos amigos desde hace tiempo… Já, siempre en esta especie de reuniones terminamos tú y yo conversando, jaja"

La joven no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se coloreen por alguna razón nada evidente

"Ah, sí… Es un honor que me considere su amiga, prínci-"

Ahora fue él quien la interrumpió a ella

"No, Setsuna, el honor es mío… No todos tienen el agrado de conocer a tan elegante y refinada dama, leal compañera y gran amiga… y sobretodo guardiana del tiempo…"

Setsuna se quedó callada. Miró a los ojos del príncipe de la tierra, pero no pudo leer nada. Estaban completamente indescifrables. Por primera vez, hesitaba antes de hacer algo…

"Escucha… no es esa canción que solían tocar en 'nuestra época'?" su sonrisa se amplió, sinceramente…

Se quedó un segundo oyéndola… "Oh, sí… pero, cómo…?"

"Eso poco o nada interesa… gustaría bailar conmigo, Setsuna-san?"

Una vez más… vacilación… "Ah… claro, por supuesto. Me encantaría…"

Dicho esto, Darien la tomó de la mano, llevándola hacia el centro. Una vez en la pista, empezaron a bailar amenamente, y durante un instante, Setsuna pudo ver a la traviesa Hotaru al lado de los controles… _Ah, eso lo explica…_

---------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------

Por otro lado, Lita y Rei, quienes habían estado bailando entre ellas, vieron a las románticas parejitas a los extremos y, sonriendo pícaramente, se dirigieron hacia ellos con un solo propósito…

"Taiki-kun…""Yaten-kun…"

"Me concederías esta pieza??!"

Las dos sonrientes, sacando de cuadro tanto a Ami como a Mina, quienes ya se habían acostumbrado a disfrutar aquel momento con ellos…

Taiki y Yaten dudaron un momento, dejar a sus amadas no era algo fácil, pero para no ser obvios, sonrieron, agradecieron a su ex-pareja y cogieron la mano ofrecida de la muchacha…

Ami y Mina no tuvieron más que hacer que regresar al sofá derrotadas. Se sentaron juntas, por separado, viendo a aquel que las había abrazado hasta hace un momento, sintiendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor suyo, envolviéndolas con su calidez… haciéndolas sentir completas…

Ninguna de las dos se molestó en ver cómo Serena se había levantado de su asiento y se dirigía escaleras arriba. No, estaban perdidas soñando despiertas…

"Mina-chan!!!"

"Eh?!"

"Mina-chan, Mina-chan!!!! Vamos a bailar!!!"

"Pe-pero, Hotaru-chan… yo…" mirando de reojo a Yaten y Rei…

"Vamos Mina-chan!!!" jalándola fuertemente. Hotaru no era niña que se dejara disuadir de lo que quería…

Nicholas llegó exhausto, sentándose al costado de la peliazul, quien miraba fijamente a cierto joven de ojos violeta…

"Celosa…?"

"Ah…?"

Nicholas sonrió comprensivamente

"No te preocupes… El joven Taiki sólo tiene ojos para usted, Señorita Ami…"

"…A-a qué te refieres…?" ruborizándose sin remedio

"Me lo dijo la Señorita Rei…"

_Rei, que cosas andas diciendo?!_

"E incluso… es más que obvio…"

"Ah?" Ami seguía completamente perdida…

"De todos modos… quisiera bailar Señorita Ami…?"

"Cl-claro, Nicholas-kun…"

Levantándola sutilmente al coger su mano, Nicholas llevó a Ami al otro extremo del lugar, y ambos se pusieron a bailar suavemente, sin darse cuenta que eran vistos detenidamente por aquel mismo joven de ojos violeta de quien estaban hablando.

Tanto Lita como Rei pudieron notar las miradas 'extraviadas' de sus parejas, y ambas se vieron, hicieron una seña comprensiva entre las dos, y empezaron la segunda parte de su improvisado 'plan'

"Oye Taiki…""Oye Yaten…"

"Sí…?"

Ambos regresaron a la realidad en un parpadear de ojos, al escuchar una voz cercana. Se dieron cuenta que estaban bailando…

Ambas chicas los vieron divertidas

"…Cuándo piensas decirle a Ami…?""Cuándo piensas decirle a Mina…?"

"Qué???"

Sus rostros inocentes, fingiendo no entender de lo que hablaban…

"…Que la quieres…""…Que la quieres…"

"QUE?!?!?!"

Los dos Kou se sonrojaron desesperadamente al instante, volteando la mirada a todas partes, completamente 'avergonzados'

Lita y Rei rieron por un rato, y luego todo quedó en silencio. Los chicos seguían sin poder volver a mirarlas, porque sus ojos parecían reflejar lo escrito en sus almas… Y aún no tenían la fuerza de enfrentar aquello…

Dieron una vuelta y quedaron de frente a las otras parejas. Taiki no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Ami, Yaten a Mina… e incluso, Rei no pudo evitar sentirse un poquitín celosa…

Como si tuvieran poderes telepáticos, a ambos hermanos se les ocurrió una brillante respuesta de contraataque…

"…Y tú, Lita, cuándo piensas decirle a Andrew…?""…Y tú, Rei, cuándo piensas decirle a Nicholas…?"

"Eh…?!"

Ahora eran sus mejillas las que eran coloreadas de un tono carmín…

"…Que lo quieres…""…Que lo quieres…"

Las chicas se quedaron estáticas, lo que causó que el resto las mirara curiosamente. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, puesto que los Kou aprenderían que con una mujer enamorada no se deben meter…

"AUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

Taiki recibió un 'leve golpe de parte de Lita, mientras que Yaten recibió un pisotón por parte de Rei.

"Lita!!!!""Rei!!!!!"

Ambas estallaron en risas junto con los demás, puesto que la reacción de los Kou había sido muy, pero muy graciosa.

"Jajajajajajajajajajaja……"

"Y, qué decías Taiki…?""Y, qué decías Yaten…"

"Nada, nada…"

Los dos se fueron a sentar abochornados, humillados y dolidos… Habían aprendido la lección… Sí, nunca te metas con una scout del sistema solar… sobretodo en cuanto a 'amor' se refiere…

Y la humillación se volvió mayor cuando, al haberse volteado luego de sentarse, vieron a Ami y Mina riéndose junto con sus amigas…

"……………………………"

----------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx------------------

Paso. Paso. Paso.

En medio de la oscuridad una figura se movía; una rubia dama de largos cabellos y ojos azules, que buscaban continuamente a su alrededor. Algo dentro de ella le había dicho que subiera, que en ese piso estaba quien buscaba. Y ahora ella estaba subiendo esas escaleras, con poca luz, sin casi ver a dónde iba, pero con el corazón firme y sin hesitar. Porque no eran sólo sus ojos y sus pies quienes la guiaban. Ahora el cerebro poco tenía que ver. Ella era movida por aquel gran sentimiento que inundaba su corazón.

Serena siguió caminando, aunque no conocía este lado del edificio, y todo estuviera completamente opaco, ella no temió ni un solo segundo. Porque sabía que después de todo este sombrío laberinto estaba esperándola su estrella… Y su felicidad…

Mientras avanzaba, ríos y ríos de pensamientos la invadían. Estaba completamente emocionada. Sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Sentía que no podría contenerse a sí misma y que en el mismo instante en que lo viera, no podría evitar lanzársele y besarlo, como tanto tiempo había deseado hacerlo. Pensaba en el momento presente, y no se lo creía. Cada paso que daba parecía irreal, pero era como si jamás se hubiera sentido viva antes, tan sólo ahora…

_Claro… Si yo no estaba viva… Mi cuerpo vivía pero mi alma estaba muerta… Y ahora ha despertado, de su largo sueño… Y no puede esperar para abrir sus ojos y ver a aquel príncipe que la liberó de su hechizo…_

Trató con todas las puertas, pero nada. La mayoría estaban cerradas y/o trancadas, pero ella no se detuvo. Si no podía con una, siguió con la otra. Había sido una larga espera, y esto no era nada…

No era nada comparado con todo lo antes vivido… No era nada con ese vacío tormento que tuvo que soportar… No era absolutamente nada, comparado con su enorme deseo de ver a Seiya…

Al final del pasillo, vio una pequeña luz… Se acercó velozmente y notó que era una puerta abierta que daba al exterior… _No sabía que aquí tuvieran balcones…_ Caminó un poco más, parándose en el umbral de ésta, y su respiración se detuvo, al ver al otro extremo al chico que tanto estaba buscando mirando hacia el cielo. Se quedó ahí un momento, se veía tan tranquila esa escena, estaba disfrutando solo con verlo por detrás… Hasta que él bajó la mirada y pudo escuchar un largo y fuerte suspiro… _Seiya…_

Había algo en ese suspiro… Le partió el alma… Parecía como si el aire exhalado por él hubiera desgarrado lo más profundo de su espíritu… Y se sentía culpable… Respiró levemente, para que no la oyera, reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía dentro, y pasito a paso se colocó detrás de él, queriendo abrazarlo y consolarlo al instante, pero absteniéndose de hacerlo…

Serena estaba tan concentrada en él que no logró notar la estatuilla al otro extremo del barandal. Ella sólo tenía ojos para el joven de largos cabellos medianoche… Como la que ahora reinaba…

Oscura, profunda, infinita noche…

Seiya hizo un movimiento más, y ella pudo darse cuenta que ahora sus ojos zafiro miraban hacia abajo. Sintió temor. Sintió que algún invisible enemigo cogía su corazón y lo comprimía sin piedad en su puño. Que aquellos zafiro miren hacia abajo… no era buen presagio… sobretodo después del sobrecogedor suspiro que había lanzado… Serena se avergonzó de sí misma por pensar cosas patéticas, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo… No podía evitar pensar que el destino podía ser tan injusto con ella como para quitarle al hombre que amaba en el momento en que ella por fin podía…

"Bombón…? Qué haces aquí…?!"

"Ah…?" Su voz calmó su espíritu. Bastaba que oyera esa voz para que sintiera que todo lo malo a su alrededor desaparecía, que nada podía hacerle daño… Su voz la envolvía y la colocaba en un lugar apartado del resto del mundo… En un lugar sólo para él y para ella…

Pero la cogió desprevenida… Había tantas cosas que quería decir y ni siquiera había podido pensar cómo empezar… Ella pensaba sorprenderlo a él, no viceversa…

"Yo… yo…" dudó, pero luego recuperó su firmeza "Más bien, Seiya… YO debería preguntarte qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí! Si abajo hay una fiesta para ti…"

Se colocó a su costado. Él la estaba mirando interrogante, pero tratando de esconder la debilidad que reflejaban sus ojos… Y la tristeza…

"Necesitaba unos momentos a solas para respirar… cómo me encontraste?!"

Serena se dio la vuelta, viéndolo de frente

"Ya ves… no puedes esconderte de la princesa de la Luna!!!" Rió delicadamente y él sonrió al verla

"Sí, ya me di cuenta…" volvió a apoyarse en el barandal, junto a ella, quien se colocó en la misma posición que él "Me sorprendes… pensé que nadie me encontraría…"

El corazón de Serena escapó un latido cuando él la miró de pronto y le dio una de sus más cálidas sonrisas

"Jiji, pues no te creas tanto Seiya!!" Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. La luna aún no se asomaba, pero las estrellas estaban brillando un poco más, un poco más…

Hubo silencio durante un corto rato, que para ellos fue como un siglo entero…

"En qué pensabas Seiya?" preguntó ella de pronto

"Ah… nada… puras tonterías sin importancia…" Se dio la vuelta, evitó la mirada de la rubia. Trató de refugiarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Pero ella logró ver la mirada triste que tuvo por un segundo.

"En serio…? Deben tener algo de importancia para que te hayas salido así como así…"

"Nah, no es nada, créeme bombón… sólo que vi a todos animados y yo me sentía un poco…" recordó lo primero que vio cuando había regresado al salón… ella en los brazos de _él…_ "sofocado, eso es todo…"

No quiso abordar más el tema… así que se fue por la tangente… "Sobrecogido con todo lo que sucedió hoy día?" trató de animarlo con una gran sonrisa.

Seiya la miró y se rió levemente "Oh sí, jamás pensé que todos ustedes harían tanto por mí…" Sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían opacos. Estaba feliz, era cierto, pero no era suficiente…

"Ay por favor, Sei!!! No me vengas con eso ahora!!! Si todos acá te queremos MUCHO!!!!"

Seiya aprovechó la oración para coquetear. Se acercó a la jovencita…

"Ah sí, todos me quieren MUCHO?!" y se acercó más…

Serena tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sonreía "Sí Sei-chan!!! Todos te queremos muchísimo!!"

"Mucho, mucho?" y se acercó un poco más…

"Mucho, mucho!!!"

"Mucho, mucho, mucho?! Y se acercó un poquito más…

"Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho!!!"

"Muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimo, bombón?!" hasta que los rostros de ambos estaban a tan sólo milímetros del otro

"Sí, Seiya… muchisisisisisisisisisisisisisi-ay!!!" Serena abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos hermosos zafiros en frente de los suyos.

"Así que me quieren mucho, no???" Seiya no se movía.

"Ah—si…" Y las mejillas de Serena se coloreaban cada vez más de un rojo intenso

"Y como cuánto me quieren bombón?!" Seiya estaba disfrutando realmente esto

"Ah…" …_PUM PUM, PUM PUM…_ El corazón de Serena latía tan fuerte que pensaba que era imposible que él no lo oyera… Empezó a deslizarse hacia el costado…

"Como cuánto?!?!" Seiya hizo ademán de acercarse más y más y…

Serena estaba nerviosísima. Parecía que finalmente iba a suceder lo que su corazón tan fuertemente anhelaba, pero Seiya ahora sólo estaba aprovechándose de la situación con ella, como siempre lo hacía… Poco le importaba, ya que ahora él estaba a un dedo de distancia y su respiración se confundía con la de ella… Seguía moviéndose hasta el costado, hasta que se encontró presa… Cerró los ojos y…

"Bombón cuidado!!!"

"Ah?!"

Súbitamente, Seiya la cogió y la hizo a un lado. Había recordado algo que estaba en ese lugar… Sólo que…

"Seiya?! Qué-qué pasa???" no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada…

"Pe-pero… la estatuilla… estaba aquí…"

"La estatuilla? Que estatuilla???"

"No la viste?! El regalo de Setsuna-san… estaba por acá…"

"Pe-pero si nadie ha tocado tu caja de regalos Seiya…"

"Lo sé, lo sé… no sé cómo habrá llegado acá, pero… ahora ya no está…"

"Mmm…" Serena se quedó dudosa… era imposible que el adorno apareciera y desapareciera a su gusto… Oh bueno, por lo menos se le había dado la oportunidad de hacer las cosas a su manera…

Seiya siguió buscando la misteriosa estatuilla, mirando hacia abajo también por si se hubiera caído, pero no encontró nada…

"Qué raro… a dónde podrá haber-AU!!!"

Serena le propinó un golpazo en la cabeza

"Y eso por qué fue bombón??? Me dolió!!!"

"Ése era el punto Seiya!!! Eso te mereces por querer hacerte el listo conmigo…"

"Pero no tienes porqué pegarme… auauauauauau…"

"Jajaja, miren, al guardián de la lucha llorando por un golpecito!!!"

"Graciosa te crees, no bombón?!"

Serena seguía riéndose, sobretodo al ver la mueca que su amigo había formado.

Seiya iba a decir algo cuando…

"Mira, Sei!!!"

"Wow…!"

Las nubes se movieron y la luna apareció en todo su esplendor, alumbrándolos…

Seiya quedó cautivado por el resplandor del astro plateado, recibiendo gustosamente sus rayos sobre su rostro.

Serena sonrió ampliamente al ver esto… Significaba que, por primera vez, el destino estaba de su lado…

Se abrazó, cerrando los ojos, elevando su rostro hacia la luna… Siendo completamente iluminada por ésta…

Seiya quedó aún más cautivado todavía, al ver a su costado a un ángel, no, una princesa, no, a la diosa de la luna bajo esta brillante luz… Su sonrisa, tan dulce e inocente… Sus largos cabellos, resplandeciendo aún más… Esa hermosa figura, resaltada en esta caótica noche…

Cómo quería tomarla entre sus brazos y nunca jamás dejarla ir…

Cómo deseaba oír de esos labios aquellas palabras que lo ayudarían a vivir…

Cómo deseaba probar del dulce néctar de aquellos labios, aunque sea por una sola vez… Aunque temiera envenenarse con él…

No le importaba… Sólo quería poder amar a la princesa de la luna… Ser capaz de amarla… y ser amado de vuelta…

Serena respiró profundamente. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, y bajó la mirada dirigiéndola al joven a su costado.

Éste se cohibió al verla viéndolo verla… Sus mejillas se sonrojaron débilmente… pero bajo la nueva luz se notaba aún más… lo que causó que Serena tan sólo sonriera más… Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y lo tomó de las manos…

"Seiya… gracias…"

"Eh…?"

"Gracias por todo, por todo… Todo lo que tú haces por mí…"

Seiya sonrió, aún seguía sonrojado

"Vamos bombón… si yo no hago nada que valga la pena…"

"Shh" colocó un dedo sobre sus labios "Tú crees que es nada, pero no te das cuenta…"

Éste se quedó estático, disfrutando el roce de su piel en su boca…

"Crees que todo lo que haces es nada… Seiya… si tan sólo pudieras ver cuán grande y cuánto significa para mí todo lo que haces…"

Ahora aunque pudiera hablar, no podía… estaba cautivado, siendo hipnotizado por sus palabras…

Serena retiró su dedo volteó encarando el balcón…

"Sabes? Toda mi vida he tenido que pasar por grandes pruebas… Muchas y terribles pruebas, crueles batallas que una jovencita de 14 años jamás pensaría en vivir…"

Seguía callado. Pocas veces ella le hablaba sobre su pasado, es decir, sobre su vida antes que ellos –los Three Lights- llegaran a la Tierra…

"Muchas veces… muchas veces caí desesperada, rendida, vulnerable… ante aquellos enemigos que poco a poco destruían todo a mi alrededor… Fueron tantas veces que me quedé 'sola', completamente sola… Sola enfrentándome con aquello que quería acabar con este mundo, con lo que conocía… Querían matar a mi familia, a mis amigas… a las personas que amaba… Fueron muchísimas, más de las que quisiera recordar, las veces que mis maravillosas guerreras cayeron inertes frente a mis pies… Tantas veces que las vi morir… Y pensé que todo, absolutamente todo se me derrumbaba…"

Serena continuaba de espaldas a él, y se notaba la melancolía y el dolor en su voz… Seiya recordó lo que Sailor Star Lover les había comentado… pero era muy diferente, oírlo de la misma Serena…

Y ahora, más que nunca, deseaba protegerla a toda costa, alejar aquel dolor de ella, envolverla con su amor y borrarle todas sus penas…

Pero tan sólo podía quedarse callado, escuchándola…

"Creía que era fuerte… Me decían que mi luz podía iluminar al universo entero… yo quería creerles, pero en los momentos decisivos de la batalla aquella fe se desvanecía y tan sólo quedaba el miedo… El pánico, el temor, la impotencia, la desesperación… Ver a mis compañeras morir!!! Ver a mi amado Darien morir… Ver a mi _hija_ desaparecer…"

Seiya tuvo que sacar fuerzas de la nada al oír estas últimas líneas. Tragó saliva y retuvo aquella rabia deprimente que quería dejarlo caer en el piso…

"El destino siempre tenía todo preparado… Eso nos decía Setsuna-san… Siempre tenía una respuesta… pero yo dudaba… si todo estaba preparado, por qué en la batalla todo parecía acabarse?! Era injusto, tan injusto… Cuántas veces odié mi sino!!!! Cuántas las que quería escapar de aquel círculo vicioso de peleas y peleas y más peleas!!! Yo-yo… yo no quería luchar más… jamás quise luchar… pero tampoco iba a dejarlas morir… Eso jamás… moriría antes que a alguna de mis amigas les pasara algo… jamás…"

Serena no pudo evitar una lágrima que cayó por su mejilla. Respiró fuertemente, aunque sentía que la voz se le iba. Sin embargo sintió la cálida mano de Seiya limpiando aquella lágrima, sonriéndole, dándole fuerzas… _como siempre lo hace…_ y pudo continuar…

"Seiya…" sonrió débilmente, permitiendo que una lágrimas más cayera por su rostro. Era un alegre llanto, y una triste risa "No sabes lo débil que me sentía Seiya!! Yo, yo tenía que cargar con el título de la princesa de la luna a donde fuera… los enemigos no cesaban de aparecer, la paz no parecía llegar… y cada vez más me iba debilitando por dentro… perdiéndome… sucumbiendo… tenía a mis amigas, a mis padres… tenía a Darien… pero eso no me bastaba… y luego pude descubrir porqué…"

Serena se dio la vuelta y se lanzó en un abrazo hacia Seiya… Era más que un abrazo, era una súplica callada de protección, de auxilio, de seguridad… Seiya la estrechó fuertemente, quería quitarle ese 'peso' de su espalda, quería limpiar esos crueles recuerdos que la acechaban, quería ser capaz de eliminar todo sufrimiento para siempre… en dicho gesto trataba de acogerla, asegurarle que no tendría que sentirse sola jamás, nunca jamás… Decirle a través de sus acciones lo mucho que la amaba, todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella… Como diciéndole: 'aléjate de ese camino de suplicio y ven conmigo, que jamás sufrirás mientras esté aquí…'

Ella tan sólo lo abrazaba. Sus brazos alrededor de él, sintiéndose completa, envuelta en un sentimiento maravilloso, sintiendo como nunca antes que todo por fin tendría 'un final feliz', que su calvario había terminado, y que ésta era la meta a la que durante tantos años había querido llegar…

"Seiya…"

"Shhh… todo estará bien bombón… no te preocupes… todo estará bien… yo jamás, jamás permitiré que algo malo te pase, ni a ti, ni a quienes amas…"

Sus manos recorrían sus cabellos con delicadeza, sus dedos jugueteando con cada hebra dorada de la cabeza de la joven… Ella recostada en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos, respirando su aroma…

Y por más que ella quisiera quedarse así para siempre sabía que no podía quedarse _así_ y que tenía que continuar… Se separó de él y prosiguió… Los ojos serios del joven la veían determinadamente…

"Pude descubrir porqué… porque mi vida estaba completamente errónea… porque el destino había jugado con ella haciendo lo que quisiera… mostrándome futuros y pasados que me ataban, impidiéndome elegir… y seguir mi camino… Y entonces… Entonces ocurrió… Galaxia…"

Se quedó muda. Él no rompió el silencio.

"Todo se tergiversó en ese punto… todo perdió sentido… todo se volvió caos… como Caos había querido… éste llegó y jugó como quiso con la tierra y sus habitantes… y hasta rompió la línea de tiempo que tan delicadamente marcaba nuestro porvenir… Pero… aquella etapa también trajo cosas buenas… porque los trajo a ustedes…"

Seiya sonrió débilmente con esas palabras…

"Si no hubiera pasado todo lo que pasó… ustedes jamás habrían venido al planeta Tierra… una extraña serie de acontecimientos los trajo aquí… Y por primera vez estuve agradecida con lo que traía la vida… porque no sólo me trajo penurias… sino también euforias… Y ustedes eran prueba viviente que todo ya estaba cambiado, que el futuro se había borrado y que las cosas ya no podían seguir siendo como antes… Y yo… yo pude ver… mi luz de la esperanza…"

Seiya la miró interrogante

"Tantos años jalando cadenas, para que de repente llegues tú y las aligeraras como si no las llevara… Cada vez que estaba contigo todo a mi alrededor se nublaba y tan sólo éramos tú y yo… y la dicha que aquellas salidas nos traían… Porque contigo jamás tuve dolor ni desdicha… ni miedo… Contigo tan sólo sentía alegría…"

Seiya se quedó estático

"Todo estaba equivocado… todo dio un giro completo… hasta me vi a mí misma y no me reconocí… vi a un yo que no temía, que era fuerte, que se mantuvo de pie, pero no por ella misma, sino gracias a tres estrellas que iluminaron continuamente mi camino más oscuro… Y una brillante estrella fugaz que se había insertado en mi vida sin querer salir para animarme cada vez que yo me sentía caer… Tú no me permitías caer… Tú no me permitías llorar… Tú habías llegado cual respuesta del cielo ante mis continuas plegarias… Para liberarme, para protegerme, para acompañarme… para llenar mi día a día de completa y absoluta felicidad…"

Seiya estaba completamente perdido

"Oh Seiya" lo abrazó una vez más "Era tan ingrata… me sentía tan impotente ante tus miles y miles de regalos… Era como si todos los días hubiera algo nuevo. Tú tenías el poder de escribir algo diferente en el libro de mi vida, rompiendo con las reglas, con lo esquemas y con aquella roca del destino que aplastaba mis hojas y marcaba ciertas cosas… No, apareciste tú y aquella roca se rompió… Apareciste tú, y el dolor despareció… Apareciste tú… y nunca más me sentí sola…"

La luna empezó a brillar con más y más fuerza, iluminando a los dos jóvenes en el balcón…

"Bo-bombón…"

"Seiya… Seiya… cómo podía agradecerte? Cómo podía demostrarte lo que me hacías sentir con todo lo que me dabas? Cómo podía hacerte saber que no era poco lo que hacías, sino que causaba una gran y enorme diferencia en mi vida… Aquella vez en que después de largo tiempo me sentí desolada, y tú creaste un mundo alterno para mí, en aquel parque de diversiones, en el día de mi cumpleaños… lo vi todo claro… más claro que nunca… Ya lo había visto claro, pero con tus acciones… ya no tenía duda alguna… ya no temía sobre nada de lo que viniera… el futuro ya no era un fantasma acechándome… porque me di cuenta que sólo había un futuro para mí… Y me di cuenta que tenía que hacer algo para demostrarte, para agradecerte… y, se me ocurrió esto…"

Se detuvo para respirar. Seiya seguía en silencio

"Pero esto era poco… y no tenía regalo que darte… y no sabía qué podía ofrecerte que valiera la pena para corresponder a todo lo que tú me has dado… y se me ocurrió una cosa…"

Una cálida luz los envolvió, y la dichosa estatuilla apareció a su costado, aunque ellos no se dieron cuenta…

"Lo único que podía darte que valiera la pena… lo único que tenía para ofrecerte… era mi corazón…"

Seiya se quedó en blanco

"Es lo mejor que tengo Seiya Kou… este día, te ofrezco mi corazón entero… a ti, el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido, quien ha estado siempre a mi lado, de todas las formas posibles, quien jamás se rindió conmigo, quien tuvo absoluta fe en mí, quien en realidad creía que yo era capaz de iluminar todo con este débil corazón que ahora te ofrezco… Le obsequio mi corazón al hombre que amo… Seiya Kou…"

"Bom…bón…"

----------------XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX----------------

Siii!!! Ya sé lo que todas están pensando!!! Están pensando en matarme por dejarlo ahí!!!

Hola!!! Cómo están las mejores lectoras del mundo??? n.n Con ganas de hacerme vudu?? Es comprensible… pero había jurado que actualizaría y creo que lo deje en una parte interesante no?? xP Por que simplemente no lo seguí, me preguntan?? Ah, eso es porque algo-algo tiene que suceder… y si seguía acá me demoraba y ustedes no tendrían capítulo hoy!!! xD Así por favor tengan piedad de mi alma, si???? No se preocupen, trataré de no demorarme mucho en completar el capi… (tratare, no les prometo nada) lo que sucede es que justo me dio la gripe/tos… y me dolía la cabeza como no tienen idea… y aquí Arbolito me obligo a hacer cama…

**_Taiki:_** que querías pues mujer?? Luego ibas a estar peor…

**_Shary:_** jeje, no me aclares a mi, diles a todas aquellas mujeres que ahorita ven la pantalla con ojos de asesino!!!

**_Taiki:_** :S ehm…

**_Shary:_** pero bueno… GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO Y SU PACIENCIA!!! Son lo máximo!!! En serio!! Me encantó la acogida que tuvo el capitulo anterior… se los agradezco muchísimo!!!! n-n y gracias por sus porras y ánimos!!! Sii!!! Termine mi primer ciclo!!! Pase todos mis cursos!!! Ehhh!!! Gracias arbolito!!! n.n

**_Taiki:_** ah, de nada Sha… estamos muy orgullosos de ti!!

**_Seiya:_** Sha-chan!!!!

**_Shary:_** flechita!!!!!!!!

**_Seiya:_** mujer, se te ha extrañado!!!

**_Shary:_** si??? Es que esos horrendos exámenes... ¬¬ muerte a los exámenes!! xD

**_Seiya:_** siii!!! Yo te apoyo!!!

**_Yaten:_** ya, ya, córtenla los dos… bueno pues mujer, parece que hiciste un regreso un poco… ehm… dramático…

**_Shary:_** si???

**_Yaten:_** SI PUES!!! COMO LO DEJAS AHÍ!!!!

**_Seiya:_** yo me quede o.O

**_Shary:_** jejeje, mis razones tengo, mis razones tengo… ahora falta ver tu reacción flechita!!!

**_Seiya:_** nn

**_Shary:_** ;D además, Sei no es el único que trataremos… recuerden que nos quedaron ciertos asuntos pendientes con arbolito y puntito!! n.n

**_Yaten:_** oh no…

**_Taiki:_** Sha… ehm…

**_Shary:_** vamos, como si no quisieran estar con Ami-chan y Mina-chan!!!

**_Seiya:_** wee!! El amor esta en el aire, no Sha???

**_Shary:_** sip, efectivamente!!! xD Ah, y no sé ustedes, pero creo que algo-algo pasa entre Darien y Setsuna??? :O

**_Taiki:_** yo los veo normal…

**_Yaten:_** ¬¬ tienes que prestar más atención…

**_Seiya:_** para mí que a Setsuna-san le está gustando el sujeto ése…

**_Shary:_** quien sabe!!! Solo yo!!! xD

**_Kous:_** -.-''

**_Shary:_** bueno… ahora pasemos a los reviews!!! Yay!!! Oigan… quien tiene la hoja?

**_Seiya:_** yo no

**_Yaten:_** uh-uh

**_Taiki:_** no la he visto…

**_Shary:_** entonces…?

**_¿???:_** ehm… Sha-chan… dejaste esto en tu habitación…

**_Shary:_** Shuichiiiiiii!!!! - Gracias!!!!

**_Shuichi:_** de nada, bueno… nos veremos!

**_Shary:_** siiiiiiiiii -

**_Seiya:_** ¬¬ ya mujer, tienes que agradecer

**_Shary:_** Shuichi-kun!!!! -

**_Yaten:_** oh-oh, ya entro en trance…

**_Taiki:_** Shary!!!

**_Shary:_** Ah???

**_Taiki:_** los reviews…

**_Shary:_** ah, verdad… :P Ok…

**_Kous:_** -.-''

**_Seiya:_** bueno, empecemos desde abajo!!! Primerita en dejar review fue **amynaoko**

**_Shary: _**Amy!!! Hola!! si! Los examenes son una tortura!!!! Waa!! T-T Gracias por tu apoyo mujer!!! Ánimos!!!! Sigue, vence esos examenes feos!!! Y sigamos con el fanatismo Serena/Seiya!!! Nos vemos!! ;D

**_Taiki_**: bueno, nuestra amiga **Seshyiak** es la siguiente

**_Shary_**: Sesshy de mi corazón!!!!! n.n Mujer!!!! Estoy tan feliz!!! ya acabe!!! Siii!!! Por fin soy libre, pero estoy enferma.. -.- plop.. oh, que bueno que te gusto el capi!!!! Shii!! Ahora no me mates, si? Ya sabes lo que sentí con aquel capi tuyo! Mwahaha xD bueno, estamos en contacto!! Y gracias!! Si me ayudo!! n.n ahora te lo presto!!! Besotes amiga mía!!!

**_Yaten_**: y aquí viene la emocionada **Lyz**

**_Shary_**: SI!! A MI TAMBIEN!!! VIVAN SEIYA Y SERENA POR SIEMPRE!!! SIIII!!! Jojojo, se que ahora te deje un poco aguada, lo siento, pero estuvo lindo no? Gracias por tu apoyo!! Me hacen muy feliz!!! :D Gracias!!! Suerte a ti también!! Abajo los finales!! xD besos y abrazos!!

**_Seiya_**: sii… los finales son horribles!!! Bueno, ahora es el turno de **eliz**

**_Shary_: **mujer!!! Sobreviviste las dos semanas?? xP Espero que no te haya dado un infarto este capitulo!! xD Si, si!! Seiya y Serena hola!!! Así me gusta!! Falta poquitiiito para que esos dos reciban la felicidad que se merecen!! Pero que te pareció este?? xD Bueno, nos vemos. Espero que pronto!!

**_Taiki_**: ok, la siguiente es **Aylin**

**_Shary_**: hola!!! jeje, seguro ahora me creerás mas mala que nunca… y pensabas que no se iba a poner mas interesante? xD jaja, gracias por tu apoyo, ya nos vemos en el sgte capitulo!!!

**_Yaten_**: siguiente en la lista… **yelitza**

**_Shary_**: que tal??? te dio pena?? Bueno, si, a mi también me dio un poquito, pero ese Darien ya no podía seguir con Sere, solo la hacia infeliz.. no como Seiya!! siii!!! Ah pues… su regalo… en eso estamos!! xD Ya veremos que pasa en el sgte.. xP Gracias por tu apoyo!! Besitos a ti!!! n.n

**_Seiya_**: y es el turno de nuestra gran amiga **Serenity Kou**!!!

**_Shary_**: Sere!!!!! Mujer!!! Que te he extrañado!!! Jeje, si le hizo honor al titulo, no?? xD bueno, y el de ahora, que te pareció?? Sigo siendo cruel, no?? Creo que ya es hábito!! xP No te preocupes, Sei-chan ya no sufrirá mas.. ya termine con la parte dramática… xD que mala soy!! Y siii!!! sigamos destruyendo a Darien!! Muere! Muere! Muere!! xD Suerte a ti también amiguilla, sigue adelante, ya leí tu capi, estaba súper!!! n.n nos veremos!!! Besotes!!!

**_Taiki_**: y ahora… **Aisha-ladimoon**

**_Shary_**: Hola!!! gracias, gracias!! Se ve que les gusto el capitulo anterior, no?? xD a mi también.. pero este también estaba chévere!! xP y más cuando lo juntemos con lo que sigue!! xD jaja.. Sii, sii, Seiya lo máximo!!! Darien, mejor me callo! :x Pues aquí Sere ya le dijo, pero falta ver que más pasara… jajaja, Gracias por tu apoyo!!! Besos y abrazos a ti también!!

**_Yaten_**: y ahora, nuestra amiguilla **neo-Gaby**

**_Shary_**: Gabycita de mi corazón!!! n.n shii, se nota que estabas emocionada!! Y yo también!! Sii!!! Y ahora… me quieres matar?? xD no, no lo hagas… que si no no hay sgte capi!! xD ay, mujer, no tenemos remedio.. viciosas de los fanfics a mas no poder!!! xD Sii!! Vivan los fanfics!! Vivan Serena y Seiya!! Siiii!!! Gracias por ser paciente!! Besitos a ti y ánimo en lo que te falta de escuela!! Sobreviviremos!!! Yay!!

**_Seiya_**: wow.. aun quedan mas… ahora es el turno de **Black Lady**…

**_Shary_**: hola!! recibí tu mail, no te preocupes! Que bueno que te actualizaste!! xP y que bueno que te gusto, trate de hacerlo de una forma creíble.. creo que si quedo, no?? Y ahora, pues falta ver la reacción de nuestro amado Seiya… pero no te preocupes, que pronto veras a estos dos juntos!! Saludos!!!

**_Taiki_**: y ahora, nuestra amiga **tanitaLove**

**_Shary_**: tania!!! Hola amiguilla!! Sabes que los chicos quedaron cautivados con tus dibujos?? n.n en serio!! Jaja, siii, abajo los examenes por siempre!! Pero por lo menos ya tenemos un descansito!! Si, si.. ya me voy a pasear por tu fic.. es que como he estado malita, Tai me mando a la cama! xD pero en cuanto me libere, los leo!! xD Saludos y abrazotes a ti también amiga!! Suerte en todo!! Gracias por tu apoyo!!

**_Yaten_**: ahora, la gran **Lady Palas**

**_Shary_**: amiga mía!!! Como estas??? Mejor?! Me dejaste toda preocupadita, espero que todo te este yendo bien!! cuídate muchísimo!! Ya te mando de regreso a los Kou para que te cuiden, si?? Muchos besos y ánimos!! Y salúdame a chibi-lady palas!! Ya nos vemos en el sgte capitulo, muchos beso y abrazos y gracias por su comprensión!!

**_Seiya_**: ahora, una nueva reviewer!!! **Celen Marinaiden**!!

**_Shary_**: GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS!!! n.n me dejaste súper emocionada!!! Gracias!! en serio!! espero que este capi también te guste!!! Gracias!! Saludos y nos veremos!!!

**_Taiki_**: y finalmente, pero no menos importante.. otra nueva reviewer… **Fuu, Kaze no Senshi**

**_Shary_**: que tal fuu?? n.n me encanto tu review!! No llego Sailor Stars?!?! O.o que pecado!!! Pobre mujer!! Pero que bueno que te haya gustado este fic a pesar de todo!! Jaja, aun falta ver que cara pone… lo hemos dejado todo atontadito, el pobre ni se lo cree!! xD Y que bien que te hice querer a Seiya!!! Sii!! Aunque claro, Haruka también es genial, yo también la amo!! xD jajaja.. siii!! los examenes apestan!! ¬¬ nos vemos!!! Saludos también!!!

**_Yaten_**: y claro, también saludamos a nuestras queridas **Layla**, **Erol**, **Sehren** y **Noe**, quienes nos leen a pesar de todo!! Gracias!!!

**_Shary_**: las quiero muchísimo mujeres!!! GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y SU PACIENCIA!!! SON LO MAXIMO!!! Y ARRIBA SERENA Y SEIYA!!! Bueno, nos veremos hasta el próximo, tengo que hacer fuga!!! Pero no sin antes decirles que en serio aprecio sus reviews, me ayudan a seguir!! Por ustedes me clavo a la maquina!!! xD

**_Seiya_**: ok mujer, tenemos que irnos!!

**_Taiki_**: Si, tienes que tomar tu pastilla!!

**_Yaten_**: vamos, vamos.. que hoy da Smallville!!!

**_Shary_**: VERDAD!!! VAMOSS!!! Pero antes…

**Muchachas!!! Fans de Seiya y Serena!! Tienen que escuchar la canción "I miss you"!! En serio!!! Es una hermosa y triste canción cantada por Seiya y Serena.. T-T es lo máximo!!! En el mail donde les avise les paso el link!! En serio, que se vuelva nuestro himno!!! ARRIBA SERENA Y SEIYA POR SIEMPRE!!!**

Ok, ahora si las dejo. Muchos besotes y abrazotes a todas, cuídense!!!! Ja ne!!!

**_Kous_**: Ja ne minna!!!!

**_Shary: _**nos veremos siempre y cuando no me maten!!!!! xD


	18. Obsequio de la luna: Sentimientos compar...

**Este fic está dedicado a todos los fans Serena/Seiya que existen, pero sobretodo a mis fieles lectores que tantos ánimos me dan y me ayudan para seguir adelante. Los quiero!!!!**

El cumpleaños de alguien siempre es una fecha para recordar, sobretodo si se trata de alguien que quieres, un amigo o un familiar… Y cuando se trata de una personita muy extraordinario como ésta… Se requiere mucho más de lo que normalmente se puede dar…

_Seiya… eres una brillante estrella en la vasta oscuridad del universo. Sólo que tu propia luz no te permite ver cuán fuerte y maravilloso es tu destello. Tu corazón tan dulce y apasionado, siempre dejando todo por quien amas, sólo desea ser correspondido… Y ser libre para amar…_

_Todos los que te amamos queremos que seas feliz… Sí eres suficiente… eres más que suficiente… _

_Eres la más brillante estrella fugaz…_

Felices 18!!! Aishiteru Sei-chan!!!

**Disclaimer:** ningún personaje me pertenece… Todos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi… Si me pertenecieran… no estarían leyendo esto, sino viéndolo… Imagínense!!! Estas escenas en la televisión!!!! Si!!!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEIYA!!!

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA!!!**

OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU SEIYA!!!

---XxX---

_El Obsequio de la Luna Llena_

_Segunda parte_

_Sentimientos Compartidos_

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

_**Un brillo, un destello**_

_**En esta vasta e inmensa oscuridad…**_

_**Enorme, gigantesca, profunda oscuridad**_

_**Un innombrable espacio**_

_**Un vacío infinito**_

_**En el universo, hay una luz**_

_**Ha nacido una estrella**_

_**Pero no cualquier estrella**_

_**Es una estrella que lleva esperanza**_

_**Que surca viajando impartiendo su resplandor a lo largo de la nada**_

_**Una estrella fugaz que busca refugio**_

_**Una estrella fugaz que busca un hogar**_

_**Una estrella fugaz que busca amor**_

_**-**_

_**He aquí las estrellas fugaces**_

**_Nacen para ser vistas por nadie y eventualmente desaparecer_**

_**Nacen, como destello de algo mayor, como reflejo de lo guardado**_

_**En algún corazón**_

_**Nacen cual cometas, frágiles brisas de luminosidad**_

_**Que viajan, y se consumen…**_

_**Que recorren el vacío sin ninguna esperanza**_

_**Más que su propia luz**_

_**Su propia luz iluminando su oscuridad**_

_**Hermosa irradiación**_

_**Que no basta**_

_**Su luz se opaca**_

_**Es tan intensa la cercanía que se vuelve oscuridad**_

_**-**_

_**Recorren un camino no marcado**_

_**Siguen sus instintos, cruzando la nada**_

_**Es un duro y difícil camino**_

_**Que conduce a un vacío mayor**_

_**Un vacío en el alma**_

_**En el corazón**_

_**-**_

_**Las estrellas, iluminan el universo**_

_**Su fuerte brillo, su maravillosa existencia**_

_**Debilitada por su soledad**_

_**Destruida por su dolor**_

_**El vacío, su hogar**_

_**Hasta que encuentren amor**_

_**Amor, palabra inalcanzable…**_

_**Qué astro podría amar a una insignificante estrella fugaz?**_

_**Acaso existe alguna oportunidad?**_

_**-**_

_**Completamente cautivados por el dulce destello de algún astro circundante…**_

_**Acaso alguna vez podrán sentir la calidez de aquella luz…?**_

_**La luz del amor…**_

_**Existe algún hogar para esta estrella errante?**_

_**Al cual pueda finalmente regresar…**_

_**Y en el cual descansar…**_

_**Y vivir…**_

_**Y sentir que ha alcanzado…**_

_**La felicidad…**_

**----------**xxxxxxxxx**----------**

_Una vez te rogué… por una oportunidad…_

_-_

"Oigan, soy yo… o la Luna de repente está brillando más que de costumbre…?"

"Vengan, vengan a ver!!!"

Todos los que estaban aún en el salón se acercaron al gran ventanal… Nicholas y Rei abrieron completamente las cortinas y todos soltaron un 'suspiro' al ver la hermosura de la noche…

-

_Buscaba en mí mismo esperanzas que jamás pensé encontrar…_

_-_

"La Luna llena…"

"Princesa…"

"Por cierto, alguien ha visto a Sere?"

Nadie sabía qué responder ante la pregunta de Mina, tan sólo Setsuna sonrió para sí, murmurando por lo bajo…

"_Veo que la Princesa finalmente dio el último paso…"_

"Jamás pensé que vería a la Luna en tal esplendor…"

"Joven Darien… se encuentra bien…?"

Michiru se acercó con delicadeza a su 'príncipe', quien miraba melancólicamente hacia el cielo…

Darien respiró una última vez antes de mirar de frente a la guardiana de Neptuno…

"_Estaré _bien, Michiru… no te preocupes…"

Michiru le sonrió y regresó al lado de Haruka, quien miraba fijamente al joven de cabello corto y ojos azul profundo.

-

_Y de pronto, llego a un paraíso, donde mis tinieblas se borran…_

_-_

"Oh, Nicholas, esto es hermoso…"

Rei inconscientemente apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del joven.

"Lo es Rei…" envolviéndola en un abrazo "pero no tanto como tú…" añadió en voz muy baja…

"Darien…" Setsuna se acercó hacia él, colocando una mano en su hombro

Éste se dio la vuelta, la vio a los ojos y le sonrió

"No hay problema Setsuna… disfrutemos esta maravillosa vista…"

Setsuna le sonrió de vuelta, pero de una manera completamente diferente… De una manera como nunca antes se le había visto a Setsuna Meiou…

Se acercó a él, sutilmente… y ambos se quedaron de pie, frente al ventanal, con los ojos fijos en la increíble luna llena…

"Oh, chicas no es esto glorioso???" Mina exclamó emocionada

"Lo es, Mina… siento un estremecimiento en mi alma…"

"Lita, Mina…" no dijo más. La guerrera de Mercurio también estaba cautivada…

-

_Eras tú, mi princesa, mi diosa, envolviendo mi vida con tu claridad…_

_-_

Los Kou se habían quedado de pie, al fondo… Viendo de lejos hacia fuera, pero también viendo a alguien más…

"La Luna es bella, es cierto, pero…" Taiki no quitaba los ojos de Ami…

"Pero nada le quita la perfección ante mis ojos a tu astro guardián…" y Yaten seguía mirando continuamente a Mina…

Haruka, quien había estado en un extremo con Michiru, notó su ensoñación…

"Oigan, Kous… no dejen pasar una oportunidad como ésta, con la Luna sobre sus cabezas, y su corazón en sus manos… que mejor noche para decirles que las aman…"

Ambos fueron tomados por sorpresa por la extraordinaria Haruka Tenou… La miraron fijamente, pero como perdidos… Y ella con sus ojos, les decía lo que ellos necesitaban ver… Los empujaba a realizar lo que siempre habían querido…

"O no me digan que van a ser tan ilusos como para desperdiciar noche como ésta…?!"

Haruka formó una mueca divertida, la cual extrajo una tierna sonrisa de sus dos amigos… Ambos se miraron, asintieron y avanzaron… Y Haruka supo que habían tomado una decisión…

Al regresar al lado de Michiru, ésta la miró divertida…

"Y ahora qué les has dicho?"

"Já, tan sólo los embarqué ante lo inevitable…" Una sonrisa dulce y triunfal se asomaba en sus labios…

Michiru tan sólo se acomodó más en el pecho de Haruka, abrazándola fuertemente…

-

_Y quedé cautivado, y derramé lágrimas…_

_-_

"A-Ami…?"

Taiki habló en una voz tan pero tan bajita, que era sorprendente que ella lo hay escuchado…

Ella volteó sonriente, mirándolo a los ojos, cuestionándolo…

"Sí…?"

De pronto ella empezó a temblar… había algo diferente en su mirada… algo nuevo, algo extraño, pero no sabía qué era…

"Acompáñame un momento afuera, si?"

Esta vez habló con seguridad, sin dudar ni un instante, ofreciéndole su mano…

Ella lo miró confundida, pero había tal calidez en sus ojos que simplemente colocó su mano sobre la de él, y se dejó llevar…

"Mi-Mina…"

"Yaten!!! Ven a ver, esto es di-" ella volteó a verlo, mientras que lo jalaba del brazo, pero al cruzar miradas se quedó estática "-estás bien, Yaten?"

"S-sí… claro… sólo que…" era como si hubiera perdido las palabras, como si el vocabulario de repente se le borrara, como si fuera un niño de dos años tratando de expresar algo intensamente…

"Yaten…" ella le habló dulcemente, acariciando su hombro "Sabes que sea lo que sea, puedes decírmelo…"

Y en sus ojos él encontró la fuerza que necesitaba…

"Me acompañas un rato…?"

Ella sonrió alegremente. Confiaba en él, no necesitaba explicaciones.

"Claro, vamos a donde quieras…"

-

_Porque al verte tan cerca temí que hubiera un abismo, y no te pudiera alcanzar…_

_-_

Lita y Rei, vieron satisfechas como sus dos amigas iban de la mano de los dos chicos que ellas amaban… Sonrieron entre ellas y luego Lita se dirigió hacia el sofá donde descansaba una ya somnolienta Hotaru…

"Vamos a descansar, Hotaru-chan…?"

"No… no-no quiero Lita… no, no… todavía…"

La pequeña bostezaba pero se movía inquieta

"Vamos Hotaru-chan… te hago un trato… duerme ahora y te despierto cuando haya pastel, si?"

"Mmmmmm…" Hotaru ya estaba acomodada entre los brazos de Lita, con sus ojitos cerrados y durmiendo profundamente…

"Veo que aceptaste el trato…" se rió en silencio, y luego miró a su alrededor… Vio a Haruka y Michiru por un lado, quienes estaban abrazadas; a Rei y Nicholas por el otro, quienes estaban sutilmente tomados de la mano; y a Darien y Setsuna al final, quienes tan sólo estaban uno al lado del otro, pero en evidente buena compañía al estar así; y se sintió un poco sola… Sin embargo, al tener a esa encantadora niña en sus brazos, se sintió un poco más tranquila… y sonriendo, se acurrucó en el sofá, cerrando también sus ojos…

-

_Te veía fijamente a los ojos preguntándome si esto era un sueño, o la realidad…_

_-_

Afuera el viento era cortantemente gélido, pero ninguno de los Kou sentía aquella frialdad… no con la diosa que llevaban de la mano…

Taiki y Ami se fueron para un lado, hacia el frente del edificio, mientras que Yaten y Mina terminaron en un costado de éste. Las estrellas empezaron a brillar con mayor fuerza para recibir a sus compañeros…

La negrura del día parecía ir aclarándose cada vez más… parecía presagio de ciertas circunstancias…

"Mmm, por alguna razón, la noche se pone cada vez más hermosa…" Ami miraba continuamente hacia el firmamento, y agradeció en silencio cuando Taiki colocó su saco sobre sus hombros… Sentía un poco de frío… Él tímidamente la abrazó al colocarle el saco, ella ni se inmutó, parecía como si hubiera sido algo natural…

"Creo que por primera y única vez, el orden del universo está de lado de mi hermanito…"

El comentario era más para sí mismo, pero eso no evitó que ella lo oyera…

Volteó y vio los ojos violetas de su amigo fijos en la nada… con cierto dolor impregnado en ellos… un dolor que poco a poco se iba borrando…

"Por qué lo dices?" Al voltear, terminó acomodando mejor su hombro debajo del mentón de él…

"Porque en esta ocasión, ocasión dedicada a él, el cosmos parece no haber causado nada que lo dañe… claro, descontando la aparición de…" continuaba hablando sin darse cuenta, pero luego notó los ojos azules de Ami verlo de cerca… Se quedó callado.

"Te refieres a Darien-san, no…?"

Para que confirmar lo que ya era obvio…? Tan sólo movió su cabeza como un sí y regresó su mirada hacia las estrellas…

"Y sin embargo…" luego de un rato de silencio se animó a hablar de nuevo "siento que hay algo diferente… y al ver hacia este cielo estrellado… siento cierta tranquilidad…"

Los cristales de sus ojos se nublaron…

"Shhh… calma Tai… déjate envolver por la grandeza que este cielo imprime… Mira hacia allá, y déjate sorprender por nuestra insignificancia… tan sólo somos pequeños miembros de un gran todo… no es una maravilla esta existencia…?"

Las palabras de la chica dejaban huella en el corazón del joven… ya una vez lo había sorprendido al hablar de sueños y romance en el universo…

"Uhm… sí… es un lujo y una joya esta vida… en este vasto mundo… es increíble… tan corta y larga al mismo tiempo… tan confusa, pero tan entendible… tan sobrecogedoramente extraordinaria…"

Ella sonrió, él también… Y ambos se quedaron así, observando la inmensidad…

-

_No quisiera engañarme… no quisiera despertar…_

_-_

"Oh, Yaten, mira!!!" Mina había salido casi corriendo, adelantando al joven de cabellos blancos.

Por donde habían ido, se veía gran parte de la ciudad, la cual estaba iluminada con los múltiples faroles de la calle… Y de diferentes tonalidades… amarillo, blanco, naranja…

"Jaja… se ve genial desde aquí, no???" Yaten se colocó a su costado, sonriendo levemente.

La chica estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción

"SI!!!! Mira, todos le rinden honor a la grandiosa Diosa del Amor, Mina Aino!!!" ni bien hizo su reconocida pose, Yaten estalló en risa.

"Jajajaja… y por qué dices eso, Mina?!"

Ella le regaló una miradota "Cómo que por qué?! Qué no ves que marcan los colores de mi uniforme?!"

Yaten casi se cae al suelo… "Ay Mina, tú y tus ocurrencias…"

Ella sólo sonrió más, causando que Yaten se sonrojara… Felizmente ella le estaba dando la espalda, porque sino…

"Hace un acogedor ambiente por aquí…"

La voz de la chica lo sorprendió después de un largo rato de silencio…

"Lo crees…?" fue acercándose más a ella…

"Sí" asintió también con la cabeza, mirándolo y luego regresando la vista hacia la ciudad "en noches como esta una se da cuenta de lo mucho que logra después de las difíciles batallas que tenemos que atravesar…" sus facciones fueron tensándose, pero seguía sonriendo…

"…Mina…" y se acercó más, quedando detrás de ella…

"Mira hacia allá" señalando hacia el cielo, hacia aquellas luces que titilaban en la distancia "obsérvalos vivir tranquilamente, míralos realizar sus sueños, sin preocupaciones mayores… verlos sonreír es algo que realmente vale la pena…"

Lentamente, colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella

"Amas mucho a este planeta, no?"

Ella no necesitaba responder. Tan sólo soltó un leve suspiro, acomodándose ante el abrazo de Yaten…

"Me recuerdas a mí mismo…" ella volteó a verlo "Cuando veía desde el balcón del palacio hacia el pueblo de Kinmoku… veía a sus habitantes satisfecho, sonriente, porque sabía que todo lo que yo tenía que pasar era a favor de ellos…" Yaten sonreía, pero su voz se iba quebrando…

"Extrañas tu hogar…?" ella preguntó suavemente… la verdad, no sabía de dónde había salido esa pregunta, cuando le tenía tanto miedo a la respuesta…

El joven movió la cabeza en negación mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba

"Ya no es mi hogar… Ya no lo es…"

Ella seguía con la vista fija en él

"Ahora mi hogar está en este planeta Mina… con ustedes…"

Él la miró con esos dulces ojos verdes, causando que ella se sonrojara inmediatamente, volteando de nuevo hacia el horizonte… no escuchó cuando él agregó en voz muy baja…

"_Mi hogar está contigo…"_

Ambos se quedaron juntos, de pie, frente a aquella visión… la gran ciudad frente a sus pies… confortándolos, acogiéndolos…

-

_Aunque a veces simplemente estar contigo me basta…_

_Siento que la lejanía entre nosotros me destruye…_

_Porque te tengo a unos centímetros, pero estás lejos de mí…_

_Has venido a consolarme, pero estás lejos de mí…_

_Porque te estoy abrazando, pero estás lejos de mí…_

_-_

Seiya Kou se había quedado estático en el balcón del edificio.

Sus ojos fijos en la mujer frente a él.

Su respiración se había detenido… Y podría jurar que su palpitar también.

Sus ojos no podían parpadear, temía que al cerrarlos, aunque sea por un segundo, todo desapareciera…

Y él despertara de esta pesadilla… que se había vuelto sueño…

-

_Ya que te veo, mi princesa, y me veo a mí de vuelta…_

_Y soy tan sólo un simple guerrero, que no merece tu compañía…_

_Pero aquí estás, a mi lado…_

-

Ella lo veía sonriente…

Esa sonrisa estaba a punto de hacerlo sucumbir…

Quería asegurarse de haber escuchado bien…

De que su mente no lo hay engañado…

Como tantas veces atrás, soñar despierto lo había derrumbado…

Pues tan sólo era una ilusión, ardiendo por volverse en realidad…

-

_Y he de creer, que la luz podría brillar también sobre mí…?_

_He de creer que la esperanza existe ahora, en este momento…?_

_Y que de pronto, todos los sueños se realizan…?_

_Y que por primera vez… no he de sufrir más tormentos…?_

_-_

Buscando aire, Seiya tuvo que cerrar sus ojos…

Tuvo miedo, por aquel momento en que respiró, tuvo miedo…

Sentía que el oxígeno lo quemaba, en vez de auxiliarlo…

Pero ella seguía de pie, frente a él…

Y él seguía estático…

**Eran tan sólo segundos que parecían eternidades…**

Creía que iba a sucumbir ante la incertidumbre…

Esperaba su respuesta, pero nunca había sido paciente…

Tan sólo le quedaba quedarse ahí, frente a él…

No creyéndose tampoco lo que había hecho…

Finalmente… le había confesado sus sentimientos…

Él… él… él no sabía cómo reaccionar…

Era lo que había esperado oír toda su vida…

Pero ya tantas veces lo había oído en las noches… cuando su mente se permitía soñar…

Tenía miedo, inseguridad… de pronto no creía lo que vivía…

Subir de nuevo al cielo después de una dura caída es difícil…

Pero he aquí a un ángel que le ofrecía la mano para andar el camino de vuelta…

-

_Te veo a los ojos, y busco la respuesta…_

_Pero tú sólo sonríes, traviesa…_

_Ignoras el sufrimiento de este soldado…_

…_O, es que…_

_O es que en realidad entiendes todo lo que he llorado…?_

_Has venido a salvarme, preciosa…?_

_Me vas a rescatar, mi diosa…?_

_-_

"Bombón…"

Y finalmente, rompiendo todas sus ataduras… deshaciéndose de todo lo que lo hacía dudar, se lanzó hacia ella… La envolvió en un dulce y cálido abrazo, a ver si esto le abría los ojos… que no era un idilio… no era una utopía… era lo que estaba sucediendo…

De veras…

Ahora…

Ella estaba en sus brazos…

Ella estaba en SUS brazos…

Y ella lo abrazaba con la misma intensidad que él…

Y sus palabras habían sido ciertas…

Y parecía que, en un segundo, su mundo había girado…

Ya no estaba en la Tierra…

Ya no estaba en aquél balcón…

No… él se había elevado de nuevo hacia el infinito…

Pero no eran meras nubes frágiles sobre las que él andaba…

Ahora iba de la mano de la Princesa de la Luna…

-

_Te abrazo de nuevo, y siento tu aroma…_

_Tú me envuelves con tu mirada y acaricias mi rostro…_

_Y me dices sutilmente que me calme…_

_Que todo ha acabado…_

_Que mi angustia ha terminado…_

_Que te quedarás por siempre a mi lado…_

_-_

"Bombón…" la dejó ir por un instante… no quería hacerlo… _ni ahora ni nunca… _pero no podía evitarlo… Tenía que mirarla a los ojos, y buscar seriamente la verdad…

Empezó a acariciar su rostro, con delicadeza… ella parecía sucumbir ante el roce de su mano…

…Aún en silencio, completamente callada…

Pero esa sonrisa con nada se borraba…

El aire se le fue de nuevo, las palabras se le escaparon y sus músculos se tensaron…

**Eran breves segundos que parecían eternidades…**

La vio fijamente, buscó en su alma, atravesó sus barreras y ella asintió…

Y él supo que había encontrado la respuesta…

Su cuerpo no respondía… pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

Ella levantó su mano y acarició su rostro…

Limpiando esas lágrimas…

Evitando que salgan…

Como si le dijera que ya no lloraría más…

Su sonrisa se veía cada vez más hermosa…

"Me-me amas…?" finalmente preguntó con temor…

Encontró su voz para exteriorizar un miedo… necesitaba saber, necesitaba oír…

"Te amo…" ella se sonrojó sonriente "te amo ahora y te amaré siempre…"

Él suspiró sonriente, soltando el aire que había retenido sin darse cuenta…

Ella continuó "te amo porque me amas de una manera tal que me llena completamente… te amo porque me amas por ser como soy… te amo porque me amas tanto que sólo te importaba mi felicidad… y no la tuya…" continuó acariciando su rostro "y yo… yo…"

Ella misma empezó a derramar lágrimas…

Él empezó a acariciarla de nuevo…

Ella albergó su rostro en su mano…

"Yo…"

"Shhhh…"

Al verla debilitarse, de pronto recuperó toda su fuerza…

La rodeó con un brazo, y con el otro acariciaba su mejilla…

"Bombón… Serena…" levantó su mentón para que ahora ella la viera directo a los ojos. Su voz era tan suave… la reconfortaba…

Y al ver aquellos zafiros… sus lágrimas dejaron de caer…

"Había esperado _tanto_ para oírte decir aquello…" su sonrisa ahora estaba radiante, y su voz era firme…

…De pronto la estrella se daba cuenta que era para él para quien la luna mostraba su brillo…

"Esperé tanto tiempo y ahora… no me lo creo… esperé sin saber que este día llegaría… pero creo que una parte en mí, jamás quiso perder la fe…"

Ahora acariciaba sus cabellos, ella se acercaba más hacia él… Sonriente también… Sonriente como nunca antes se le había visto…

"Cuando te conocí, jamás pensé que te amaría de esta manera… que aquel resplandor que me cegó sería la huella que me marcaría toda la vida… aquella luz que me llevó a amarte… Quedé completamente cautivado por ti, quedé completamente deslumbrado contigo… Supe entonces que jamás podría amar a nadie más… más que a mi princesa de la Luna…"

"…" Ella iba a hablar, pero él colocó su dedo sobre sus labios…

"Amarte es algo de lo que jamás me cansaría… Amarte es como respirar… vivir no sería lo mismo sin este palpitante sentimiento que retumba en mi ser… amarte es una costumbre que se renueva día a día… un legado de mil años que se descubre nuevamente en cada célula que me conforma… Amarte me da vida Serena Tsukino… Y estar a tu lado… es haber podido alcanzar la más imposible meta…"

Se acercó ligeramente, su mentón acariciando la mejilla de la chica…

Ambos de nuevo, completamente cerca… pero esta vez sin dudas, ni hesitaciones…

Ella cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por él, finalmente siendo capaz de hacerlo…

Él la abrazó, la atrajo hacia él… besó su frente, besó sus mejillas… besó la punta de su nariz y…

Ella podía sentir su respiración cosquilleándole el rostro…

Y ambos, sonrientes, se acercaron más y más… acercaron sus labios…

…_La noche se iluminó más que nunca, parecía día…_

…Y la luna iluminaba a dos jóvenes en aquel balcón…

Cerrando los ojos también, Seiya Kou terminó de acercarse hacia su amada…

…Y sus labios se tocaron…

_-_

_Y entonces…_

_La gloria…_

_La ensoñación…_

_El paraíso bajó hasta donde yo estoy…_

_Porque siento tus labios sobre los míos y ya no existo…_

_Somos ambos uno solo…_

_Y me fundo contigo…_

_Y me pierdo en ti…_

_En tu mirada…_

_En tu sonrisa…_

_En tu resplandor…_

_-_

"Ami…"

El silencio había sido calmante para ambos, pero Taiki no podía evitar sentir la lejanía de la cercanía con Ami Mizuno…

…Decidió que finalmente se daría una oportunidad…

"Sí, Taiki…?"

Ella volteó inocentemente… siendo recibida por la cálida mirada de su compañero, y sintió como sus manos eran envueltas por las de él…

…_La noche se vio cubierta de estrellas…_

"Ami, todo este tiempo… haber estado contigo ha sido un enorme y dichoso placer…"

Ella sonrió tímidamente, pero lo dejó continuar… sus ojos azules estaban fijos en cada gesto del muchacho

"Te agradezco por todo el tiempo que me has permitido pasar contigo Ami Mizuno… que la genial guerrera de Mercurio le haya dado espacio a una insignificante estrella fugaz como yo es-"

"Taiki…" ella lo interrumpió "eres el _mejor amigo_ que tengo… no eres una 'insignificante estrella fugaz' como tú cruelmente te denominas…"

Tembló ante la frase 'mejor amigo' pero eso no le impidió continuar…

"De todas formas… quiero que sepas que cada día a tu lado me he ido maravillando más y más con tu sabiduría, tu delicadeza y tu bondad…"

Ahora ella temblaba… pero de emoción… sus mejillas se colorearon fuertemente… y presionó aún más sus manos en las de él…

"Y que desde aquel día que discutimos por primera vez… aunque no congeniáramos sobre nuestras creencias, tu opinión causó gran admiración en mí… y quedó grabada…"

Levantó un brazo hacia arriba, abarcando el firmamento con él…

"Desde que te conocí, por fin puedo ver sueños y romance en este solitario e infinito universo… porque tú me lo has enseñado…"

Ella se quedó muda, sonrojada, sonriente…

"Porque desde que te conocí, oh mi diosa del agua… supe que los sueños podían volverse realidad… y conocí el romance…"

Se acercó hacia ella… la abrazó suavemente… y ella tan sólo se dejó llevar…

"Conocí el romance al conocerte Ami… porque me he enamorado de ti…"

"Taiki…!" al escuchar aquellas palabras, ella no resistió más y se abalanzó fuertemente hacia él… Siempre lo había visto tan serio, y reservado, que jamás pensó que en realidad podía haber tenido una posibilidad con él… Sentía que ahora de verdad tenían sentido todas aquellas charlas del amor impregnado en las estrellas… Ahora que ella tenía a esa estrella fugaz a su lado…

"Tai… yo… yo también te amo… muchísimo…"

En silencio, y sonriendo, se abrazaron mutuamente, hasta que sus rostros se encontraron, quedaron a milímetros del otro… y las reglas de la química los llevaron a lo demás…

En el cielo se veía un fuerte resplandor que iluminó a la guardiana de Mercurio y al guardián de la creación…

…Estaban besándose…

-

_Porque al fin llegó la oportunidad para mí…_

_-_

"Mmm… de repente me entró frío… regresamos adentro, Yaten?"

Habían estado tan cómodamente observando hacia el horizonte, que él se había olvidado del asunto del clima

"Ah-" empezó temerosamente… esto podría arruinar sus planes… "Quedémonos un poco más aquí Mina… te parece?"

Ella formó una miradota…

"Por si no te das cuenta 'querido' Yaten" nótese el sarcasmo en el 'querido' "yo estoy que me muero de frío con este vestido mientras que tú estás cómodamente abrigado con tu saco!!!"

Ah… el detalle del saco… cómo pudo olvidarse de dicha pequeñez…?

_Apuesto que hasta el baka de Seiya se hubiera acordado…_

Reprimiéndose a sí mismo, estaba a punto de rendirse, pero pensó que aún no era tarde para reivindicarse…

"Tienes frío, Mina-chan…?" empezó por hacer aquella voz seductora y le ofreció su saco con delicadeza… _Vamos a ver si esto funciona…_

Ella dudó por un segundo, sonrojándose inmediatamente, no segura si aceptar o no…

Al final cedió

"Oh… gracias Yaten_cito… _es un detalle muy dulce de tu parte…"

Recibió el saco alegremente, contenta de ver la mueca que el formó al oír el sobrenombre…

Pero él no podía quejarse…

_Bien, ahora es cuando…_

Aprovechando que Mina se había volteado de nuevo, la abrazó por la espalda, pero con elegancia, presionándola fuerte, pero suavemente contra sí mismo…

"Mina…" asegurándose que su aliento cayera justo en el oído de la chica… logrando que ésta se tensara como él quería…

"Ya-Yaten…" no fue sino hasta ahora que ella se dio cuenta de la cercanía de ambos, y tuvo que luchar contra sí misma para no caer rendida ante aquel gesto suyo…

"Mina…" él continuó, completamente divertido con lo que estaba haciendo… _Hmm, creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con mi hermanito Seiya…_ "Mira hacia allá…" señaló la ciudad iluminada ante los dos…

"Sí…?" Sus ojos se posaron sobre las múltiples casas y faroles que se veían a lo lejos…

"Mira hacia ellos, Mina y observa lo que tu duro trabajo ha logrado…"

Ella estaba confundida… A dónde quería llegar retomando el tema…?

"No sólo es mi trabajo Yaten… es el de todos nosotros… _juntos_… el tuyo también…"

Ella volteó ligeramente para permitirle ver su sonrisa…

"Sí… a eso quería llegar…" era como si él hubiera podido leer su mente

_Já, veo que respondiste mi pregunta no dicha, no Ya-chan?_

Ella rió levemente para sí "A qué te refieres…?"

Alejándose un poco de ella… levantó la mirada…

El, cada vez más brillante, cielo mostraba las múltiples estrellas ahora…

"Que si yo también ayudé a esta causa Mina… es porque mi misión se encuentra acá…"

"Huh…?"

Ella se acercó hacia él

Él le mostró su más brillante sonrisa

"Tenía miedo… miedo de fallarle a mi princesa, sabes? Al quedarme aquí…"

Ella lo miró callada

"pero cuando Star Lover llegó, y nos dijo la 'verdad'… sentí un enorme alivio… porque sabía, muy dentro de mí, sabía que no podría tener otro hogar más que el planeta tierra…"

Ella sonrió divertida… "En serio? Pensé que lo odiabas!" se rió un poco

"Lo hacía…" no tuvo problema en admitirlo "Pero ya no… porque se volvió mi _hogar_ Mina, sin darme cuenta se volvió el único lugar en donde podría vivir… el único lugar donde… podría… ser feliz…"

Tímidamente volvió a acercarse hacia ella…

"Ya…ten…"

Retiró una de las mechas rubias que cubrían su rostro…

"Y sabes por qué Mina…?"

Ella negó inocentemente… Él sonrió triunfal ante dicha acción…

"Porque mi hogar está donde estás tú…" Ya, lo dijo… ahora necesitaba una respuesta…

"YATEN!!!!" llorando, pero saltando de alegría, la chica corrió hacia sus brazos y lo llenó de besos en todo el rostro "Yo sabía!!!! Yo sabía que la diosa del amor te había conquistado!!!"

Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del joven. Él no pudo evitar reír

"Lo hiciste pequeña… claro que lo hiciste… te amo Mina Aino…"

Deteniéndose, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, secó sus lágrimas, y le sonrió alegremente…

"Y yo te amo a ti, Yaten Kou…"

_La noche se llenó de estrellas fugaces…_

Estrellas que vieron a aquellos dos juntarse en un beso…

-

_La oportunidad de ser feliz al final…_

_-_

"Awww…" una dama se despertó de pronto, y empezó a estirarse en su cama…

Afuera, alguien la había escuchado, y preocupada, ingresó a la habitación…

"Princesa Kakyuu, se encuentra bien…?"

Después de estirarse, la princesa le sonrió alegremente a su starlight…

"Claro que sí, Lover-chan… me sentiste…?" dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa…

"Ah… sí" nerviosa "lo siento princesa… es sólo que… me preocupé…"

Kakyuu le sonrió de vuelta... "No hay problema…"

"Pero… Kakyuu-hime… porqué es que se ha levantado a tan altas horas de la noche…?"

Bostezando por última vez, la princesa le dirigió otra mirada curiosa, pero mucho más enigmática…

"Es que, verás Lover-chan… _llegó la hora…"_

Los ojos de la sailor se quedaron abiertos por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente entendió…

"Oh, ya veo…" se rió levemente "Tan pronto? jijijiji…"

"Jajaja… efectivamente, mi estrellita… ellos finalmente han elegido su camino…"

Levantándose, Kakyuu se colocó una bata y salió de su habitación, seguida por su guardiana

"Mmm" asintió al salir después que su princesa "_la felicidad…"_

Sonriente, siguió a la princesa a lo largo del pasillo…

-

_La oportunidad de estar juntos…_

_-_

Sonrientes, Seiya y Serena se separaron después de un largo y tierno beso… Serena estaba completamente roja, pero su rostro estaba radiante, al igual que el de Seiya… Ambos brillaban con la luz del amor…

"Seiya!" abrazándolo nuevamente

"Oh bombón… dime que esto no es un sueño… dime que no he de despertar en la mañana solo una vez más…"

"No, no… ya jamás te ocurrirá eso… no mientras yo esté aquí…"

Seiya sonreía más que nunca. Tenía a su bombón entre sus brazos… pero un pensamiento de pronto invadió su mente…

"…Y… y que hay de Chiba…?"

Ella sabía que preguntaría eso tarde o temprano

"No veo porqué haya que haber ningún problema con él…"

Él estaba confundido

"Ah?"

"jaja… Sei-chan…" mirándolo divertida "Darien hace un mes que ya no es mi novio!"

"QUE?!" la miró con 'ira' "Y todo este tiempo me has tenido angustiado por nada?!"

Ella se rió "Jajaja… lo siento mi querido Sei-chan… pero es que tenías que esperar hasta tu cumpleaños para poder tener tu regalo…" acarició pícaramente su nariz… "así como en navidad tienes que esperar hasta la medianoche… eso sí que es tortura!!!"

Él no pudo evitar reírse al ver la mueca que hizo Serena

"Ay bombón…"

Ella sonrió de nuevo, colocando nuevamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de él

"Me siento tan feliz ahora… así, contigo…"

"Yo también Seiya… yo también…"

"Te amo eternamente bombón… te amaré hasta que se acabe el mundo, e incluso más…"

"Ah sí? Pues yo te amaré incluso después que este corazón deje de latir…"

"Yo no permitiré eso…"

"Ah no?"

"No… porque recuerda que ahroa tu corazón es mío… y por tanto no voy a permitir que deje de latir… NUNCA!"

"Jajaja… Seiya!!!"

Ambos rieron, y él se sonrojó cuando ella le dio un beso fugaz en los labios después de su comentario. Iba a decir algo más, pero algo captó su visión…

"_La estatuilla…?!"_

"Ah…?"

Seiya se acercó hacia el extremo del balcón, llevando a Sere consigo. Ambos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver, en efecto, aquella estatuilla de pie tranquilamente en el barandal…

"Pe-pero… cómo es esto posible…?"

Seiya miraba a todas partes, como buscando la explicación…

Serena había cogido la estatuilla y estaba mirándola…  
"Aww… pero que precioso detalle… mira, me recuerda a los dos…"

Ouch. El comentario le dolió por alguna razón. Él había estado pensando lo mismo hace unos minutos… pero era porque él no iba a poder estar con ella… pero ahora…

"Pero bombón, si…"

Se quedó callado. Arrebató la estatuilla de las manos de Serena

"Qué pasa Seiya?"

Ella vio como los ojos de su amado se quedaban en shock al ver el objeto

"Esto… esto no puede ser…"

"Qué? Qué tiene de malo…?"

Serena cogió una vez más la estatuilla, y la miró fijamente… Pero si eran dos amantes tomados de la mano; una en la Luna y el otro en una estrella… Qué tenía eso de malo?!

Seiya de pronto comenzó a reírse… "jajajajaja… Setsuna-san… lo sabía todo… jajajajaja"

Serena no entendía, pero se alegró de verlo de buen humor nuevamente… Colocó la estatuilla en el barandal, y lo tomó de la mano…

"Bueno… eso ya no importa ahora… el caso es que ahora eres mía princesita…"

"Sí… y tú no te libras de mí, gallardo guerrero… mi príncipe de la lucha…"

Sus labios estaban cerca nuevamente. Él sonrió débilmente ante aquel comentario… _Príncipe de la Lucha…_ Quisiera ser un príncipe para poder estar al nivel de ella…

No pudo pensar más, sin embargo, porque ella ya lo atraía más y más hacia el beso…

Sus labios se juntaron nuevamente… y de pronto…

**BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Ah…?!" Los dos se separaron cuando algo dentro del saco de Seiya empezó a brillar…

Una luz cegadora invadió el ambiente…

Serena y Seiya notaron a duras penas algo que flotaba entre los dos…

Seiya se quedó estático una vez más…

-

"Taiki… qué es esto?!"

Por otra parte, a Ami y Taiki les sucedió lo mismo…

Ami se quedó sorprendida con la luz…

Taiki no pudo responder al instante… pero notó lo que era…

-

"Ya-Yaten!!!"

Mina estaba asustada. De pronto algo había empezado a brillar…

Yaten y ella vieron con sorpresa como algo salía flotando del bolsillo de su saco y se colocaba entre los dos…

Yaten parpadeó antes de poder ver bien…

-

Vieron con sorpresa cómo eran envueltos en dicha luz…

Los tres Kou sabían perfectamente que era…

"LOS ANILLOS…!"

_-_

_Para siempre…_

_-_

**------XxXxXxXxX------**

Hola!!!!!! Cómo están lectora mías?! Jejeje… pensaban que ya no habría más sorpresas, no??? Jajaja… Apuesto a que TODAS se habían olvidado de los dichosos anillos!!! Jajaja… No! El regalo de Kakyuu-hime también es bien importante!!!

**_Yaten: _**Niña, cuando le vas a cortar por fin al suspenso, eh?

**_Shary_**: Nunca!!!!!! xD Jajajaja… es que me gusta dejar una fuerte impresión al final!!!

**_Seiya_**: Sha-chan!!!! Este capítulo fue genial!!!

**_Shary_**: n.n GRACIAS!!!

**_Taiki_**: y tú que hace aquí toda desabrigada… mira que estás a punto de recaer… ¬¬

**_Shary_**: tai-kun… onegai!!! Sólo para subir mi capi, siiiiiii?????

**_Taiki_**: -.- está bien…

**_Shary_**: gracias!!! Ah, chicas, lo siento… no pude actualizar antes porque estuve enfermita toda la semana pasada!!!! X-X

**_Taiki_**: como vas a seguir si no me haces caso!!!

**_Shary_**: ya, Tai-chan!!!

**_Seiya_**: bueno, entonces… pasemos rápidamente a los agradecimientos, te parece Sha-chan?

**_Shary_**: me parece muy bien Sei-chan!

**_Yaten_**: okis, primero tenemos a **Seshyiak**, quien por cierto también estuvo enferma…

**_Shary_**: T.T creo que es temporada… (no! Nosotras sabemos que fue Darien, no amiga mia?) Seshy!!! Mujer!!! GRACIAS!!!! –Shary toda sonrojada- Gracias, en serio!!! n.n no pense que me ganaria aplausos!!! Te gusto asi??? Estoy emocionada!!! Voy a llorar!!!! T.T gracias amiguita mia!!! Me has dejado sin palabras!! Pues mejorate pronto para vernos, si?? Facil te escribo luego.. (si es que Tai me deja ¬¬)

**_Taiki_**: es por tu propio bien, Sha… bueno, ahora tenemos a **Serenity Kou**

**_Shary_**: amiga mía!!! Ya te deje review, eh? ;D Pues estoy muy feliz que te haya gustado!!! Que bueno que disfrutes leyendo… yo disfruto escribiendolo!!! n.n jajaja, y de nuevo actualizamos casi seguido!!! Jijiji

Pues esa dichosa estatuilla era el perfecto regalo de parte de Setsuna-san, no crees? xD jajaja, y que te parecio este? Gracias por tu apoyo!!! Nos vemos, si?? Besitos!!!

**_Yaten_**: ahora un super archi ultra mega hiper enorme review de **Fuu**

**_Shary_**: XD me encanto tu review!!!!!! Asi me gustan!!!! ENORMES!!!! Porque yo tambien dejo asi!!! xD Si, poder descansar es un alivio, estoy super feliz!!! Y gracias por no matarme!!! xD Jajaja… claro que si, pero es que soy tan mala… me gusta alargar el drama!!! xD Culpenme!!! Te gusto este??? Espero que si! Y si!!! Los otros Kou tambien copiaron la idea!!! n-n

Jajaja.. pues Darien y Setsuna no tienen nada… nada! xD Pero tal vez… ya que el resto aun no sabe que Sere esta con Sei… asi que veremos…

XD XD jajaja, en serio??? Creo que t perdonaran!!! Me dio mucha risa tu comentario!!! Nah! Sus uniformes estabn chéveres!!! xD pero me pusiste a pensar… te juro que los imagine en un restaurante!!! xD casi me aniquilan!!! Pues bueno, besitos a ti tambien y muchos saludos!!! Espero tu sgte review, eh? ;D Y disfruta esa cancion!!!!

**_Seiya_**: jejeje, bueno, ahora le toca a **Lady Palas**

**_Shary_: **Awww!!!! –ojos llorosos- eso fue precioso amiga mia!!!! Te juro que me puse a llorar!!!! T-T GRACIAS!!!!!!! Te voy a hacer uno yo tambien!!! Gracias en serio!!!!!!!!!!! besitos!!! Abrazos!!!! Cuidate mucho, si? Cuidate y que te vaya bien en todo!!!!! De aca te mando mas fuerzas y todo mi apoyo!!!!!! Te quiero!!!!! Jaja, y no me los malacostumbres mucho!!! xD (aunque creo que estos niños ya esta malacostumbrados!!!) Espero ese fic!!!!!!!! ;D

**_Taiki_**: pues verdad que Lady Palas tambien requiere nuestros cuidados!!! Siguiendo con la lista… **Noelia**

**_Shary_: **hola Noe-chan!!!! que bueno que te guste!! Siiii!!!! y pues, espero que este tambien!!! Si, nos vemos pronto, si? Besitos!!!!

**_Yaten_**: y… **Yelitza**… oye, sha-chan… ya te estás ganando amenazas!!!

**_Shary_**: xD jajaja… Yelitza-chan!! te agradezco por no matarme!!! Me encanto tu comentario, en verdad gusto tanto??? Estoy super feliz!!! Siii!! Gracias!!! Saludos amiga!!!! Nos vemos!!!

**_Seiya_**: y ahora sigue **Eliz**

**_Shary_: **amiga!!! Ya no chilles!!! Aquí estoy!!! Con nuevo capi!!! Que te parecio??? Te gusto??? Gracias por leerme!!! Y arriba Seiya!!!! Por supuesto!!!! Por siempre!!!! Gracias por tu review!!! Me suben el animo!!! Y pues, nos veremos en el msn!!! Besos!!!

**_Taiki_**: ahora **tanitalove**

**_Shary_**: Tania!!!! Gracias por tu apoyo!! Ya me lei tus fics!! Estan geniales!!!! Siii!! A celebrar!!! Arriba el amor!! xD Aquí hay un capi mas!!! n.n y espero te guste tanto como el anterior!!! Pues te espero en el sgte capi, eh??? Y besitos! Gracias por perdonarme la vida!!!! xD

**_Yaten_**: jajaja, veo que han tenido mucha piedad contigo, Sha-chan… ahora sigue **jess-lugo**

**_Shary_: **Oh!!! Volviste a mi!!! xD Siiiiiiii, no??? Un precioso regalo!!!! Pues gracias por no matarme!! (oh, dios, una mas xD) que tal la reaccion de Sei, el pobre no sabia que hacer!!! Pues mujer, espero un nuevo capi tuyo, eh? Jajaja, nos vemos!!! Besos!!!

**_Seiya_**: besos!!! Bueno, siguiendo, le toca a **Kitty-sakurita**

**_Shary_: **Gracias!!! ya estoy mejorcita, pero sigo congestionada T-T la gripe quiere prevenir que actualice, pero NO!!! Heme aquí!!! Espero que este capitulo haya hecho que valga la pena la espera!!! Besitos!! Te veo en el sgte!!!

**_Taiki_**: wow… Hoy tienes mas reviewers!!! Ahora sigue **Lyz**

**_Shary_: **Siii!!!!! gracias!!!!!!!!!! FELICITACIONES A NOSOTRAS!!! VIVAMOS!!! XD ABAJO LOS EXAMENEs! ¬¬ Abajo Darien! Arriba Sere y Seiya!!!! Siiiiiiiii!!!!! Por siempre!!!! n.n besitos y un abrazote a ti!!!

**_Yaten_**: mujer… me canso… T.T pero bueno… sigue** Jessica**

**_Shary_: **otra fan de Seiya y Sere!!!! Ehhh!!!! Pues no te preocupes, que te aviso y te paso el link, si??? Hay que extender la semilla del Sei/Sere!!! Por mi feliz!!!! Siiii!!!! Gracias por tus comentarios!!!! Besitos y saludos!!!

**_Seiya_**: o.o mas!!! Wow!!! Ahora… Oo!! :D **Neo-gaby**

**_Shary_: **AMIGA MIA!!!!!! Gracias a ti encontre fuerzas para seguir y publicar hoy!! Ojala lo hayas podido leer hoy mismo!!! Es que me demoro agradeciendo a todas mis maravillosas lectoras!!! Sha-cahn esta super feliz!!!! Siiiii!!!!! Perdon por dejarte asi!! Pero era necesario!!! xD Ahora… ahora que pasara?? Conmigo nunca se sabe!!! xD Pues espero que te haya gustado!!! n.n Y si!!!! Vivan Sere y Sei!!!!! Mi flechita sera felizzzz!!!!

Gracias!!! ya mejoro! Besitos, abrazos y saludos!!!!!

**_Taiki_**: una nueva reviewer… **annitachibakou**

**_Shary_: **chibakou, eh??? xD jajaja, gracias por tu comentario!!! Si, creo que me merecia esas miradas asesinas!!! xD y pues.. ya veremos si Darien se anima.. y Setsuna deja de ser tan reservada.. creo que los dos hacen buena pareja!!! xD Pues besitos y nos vemos!!!!!!

**_Yaten_**: -.- mueroooo…. Sigue **Ozzya**

**_Shary_: **Hola!!!!!!!!!!!! jajajaja, gracias!!!! No, pues Sei ya no sufrira mas!!! no se lo creia pero era en serio!!! xD pues te veo en el prox capi!!! Besitos!!

Ah, gracias!!! n.n ya me mejoro!!

**_Seiya_**: uuuh! **Layla-chan!!!**

**_Shary_: **AMIGA DE MI ALMA!!!!!!!! NO TE HE VISTO EN SIGLOS!!!!! Uu, felicitaciones amiga mia!!!!!! Recibe un ABRAZOTE de mi parte!!!! Ya esta libre!!!! SIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! BIEN!!!! Ahora a festejar!!! Junto con Seiya!!! Jajaja, que tal?? valio la espera??? Pues te deseo todo lo mejor, quiero fotos de ese baile, eh????? Besitos, y abrazos!!!! Espero que ya no me quieras matar!!! xD Nos vemos amiga mia!!!!!!

**_Taiki_**: bien, ahora toca **july**

**_Shary_: **Hola! gracias por perdonarme todo!! n-n se que a veces me paso pero lo repongo, no??? xD Espero que te haya gustado el capi!!! Gracias por tu apoyo y comentarios!!! ARRIBA SEIYA!!! Besitos!!!

**_Yaten_**: y… ya acaba… finalemente… **amynaoko**

**_Shary_: **Amy-chan!!!! jajaja, no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aquí!!! Si pues, ya te deje review!!! Quiero mas capis!!!! n.n te felicito, mejoras cada vez mas!! Pues besitos!! Y gracias por seguir con mi otro fic!!! Nos vemos!!!  
**_Seiya_**: y……………fin!!!!!

**_Shary_**: xD se cansaron chicos???

**_Kous_**: -sarcasticamente- no, nada…

**_Shary_**: bien!!! GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LAS QUIERO MUCHISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIMOOOOOO!!!!!!!

ARRIBA SEIYA!!!! ARRIBA LOS KOU!!!

**ARRIBA SEIYA Y SERENA POR SIEMPRE!!!!!!**

**_Seiya_: **siiiiiiii

**_Yaten_**: ¬¬

**_Taiki_**: ok, abajo. Que te da el aire…

**_Shary_**: T.T ok!!! Pues nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chicas bellas!!! Muchos besos a todas! Y a aquellas que no pueden dejarme review por X razones!!!! Besos tambien!!!!!! n.n las quiero solo por leerme!!!!

**_Taiki_**: muchos saludos a todas!!!

**_Seiya_**: no se olviden de dejar review, si???

**_Yaten_**: y tampoco se olviden de visitar el otro fic de Sha, recien revivido… **"Secreto"**

**_Shary_: **gracias por la publicidad!!! Ok, me voy!!!!!! Nos vemos!!!!

**_Kous & Shary_**: **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!**

**_Shary_**: eso es por si acaso!!! xD

**_Seiya_**: pasenla muy bien con sus seres queridos

**_Taiki_**: reciban un enorme abrazo de nosotros!!!

**_Yaten_**: y recuerden que lo importante es la union y pasarla en familia –lo miran raro- que? Que dije???

**_Shary_**: ok!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ja ne!!!!!!!!

**_Kous_**: Ja ne minna!!


	19. Redencion Kinmokiana

**Notita:** aprovecho el capítulo de hoy para saludar anticipadamente a nuestro querido Yaten-chan, quien hoy cumple años! n.n Feliz día oniichan! Aishiteru! ;D

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon y sus respectivos personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Yo tan sólo los tomo prestados para una trama original mía de mí! xD

**XxX**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEIYA!

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA!**

OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU SEIYA!

XxX

**It is in changing where we find our purpose**

_En el cambio, encontramos nuestro propósito_

-

**En el cosmos, todo cambia. Nada permanece igual, todo fluye. **

**Aunque nuestra memoria nos falle, uno puede darse cuenta de las diferencias, de la evolución, de la experiencia.**

**Porque el universo infinito es una serie de constantes modificaciones, una tras otra.**

**Así, hasta el fin de los tiempos…**

-

"_Óyeme cristal doradoóyeme planeta tierra… Tráeme a mis tres soldados, préstamelos una noche más, y luego serán tuyos hasta la eternidad. Óyeme cristal dorado…"_

"Oh brillante noche, yo te invoco; oh brillante luna, oye mi plegaria. Amor y esperanza guíennos, dennos la fuerza que necesitamos en este momento… Oh planeta de las flores, dale el poder a tu princesa… Dale el poder necesario para sellar este ciclo…"

Dos mujeres estaban en los jardines del palacio de Kinmoku, ambas en posición de rezo. Una de pie, la otra arrodillada. La oscura noche empezaba a iluminarse alrededor de ellas. La hermosa dama de cabellos olivo, miraba fijamente hacia un punto determinado en el espacio. Su compañera, una guerrera de cabellos rojizos, de rodillas a su costado, con los ojos cerrados, concentrando la energía en ella y la del planeta en su princesa. Ésta tenía un aura anaranjada a su alrededor, que iba haciéndose mayor, y mayor… La sailor a su costado invocaba con todas sus fuerzas a los corazones de los kinmokians, para así aumentar el poder requerido.

"_Óyeme cristal dorado…" _continuaba repitiendo "_óiganme mis tres estrellas fugaces… óiganme a miles de años luz de distancia. Oigan mi llamado…"_

-

**BLING!**

Un destello resplandece en la oscuridad…

**BLING!**

Surca los cielos a una increíble velocidad…

**BLING!**

Enceguece a todo aquel que se atreva a observar…

**BLING!**

Porque lleva en su brillo demasiada felicidad…

**BLING!**

-

"Seiya!"

Una brillante luz inundó el balcón. Serena se cubrió los ojos con una mano, la otra cogiendo la de Seiya. Éste se había puesto frente a ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, pero aún así la irradiación era demasiado fuerte como para no notarla. El anillo se había vuelto en llama, y avanzaba hacia Seiya, queriendo atraerlo hacia sí.

"Seiya!"

"No te acerques bombón!"

"Pero Seiya…!"

"Por favor…!"

Serena sintió un poco de miedo. Pero él lograba calmarla. Aquella petición la hizo con amor, en vez de con autoridad, le rogaba que lo escuchara, y ella no podía negarse. Pero no quería que sucediera nada que, ahora que por fin estaba con él, lo apartara de su lado.

Seiya por su parte, estaba seguro de algo: lo que sea que estuviese sucediendo, tenía que ver con la Princesa. Por supuesto que no entendía, pero no sentía temor. Además, su primer instinto, como siempre, era el de proteger a Serena, y evitar que cualquier daño innecesario pudiera ocurrirle. Sentía a la rubia detrás de él, sentía su delicada mano coger la suya, no obstante sentía que el anillo lo llamaba. Que debía acercarse a él, aunque el brillo de éste lo estuviera dejando ciego. Dio un paso, y la chica respondió apretando con mayor fuerza su mano.

"Qué-qué estás haciendo Seiya!"

Se dio la vuelta, viéndola una vez más. Sentía una egoísta satisfacción al ver en sus ojos celestes preocupación, por él. Por y para él. Le sonrió con seguridad.

"Confía en mi bombón… sé lo que hago… por más loco que parezca…" rió ante la última frase

Ella sonrió débilmente "Sí, parece que ése es tu inevitable estilo… sólo… ten cuidado…" depositó un beso veloz en los labios del joven, y éste le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta

Respiró "Ok, aquí vamos" y caminó hacia la luz

_**SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**_

"Sei!" se le cortó la voz, cerró sus ojos y colocó sus manos sobre su corazón.

El anillo había desprendido un rayo que cubrió todo el balcón, no dejándole ver que había sucedido.

"No, sé que estás bien… confío en ti Sei-chan"

Abrió sus ojos. Estaba sola.

Seiya había desaparecido.

-

"Taiki!"

Ami gritó desesperada cuando vio como aquel resplandor que los había cubierto se acercaba más y más al alto joven.

Éste estaba serio, decidido. Sabía que debía dirigirse hacia él.

"Ami, pase lo que pase no te muevas de aquí, de acuerdo?"

Su voz, aún en este momento de incertidumbre, era la de alguien que sabía lo que hacía.

"Tai…" ella asintió, no pudiendo hacer nada más y vio nerviosa como el chico era absorbido por el aro de luz.

_**SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**_

"……" respiró, se abrazó a sí misma y asintió nuevamente. Taiki jamás tomaba una decisión sin antes pensarloél debía saber qué pasaba.

Sólo eso pudo reconfortarla.

-

"Mina, no te muevas!"

"Yaten!"

"Hazme caso, de acuerdo!"

"…Ya…"

"DE ACUERDO!"

"…Sí…"

La débil voz de la rubia fue apenas audible, pero eso le bastó a Yaten para saber que le obedecería. Aquel destello frente a él casi negaba que fuera de noche, pero era tan fuerte al mismo tiempo que lo envolvía en oscuridad.

Pensó en Sailor Star Lover, recordó a la Princesa, y pensó en sus hermanos. Seguro que estuvieran donde estuvieran estaban pasando por lo mismo. Y sintió ganas de verlos y saber que estaban bien.

Todo esto pasó tan rápido por su mente que no se dio cuenta que aún estaba ahí.

"Mina, ya vuelvo…" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

"……QUE!"

"Ya vuelvo, si?" su voz fue suave y tranquilizante. Le guiñó el ojo y saltó hacia el aro fosforescente.

_**SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**_

"YATEN!"

Cayó al suelo, no queriendo moverse de su sito. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Sus manos en el suelo, donde antes él había estado parado.

Se quedó en silencio, esperando.

Porque él regresaría.

-

**BLING!**

"Eh…? Qué es esto?" se cubrió el rostro con la mano "dónde… dónde estoy…?"

"Parece ser que los anillos nos han transportado a una especie de dimensión paralela…" se oyó una voz detrás de él

"Ah!" viró su cabeza "También estás aquí!"

"Y ustedes no son los únicos" una tercera voz captó la atención de los otros dos

"Yaten!" el mencionado se acercó y el del medio abrazó inmediatamente a sus hermanos

"Es un gusto verlos muchachos!" los tres rieron

"Taiki, en serio crees lo que me dijiste?" Seiya preguntó después de un momento

"Es lo más probable… aún no le encuentro una explicación lógica…"

"Yo menos, por qué creen que la princesa nos habrá dado un obsequio tan extraño!"

"Eso es precisamente lo que me inquieta y al mismo tiempo me tranquiliza, Yaten. El saber que lo que sea que esté pasando tiene que ver con ella…"

"Aún así, Seiya… qué querría hacer al traernos aquí!"

Tanto Seiya como Yaten levantaron los hombros, ignorantes

"Creo que la única forma de saberlo es… esperando?"

"Tú lo has dicho niño…"

"No! Saben que odio esperar!"

"No nos queda otra opción Yaten… además no quiero hacer nada improvisado, puesto que hay una cierta persona a quien debo regresar…"

"No eres el único…" Yaten habló pícaramente "y se puede saber quién es la afortunada, querido Tai?"

"Yaten! No seas tonto! Sólo hay una señorita capaz de conmover el imperturbable corazón de nuestro hermano, no?"

"Ah… claro, ya caigo!"

Taiki estaba rojísimo por los comentarios, y en dicho espacio de luminosidad, su sonrojo era aún más evidente

"Ya párenla! Además, a qué te referías Yaten diciendo que no era el único?"

"Uuuuy, Ya-chan por fin se consiguió novia, verdad?"

"Cállate Seiya! Y tú Taiki deja de reírte… se están portando como un par de niñitos!" Yaten estaba evidentemente molesto y abochornado

"Jajaja… sus rostros lo dicen todo hermanitos!" Seiya dejó de reír y volvió a abrazar a ambos "Y estoy muy feliz y orgullosos de ustedes! Los felicito!"

Taiki sonrió y Yaten miró hacia otro lado, ambos se sentían un poco culpables…

"Hey, Seiya…"

"Ya verás que tú también conseguirás a alguien que te ame…"

"Sí niño, esta bien que seas un poco pesado pero alguien ha de haber…"

"Yaten!"

"Jajaja… déjalo… y gracias Taiki, pero yo no necesito a nadie más… tengo ya a una persona maravillosa y extraordinaria que me ama con todo su corazón, y eso me basta"

"…Seiya…"

No pudieron decir nada más porque de repente sintieron que se movían.

"Eh…!"

"Agárrense uno del otro! No sabemos qué sucederá"

"Sí! Pero pase lo que pase estaremos juntos, no?"

"Claro!"

**BLING!**

Una estrella fugaz, mucho más brillante y grande que cualquier otra, surcaba el universo. Cortaba los cielos en dos al cruzar, su velocidad era increíble, y su brillo era inigualable…

Y cómo no iba a serlo, si era un astro formado con los espíritus de tres maravillosas estrellas…

Miles de seres al verla cruzar sintieron una calidez inexplicable dentro de sí, y aquellos que pidieron deseos al verla, tenían la seguridad que se verían cumplidos…

**BLING!**

En la Tierra, todos los que estaban en el restaurante y se habían reunido para una fiesta tuvieron la sensación de que algo había pasado, pero nadie pudo saber con certeza qué fue.

Salvo una personita, una misteriosa guerrera, quien, aún al lado del príncipe de la tierra, murmuró unas cuantas palabras inaudibles para sus compañeros, menos para el resto del cosmos…

"_Time Stop"_

Y de pronto… todo se vio como una película en cámara lenta… la Tierra se movía a una velocidad diferente… y quienes estaban en ella se congelaron en el tiempo…

Y de pronto, para todos, todo se volvió oscuridad… una oscuridad causada por demasiada luz…

**BLING!**

"_Gracias cristal dorado… gracias mis estrellas fugaces…"_

Allá en el planeta Kinmoku, la Princesa Kakyuu finalmente se detuvo. Descansó sus brazos y bajó la mirada. Podía verse en ella una enorme y delicada sonrisa.

"Lover-chan…"

La guardiana a su costado se puso de pie. Miró fijamente a su soberana y tan sólo le sonrió de vuelta.

"No se preocupe Kakyuu-hime… la dejaré a solas, comprendo muy bien" guiño un ojo mientras se alejaba "a partir de ahora todo siempre irá mejor que nunca, no Princesa?" levantó una mano en señal de victoria y se alejó por los pasillos del palacio.

"Así es…" Kakyuu levantó la vista de nuevo, fija en el cielo sobre ella. Respiró profundamente y vio con alegría como empezaban a brillar cometas en el firmamento de Kinmoku "Ah, aquí vienen…"

**BLING! BLING! BLING!**

"Qué suc-sucede!"

"Creo que nos acercamos hacia tierra de alguna especie…"

"QUÉ! Acaso estábamos volando! Qué es esta cosa!"

"Yaten, calma… no puedo saber, pero parece que sea lo que sea, está llegando a su destino…"

"Chicos, tengo un presentimiento sobre esto…"

"Yo también Seiya" Taiki asintió

Yaten asintió también

De repente, el escenario que los rodeaba se volvió casi transparente…

Los tres abrieron sus ojos cuanto pudieron al ver donde estaban…

"El… EL ESPACIO!"

"QUE!"

"CÓMO ES ESTO POSIBLE!"

Y al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta del destino de lo que los llevaba…

"Acaso es…"

"K…Kinmoku…"

"Princesa…"

El cometa fue disminuyendo su velocidad, a la vez que descendía hacia el planeta de las flores. El jardín del palacio estaba solitario… Tan sólo una sonriente princesa estaba de pie, viendo emocionada como sus tres guardianes se acercaban hacia Kinmoku…

Los vería una vez más… Y se sentía tan feliz…

…Y, finalmente… les daría el regalo que sin saberlo, ellos ansiaban sin darse cuenta…

El cielo que cubría las noches de Kinmoku se volvió brillante cual día.

Los habitantes del planeta, en sus sueños, sintieron una calidez indescriptible.

Las Lunas del planeta se colocaron en formación.

El 'cometa' tocó tierra…

Los tres chicos dentro se quedaron en silencio, mirando en shock a su alrededor…

Cuando lo que sea que los había transportado se detuvo, ninguno tuvo fuerzas para moverse…

Sus latidos habían aumentado notoriamente, sus respiraciones eran veloces…

Todo esto era tan increíble, tan incomprensible, tan absolutamente impresionante…

Y, sin embargo… al levantar su mirada y ver a aquella hermosa y maravillosa mujer en frente suyo… Ninguno de los tres hizo caso de las dudas que había en ellos mismos…

Tan sólo ansiaban regresar al lado de aquella dama… aunque sea una vez más…

_Chasin' After You, oimotomete_

**Persiguiéndote, tu fragancia**

_Ano FRAGRANCE anata wo_

**Estoy buscando por el universo**

_Dare mo ubae yashinai sa_

**Nadie podrá robártela**

_Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo_

**Brillante estrella fugaz**

« Princesa… »

La dama avanzó hacia ellos… Sus ojos cerrados, evitando que las lágrimas de alegría cayeran por su rostro…

Los chicos rompieron su hechizo de embotamiento y, con un salto, corrieron hacia aquella mujer que tanto había hecho por ellos.

Ella, por su parte, ignoró todo protocolo real y se lazó hacia ellos en un fuerte y largo abrazo.

"Chicos…"

Había sido tanto y tan poco tiempo el que los había separado… Este cuarteto que una vez huyó de la muerte en busca de una nueva luz que iluminara los confines del universo y lo salvara de la oscuridad del caos total… parecía que hubiera sido ayer, cuando se separaron de ella por primera vez… parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando la buscaron con desesperación al creerla perdida… y ahora era ella, quien los buscaba. Ella, quien los llamaba. Ella, quien los había traído a su planeta nuevamente…

"Princesa Kakyuu…" los tres se arrodillaron en cuanto ella los soltó. No se atrevieron a verla por un rato, pero Seiya luego levantó la mirada radiante, sólo para ver como en su princesa tampoco había huellas de arrepentimiento ni aflicción.

Ella, así como ellos, había aprendido a mirar hacia delante, esperando lo mejor del futuro…

_Después de todo… jamás estuve sola…_

La princesa levantó a los tres chicos, mirando por un segundo hacia la estructura del castillo, donde sabía que estaba la líder de sus nuevas guardianas. Ni bien estuvieron de pie, ella se dirigió hacia un extremo del jardín donde había bancas, indicándoles que se sentaran junto con ella.

No había arrepentimiento… pero había tanto de que hablar…

Por dónde empezar…?

_MEMORY wa biryuushi sa_

**La memoria es un corpúsculo**

_Deeply in my heart, shimi tsuita mama_

**En mi corazón, es como una marca**

_Taema naku kakitateru_

**Constantemente acechándome **

_Kono kokoro, Crazy Me!_

**En mi corazón, loco yo!**

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, aún absortos en la irrealidad que estaban viviendo, se sentaron al pie de su antigua princesa… No se sentían capaces de sentarse a su altura. A pesar de todo, y por más tiempo que pasara, ella seguía siendo la figura magistral de antaño… su magnífica soberana, quien los guió, protegió y acompañó por su juventud… Nada podría borrar ese recuerdo… Ni una eternidad alejados de ella.

Ella sonrió al ver dicha acción. Rió un poco, por la respetuosidad de sus chicos, por su presencia, por el increíble sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella, una felicidad jamás antes imaginada. Pero, el tiempo –por más que le haya sido prestado- no podía desaprovecharse, y ella tenía algo que hacer.

"Mis queridos Lights… no saben la dicha que siento al verlos una vez más… agradezco a los cielos que concedieron mi deseo y los trajeron a mi presencia…"

"Princesa… la alegría es también nuestra… aunque las condiciones de nuestro encuentro sean extrañas y un tanto inexplicables para nosotros…"

"Mi querido Taiki… Seiya, Yaten…" respiró profundamente y miró a cada uno de ellos "esta noche… más de una sorpresa les ha acontecido, o me equivoco?"

Los tres se miraron mutuamente, y lo primero que les vino a la mente causó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y sus labios formaran una sonrisa tierna

"Es cierto… pareciera que finalmente las estrellas están de nuestro lado" Seiya miró soñadoramente hacia el cielo oscuro sobre su cabeza. Sus brillantes ojos azules se cruzaron luego con los carmines de la dama "y creo, mi honorable princesa, que usted tiene algo más guardado para nosotros, sus humildes servidores… no es así?"

"Precisamente, Seiya…" poniéndose de pie "es hora ya que ustedes reciban mi regalo…" sus ojos chispeaban mientras los miraba divertida

"Su-su regalo, majestad?"

"Nos va decir la razón por la que nos trajo aquí?"

"Sí Yaten" asintiendo "sólo los pedí prestados por un momento, ya que después regresarán a su hogar, no se preocupen…"

"Pri-princesa…"

"Todo está bien, Taiki… sólo verlos ha significado tanto, no podría pedir más… haberlos tenido como mis guardianes durante diecisiete maravillosos años ha sido la mayor satisfacción que cualquier princesa pudiera tener… y ahora, finalmente, seré capaz de agradecerles apropiadamente por todos esos años de arduo trabajo y dedicación para conmigo…"

Kakyuu empezó a brillar. Los alrededores se iluminaron de un resplandor anaranjado, cada flor del campo emitía una luz desde su capullo, y cada nuevo brote se acercaba aumentando el brillo de la princesa.

Los Kous la veían extasiados, aún confundidos; creían estar viendo una imagen celestial, con sus ojos cerrados y su tenue sonrisa… Sus manos en forma de rezo, brillando…

Y de pronto, empezó a levitar… los tres se quedaron sorprendidísimos con dicha visión, pero aún más cuando notaron que de su aura dorada se disparaban tres flechas que se dirigían hacia ellos.

De la impresión no pudieron reaccionar… y fueron clavados por las saetas de luz.

_Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no_

**Las estrellas surcan el cielo nocturno**

_Imawa no kirameki ni kake_

**Apostaré en el brillo de una**

_Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto_

**Encontraré mi camino hacia ti**

_Hitasura chikau yo_

**Lo prometo sinceramente **

_Shoutin' For My Love_

**Grito por mi amor**

_Shoutin' For Your Love_

**Grito por tu amor**

…_Seiya… _

_BLING!_

…_Seiya…_

"_Bombón…?"_

…_Regresa a mí, Seiya…_

_BLING!_

"AH!" un resplandor rojizo salía del pecho del joven, oprimiéndole; causándole breves y continuas pulsaciones, casi impidiéndole el aire. Seiya, al igual que sus hermanos, había caído al piso, su respiración era descontinuada y agitada, su mano le ardía al contacto con la llama que salía de él. Con un esfuerzo levantó la vista y notó que Taiki y Yaten estaban en la misma situación, aunque ellos tenían una flama azul y amarilla, respectivamente.

La princesa se había perdido de vista, y ninguno entendía NADA de lo que estaban pasando.

Sentían que su ser se partía, dividía y arrasaba con ellos en el proceso… Yaten no resistió más y cayó, inconsciente, en el suelo kinmokiano.

"YATEN!" el agudo grito de sus hermanos pudo haberse oído hasta el otro lado del plantea, pero la tierra seguía en silencio. Nada se oía, nada se veía, más que el idílico edén del palacio y ellos mismos en un indescifrable dolor.

"_Chicos…" _pudo oírse la voz de la princesa desde todas y ninguna parte "_es hora"_

"Ho-hora?" Taiki trataba de controlar el ingreso de aire, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. El fuego recorría sus venas, bloqueando sus vías respiratorias.

"Princesa! Qué quiere hacer con nosotros!" Seiya no podía pensar en nada más que en una persona… _No puedo fallarle… debo volver con ella… Bombón…_

Ella parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho…

"_Es hora… de su liberación"_

_**SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inmediatamente, y sin que pudieran darse cuenta ni evitarlo, la flama dentro de ellos se expandió hacia todos los rincones de sus cuerpos, cubriéndoles completamente –de pies a cabeza- en una incandescencia fosforescente y enceguecedora que carcomía su piel y hacía que se retorcieran de dolor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ninguno pudo siquiera moverse, Taiki no resistió mucho y cayó al igual que su hermano mayor antes que él.

"TAIKI!" Seiya veía con desesperación como los cuerpos de sus hermanos ardían a unos metros de él, y la impotencia y la confusión lo dominaban aún más que el propio sufrimiento. "MUCHACHOS!"

No podía ni consigo mismo, pero nunca había sido sólo él, jamás había sido sólo él. Tan sólo podía pensar en ellos, en ella. No supo de dónde saco las fuerzas, pero logró ponerse de pie, las llamas rojas cubriéndolo, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran como nunca antes habían brillado, combinaban perfectamente con su espíritu: apasionado, aguerrido, audaz y amoroso. Levantó la mirada, y vio a aquella dama flotar sobre él, envuelta en su luz, sonriendo.

Parpadeó. Y no pudo volver a abrir los ojos. Sus rodillas le fallaron. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron. La conciencia se le escapó. Y su cuerpo cayó duramente contra la superficie.

_Chasin' After You, mugen koete_

**Persiguiéndote, por la eternidad**

_Ano FRAGRANCE sagashi ni_

**Hasta encontrar tu esencia**

_Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa_

**No importa donde te esconderás**

_Kakushi kirenai sa_

**Nada podrá detenerme**

"_Chicos… siempre los querré… demasiado… significaron muchísimo para mí. _

_Y ahora, con todo el dolor de mi alma, los desato de lo único que podría volver a traerlos a mí… _

_Su deber ya no está conmigo, y me corresponde, como última acción como su antigua princesa, privarlos de sus poderes kinmokianos…_

_Mis niños… los querré siempre… _

_Mis Starlights… adiós…"_

…………_Seiya……… ………Taiki……… ………Yaten………_

Kakyuu abrió sus ojos. Separó sus manos. Y un enorme poder se liberó de ella.

Tres anillos salieron de los tres cuerpos que estaban bajo sus pies.

Cada uno empezó a brillar, con el color de la llama que antes los había consumido.

Y tres espíritus salieron de ellos, situándose en los anillos.

………_Fighter……… ………Maker……… ………Healer………_

Los tres jóvenes empezaron a levitar, colocándose a la altura de su antigua princesa. Las lunas que rodeaban a Kinmoku empezaron a emitir un resplandor, cada una enfocada en cada guerrero. Estrellas empezaron a caer, estrellas fugaces, llanto de la tierra que veía a tres hijos partir.

La atmósfera del planeta se volvió densa, un habitante común de la estrella no hubiera soportado tremendo ambiente. Sin embargo, era diferente para los tres chicos… era ese ambiente el que les estaba devolviendo la conciencia.

Kakyuu colocó sus manos sobre los tres, todas su energías las estaba enfocando en ellos.

Los tres espectros que se habían liberado de cada uno se posaron frente a ellos…

"_Fighter, mi guerrera de la lucha; una líder innata para las Starlights en tiempos siniestros; una brillante luz de compresión, amor y entendimiento para hermanos de diferentes zonas del universo…"_

El espíritu de aquella denominada como Fighter –un fantasma salido del cuerpo de Seiya Kou- empezó a parpadear, desintegrándose. Chispas rodearon a su antiguo dueño, y su último aliento se terminó convirtiendo en un hermoso zafiro, el más brillante que podría existir en todas las galaxias.

"_Maker, mi guerrera de la creación; mi sabia estratega y apoyo en las batallas, cuando yo no sabía qué hacer; guía para tus compañeras y siempre firme en tus misiones, decidida e inteligente"_

Taiki Kou empezó a parpadear también, un ser traslúcido desvaneciéndose ante él y volviéndose una piedra preciosa su vez, pero en esta ocasión fue un esplendoroso rubí.

"_Healer, mi guerrera de la curación; mi más leal y sensible guardiana de todas, siempre cuidando de todos en secreto, preocupándote por nuestro planeta y por mí, más que por nadie"_

Y finalmente, de Yaten se liberó la última de las guerreras estelares que habían luchado en la cruel batalla contra el caos. Star Healer empezó a desaparecer, dejando tras de sí una preciosa esmeralda.

"_Llegaron a mí como las estrellas que son, iluminando mi vida, privándola de estar en la oscuridad. Fueron mi esperanza y mi fuerza por mucho tiempo, mas no puedo retenerlos más… Fueron elegidos como protectores de este planeta por su maravilloso poder, y ahora; Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou, son solamente ustedes, aunque el poder para luchar y defender siempre estará en su morada: sus corazones…"_

Kakyuu empezó a descender, pausadamente. El aire se cubrió primero de rayos dorados, provenientes de ella; pero entonces, al ser incrustada cada joya en su respectivo anillo, rayos de tonalidades rojas, azules y verdes inundaron todo el cielo de Kinmoku; y cada joven cayó graciosamente al piso, sin herida alguna, tan sólo inconscientes, con su presea significativa en la mano.

_Kono ude ni dakishimeru_

**Con mis brazos, te envuelvo**

_Hold you in my arms, tada sono koto wo_

**Abrazándote, sólo en mis sueños**

_Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu_

**Lo imagino y lo deseo**

_Miageru yo, Starry Night!_

**Mirando la noche estrellada**

"Ahh…"

Poco a poco, fueron levantándose

"Mi cabeza…"

"Mi pecho…"

"Siento que me hubieran clavado y desclavado continuamente…"

"Seiya, Yaten!"

Taiki llamó la atención de sus hermanos, quienes recién recuperaban la conciencia. Ambos se acercaron y vieron, con inquietud, a Kakyuu débil, recostada en un banca.

"Princesa!"

Taiki la levantó. Quiso llevarla al castillo.

"No se preocupen… yo la llevo…"

Una nueva voz les llegó de atrás. Los tres se voltearon para confirmar que era su recién conocida 'compañera' Lover.

"Lover-chan… está bien?"

La chica había hecho una seña, e inmediatamente dos guardias llegaron y recibieron a Kakyuu de los brazos de Taiki

"Por supuesto, Yaten… yo cuidaré de ella… sepan que lo que hizo con ustedes le tomó mucho esfuerzo, pero se pondrá bien. Se los prometo"

La miraron dudosos

"Lo que hizo…"

"…con nosotros?"

Seiya terminó la oración de su hermano mayor

Lover no pudo evitar reírse levemente

"Son muy lindos, pero a veces son muy despistados! Ustedes tienen las respuestas, sólo deben ver donde yo las veo…" dos dedos en el pecho de cada uno "lo más fuerte que tienen… la fuente de toda su energía…"

Hizo una reverencia, se dio la vuelta, y siguió a los guardias que ya ingresaban al majestuoso palacio de Kinmoku

"Lover! Espera!"

Ella volteó

"Sí, Seiya-sama?"

"Cómo…? Cuándo…?"

Ella sonrió

"Volteen"

Sin saber porqué, le obedecieron y al instante se encontraron en la extraña especie de 'vehículo' que lo había traído

"Regresen, y lo entenderán"

No dijo más y se perdió entre las columnas. Ellos iniciaron un nuevo 'despegue'.

_Anata wa boku no yobikake ni_

**Acaso no escuchas mi llamado**

_Can't You Answer? Sube wo motanai_

**Respóndeme, más no puedo hacer **

_Sono mama matte ite hoshii_

**Quiero que me esperes con intensidad**

_Kanarazu aeru yo_

**Te lo juro, nos encontraremos**

_Shoutin' For My Love_

**Grito por mi amor**

_Shoutin' For Your Love_

**Grito por tu amor**

"Ahhh…"

"Kakyuu-hime…"

La debilitada princesa se despertó súbitamente, alertando a su guardiana

"Ya está…"

"Sí"

"Entonces… no te olvides de avisarle a…"

Lover sonrió y asintió. Colocó una mano en la frente de su princesa, acariciándola levemente, como una madre a su hija cuando está enferma

"Todo estará bien… yo me encargo princesa… ahora… descanse…"

Lover se retiró de los aposentos reales, cerrando las enormes puertas tras de sí. Ni bien avanzaba, sentía como todo iba cobrando 'vida' de nuevo. Kinmoku volvía a despertar.

Porque a cada paso que daba, el tiempo corría su ciclo nuevamente…

"Arigato… Setsuna-nee-san…"

-

"Seiya…"

Serena se había quedado de pie, en el balcón. Su corazón palpitaba velozmente de la ansiedad, sus manos estaban sudorosas por la preocupación, sus ojos estaban llorosos por la angustia.

Pero sus labios estaban sonrientes, por la esperanza.

Seiya, para ella, significaba esperanza. A su lado, ella aprendió a no temer.

Y si él le había dicho que confiara en su juicio, ella lo haría.

"Ay, Seiya…" dijo media disgustada "vas a pagármelas cuando vuelvas…"

Bajó la mirada, la estatuilla a su costado aún. La miró por un segundo, y de pronto, una luz volvió a brillar igual que la primera vez.

"Seiya!"

Y de aquel resplandor enceguecedor, salió aquel joven de largos cabellos medianoche. Cayó al piso, cual roca, y ella corrió inmediatamente hacia él.

"SEIYA!" lo abrazó contenta. Él estaba bien. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios, y el chico fue despertándose lentamente

"Ahhhhh… mi cabeza…" Seiya fue reaccionando. Se sobó su cabeza varias veces, y luego, al parpadear, notó que había regresado a aquel balcón y que estaba al lado de la mujer más hermosa del universo.

"Bombón!"

No pudo ni reaccionar, porque ni bien pronuncio aquellas palabras, sintió los brazos de su amada que lo rodeaban. Estaba con ella de nuevo. La abrazó de vuelta y acarició sus rubios cabellos. Sonrió y miró a su alrededor… qué era exactamente lo que había pasado!

Sentía como si hubiera nacido de nuevo. E igual de confundido que un niño que acaba de llegar al mundo.

Serena lo besó súbitamente, sacándolo del trance. Él agradeció y correspondió el gesto. Ah, felicidad. Qué bien se sentía…

Espera…

_Qué es eso que tenía en el bolsillo interior de su saco?_

-

"Taiki! Taiki!"

La peliazul soltó un fuerte grito en cuanto vio que el joven de cabellos castaños aparecía de entre la luz. Éste miró hacia todos lados, no entendiendo, pero vio a Ami frente a él, y dejó de pensar, tan sólo la tomó en sus brazos.

"Sabía que volverías… lo sabía…" escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico. Sus labios estaban sonrientes, pero no quería que viera que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Taiki sonrió también, rodeándola fuertemente. Miró hacia el espacio, respiró, y sacudió la cabeza.

Se sentía renovado, aunque también le faltaba algo… Y lo que más le torturaba, era que no sabía qué había pasado.

"Qué sucedió…?" sintió la mirada penetrante de su amada, acompañado de una incertidumbre intrínseca en la pregunta

"No… no lo sé…"

"Eh?" Ami se quedó mirándolo

"…Aún…"

-

Mina aún se encontraba en el suelo, en silencio, completamente quieta, cuando la noche se aclaró de pronto y escuchó el sonido quedo del viento aumentar.

"Eh…" sintió como una pequeña brisa le golpeaba en el rostro, delicadamente, secando las gotas que rodeaban sus ojos, y, al levantar la mirada, vio a ese cínico y sonriente chico de cabellos blancos que le había robado el corazón.

"Hey, Mina-chan… ya volví!"

"TU! BAKA!" Mina se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el joven con un gesto de disgusto. Cayó en su pecho, golpeándole, pero inmediatamente se aferró a él con fuerza, y empezando a llorar de la alegría

"Gomen, gomen…" Yaten levantó las manos en el aire inocentemente "nunca quise preocuparte Minako-chan…"

"Baka…" Mina susurró levemente, dando pequeños golpecitos en el pecho de Yaten "Y ahora… vas a explicarme porque me hiciste pasar por esta angustia! Por qué todo el 'show' de las luces y la desaparición!" clavándole una mirada amenazadora

"Ahhh… eeto…" Yaten miró a todas partes, como buscando una respuesta…

_Verdad… qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-_

…_Ustedes tienen todas las respuestas…_

-

"Nosotros tenemos…" Seiya empezó a murmurar para sí…

-

"Las respuestas…?" Taiki abrazaba fuertemente a Ami…

-

"…Cómo…?" Yaten evitaba la mirada de Mina, mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia el cielo

-

Los tres hermanos sintieron una enorme calidez en su pecho, y cada uno, desde donde estaba, dirigió inmediatamente la mirada hacia aquella mujer que lo acompañaba.

Su gran amiga… su compañera… su amada… su… pareja?

Cierto… le habían declarado su gran amor a esa persona, pero aún no se habían entregado del todo… Aún eran independientes (en cierto sentido) y ellas no eran nada suyo…

-

"Bombón…"

-

"Ami…"

-

"Mina…"

-

Vieron a los ojos de la mujer que tenían al lado… Podían perderse en ellos, hundirse como en el profundo océano… Su aroma los confortaba, y tenerla en sus brazos se sentía simplemente perfecto…

Sintieron un fuerte palpitar en su corazón.

Uno.

**PUM PUM!**

Dos.

**PUM PUM!**

Y entendieron…

-

Como por instinto, Seiya metió la mano en su saco, y extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita…

-

Taiki la abrió curiosamente, apreciando el contenido…

-

Yaten sonrió al ver la dichosa pieza, y se le ocurrió una idea…

-

"_**QUIERES ESTAR PARA SIEMPRE CONMIGO?"**_

-

"Uhm… Haruka… mira!"

"Qué pasa Michiru…?" Haruka se levantó junto con Michiru, quien la llevó hacia la ventana.

A su lado, Darien observaba lo mismo que la guerrera de Neptuno, también le había llamado la atención.

Una satisfecha Setsuna a su costado no hizo más que reír levemente, apreciando la vista junto con su amigo…

"Maravillosas estrellas fugaces…" murmuró el joven príncipe de la tierra

"Y son tan hermosas…"

"Y brillan con una fuerza nunca antes vista Michi…" Haruka agregó

"Acaso tal vez…" tanto Michiru como su compañera voltearon a ver a la guardiana del tiempo…

"Han aparecido de la nada…" mencionó Darien un poco sospechoso…

"Hnn…" Setsuna despegó sus ojos de la ventana para ver detenidamente a cada uno de los que la acompañaban… luego volteó a ver a Hotaru y Lita, dormidas en el sofá; y a Rei y Nicolás, descansando tranquilamente, uno al lado del otro…

"_El tiempo se detuvo para abrir paso para una nueva 'era'…"_

La misteriosa respuesta de la dama dejó perplejos a sus amigos…

"Prefiero no preguntar…" Haruka se sentó de nuevo con Michiru… "y, los niños no deberían volver ya?"

"Ah… sí…" respondió su amiga mayor "falta tan sólo un poco…"

Michiru miró a Haruka rendida como diciendo 'con ella no se puede' y se acurrucó en el regazo de la chica.

Darien, por su parte, miró a Setsuna, le regaló una sonrisa, y sintió como un nuevo y extraño sentimiento lo invadía…

_Me pregunto… si será la vida dándome una nueva oportunidad…_

-

Serena se quedó estática, al ver a Seiya mostrarle aquella pequeña cajita, con un hermoso anillo en su interior…

Su corazón, palpitando a mil, quería salírsele del pecho…

Tantas emociones, al mismo tiempo; tantos pensamientos…

Pero sabía algo con certeza…

Deseaba estar con Seiya Kou, hasta que le acabara el aliento, hasta el último momento de su vida…

Deseaba compartir este mundo, y el siguiente, con él, y sólo con él…

"…Sei…ya…"

Levantó sus manos y tomó la cajita entre ellas… Un bellísimo zafiro, luciéndose sobre un aro dorado…

Seiya tan sólo la veía con una sonrisa indescriptible…

Había comprendido… al ver dicha piedra… había comprendido que había sido 'liberado'…  
Que ahora tan sólo su cariño por Kakyuu-hime lo conectaba a Kinmoku…

Porque Sailor Star Fighter, ese lado de su ser, había sido predestinada a descansar…

Y ahoraél podría ser Seiya Kou…

Tan sólo ser Seiya Kou…

-

"…Taiki…"

Ami no supo cómo reaccionar…

Quería gritar que sí, por supuesto gritar que sí…

Había añorado ser su novia desde mucho antes de lo que ella podía haber imaginado…

Y ahoraél de pie, mostrándole aquel anillo…

Era verdad? Era verdad?

Era demasiado hermoso para creer que todo fuera realidad…

"…Sí…" dijo débilmente…

Taiki no había llegado a escuchar…

"…Sí…!" dijo, aún no completamente audible…

"SI!" Y se lanzó nuevamente en sus brazos, esos fuertes brazos entre los que quería estar… hasta que todo terminara, hasta que el universo se apagara…

Hasta entonces… y más allá…

-

Mina se quedó estática por un momento…

La respiración le fallaba, no encontraba su voz…

Hasta que se venció a sí misma… y gritó a todo pulmón…

"POR SUPUESTO QUE SI YATEN!"

El joven rió, y luchó para no perder el equilibrio con la reacción de la chica.

"Mi-Mi-MINA!"

"SI! SI! SI! SI! SI! SI! Te amo Yaten, te adoro!"

Él no pudo contener la risa… de emoción, de felicidad…

Se sentía ligero… capaz de levantar el vuelo…

Capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, sólo por ella…

Porque se sentía querido como nunca antes…

Y que tenía en sus manos su futuro…

-

"Me permites…?"

Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse a morir cuando vio cómo él cogía el anillo y su mano después…

"Seiya…" su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia… su rostro iba a quebrarse por sonreír tanto…

"Bombón… recibe esta insignificante joya como muestra de todo mi amor… amor que es mayor que yo mismo, mayor que todo el universo y la galaxia, mayor que el infinito… Recíbela como una promesa, mi promesa, de estar a tu lado siempre, y a pesar de todo, hasta que mi último aliento sea exhalado… y recíbelo como un recuerdo de esta maravillosa noche… Noche en que se me probó que todos los sueños pueden volverse realidad…"

"SEIYA!"

Ni bien él colocó aquella maravillosa reliquia en su mano, ella se lanzó, tirándolo al piso, y besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, cubriendo todo su rostro con dulces, cortos y tiernos besos.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo! Mi Seiya Kou! Deseo pasar contigo el resto de la eternidad!"

"Jajajaja… bombón… me haces cosquillas!"

"Ah si!"

"Siiiiii… jajajajajajaja"

"Pues me las vas a pagar por haberme hecho esperar tanto, eh!"

"Jajajajaja… bombón… detente… bombón! Jajajajajaja"

"Ríndete ante mí!"

"Jajajajajaja…"

**XxX**

Seiya: y se hizo el milagro!  
Taiki: finalmente Sha pudo actualizar!  
Seiya: y por cierto que en un dia muy especial... no mi querido y VIEJO hermanito! n.n  
Yaten: yaa, no fastidien...  
Seiya: pero si es un dia muy importante!  
Taiki: jejeje  
Seiya y Taiki: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YATEN!  
Yaten- este fic no era para ti?  
Seiya: xD pero aprovecho para saludarte! n.n ademas sabes que Sha nos ama a los tres!  
Yaten: aja  
Seiya: celoso? n.n  
Yaten: aja  
Taiki: ya niños... no empiecen...  
Seiya: bueno, que tal queridas niñas? n.n como estan?  
Taiki: pedimos disculpas por la LARGA demora de Sha-chan  
Seiya: tienen que disculpar a la mujer... no tuvo tiempo para escribir... ademas... con todo lo de su cumpleaños ;D  
Yaten: verdad... Sha me dijo que AGRADECE A TODAS LAS QUE LA SALUDARON Y LAS AMA CON TODO SU CORAZON!  
Taiki: o.o Yaten?  
Seiya: xD  
Yaten: no pregunten :P  
Taiki: tenemos muy poco tiempo asi que aclarar que la cancion puesta en el capitulo es "Chasin' After You" interpretada por sus servidores en el 4to musical de Sailor Moon titulado "Sailor Stars"  
Seiya: ah si, y que la traduccion presentada aqui es una especialmente preparada por Sha xD para que si la cantan al ritmo de la musica encaje! xD  
Yaten: si quieren los lyrics y la traduccion correcta pueden pedirsela a la mujer...  
Seiya: ademas de la cancion! n.n  
Taiki: bueno, Sha nos ha dejado encargado decir que por ser una ocasion especial y por haberse demorado tanto luego les contestara en mail!  
Seiya: nosotros tenemos que irnos...  
Yaten: siii, a celebrar mi cumpleaños, jeje:P  
Seiya: no que no estabas emocionado?  
Yaten: ahora si!  
Taiki: esperemos verlas pronto... se acerca el final!  
Seiya: dejen review, si?  
Yaten: muchos saludos a todasssss!

KOUS: NOS VEMOS!


	20. Míranos, Es Nuestra Era

**_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA!_** En serio, _Feliz Día Flechita de mi Corazón!_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la gran Mangaka Naoko Takeuchi. Shary tan sólo los utiliza para satisfacer esas ideitas que se quedaron en su cabeza luego de ver el final.

* * *

**XxXxX**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEIYA!

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA!**

OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU SEIYA!

**XxX**

…**No tengas miedo… **

…**Un 'feliz para siempre' te espera…**

**XxXxX**

"Ahhh, me dejaste sin aliento, querida bombón…" respirando fuertemente

"Tus amigos deberían verte sucumbiendo ante mí, jejeje. Dónde quedaría la imagen del fuerte Seiya si lo hicieran?" riéndose con ganas

"Oye, tan sólo porque seas la mujer que más amo en este mundo no te da derecho a querer arruinar mi reputación, quedó claro?" mirándola 'seriamente'

"Sí, sí" con cara de 'no mataría una mosca'

"Bombónnnnnn"

Serena se puso a juguetear con la coleta del joven

"Que? Vamos Seiya, no crees que ya es hora de reunirnos con los demás?" sonriéndole tiernamente

"Ay, bombón, no puedo contigo" riéndose y tomándola de la mano

Ambos caminaron lentamente por el oscuro pasillo que era vagamente iluminado por destellos de la luna. Ambos sonreían ampliamente, y Seiya más aún cuando Serena apoyó su cabeza delicadamente en su hombro.

"Qué crees que dirán todos?"

"Mis hermanos definitivamente van a pegar un grito en el aire" riéndose al imaginárselo

"Jajaja… no sólo ellos… estoy segura que todos se van a sorprender" con mirada divertida

"Bueno… no todos" Seiya mencionó al recordar a Setsuna

"Ah, pero qué se va a hacer" ella misma recordó a Darien "no se puede sorprender siempre a todos… o sí?"

**XxXxX**

"Uhm…" Lita reaccionó parpadeando "oh, wow, me quedé dormida!"

"Bienvenida de nuevo Lita" Michiru le guiñó un ojo desde donde estaba

La chica notó a la pequeña a su costado y le acomodó en el sofá, levantándose después "Me perdí de mucho?"

"No" Haruka volteó a verla "el alma de la fiesta sigue ausente y sus subordinados le han seguido el ejemplo. Estamos como rocas esperando a que regresen"

Lita no pudo evitar reírse ante el serio comentario irónico de su amiga

"Deseas una tacita de café, Lita?"

La aludida volteó a ver a una sonriente Setsuna, quien venía –aparentemente de la cocina- con una bandeja y dos tazas en ella. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de un bostezante Darien, quien agradeció la cafeína

"Ah, claro, me encantaría Setsuna, te acompaño"

Setsuna asintió y desapareció con la pelicastaña

Darien disfrutaba del líquido que le habían traído. Aspiró el delicioso aroma, no notando como una 'rubia' lo miraba curioso…

"Así que Setsuna, eh Darien?"

Michiru levantó el rostro del pecho de Haruka para escuchar mejor la conversación

"Ah… yo… no… es que… bueno…" evidentemente nervioso y acaso un poquitín sonrojado

"Jajajaja… deberías verte Chiba! Como un niño enamorado por primera vez"

Obviamente que Haruka sólo estaba molestando, pero todos los demás en el salón se quedaron medio sorprendidas con el comentario recién hecho… comentario que más de una consideró un poco… imprudente…

"Haruka…" murmuró Michiru

La 'rubia' la miró inocentemente "Qué Michi, si gatita ya---AU!"

"Ehem… quieres más café, Haruka?" Darien se levantó y cogió la taza de la chica, mirándola diciéndole algo.

"Ah… sí, sí…" sobándose secretamente la pierna, donde Darien la había golpeado

"Haru…?" Michiru se sentía un poco desubicada

"Nada Michi, nada…" sonriéndole inocentemente una vez más

**XxXxX**

Pasó un rato, nadie conversaba, tan sólo miraban a su alrededor, o bebían de la reconfortante taza que Setsuna amablemente les había traído.

"Hey, hey, hey! Por qué se ha detenido la fiesta, eh!"

"Vamos a bailar toda la noche!"

Dos nuevas voces, una masculina y otra femenina, sacaron del 'trance' a todos los presentes.

Lita, Michiru y Haruka voltearon hacia la puerta, donde unos increíblemente sonrientes Yaten y Mina habían ingresado.

Cuál fue el 'shock' al verlos cogidos de la mano… Haruka simplemente asintió positivamente.

"Oh, jóvenes, veo que regresan" la delicada voz de Setsuna interrumpió el silencio de la sorpresa

"Café Setsuna-san?" Yaten dijo al ver la bebida en su mano "oh, podría servirme un poco a mí también?" mirándola amablemente

Setsuna colocó su bebida en la mesita

"Por supuesto Joven Yaten… veo que se encuentra de un muy buen humor, no?" guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta. Al cruzar el umbral que se dirigía a la 'cocina', se topó con Darien y tan sólo le sonrió secretivamente.

Yaten había asentido sonriendo como casi nunca se le veía

"Y no es el único…" todos dirigieron sus miradas ahora detrás de la pareja, donde se encontraban un sonriente y confidente Taiki y una sonrojada Ami

"Ah…" Haruka rió "Así que tú también, Cerebro-Kou?"

Taiki no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, avanzando al lado de la peliazul

"Tai! Ajá! Te lo tenías guardado, eh!" Mina se rió junto con Yaten

Taiki se puso 'serio' "Mira quien habla!" acomodándose los lentes haciendo obvio que se refería a la presencia de Mina "El alguna vez 'Sr. Que odia a todos los terrícolas y juró jamás involucrarse con ellos'!"

"Hn" Yaten se quedó callado. La broma se le estaba regresando

"Ami-chan!"

"Mina-chan!"

Las dos se rieron y se abrazaron. Lita se les acercó.

"Chicas! Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!" Mina empezó a saltar, siendo pronto imitada por sus amigas

Michiru rió de emoción al ver la escena "Están tan felices… Creo que mejor voy a ayudar a Setsuna… todos han de querer calentarse después de estar a la intemperie"

Haruka asintió y luego que Michiru se retiró, ella se puso de pie, acercándose a los dos valientes.

"Oigan" dándoles una palmada en el hombro a ambos "los felicito… me alegro mucho por ustedes"

Taiki y Yaten ampliaron aún más sus sonrisas, e iban a darlo un fuerte abrazo a su compañera cuando…

"Supongo que también te alegrarás mucho por mí, eh Tenou!"

_Kobore ochisou na hodo ni  
_**Aunque parezca que seré rechazado**_  
Jukushiteru kokoro wo  
_**Mi corazón está madurando**_  
Otagai kakushiteru no wa  
_**Esconder nuestros corazones del otro**_  
Koko ira de yameyou  
_**Dejemos eso ahora**

El salón se quedó paralizado. Todos se detuvieron al escuchar esa conocida voz, y luego al ver de dónde provenía… y de quien estaba acompañado…

Ami, Lita y Mina dejaron de saltar ni bien entraron. Taiki, Yaten y Haruka dirigieron sus miradas instintivamente hacia ellos. Darien tuvo que ayudar a Michiru, quien casi suelta la bandeja que traía, quedándose también quieto y muy atento. Y como el silencio que dominó la habitación fue tan ensordecedor, hasta Rei abrió los ojos lentamente, para abrirlos completamente en un instante, con la visión que tenía en frente.

La única relajada y tranquila –como siempre- fue Setsuna, quien terminó de colocar las tacitas que traía en la mesa, acción cuyo ruido finalmente rompió la quietud.

Serena no pudo evitar reírse levemente, lo que sorprendió más a sus ignorantes compañeros.

Setsuna tomó la bandeja de las manos de Darien, quien luego de recibir un signo de aceptación por parte de la dama, avanzó con cortos y sonoros pasos hasta el dúo.

El ambiente se tensó. Todos estaban expectantes.

Darien llegó frente a frente hasta ellos, deteniéndose a la altura de Seiya.

Respiró profundamente, su mirada se suavizó y, dejando a casi todos en un profundo shock, estrechó la mano del joven.

Seiya lo aceptó alegremente, y vio después, con absoluta tranquilidad, como Serena abrazaba a su ex-novio. Darien lo miró una vez más.

"Cuídala… hazla feliz…"

"No tienes que decírmelo… lo haré… Gracias…"

"Serena…" ella saltó a darle un beso en la mejilla

"Siempre te querré Darien"

Él sonrió y respiró otra vez.

Ahora sí que todos estaban perdidos. Haruka empezó a reír, causando que no sólo Michiru sino todos los demás la vieran extrañados.

"Kou!" acercándose a los tres causantes de la confusión "pediste un deseo antes de soplar las velas?"

"No sé que hice Ruka" levantando los brazos y mirando después a Serena "para haberme ganado regalo tan maravilloso" Serena se sonrojó evidentemente

_"Suki sa" to hitokoto ieba  
_**Si digo que "Te Amo"**_  
Mune ga toki wo kizami  
_**Mi corazón controla el tiempo**_  
Yoake ga tobira hiraite  
_**El atardecer abrirá la puerta**_  
Umi kaze wo maneku  
_**E invitará la brisa marina**

"Oook…" Mina salió de su estupefacción "…nos perdimos de algo…?"

Taiki y Yaten ya estaban al lado de su hermano cuestionándolo con la mirada. Él no sabía que decir. Estaba demasiado extasiado para explicar lo que sucedía con palabras.

Felizmente, Darien habló por él…

"Serena…" reuniendo fuerzas -era cierto que sabía que esta situación ocurriría, y estaba normal con todo, pero, al fin y al cabo era humano, y no era muy agradable informarle a tus amigos que tu novia ya no está contigo y que está ya con alguien más- "dejó de ser mi novia hace varias semanas…" muchos 'ohs!' y 'ahs!' se escucharon.

"E-eso es cierto Serena!" Rei la miró incrédula, aunque al ver a su amiga de la mano del menor de los Kou sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

Serena tan sólo asintió.

"Jeje… pues sí!" la rubia se aferró más a su pareja. Ella y Seiya estaban divirtiéndose con los rostros y expresiones de sorpresa que casi todos llevaban.

"Pe-pe-pe…" Lita no terminaba de comprender

"Tú sabías esto, no Haruka!" Michiru se acercó a ella dándole un codazo, reclamándole por haberla tenido en la incertidumbre.

Ami y Mina estaban parpadeantes, al igual que sus ahora novios.

"Sei-Seiya-kun…"

"Sere-chan…"

See me_, HAATO BIITO ga  
__**Mírame**_**, si mis latidos**_  
_Hear me_, SHIGUNARU daseba  
__**Escúchame**_**, mandan una señal**_  
_Touch me_, shinsen na PAWAA  
__**Tócame**_**, un nuevo poder  
**_michite kuru yo  
_**Empezará a surgir**

Setsuna se acercó y les dio un abrazo

"Mis felicitaciones… estoy muy feliz por usted, princesa… Me parece correcto que haya buscado su felicidad" al oír esto la sonrisa de la chica se iluminó más que nunca.

_Puedo ver… como todo se reconstruye de repente…_

"Gracias Setsuna!" abrazándola de vuelta con fuerzas "Gracias por apoyarme"

"Mi querido Joven Seiya…" viéndolo ahora "Lamento que lo haya tenido a la expectativa… y tal vez haberlo hecho pasar por momentos difíciles, pero así fue como la princesa lo quiso" abrazándolo también

"No hay problema Setsuna-san" riéndose "si así fue como mi bombón lo quiso, aunque haya podido matarme" dirigiéndole una seria, pero cariñosa mirada "está bien por mí"

Serena tan sólo sacó la lengua inocentemente

"Oigan!" mirando a los demás "se van a quedar ahí parados o vamos a seguir con la fiesta, eh!"**  
**  
La mayoría se demoró un poco en reaccionar. Cosas así no sucedían todos los días. Confundidas, las chicas se acercaron hacia Serena y la rodearon. Serena las miró con ojos enormes, curiosa, una sonrisa en ellos siempre presente. Jamás la habían visto tan… brillante.

"Sere-chan…"

Seiya sonrió para sí mismo. Respiró y caminó hacia donde estaba Darien.

"Darien…"

"No digas nada. Déjame procesar la información"

Seiya no pudo evitar reír un poco "En serio, gracias"

Darien cerró sus ojos por un segundo

"Ella se lo merece, más vale que tú también lo merezcas, eh?"

Darien le dirigió una mirada inquisidora, para reír después

"Por supuesto" avanzó un par de pasos para salvar a su novia de la interrogación que sufría ahora pero se detuvo "ah, por cierto, he visto cómo Setsuna-san te mira" guiñando un ojo

Por toda respuesta, Darien se sonrojó

Seiya rió una vez más.

_Minogasanai akiramenai  
_**No lo pasaré por alto, no me rendiré**_  
Yume ni todoku made wa  
_**Hasta alcanzar mi sueño**_  
_So_, mou sugu soko ni boku-tachi no jidai  
_**Así, cerca de donde tú estas, es nuestra era**

"Ah, chicas, ah… eto…"

"Vamos Serena, cuéntanos!"

"Nos lo habías estado escondiendo, no Serena-tonta!"

"Sere-chan, sabías que podías confiar en nosotras!"

"Ah, Rei, Mina…"

Serena estaba siendo acosada por las cuatro chicas. Toda la situación de repente giró en torno a ella. Ella en realidad no sabía cómo explicar lo inexplicable, simplemente…

"Oigan chicas, vamos, no acosen a mi bombón que ahorita le da un ataque!"

"Seiya-kun!"

"Queremos respuestas!"

Serena estaba mirando de un lado a otro, apoyándose en Seiya. Él estaba divirtiéndose con todo

"Ah, pues miren… es tan simple como el hecho que tú Ami-chan estés con mi hermano Taiki y tú, Mina-chan, con mi hermano Yaten… No creen?" Las miró fijamente

"Verdad!" Rei volteó a verlas

"Ustedes tampoco se nos escapan!" Lita hizo lo mismo

Serena respiró profundamente "Gracias!" apoyando su cabeza en el cálido pecho de su pareja

"Estoy para servirle princesa" sonriéndole esa bella sonrisa que le robaba el corazón

"Ehem" Haruka se acercó al alborotado grupo de féminas

Ahora había sido el turno para Ami y Mina de ser acosadas. Serena se había escapado por un costado

"EHEM" Haruka repitió, tratando de llamar su atención. No funcionaba.

"Oigan Kous" mirando a los calladitos e imperceptibles Taiki y Yaten que tampoco terminaban de comprender todo lo que había pasado en una noche "Me ayudan acá?"

Ambos parpadearon, no entendiendo al principio, pero luego asintieron y se acercaron hacia sus novias, mirándolas cariñosamente y llevándoselas en silencio.

Rei y Lita no estaban satisfechas, querían explicaciones, detalles-

"Ch-chotto matte!"

Haruka puso sus brazos alrededor de ambas

"Creo que podrán terminar su interrogatorio cualquier otro día, no? Vamos, vamos, aún nos queda fiesta por terminar"

"Hai, hai" ambas siguieron a Haruka, derrotadas. Definitivamente en la semana tendrían que tener una _larga_ charla con sus tres amigas.

Todo el mundo se dirigió hacia la gran mesa. Serena llevó a Seiya de la mano, aunque él no sabía por qué. Setsuna sonrió ampliamente y señaló un enorme reloj que estaba en la pared.

"12:00AM. Hora del nacimiento. Hora de un nuevo comienzo…"

"Hora de cantarte 'Feliz Cumpleaños' Sei-chan!"

Él parpadeó un par de veces. Oh verdad, lo había olvidado. Sonrió inocentemente y vio cómo Michiru prendía las velas que estaban en el pastel. Vio detenidamente las llamitas flamear, y se sintió demasiado feliz.

"De acuerdo! Ya estamos listos!"

Taiki y Yaten cogieron de nuevo los instrumentos que estaban por ahí y empezaron…

_Do, Do, Mi, Do, Sol, Do…_

Serena cerró los ojos, y empezó una conocida y adorable melodía…

_Cumpleaños feliz_

Su voz era angelical. Pronunciaba las palabras lentamente

_Te deseamos a ti_

Todos tenían los ojos sobre ella

_Feliz día… Seiyita_

Todos rieron al escuchar el diminutivo

_Cumpleaños feliz!_

"Un, dos, tres, VA!"

Guitarra. Bajo

Una melodía diferente se dejó escuchar.

Taiki y Yaten iniciaron la nueva canción

_Cumpleaños feliz!_

_Celebramos hoy!_

_Estamos todos juntos!_

_Para rendirte honor! _

Todos rieron. Serena, Mina, Ami, Rei y Lita continuaron.

_Sin importar lo que suceda_

_Estaremos junto a ti_

_Amigos por siempre, juramos_

_Y lo vamos a cumplir_

Nicolás parpadeó un poco al escuchar la música. Se acomodó, se sentó, vio el grupo reunido alrededor de la mesa y se acercó sonriente – aún un poco dormido.

_Te deseamos mucha suerte_

_En todo lo que vayas a hacer_

_Y no nos importaría_

_Que un poco de fama nos des _

Seiya rió con ganas. Volteó sorprendido al escuchar a la 'chica ruda' cantar también

_Cumpleaños feliz!_

_Un año mas viejo estás_

_Y dentro de poco_

_Muchas canas tendrás!_

"Oye!"

"Es la verdad!"

"Pues tú estás más vieja que yo Tenou!"

"Qué insinúas, Kou!"

"Lo que digo-que estás vieja!"

"Pues tú no te quedas atrás!"

"Niños…"

El grupo entero reía a carcajada viva ante la actitud de esos dos. Seiya y Haruka se sonrojaron un poco y se callaron. Serena le dio con el codo ligeramente a su novio, sugiriéndole que apagara las velas. Seiya respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos, su pecho se hinchó y después de unos segundos…

"Vamos, vamos, sopla ya las velas!" Yaten, como siempre, impaciente

"Vamos Kou, con fuerza, o eres un debilucho!" Haruka quería quitarle la concentración

"Ya, ya Tenou, calla y dejame envejecer!"

Finalmente, Seiya soltó todo el aire que había retenido

_Ffffiuuuu_

"Woooo!"

Todos aplaudieron en cuanto el niño cumpleañero termino de apagar las dieciocho velas que había en su torta

Inmediatamente, Seiya recibió nuevos abrazos de todos sus amigos, Serena lo acaparo por un buen rato, por supuesto, hasta que Haruka se animo a separar a la parejita y reclamarlo para los demas

"Oi, gatita, es nuestro turno"

Serena se apachurró más contra Seiya

"Ñyoo" haciendo sonidos ininteligibles traducidos como 'no'

"Jajaja, vamos bombón! A mí me puedes tener después todo lo que quieras!" guiñándole un ojo pícaramente. Serena se sonrojó al instante, y Haruka le mandó un manazo a Seiya en la cabeza

"Oi! No me la corrompas!"

Seiya puso cara de niño inocente "Yooooooo?"

"Sí, tú" ¬¬

"Haruka, vas a seguir coqueteando con nuestro hermano, o vas a permitir que lo saludemos ahora?" Taiki colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de la chica, llamando su atención. Recibió, como era de esperarse, una mirada matadora de parte de ella.

Yaten agregó el toque final.

"Si quieres los dejamos solos para que 'platiquen y discutan'. Por nosotros no hay problema"

Taiki casi no pudo contener la risa

Seiya arqueó una ceja ya sea de disgusto o de espanto.

"Ehem" tosiendo

"Nooo, eso no sería justo Haru-chan!" Serena intervino, al parecer habiendo entendido la broma de los Kou "Tú tienes a Michiru-san, a Seiya-kun lo conseguí yo, y me costó mucho" poniendo carita de perrito

Michiru oyó lo que su princesa dijo y no pudo evitar reír con ganas

Haruka torció un gesto en su rostro. Podía reaccionar avergonzadamente o indignadamente, no lograron definir la emoción.

Seiya tosió.

"Hermanos!" los miró y se volteó hacia ellos, tratando de cambiar súbitamente el tema y dejar a un lado la broma (no quería ver cómo Haruka iba a actuar si continuaban)

Taiki y Yaten le siguieron el hilo

"Seiya!"

Michiru y Serena (junto con el resto, hay que agregar) siguieron riéndose amenamente, mientras que Haruka respiraba _lentamente_ para no estallar y partirle el cuello a alguien

Luego de que Seiya fue apachurrado, abrazado, sofocado, saludado (etc) por todos, incluso por Hotaru quien fue despertada por Lita para que no se perdiera el pastel, todos se sentaron a probar el postre que Rei y Lita habían preparado.

"Mmm! Cfhicasf! Lesf quedof esftupendof!"

Seiya, quien estaba sentado al costado de la rubia, casi se atora al oírla

"Serena-tonta! No hables con la boca llena!" Rei le acercó su plato a Taiki, quien asintió sonriente y empezó a comer

Serena pasó su bocado "Gomen! Es que en serio está delicioso!"

"Hai, hai… no creas que con eso vas a conseguir repetición, eh Sere-chan?"

Lita terminó de servir, verificando que todos tuvieran un plato en su mano

"Awwww, por favor!" Serena puso sus ojitos de borrego. Rei la ignoró y Lita se rió silenciosamente.

"Al rey de la fiesta si le van a dar otro pedazo, no?" Seiya guiñó un ojo, y entregó su plato

"Claro Seiya-kun! Qué bueno que te gusto!"

"Muchas gracias a las dos! Está riquísimo, no chicos?"

El resto asintió, estaban muy ocupados saboreando el pastel

Lita se sonrojó "Ah, gracias, gracias"

Rei hizo una pose "Jojojo, por supuesto, si somos geniales, jojojo" Gota popular.

Seiya se concentró en la nueva porción que le habían dado

"Neee, Sei-chan… me invitas un poquito?"

"Mmm? Me hablas bombón?" Un bocado

"Sei… por favor… me invitas?"

"Pero, bombón, si es un pedazo especial para mí!" Otro bocado

"Por favor, por favor, por favor?" Ojitos con corazoncitos

"Ah…" un bocado más "déjame pensarlo…" otro

"Hum!" Serena hizo un gesto de disgusto y se dio la vuelta. Seiya sonrió y le acarició la mejilla para que volteara

"Bombooon"

"No!"

"Bomboncitooo"

"Que?"

Ni bien la rubia volteó se encontró con una cucharita en frente suyo

"Ahhhh" Serena se comió el bocado que Seiya le ofreció y lo abrazó después

"Yay!"

"Jajaja… vamos Rei-chan, Lita-chan? No hay suficiente para que repitamos todos?"

"Síii! Yo quiero más!" Mina se unió

"Yo también!" Hotaru no había quedado satisfecha

"Ehh, Rei, yo también quisiera un poco más…"

Rei parpadeó al ver a Nicholas con esa sonrisa 'boba' que era tan tierna

"Oh bueno…"

"Wooooo!"

Después que el grupo disfrutó del postre de cumpleaños, la música recuperó su papel principal, invadiendo de nuevo el ambiente y los oídos de todos, llamándolos a gozarla.

"Me concedes este baile?" Seiya volteó a ver a su princesa, ofreciéndole una mano

"Por supuesto"

"Ami" estiró su brazo

"Taiki" la peliazul lo rodeo sonriente

"Señorita?" Yaten la miró pícaramente

"Caballero" Mina rió y lo jaló de la mano hasta el centro

Haruka y Michiru, Rei y Nicholas, y hasta Lita y Hotaru (esa niña es incansable!) se unieron al instante, dejando solo a los 'mayores' observando a los demás. Darien, específicamente, veía con ojos lejanos a cierta pareja.

"Te encuentras bien?"

"Ah?" Darien volteó y vio a Setsuna, apoyada en la pared "Ah, sí… es-difícil acostumbrarse, es todo"

"Ver en manos de otro lo que era tuyo?" la mujer arqueó una ceja

"No… eso suena horrible Setsuna, no lo digas de nuevo!" Darien negó vehementemente con su cabeza

"Je, lo siento" Setsuna se rió, y Darien parpadeó un par de veces "Qué?"

"Nada… casi nunca ríes y haces bromas"

"Oh" ella se sonrojó, era cierto

"Te ves bien"

Ahora ella parpadeó, sorprendida "G-gracias"

"Oye… no seamos aguafiestas… nos unimos?" Darien estiró su mano instintivamente, ante la mirada sorprendida de la dama. Ella sonrió delicadamente y aceptó la invitación

"Sería un placer"

_Kinou janai ashita janai  
_**No ayer, no mañana**_  
Ima kono shunkan sa  
_**Ahora es nuestro momento**_  
_Yes_, kanashimi mo shiawase no ichibu dakara  
_**¡Sí! Porque incluso la tristeza es parte de la felicidad**

**XxXxX**

**-Fin de la Primera Parte-**

* * *

**Notas de una super avergonzada Sha: **

MUJERES! Sí! Después de haber desaparecido (o haber sido succionada a un vacio -.-) por muchos meses, esta fiel fan hace su regreso, el dia del cumpleaños del personaje principal n.n'  
Se que les debo MILLONES de disculpas, y REALMENTE lo siento, pero... si les sirve de consuelo, tuve un semestre simplemente **horrible**, y recien este mes he podido ser yo misma de nuevo y des-estresarme y poder respirar -.-

Bueno, HOY, 30 de JULIO del 2005, es un dia super importante... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA-CHAN! xD Wow! que rapido se pasa el tiempo o.O (diganmelo a mi) no puedo creerlo! Me sentia tan... 'tengo que hacer algo por Seiya, ya que lo he tenido choteado desde Marzo' que dije: ya que xx y subi la primera parte del capitulo final n.n' no me maten x-x Es que le faltaban los ultimos toques y no queria subirles cualquier cosa, queria subirles un capitulo super largo que valiera la pena, pero el 30 de Julio llego sin avisarme y... no podia hacerle eso a Seiya, y heme aqui n.n

Realmente espero que 'esto' les haya gustado aunque sea un _poquito... _Si lo odiaran, las entenderia T-T es increible lo que meses de no escribir ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA pueden hacerte x-x Todo esta completo en mi cabeza, pero.. ya no puedo exteriorizarlo como quiero o.O ES UNA MALDICION! xS Y esta, mitad de capitulo que les brindo es lo mejor que pude hacer Y-Y tengan piedaad... (Y si, la cancion es completamente improvisada por los personajes xD una cancion regular de cumpleaños no seria suficiente para el genial Seiya Kou, o no? xD)

En fin, no se que pensaran ustedes, solo se que yo las extrañe como NO TIENEN IDEA, que me senti (y aun siento) HORRIBLE por haber fallado y ausentarme y... T-T Aun estoy aqui, mas esporadicamente, pero estoy aqui, y pienso acabar lo que me falta y pienso luchar contra mi misma por obtenerlo, y pienso enfrentarme al mundo y decirle: Shary VIVE! Y no se dará por vencida!

Ook, no seque fue eso n.n' me deben estar afectando las altas horas de la noche xD Asi que me voy a dormir por ahora, pero sepan que.. estoy aqui, x.x y que _realmente, lo lamento mucho._

Las adoro, a todas, por siempre.

_Shary_


	21. Viernes de fiesta!

_.-._

_-.-_

_.-._

_-.-_

_.-._

_-.-_

_Sé que mi palabra corre riesgo de perder credibilidad, pero era eso o no actualizar hasta Octubre (y con todo espere hasta Setiembre, pero bueno, es mejor que Octubre, no?) Al fin y al cabo, lo que quiero es seguir cumpliendo con mis promesas, aunque sea de 'a poco'. El caso es... este **NO** es el capítulo final-final... no aún._

_-.-_

_.-._

_-.-_

**Disclaimer: **Todo es mío! Mío! Seiya es mío! Watanuki es mío!

(Ignórenla, Shary está en estado de negación -.-)

_Sailor Moon_ y sus personajes son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**.

La canción "_You_" es propiedad del **S Club**.

_Kimihiro Watanuki_ es un personaje de **CLAMP**.

Lo único que le pertenece a Shary es la historia en general y _Kasumi, Sakura _y_ Asuka Kiseiki_.

**-.-**

**.-.**

**-.-**

**XxXxX**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Seiya**

**-**_Capítulo Final : Segunda Parte-_

**XxX**

_You are all I need to get me through_  
**Eres todo lo que necesito para seguir  
**_Like a falling star I fell for you_  
**Como una estrella fugaz caí por ti**

**XxXxX**

Después de bailar un largo rato –nuevamente- el grupo se reunió en los sofás para descansar. Además que ciertas personas querían saber con detalle qué rayos era lo que había pasado en la noche.

"De acuerdo" Rei se dejó caer en un sofá junto con Nicholas "quiero que me digan… Ustedes tres" mirando fijamente a Mina, Ami y finalmente a Serena "el cómo, cuándo, dónde, y cada detalle de lo que pasó desde que abandonaron esta habitación, hasta que llegaron esos anillos a sus dedos" su mirada se volvió más intensa

Los demás voltearon inmediatamente a ver a las damas, cayendo en realización del nuevo adorno que llevaban sus manos.

"Ah…" Mina se quedó quieta. _Verdad, el anillo, ahora qué digo!_

"Verás…" Ami trataba de pensar en la mejor manera de explicar lo sucedido, pero su mente se nublaba al recordarlo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. _No-no es lo que piensa… verdad?_

Serena por su parte, oyó lo que su amiga dijo y después perdió noción de la realidad… Se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio, quien estaba sentado a su costado con una expresión un poquitín nerviosa, y levantó su mano izquierda instintivamente. Se puso a contemplar la maravillosa gema, ensimismada.

Darien fue el primero que volteó a verla. La expresión angelical en su rostro, indescriptible… Y cómo es que no había notado ese pequeño detalle! Al parecer la sacerdotisa prestaba más atención que él.

Setsuna sonrió para sí. Colocando la última pieza en el rompecabezas de lo que fue esta noche. Miró rápidamente a las tres señoritas, y supo de qué se trataba. _Así que eso fue lo que habías traído, Kasumi-chan?_

Serena se quedó viendo el zafiro que llevaba en su dedo. Un largo rato pasó antes que alguien se atreviera a interrumpirla. Lo miraba, atesorándolo, procesando cada pequeño brillo que la gema emitía. Su otra mano se entrelazó con la de Seiya, inconcientemente, y él volteó a ver también la dichosa joya.

Le era imposible creer que aquélla encerraba parte de su pasado. Encerraba un lado de sí mismo, y ahora, todo ello se había concentrado en una maravillosa muestra de piedra preciosa. Su pasado se transformó en parte de su futuro. Un futuro que aún no creía hubiera sido posible.

Abrazó a la chica con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Serena reaccionó ante dicho acto y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, sonriéndole.

"Se-Sere…" Rei se sintió un poco avergonzada, no quería tocar algo delicado, pero la curiosidad la había estado matando…

Serena levantó el rostro, su mano derecha aún entre la de Seiya

"Sabes qué sucedió, Rei-chan?" sonrió "la vida, el mundo, y nosotros mismos, nos dimos una oportunidad, querida amiga… eso fue lo que sucedió"

Todos sonrieron con ella, quien estaba sonrojada.

Darien se quedó mirándola, y el anillo.

Lita no terminaba de comprender algo…

"Se-Seiya-kun… de casualidad tú y tus hermanos sabían… sabían qué iba a pasar? Esos anillos…"

Los tres Kou negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Seiya se enderezó y tomó la palabra.

"No. De ninguna manera –por lo menos _yo_- podría haber sabido lo que iba a pasar, Lita-chan"

"Entonces…" Michiru colocó un dedo bajo su mentón, pensando

Setsuna volteó a verla y sonrió

"Fue tan sólo un pequeño detalle de una persona que sigue pensando en ellos…"

Y como cada frase que sale de los labios de la guardiana del tiempo, dejo a todos entendiendo aún menos.

Rei y Lita prefirieron dejar el tema.

Los Kou tan sólo rieron en voz baja.

**XxX**

_Sweet anticipation_  
**Dulce anticipación**  
_It's giving me the butterflies_  
**Dándome nervios**  
_And my heartbeat's racing_  
**Y el latido de mi corazón corre**

**XxX**

"Awww, ya es muy tarde…" Serena estiró sus brazos mientras bostezaba. Eran ya las tres o cuatro de la mañana y ella podía jurar que ya no daba más.

"Es cierto…" Mina frotó sus ojos "nos dejamos llevar demasiado… awwww"

"Que pasa niñita, se pasó tu hora de dormir?" Yaten la abrazó por detrás mientras retiraba unos mechones de su rostro

"Estoy demasiado cansada así que diré… sí…"

Seiya, quien había estado guardando sus regalos en su auto nuevo (aún no podía creer que lo tenía) con la ayuda de Taiki, se acercó y levantó a su novia.

"Ya es muy tarde para ti bomboncito, es hora de partir"

"Mmmhhmmmhmmm" Serena se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sus brazos se cogían fuertemente del cuello del chico.

"Cómo nos repartimos Kou? Tus hermanos habían traído a todas en una limo, recuerdas?"

Todos habían empezado a ordenar las cosas hace unos buenos minutos, en vista que ya era hora de terminar la diversión. Quienes estaban más concientes –Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka, Darien y los Kou- estaban terminando de guardar los adornos (hay que darles crédito por ser más adultos xD y los Kou simplemente estaban acostumbrados a quedarse despiertos hasta altas horas debido a sus giras)

Tanto Serena, como Rei y Mina eran zombis andantes. Hotaru había caído hace rato, definitivamente.

"Sip, como olvidarla?" Seiya volteó a ver a sus hermanos "se pasan hermanos, jeje" les guiñó un ojo y se puso pensativo por unos momentos "entonces creo que ustedes deberían regresar a las chicas en la limosina, de vuelta" sonrisa "Ruka; tú, Michi, Setsuna y Hotaru pueden regresar en tu carro, verdad?"

"No habría problema" Haruka levantó los hombros

"Bien. Y yo, por derecho" risita "llevaré a bombón a su casa" guiño

"Oi Kou ¬¬ no me agrada mucho la idea"

"Vamos, vamos, Ru-chan, ya deberías tener más fe en mí, ne?"

Haruka se quedó callada, pero seguía mirándolo con esos ojos que decían 'si le pasa algo, estas muerto, Kou'

Taiki y Yaten rieron y acompañaron a sus novias y a Rei y Lita hasta la limosina. Todas se abrigaron, por supuesto, porque afuera el viento estaba soplando con fuerza.

"Oi, bombón, desde cuando pesas tanto?" Seiya también se dirigía afuera

Michiru y Setsuna terminaron de limpiar la mesa y recogieron las cajas con la decoración.

"Creo que eso es todo, no Setsuna?"

"Si. Ya no queda nada más"

"Necesitan ayuda?" Darien cogió las cajas de brazos de ambas damas

"Gracias" las dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo

"Bueno…" Haruka trajo los abrigos de las dos, cargando a Hotaru en brazos "es hora de irnos, tu estarás bien por tu cuenta, Chiba?"

Darien asintió "Vine en mi carro, no hay problema"

"De acuerdo, Setsuna, Michi, vámonos"

"Hai"

**XxX**

_'Cos loving you is beautiful_  
**Porque amarte es tan hermoso**  
_When you're so irresistible_  
**Cuando eres tan irresistible **

XxX

Afuera, Taiki y Yaten terminaban de acomodar a las chicas, y Haruka colocaba a Hotaru en brazos de Michiru dentro de su vehículo.

Seiya cargó a Serena hasta el asiento de copiloto de su nuevo auto, y luego se dirigió hasta la limosina

"Nos vemos en casa, maneja con cuidado Tai"

"Debería decirte eso a ti, Seiya" sonriéndole

"Nos vemos en casa, no nos extrañes" Yaten se despidió con un gesto

"Trataré" Seiya rió

Taiki movió la palanca y presionó el acelerador. Fue en retroceso y luego fuera del estacionamiento.

_Gracias hermanos. Gracias chicas._

"Kou! No te vas a quedar ahí lo que queda de la noche, no?"

Seiya reaccionó, se había quedado en plena pista

"Ah, no... jeje"

"Ya estás zombi tú también, estás seguro que puedes manejar?" ¬¬ Mirada inquisidora

"Si, sí, Ruka-chan. No te preocupes"

"Bueno, si tú lo dices…" Haruka se dio la vuelta para irse

"Hey"

"Si?"

El joven saltó y abrazó a la mujer, tomándola desprevenida

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu Haruka-chan"

Haruka se quedó estática. Un minuto después despertó

"No… No fue nada niño"

Haruka sonrió y se dirigió a su propio auto

"Bai bai Michiru-san! Setsuna-san!"

"Hasta pronto Joven Seiya!"

"Sayonara!"

"Ja" y con eso, el carro de Haruka también partió.

"Kou"

"Ah?" Seiya se dio la vuelta

"Nos vemos" Darien hizo un pequeño gesto y se fue

"Sí. Adiós" y caminó hasta su coche.

**XxX**

_So don't stop whatcha doin' baby  
_**No dejes de hacer lo que haces, nene**  
_So good and it drives me crazy_  
**Tan bueno y me vuelve loca**  
_One touch, I'm in heaven yeah_  
**Un toque y estoy en el cielo, si**  
_'Cos lovin you's so beautiful baby 'cos  
_**Porque amarte es tan hermoso porque **

XxX

"Mmmmm"

"Te despertaste?"

"Awww… creo que sí… dónde, estoy? Estamos?"

Seiya se rió levemente al ver a la soñolienta Serena a su costado

"Estamos yendo para tu casa, dormilona. Agradece que sea viernes (o sábado?) y puedas descansar, porque si no sólo podrías dormir unas cuantas horitas"

"Mmm, siii, y eso sería horrible…" Serena se acurrucó mejor en el asiento, tapándose con su chaqueta

"Tienes frío?" Seiya paró el carro ante la luz roja, y volteó a verla

"Un poco…" soplando sus manos "no es que haga mucho frío, pero el viento… brrrr"

"Jajaja, te entiendo… Toma"

Seiya le entregó su saco para que se cubriera, y al instante presionó el acelerador

"De-de veras?"

"Sí. Yo a estas horas tengo mucho calor, jeje… no te preocupes"

"Mmmm, gracias" Serena se cubrió con la prenda, y la elevó hasta su nariz "Que rico"

"Que?"

"Huele a ti" sonriéndole

"Ah" él no pudo evitar sonrojarse

"Hasta más tarde, Seiya…"

Seiya dio un giro al timón "Hasta más tarde, princesa"

**XxX**

_You are all I need to get me through_  
**Eres todo lo que necesito para seguir**  
_Like a falling star I fell for you_  
**Como una estrella fugaz caí por ti**

**XxX**

El joven sonrió para sí intensamente. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. No había dejado de sentirse así desde que el maravilloso ángel que tenía a su costado le había dicho (y creyó no haber oído bien) que en realidad lo amaba. Aún no lo creía. Sus ojos se dirigían a ella de cuando en cuando, pensando tal vez que desaparecería. O probablemente había soñado toda la noche. Pero es que había sido demasiado perfecto. Algo que en ninguno de sus sueños hubiera podido imaginar.

Se sentía tan amado, tan querido. No sólo por la mujer de sus sueños, sino sus hermanos, sus amigas… Tal vez no completamente por Chiba (quién podría culparlo) pero sentía que probablemente llegarían a ser amigos.

Ante ese pensamiento Seiya rió. En serio debía estar un poco pasado de copas, jamás se le podría haber ocurrido cosa así antes.

Sacudió su cabeza, como deshaciéndose del pensamiento por un rato. Lo analizaría después –tal vez- cuando estuviera más lúcido. Ahora, ahora… se concentró en recordar cada instante de este sueño que había comenzado con indicios de pesadilla. Y es que la niña que tenía a su lado había sido demasiado traviesa, pero no le importaba; incluso lo hacía más feliz. Ella había planeado _todo_ eso sólo para él. Aunque no había estado sola.

Sus hermanos. El carro dio una vuelta al llegar a la esquina. Taiki y Yaten. Probablemente más tarde les reclamaría ciertas cosas, sí, eso sería divertido. Y sin embargo, sentía que los quería más. Los tres habían pasado por tanto juntos, y finalmente, habían conseguido paz. No sólo para el universo, su planeta, y eso, sino paz… con ellos mismos.

Años atrás en Kinmoku, habían vivido tranquilamente, atesoraban su planeta, y amaban a su princesa con toda el alma. Entonces, llegó Galaxia. Y destruyó todo lo que conocían. Lucharon por defenderlo todo, y fallaron. Vieron su mundo caerse frente a sus ojos. Y a su gente morir sin que pudieran hacer nada. Llegaron al planeta Tierra, en busca de esperanza. Su princesa, sí, su princesa era la solución. La encontrarían y todo se arreglaría. Enfrentarían al enemigo nuevamente y lo vencerían. Volverían a casa y todo se acabaría. Como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Pero nada fue como ellos lo planeaban. Llegaron al planeta Tierra buscando a una princesa, y encontraron otra.

No, nada fue como lo habían pensado. Por más que quisieron concentrarse plenamente en su misión, algo en el Planeta Tierra los llamaba. A ellos, no a sus contrapartes guerreras.  
Sin darse cuenta, sin quererlo, empezaron a hacer del nuevo planeta su hogar. Se sentían a gusto, se divertían, aprendieron a volver a sonreír. Después de lo que habían pasado, pensaron que todo sería gris para ellos, que la vida no tendría sentido a menos que encontraran a su princesa. Que nada les podría devolver la felicidad ya.

Calidez. Esas niñas tenían un brillo especial. Su amistad fue la luz que los sacó de la oscuridad en que se encontraban.  
La escuela, las salidas, los conciertos. Todo empezaba a formar parte de ellos, sintiendo que podrían volver a empezar.

Pero estaba el deber.

El tortuoso deber que les impedía ser plenamente felices.

Sintieron que sus almas renacían cuando encontraron a la dama que estaban buscando.

Y que volvía a morirse cuando la perdieron de nuevo.

Todo-todo eran tan difícil, tan cruel, tan doloroso.

En tan poco tiempo, la vida había recuperado y perdido el sentido.

Perdieron las esperanzas, o eso creían.

Esas niñas. Todas las sailors. Luchaban también para proteger a su princesa y su planeta.

En cierta forma se identificaban con ellas.

Y, aunque sólo querían la venganza al principio, se encontraron luchando a su lado.

Estaban hartos de los sacrificios.

Estaban hartos de la decepción.

Lucharían porque este planeta, y todo en él; su brillo, su gente; no se perdiera.

Lucharon al lado de aquella nueva princesa.

Y triunfaron.

Recuperaron a su antigua princesa.

Pero todo había cambiado.

Ahora ellos-ellos…

Sentían que pertenecían a la Tierra.

Y se sintieron culpables.

Por haberle fallado y ahora abandonarla.

Aunque ella les había dicho que todo estaba bien.

No lo creían.

El tiempo había pasado. Ellos ahora vivían en su 'nuevo hogar'.

Pero quedaban esos recuerdos y remordimientos del pasado.

Inconcientemente, por lo menos.

Y esta noche…

La noche de los milagros

La noche de la liberación

Habían encontrado su respuesta…

Y, por fin, después de tanto tiempo…

Se sentían bien.

Se sentían en paz…

Seiya dirigió el carro por diversas cuadras más.

Giró el volante, y sonreía.

Y sentía, y sabía muy bien, que era la sonrisa más sincera que había tenido

En mucho tiempo.

**XxX**

_You have taught me how to love  
_**Me enseñaste como amar**  
_An angel sent from high above  
_**Eres un ángel mandado del cielo**  
_And now I know that all I need is you  
_**Y ahora sé que todo lo que necesito eres tú **

**XxX**

"Bombón!"

"Mmmmm"

"Bombón, bombón, bombón!"

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

"Bombón, bombón, bombón, bombón, bombón, BOMBON!"

Serena finalmente se movió, no muy complacida, al parecer

"QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE?"

Seiya se cubrió los oídos de antemano, y reía divertido

"Jajajajajaja… vieras la expresión en tu rostro, bomboncito! Jajajajaja"

Serena se frotó los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el auto se había detenido y que estaban, de hecho, frente a su casa.

"Ohhhhhhhh… llegamos… en que momento llegamos!"

Dos ojotes celestes miraron fijamente al joven

"Pues, veamos, entre que te dormiste y te despertaste"

"Ohhhhhhhh" bostezo de reconocimiento

Seiya bajó del vehículo y se dio la vuelta, abriéndole la puerta a la chica

"Ohhhhhhhh" Serena se sonrojó cuando vio que Seiya la tomaba en sus brazos hasta la puerta de su casa

"Estará alguien despierto a esta hora?" mirando hacia arriba, viendo que todas las ventanas estaban a oscuras

"Lo dudo, pero previne la situación!"

"En serio, bombón?" él la miró con un poco de sorpresa

"Qué quieres decir con eso?" ¬¬

"Nada, nada" él tan sólo sonrió de nuevo

"Bueno" rebuscando entre el bolso que llevaba colgado "a ver… aquí está, toma"

"De acuerdo"

"Ne, no crees que sería más fácil si me bajaras, Sei-chan?"

"No, quiero dejarte directamente en tu cama, princesa"

Serena se puso más roja que el propio color rojo

". . ."

Seiya abrió la puerta con una sola mano e ingresó a la residencia Tsukino, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras.

"Ahhh, Sei…"

"Shhh, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que estoy a oscuras el día de hoy, eh?"

"Ah, jeje…"

"Ahora, si no me equivoco… a la izquierda?"

"Derecha"

"Oh. Sí. Claro"

"Necesitas ayuda, admítelo"

"No, no la necesito"

"Bueno, si quieres perderte en la oscuridad, no hay problema, pero me estás llevando tú!"

"Pero si no nos vamos a perder! Y baja la voz que tus padres deben estar durmiendo!"

"Tú eres el que está gritando!"

FLASH!

"En realidad, jovencitos, _los dos_ estaban gritando"

"Mamá?"

"Serena, Joven Seiya, sugiero que hagan el menor ruido posible… a menos que quieras que se despierte tu padre…"

"No. Sí. Correcto"

"Lamentamos haberla despertado Señora Tsukino"

"No te preocupes, Seiya-kun… pero por qué traes cargada a mi Serenita?"

"_Seiya… bájame!"_

"_No! – _Ahh, es que a Serena se le adormeció la pierna, y la iba a llevar a su habitación"

"Oh, que amable. Vengan"

"Sí"

"Por qué eres tan obstinado, eh?"

"Es parte de mi encanto, o no?"

" ¬¬ "

Seiya siguió a la mamá de Serena, con ella todavía en brazos, por las escaleras, hasta la habitación de la rubia

"Bueno… gracias por traerla Joven Seiya. Buenas Noches"

"Buenas Noches Tsukino-san. Gracias"

Seiya ingresó al cuarto y caminó hasta la cama de conejitos y depositó a Serena en ella

"Cuando te entra una idea nada te la quita, ne, Sei-chan?"

"Efectivamente. Bueno, cumplí mi misión, así que me retiro"

"Seiya…"

"Hmm?"

"Te amo"

Serena atrajo al joven hasta sus labios

"Yo también. Descansa"

"Hai" Cerró sus ojos, y cayó dormida

**XxX**

_'Cos I need you, and you need me_  
**Porque te necesito y tú me necesitas  
**_And that will always be forever_  
**Y eso será para siempre**

**XxX**

La semana pasó velozmente. En el colegio, la mayoría de las chicas se quedaron sorprendidísimas al ver a no uno-sino a los tres hermanos Kou comprometidos con alguien más. Serena, Ami y Mina fueron amenazadas a muerte continuamente, y sentían que las querían matar con las miradas que las fans de los chicos les mandaban pero nada de eso les importaba más que estar con el chico que querían.

El director, por su parte, se disculpó con Seiya por la manera tan brusca en que lo sacó de clases el viernes pasado, admitiendo la complicidad que tuvo con un par de 'tías suyas'. Seiya se rió y se olvidó del asunto. Obviamente te olvidas de todo lo malo cuando la historia empieza a volverse buena.

Y así, lunes a jueves pasó como el resoplar de viento, llenos de una brisa que tan sólo infundía felicidad, y amor.

Pero aún quedaban algunas cuantas sorpresas.

**XxX**

"Estás lista?"

"Claro que sí!"

"Qué son esas ropas!"

"Son ropas adecuadas para la ocasión!"

"Pero no que íbamos a pasar desapercibido?"

"Sí, pero…"

"Oigan las dos!"

"QUE!" "Queee!"

"Ni siquiera tienen idea de que clase de ropa tienen que llevar, no!"

"Si nos hubieras dicho…"

"Yo estaba pensando ir toda de gala!"

"Ay con ustedes… Tomen, pueden usar esto"

"Y eso…?"

"Es un nuevo estilo de moda o que?"

"Pónganselo, y apúrense! Que se nos hace tarde!"

"SI!"

"Chicas! Están listas? Ya es hora!"

"Siiiiiiii!"

**XxX**

_Thought I knew what love was_  
**Creí que sabía lo que el amor era  
**_I always ended up in tears_  
**Siempre terminaba en lágrimas**  
_Just the way my world was_  
**Justo como mi mundo era  
**_Until you walked into my life_  
**Hasta que llegaste a mi vida**  
_It's something that I just can't hide_  
**Es algo que simplemente no puedo esconder**

**XxX**

"Serena! Seiya llegó por ti!"

"Ya bajo mamá!"

Se escucho en fuerte grito desde las escaleras

"Siéntense Joven Seiya, quiere tomar algo?"

"No, no se preocupe Tsukino-san. Mis hermanos y yo comimos algo en casa. Gracias"

"Muy bien" Ikuko Tsukino se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cocina. Antes de entrar se detuvo "Por cierto"

"Si?" Seiya levantó la mirada desde el sofá

La mamá de Serena sonrió ampliamente "Estoy feliz de que sea el novio de mi hija"

Seiya le devolvió la sonrisa "Yo también" asintió

"Feliz Cumpleaños" le sonrió una vez más e ingresó a la cocina

"Ah-gra…" sonrojándose ligeramente

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni responder porque entonces una jovencita corría velozmente por las escaleras hacia él

"SEI-CHAN!" lanzándose

"Bombón!"

Serena se lanzó con tal fuerza que Seiya perdió el balance, y ella cayó encima de él

"OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU SEIYA-CHAN!"

"Ah, bombón…" rió "gracias… jajaja, casi me olvido que _hoy_ era mi cumpleaños" sonriendo inocentemente

"Tontito" golpeándole suavemente en la cabeza, y levantándose "Hoy es 30 de Julio! Crees que lo iba a olvidar?" se dio la vuelta y se agachó, frente al aparador

"No, claro que no. Pero no era necesario después de…"

"Toma" entregándole un paquete

"Qué-qué es esto?" mirando el paquetillo bien envuelto con curiosidad

"Tu regalo" una sonrisa amplia y divertida cruzó los labios de la chica

"Mi-que? Pero-yo"

"Ábrelo"

Seiya miró y remiró el objeto, dándole mil vueltas. Finalmente, empezó a abrirlo, rompiendo el papel de corazoncitos y estrellitas en el proceso. Dentro, había una especie de libro.

Miró a Serena, ella seguía igual, y devolvió la mirada al objeto en sus manos. Al hacerlo notó que el 'libro' no era uno, sino un álbum de fotos. Era todo rojizo y tenía estrellas fugaces decorándolo.

Levantó la tapa.

Y se emocionó al ver lo que decía dentro.

_Cada momento contigo es invaluable, y hay que saber capturarlos, porque una estrella fugaz no pasa dos veces, y menos una tan maravillosa como tú. Por mucho tiempo no me pude dar cuenta de lo que tenía, pero mejor es tarde que nunca no? Te amo con todo mi corazón, Serena, tu "bombón"._

Pasó la página.

Y cada página siguiente tenía una foto de él y Serena juntos, mostrando todos los momentos que habían compartido.

Ella se había quedado calladita, viéndolo atentamente.

"Te gustó?"

Seiya la miró.

Por toda respuesta, rompió el espacio que había entre los dos y la envolvió en un fortísimo abrazo.

"No, no me ha gustado" su voz se oía medio quebrada "Me ha encantado. Es perfecto"

"Sei…"

Lo besó en los labios delicadamente

"Vamos, vamos… tenemos que ir a la escuela, no?"

"Sí. Aunque podríamos faltar hoy, que te parece bomboncito?" guiñó un ojo

"Seiya…" riéndose "No podemos hacer eso! No le podemos fallar a los demás, no?"

"Mmmmm…"

"Jajaja, vamos"

"Bien. Pero no evitarás que le muestre este regalo a todo el mundo!"

"Sei!"

"Vamos, vamos!"

"Ok, ok! Ya voy!"

**XxX**

_Real love has come my way_  
**El amor verdadero ha llegado a mí  
**_And I know that it's here to stay_  
**Y se que está aquí para quedarse**  
_And it feels, like never before_  
**Y se siente, como nada anteriormente**  
_'Cos lovin' you's so beautiful baby 'cos_  
**Porque amarte es tan hermoso porque**

**XxX**

"Chicos!"

"Buenos días Sere!"

"Seiya! Te demoraste mucho hermanito!"

"Lo siento, me distraje en el camino"

"Vengan, vengan, los profesores aún no llegan"

Todo el grupo jaló a los recién llegados hasta el aula de clases

"Já?"

Cuando llegaron, Seiya no pudo evitar notar que el salón-estaba a oscuras

"Y ahora qué?"

"Jajaja…"

"SORPRESA!"

"Otra vez?"

"Oye, Sei-Sei! Deja que te saludemos, quieres?"

"Seiya-kun! Tus amigos no son los únicos que se acordaron de tu cumpleaños!"

"Sí! No es justo que nos hagas a un lado Kou!"

Todos sus compañeros habían decorado la habitación con algunas serpentinas y unos cuantos globos y había un pequeño pastel en medio de todos.

"Heey! Muchas gracias chicos! No pensé que se acordaran!"

Los chicos y chicas se acercaron y cada uno fue saludando a Seiya.

"Al parecer no sólo te queremos nosotros hermanito" Taiki rió

"Es extraño… qué le pueden ver a Seiya?"

"Oi Yaten!"

"Feliz Cumpleaños Sei-Sei!"

"Ya estás más viejo Seiya-kun!"

"Lo sé, lo sé… ya debería jubilarme!"

"Jajajaja"

A un lado, Serena y las demás veían a sus compañeros saludar a su amigo

"Mmmm… ya fue suficiente, no?"

"Serena, vamos…"

"Pero es que todas las chicas se están aprovechandoooo"

"Sere-chan, no me digas que te pusiste celosa!" Mina la miro divertida

"Mmmmmm" Serena se sonrojó un poco

"No te preocupes coneja. El niño sólo tiene ojos para ti"

"Gracias Yaten!"

"Jajaja, sí, créelo Serena-chan… lo sabemos bien"

"Demasiado bien diría yo ¬¬"

Entre todo el alboroto, casi nadie se dio cuenta que el profesor ya había llegado.

"SEIYA KUN!" las chicas se reunieron frente a él "Tu regalo!"

Seiya se quedó quieto al ver a sus compañeras coger en alto una preciosa chaqueta de cuero

"Wow… chicas… esto es…"

Serena, a lo 'lejos', miraba con 'buenos ojos'

"Já, ellas no le prepararon una fiesta ni nada"

"Sere-chan, no dejes que se te vea la envidia!"

"Mina!"

"Jajaja, no te preocupes Sere, lo que pasas es que Seiya-kun es muy popular!"

"Lita tiene razon, vamos, no te hagas hígado!"

"Mmmmmm"

"Oye! Esa casaca la quería yo!"

"Yaten? Tú también?"

"Nnnnn"

"Gracias chicas!" Seiya les regaló una enorme sonrisa. Todas se sonrojaron

"El Joven Seiya es realmente popular, no?"

"PROFESOR!"

Todos voltearon a ver a su superior, quien estaba tranquilamente apoyado en la puerta

"Buenos días clase"

"Buenos días"

"Veo que estan todos animados, pero espero que hayan hecho la tarea, no?"

"Awwwww"

"Profe!"

"No sea aguafiestas!"

"Jajaja"

"Bueno, bueno, clase, ya sabemos todos que hoy es el cumpleaños del menor de los Jóvenes Kou así que primero démosle un fuerte aplauso"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

La clase entera aplaudió e hicieron una ola. Seiya se rió un poco avergonzado

"El pastel lo podrán guardar para la hora del almuerzo, de acuerdo Joven Watanuki?"

"Sí profesor!"

El grupo se reubicó en sus asientos

"Perfecto. Ahora… tenemos tres visitantes el día de hoy. Estudiantes de intercambio que han venido para revisar todas las escuelas así que trátenlas bien y ayúdenlas en lo que puedan… Señoritas… pueden pasar"

La puerta del salón se abrió y tras de ella tres jovencitas aparecieron, dos de las cuales sonreían con ganas.

"Muchas gracias Sensei" la más alta, de ojos grises y cabellera oscura, hizo una reverencia

"Que tal!" la más pequeña, de vívidos ojos miel, saludó emocionadamente causando que su cabello color olivo se sacudiera.

La última, de largo pelo rojizo y ojos castaños, dio un paso al frente "Es un gusto estar aquí, soy Kasumi Kiseiki" 'Kasumi' hizo una reverencia y le regalo una sonrisa enorme a toda la clase.

"Yo soy Sakura Kiseiki" la más pequeña hizo lo mismo

"Mi nombre es Asuka Kiseiki" la más alta se unió en el saludo

"Ahh, son hermanas?" el profesor las miró fijamente

"Primas"

"Pero nos queremos como hermanas"

"Entiendo, bueno, busquen asientos libres... ahora empezaremos con la clase"

Las tres Kiseiki se repartieron por el salón. Asuka se fue directamente hasta el final, sentándose detrás de Taiki, quien la saludó cuando pasó. Ella asintió y se sentó, su expresión neutra.

Sakura de un salto llegó hasta una carpeta vacía en la primera fila, a la izquierda de Yaten. Al escuchar el saludo de la chica Yaten apenas contesto con un "Hn"

Kasumi, por su parte, tomó el espacio vacío detrás de Seiya. Ambos se saludaron en silencio, pero Seiya sintió algo familiar en ella.

…_Esos ojos… Ese cabello rojo… acaso la he visto antes?_

Y ni bien lo pensó, escucho una risita de parte de la chica.

_No-no podría ser…_

"Retomemos la congruencia y la similitud..."

La voz del profesor cortó los pensamientos del chico, pero este volteaba a medias a cada rato, curioso.

"Joven Seiya, debe ser un experto en este tema, ya que veo que su atención esta en otra parte"

Seiya volteó inmediatamente hacia el frente

"Ah, disculpe profesor…"

"Entonces podría decirme la respuesta del ejercicio 9 de la asignación que les dejé?

"Uhm… es que… ese no lo entendí profesor…"

"Entonces debería concentrarse en vez de distraerse, no cree?"

"Si señor"

"Disculpe profesor..." se levantó una mano

"Si señorita Kasumi?"

"Conozco algo de este tema, si quiere puedo ayudar a Seiya-kun con el"

"Hágame el favor"

"Hai!"

La jovencita se levantó de su asiento, jaló su silla a la altura de la carpeta de Seiya y se volvió a sentar.

Serena, desde su lugar (quien por cierto también estaba medio perdida, puesto que se habían retirado temprano el viernes, y la clase anterior se había quedado dormida, y a pesar de los consejos de Ami y Taiki no repasó nada en lo absoluto) volteó a ver al dúo y no pudo evitar sentirse un poquitín desconfiada. La pelirroja, al parecer captó las vibras, levantando la mirada viendo fijamente a Serena, sonriéndole. Serena volteó hacia el pizarrón al instante, pero se quedó con una duda…

_Esa chica… la conozco?_

Seiya se quedó viendo a su nueva 'compañera de carpeta'

"K-Kasumi, verdad?"

Ella asintió

"El ejercicio nueve, verdad?"

_Esa voz…_

"Bueno, acá lo que tiene es…"

La chica empezó a explicarle pero Seiya no podía concentrarse. Algo, algo en ella, en la situación era gracioso. Pero no gracioso de risa. Gracioso de raro.

"Seiya-kun?"

Kasumi lo miró fijamente, extrañada. Sin embargo, él podía jurar que ella hizo la pregunta a propósito, como si supiera exactamente en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento…

_No… no puede ser…_

_  
_**XxX**

_You are all I need to get me through_  
**Eres todo lo que necesito para seguir**  
_Like a falling star I fell for you_  
**Como una estrella fugaz caí por ti  
**_You have taught me how to love_  
**Me enseñaste como amar**  
_An angel sent from high above_  
**Eres un ángel mandado del cielo**  
_And now I know that all I need is you  
_**Y ahora sé que todo lo que necesito eres tú**

**XxX**

Las clases pasaron velozmente, y llegó el descanso.

"Chicos! Vean, vean lo que me regaló mi bombón!"

"Sei-chan!"

"Te dije que se lo iba a mostrar a todos!"

"Wow, lindo álbum de fotos coneja!"

"Está súper lindo, Sere!"

"Awwww, míralos!"

"Toda su historia juntos!"

"Precioso detalle Serena-chan"

"No fue nada" Serena se puso rojísima

"Jajaja, bombón, pareces un tomatito"

"Nooo"

"Siiiii"

"Bueno niños, vamos a salir del aula o les gusta tanto que quieren vivir en ella?"

"Vamos, vamos"

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Serena, Ami, Mina y Lita pusieron pie fuera de la habitación y en ese instante un conjunto de personas se les acercó.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Por supuesto eran…

"Oh noooo…"

"Es el Club de Fans!"

"Corre Seiya, corre!"

"FEEEELIIIIIIIIIIZ DIIIIIIIIIIAAAA SEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA-KUUUUUUUN!"

"Gracias, gracias…"

Las fans lo rodearon impidiéndole escapar

"CON TODO NUESTRO AMOR!"

De la nada, sacaron una tarjeta gigante y se la entregaron al perplejo joven

"Ah… gracias?"

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYAAAAAAAAAAA"

A lo lejos, un trío de jovencitas observaba con curiosidad

"Interesante grupo, no creen?"

"Me parecen geniales!"

"Yo creo que el pobre está siendo sofocado por esas chicas que dicen adorarlo"

"Asuka, no seas tan objetiva!"

"Es lo que veo"

"'Suka-chan, vamos! Hemos venido a divertirnos!"

"Técnicamente no, Sakura; hemos venido a—"

"Pasarla bien, no crees?"

"Si, Kasumi!"

Unos minutos después (que le parecieron horas a Seiya-chan n.nU) lograron librarse de la mandad, ehm, del enorme grupo del club de fans y lograron salir. Se ubicaron a la sombra de un árbol, Lita extendió un mantel, y se sentaron.

"Bueno, a comer, ne?"

"Sei-Sei!"

Un alto y delgado joven de lentes y cabello oscuro se acercó corriendo

"Es Watanuki-kun!"

"Qué pasa Kiiro-kun?"

"Todos te estabamos buscando! Vamos al comedor!"

"Ah?"

"El pastel, baka!"

"Ohhh"

"Bueno, parece Seiya-kun…"

"Que hoy te tendrán acaparado…"

"No te queda otra opción que ir, hermanito"

"Me obligan!"

"Sólo no te quieren en su compañía Sei-Sei, vamos!"

"¬¬ Muy gracioso"

"Jajaja, Sei-chan, vamos todos al comedor"

"Yo puedo guardar los bocadillos para más tarde"

"Arigato Lita-chan. Vamos Kiiro-kun!"

"Apúrate!"

**XxX**

_'Cos I need you, and you need me  
_**Porque te necesito y tú me necesitas**  
_And we'll always be together_  
**Y siempre estaremos juntos**  
_'Cos I need you, and you need me_  
**Porque te necesito y tú me necesitas**  
_And that will always be forever_  
**Y eso será para siempre**

**XxX**

El comedor era una locura. No sólo se habían reunido los miembros del mismo año, sino el club de fans entero (bien formado según año, rango, y dirigidos por Sonoko-san), los compañeros de clubs de Seiya (fútbol americano, basket y softball), y los conocidos de los Kou de diferentes años. Cómo se había enterado media escuela de que iban a comer una tortita en el comedor en pleno descanso? Las noticias vuelan rápido.

El pequeño Kou, una vez más sorprendido –había perdido la habilidad de predecir lo que iba a suceder- no supo qué decir cuando vio a TANTA gente reunida, cuando esperaba apenas unos diez.

Y al parecer, Kimihiro Watanuki tampoco había sido capaz de prever algo así, porque sus gafas casi se le caen en cuanto cruzó el umbral del comedor.

"Na-NANI!"

Seiya seguía parpadeando ". . ."

Una jovencita –del mismo año que ellos- contó hasta tres y todo el recinto gritó

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA KOU!"

El estruendo que se formó con la combinación de tantos gritos hizo que Seiya finalmente reaccionara. Sonrió, y de un salto se acerco al (ENORME) grupo

"Gracias! Gracias! Chicos, se pasaron!"

Con mucho ánimo, le cantaron la canción de cumpleaños y vitorearon fuertemente después que Seiya sopló las dieciocho velas que le habían puesto a su pastel.

Era una pequeña tortita (que dicho sea de paso, había sido preparada por el mismo Kimihiro, uno de los mejores amigos de Seiya) pero las del club de fans sacaron (de la nada, nuevamente o.O) una súper torta para poder alimentar a todos los presentes.

"Woooow! Esa torta se ve deliciosa!"

Serena estaba viendo el postre con ojos brillosos

"Y es… gigante"

Mina estaba igual que su amiga

"Me pregunto cómo la habrán hecho"

Ami, observó como las del club de fans empezaban a repartir un pedazo para cada invitado

"En realidad…"

"Qué pasó Lita?"

"Me pidieron ayuda hace un par de días"

"Así que tú hiciste esa súper torta, Lita-chan!"

"Eres mi ídola!"

Mina y Serena se pusieron a brincar

"Jajaja, no es para tanto, Mina! Yo ayudé, no la hice sola"

"Igual! Magnífico!"

"Jeje… gracias"

"Mmmm"

Taiki se acercó a su hermano

"Qué pasa Yaten?"

"Que no deja de sorprenderme" con mirada 'seria'

"La popularidad de Seiya?"

"No. La dedicación de esas mujeres"

"Jajajaja… tienes razón"

Comieron pastel, que alcanzó hasta para los profesores que pasaron por ahí, y Seiya recibió más saludos y abrazos de los que nunca antes había recibido. Pudo haberse cansado de aquello, de no haber sido porque era divertidísimo y además, le gustaba sentirse querido y mimado.

_Jajaja, no puedo creerlo… Tengo qué, un año en este planeta y todo es tan… perfecto… No sólo tengo a mi bombón, a mis hermanos, a las chicas; sino también están mis compañeros, con quienes también he compartido tantas cosas. Y con todo, y a pesar que sea molesto, tener la atención así de un grupo de chicas es divertido e interesante, jaja_

"Todo un casanova?"

Seiya volteó a ver a la dueña de la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos. En un rincón, apoyada en la pared, se encontraba Kasumi Kiseiki, mirándolo detenidamente.

Sus primas estaban a unos cuantos metros, disfrutando del postre gratis.

"Disculpa?"

Ella sonrió (esa sonrisa se le hacía cada vez más conocida) y se acercó hacia él.

"Les gustas a muchas chicas, por lo que veo"

No era el comentario que esperaba

"Ah… no realmente… yo tan sólo tengo ojos para una"

Y volteó a buscar a esa rubia que adoraba con todas sus fuerzas

"La quieres muchísimo?"

Una vez más. Sintió que la pregunta escondía algo más que lo que decía

"Por qué lo dices?"

La pelirroja avanzó unos pasos delante de él y miró hacia Serena, fijamente hacia ella, por un segundo. Luego volteó y le sonrió al joven

"Se te veía en los ojos"

Y una vez más, sintió que era el comentario equivocado.

Y tenía que preguntarle algo.

"Kasumi-san… nos conocemos de alguna parte?"

Su mirada confusa causó que ella riera levemente

"Eh?"

Se detuvo, lo miró directo a los ojos

"Que te dice… esto?"

Y señaló a su corazón

"Eh?"

Bajó a ver hacia donde ella había apuntado, y no entendió bien. Levantó la mirada para preguntarle de nuevo.

Ella ya no estaba.

**XxX**

_You're my inspiration  
_**Eres mi inspiración**  
_My world just seems a brighter place_  
**Mi mundo parece un lugar más brillante**  
_I just wanna tell you (tell me)_  
**Solo quiero decirte (dime)**  
_I've never ever felt this way_  
**Nunca me había sentido así  
**_I never thought I'd see the day  
_**Creí que nunca vería el día**

**XxX**

El compartir duró más que el descanso regular, pero ninguno de los que estaba ahí quería regresar a clases. Sonoko-san y su grupo intercedieron ante el director para 'excusarlos' por esta vez, tan sólo por unos minutitos más. Y como moviendo ciertos hilos, se obtienen ciertos resultados, los fiesteros pudieron terminar divirtiéndose un tiempo extra.

Al final del día de clases Seiya, sus hermanos y las chicas estaban ya saliendo de la escuela, Seiya súper feliz por los acontecimientos. Ami seguía boquiabierta con todo lo que había sucedido (sin mencionar que habían perdido varias horas de clase, entre ellas historia, NO!)

"Eso fue… inesperado"

"Sí, jeje… Jamás pensé que los chicos organizaran algo así" Seiya rió un poco

"Y al parecer el propio Watanuki-kun tampoco"

Lita se rió levemente también al recordar la reacción del joven de gafas

"Jajaja… el pobre se quedó sorprendidísimo!"

"Es que Seiya, eres demasiado popular ¬0¬"

Serena, quien había estado media 'callada' todo el día (aunque no podía negar que el pastel había estado exquisito) le dirigió una mirada sospechosa a su novio

"Bombón… no vas a empezar con eso, eh?"

"Yo sólo digo ¬0¬"

"Vamos, no te me pongas celosa"

"Déjala. Ha estado así todo el día"

"El cumpleaños de Seiya-kun le ha afectado!"

"…En sentido literal"

"Jajajaja"

"Chicas ¬¬"

"Jajajaja"

"Sere-chan, tienes que admitir que verte así es gracioso!"

"Oigan!"

"Jaja… tienen razón bombón!"

"Sei-chan!"

"Oi, Kou, y ahora qué le estás haciendo a _mi gatita_?"

Seiya volteó a ver a quien acababa de llegar y le dirigió una miradota

"Cómo que _tuya_?"

Serena saltó hacia ella

"Haru-chan!"

Detrás de Haruka apareció la siempre delicada Michiru

"Hola chicas!"

"Michiru-san!"

"_MI gatita_, te quedó claro?" Haruka inició una batalla de miradas con el menor de los Kou

"Qué hay Ru-chan? Michiru-san?"

"Gusto en verte Ruka-chan"

"Cómo andan, Cerebro-Kou, Fashion-Kou? Chicas! Koneko-chan, dime, qué te hacía el baka de Kou?"

"¬¬ Decía que estaba celosa! ¬¬"

"Pero lo estaba Ruka! Tenías que verla!"

"¬¬ NNO!"

"Sí!"

"No!"

"Niños, no otra vez!"

"Celosa por qué gatita?"

"Haruka!"

"Jajaja, Sere-hime, no puede esconderlo, se le nota!"

"Michiru-san, tu también? T-T"

"Bueno, venimos a recogerlos"

"No veo la necesidad" Seiya miró inocentemente a su amiga

"Baka!" Y ella le pegó un ligero golpe al niño

"Ouch!"

"No sabes qué día es hoy?"

"Sí, sí lo sabe" Serena y Yaten hablaron al mismo tiempo

"Si todas las chicas se lo han recordado" "Si todo el colegio se lo ha recordado"

Taiki, Mina y Seiya especialmente rieron con ganas al oírlos

"Jajaja… no es mi culpa tener tanto carisma y que me quieran tanto"

"Te engríen demasiado ¬.¬"

"Yaten tú cumples en febrero, por eso te molesta que celebren mi cumpleaños"

"No tiene nada que ver con eso! Yo hablo indignado por los dos!" señalando a Taiki

"Ahhh… Yaten, pero a mí sí me celebraron"

"Que! O.o?"

"Fue una reunión tranquila en la biblioteca y luego tomamos café y…"

"Sí, fue entretenido" Ami asintió

"A eso le llamas celebrar? O.o"

"Ahh… sí"

"Ya-chan también está celoso! Este día cada vez se pone mejor!" Seiya se rió una vez más

"_Y aún no has visto nada"_

"Eh!"

"Sucede algo Seiya-kun?" El resto lo miró

"No escucharon nada?"

"Ahh, Seiya, estás alucinando?"

"No Taiki!" _Pero podría jurar que oí a alguien… y esa voz…_

"Bueno, no sé para qué me molesto… pero vamos"

"A dónde, Ru-chan?"

"Seiya-kun, no pensé que fueras tan despistado"

"No entiendo"

"Motoki-kun nos invitó a pasar la tarde en el Crown" (N/A: hablan de Andrew… no recuerdo su apellido, pero así era en japonés n.n'')

"Ooooh… en serio? Genial!"

"Duh ¬¬"

"Oi! ¬¬"

"Entonces… vámonos!"

"Matte!" (T: espera!)

"Eh?"

Una niña de cabellos claros se acercó corriendo hacia ellos

"Y ella quién es?" Yatense acercó a Taiki para preguntarle en voz baja

"Compañera nueva" respondiéndole

"Aah"

"Tú eres…" Realización cayó en Ami

"Sakura-san!" Lita recordó también

"Ah ah…" recobrando el aliento "que bueno que no te perdí, neechan" (T: hermana)

"Neechan?"

Todo el grupo se quedó mirando a la 'niña', sobretodo Haruka y Michiru que no sabían quién era

"Kasumi-neechan!"

Sakura saltó y gritó sorprendiéndolos

"Ahh… Sakura-san?" Taiki empezó a hablar pero entonces, la pelirroja apareció detrás de Haruka

"Saki-chan, te dije que me esperaras!"

"Pero no sería justo que tú tuvieras toda la diversión 'Sumi!"

"Ohh" Kasumi suspiró resignada

"Ah, ahí estabas"

La nueva voz pertenecía a la seria Asuka, que llegó caminando desde la escuela

El grupo seguía confundido

"Jeje… me encontraste 'Suka-sama!"

"No te pongas a bromear ahora. Podrías peligrar la misión"

"Asuka-chan -.-" Kasumi suspiró de nuevo

"Misión?"

"Qué misión?"

Serena parpadeó confundidísima

"Seiya-kun" Kasumi ignoró a sus 'hermanas y se dirigió de frente a él

"Ah?" Él se volteó a verla... Nuevamente sentía algo familiar en ella

"**TrixkU FlxY OctrreN**"

La voz de la chica resonó en su cabeza. Todos los demás no entendieron, sin embargo Seiya...

"Eso fue…" …_Kinmokian_

"Kasumi-san?"

"**TruscH?**" (T: Recuerdas?) Dio un paso más hacia él

"Ka… Su… Mi…?" Seiya parpadeó. Algo dentro de él le decía, le decía que ella... Ella...

La pelirroja asintió y cerró los ojos. Sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo

"Qué sucede?"

"**SruT ZnelL FritZ**"

Las palabras resonaron en el aire, y una ventisca apareció alrededor de las tres desconocidas.

Todos miraron a su alrededor. Una luz brilló fuertemente, cegándolos, y cuando pudieron volver a ver notaron…

"_Mis queridos chicos…"_

"Hime?" Seiya, Taiki y Yaten reaccionaron sorprendidos

"_Seiya-chan… Omedetou"_

"Kakyuu-hime!"

**XxX**

_Real love has come my way_  
**El amor verdadero ha llegado a mí  
**_And I know that it's here to stay_  
**Y se que está aquí para quedarse**  
_And it feels, like never before_  
**Y se siente, como nada anteriormente**  
_'Cos lovin' you's so beautiful baby 'cos_  
**Porque amarte es tan hermoso porque**

**XxX**

_You are all I need to get me through_  
**Eres todo lo que necesito para seguir**  
_Like a falling star I fell for you_  
**Como una estrella fugaz caí por ti  
**_You have taught me how to love_  
**Me enseñaste como amar**  
_An angel sent from high above_  
**Eres un ángel mandado del cielo**  
_And now I know that all I need is you  
_**Y ahora sé que todo lo que necesito eres tú**

**XxXxX**

**Notas de Sha:**

Ajajaja xD Aún no termina! xD Y lo deje ahi! xD Soy el colmo, verdad? n-nUUU Pero es que el capitulo NO se queria acabar! xD POR NADA! Y yo decia, nooo capitulo acabate.. y nooo T-T Me estaba partiendo el ser porque seguía alargandose, porque aun falta XD AJAJAJA xD Perdonen, no me siento bien, pero es que me causa gracia como la historia se aprovecha de mi n.nU

En fin... que les parecio? Les juro que no tengo ni la menor idea de como salio esa fiestita sorpresa en el colegio... NO FUI YO! O.O Fue Watanuki! xD (quien por cierto es ahora uno de mis personajes favoritos! n.n Tienen que leer _xxxHolic_! Se los recomiendo!) Fue él y las locas obsesas que adoran a mi Seiya-chan xDD Ayayay... no puedo conmigo... pero creo que quedó aceptable, ne? n.nU Ahora el fic sigue creciendo y creciendo... (Es el Fic inacabable... CORRAN!)

Por cierto... GOMEN NASAI a todas mis queridas escritoras cuyos fics aun no he leido! T-T No es a drede, sus fics me encantan, pero... es una y otra circunstancia... los leere eventualmente... en serio T-T Ah! Y tan concentrada estaba en este capitulo sin fin (la historia sin fin xD) que no escribi nada de otro fic xP Dejenme acabar este xI

Y perdon a quienes les parecio que Darien no salio mucho xD (que fue eso? no se xD) les prometo que en el otro sale, y aver si vemos que onda con el xDD No se preocupen, no quedara solo y desconsolado.. mwahaha xD

Ahora voy a mis reviews n-n (Que regla ni que nada ¬¬ Yo agradezco y punto!)  
Van en orden cronologico desde la primera que recordo que esto seguia vivo hasta la ultima que paso a revisar n.n

**Kitsune Saki **Era hora, siempre llega la hora xD Pero a este todavia no le llega el dia xD Que bueno que te gusto.. y SI! Se ven demasiado adorables juntos! Gracias por haberlo leido aun despues de meses de estar 'en coma' n.nU Y espero que este te guste tambien n.n Sei-chan te agradece el abrazo, te manda uno y te mando pastel si quieres (sobro tambien del de Sonoko-san... estaba bueno xD) Besitos y ya pasare a leer tus fics tambien... saludos!

**Hechizera Leisa **para empezar dejame agradecerte por seguirme 'la pista' Me siento halagada n.n Ahhhh, _Secreto_ seguira siendo un secreto por mientras xI (la broma no es a proposito!) de el escribi que... una paginita? n.nU Pero lo terminare.. aunque me cueste años... (nah, no tan drastico... espero xD) Por cierto, la de _Que nos Paso a los Dos_me la quitaron por alguna u otra razon O.o yo no se... si quieren la vuelvo a subir, aca la tengo xP (junto con otro oneshot que tambien quiere ver la publicacion algun dia xD) Gracias, gracias y Gracias por tus comentarios n.n Yo cuando escribo dudo mucho de lo que pongo, pero me dejo llevar por lo que siento, por lo que creo que sentirian y todo eso... me encanta saber que lo que hago es apreciado n.n Y por supuesto que te encanta... Seiyachan es adorable xD Un beso!

**Ro** hey! tienes el nombre de mi hermanita! xD (abreviado, claro esta xD) pediste algun deseo o algo? porque aun no acaba n.nU la fiesta de Seiya sigue xD (en serio lo engrien mucho xDD) Y gracias por perdonarme, me siento alviaida n0n jeje Saludos!

**Yelitza** Me secuestraron! Pero me libere! Ahora estuve ausente... en las sombras... pero heme aqui n.nU Perdon por asustarte (con mucha razon v-v) pero no te preocupes, por mas que me cueste (si viviera atada a la pc no me costaria, pero el condenado tiempo es mi peor enemigo ¬¬) terminare todo lo que tengo pendiente (que no quiero recordar cuanto es n.nU) Pues aqui sigue, a pesar mio xP el fic ha cobrado vida propia creo yo xD Muchos besitos! y Gracias!

**Bombon-chan **mujer! que tal? siento mi ausencia, juro que no es a proposito T-T pero aqui estoy actualizando una vez mas... aunque aun sin fin... no me doy cuenta como esto crece y yo escribo y de ahi... oops, se alargo xP A ver si el siguiente si es el final verdadero xDD Muchos saludos amiga mia! perdon por no hacer nada por Sere... pero bueno... creo que el de Sei-chan vale por todos xDD jajaja... un abrazo! Ah! en cuanto pueda (no se cuando -.-) leo tu capitulo!

**Serenity Kou** Sere-chan! YAY! XD estoy feliz que te guste lo que escribo Sere-chan... me haces muy feliz ;-; por cierto, si, si se que has actualizado, ahi lo tengo en mi lista de pendientes, pero justo empezare un trabajillo asi que vere cuando puedo darme el gusto de leerlo tranquilamente n.n Y pues, al parecer la historia sigue viviendo... espero no sea algo malo n.nU Un saludo y beso a tu hermanita y otro para ti. Te quiero mucho!

**Mony **creo que cumpli tu deseo xD pero sin darme cuenta de cuando ni como xD pero esto aun no acaba al parecer xD (o si? xDD jajaja, no soy tan mala xD) no te preocupes, que aunque mis fics esten medio muertos, eventualmente reviviran, en serio n.nU Gracias por la comprension y el apoyo, saludos!

**Serenita Kou **respira respira xD gracias por los halagos n.n y ya actualice... pero no es el final n.nU espero no te moleste xD bueno, escribir mas, los tengo en la cabeza, pero pienso primero acabar todos los que tengo inconclusos, no quiero decepcionar a nadie, y luego ya se vera. Un beso!

**AnnitaChibaKou **de nada de nada n.n a mi me encanta.. aja! verdad, faltan ellos dos, no? y pues, a ver si Lita tiene suerte en la reu con Andrew xD jajja (creo que esto aun tiene para rato o.O que miedo xD) Espero este haya valido la pena. Saludos!

**July **de nada! y gracias por decirme eso! me siento feliz yo de ver que les gusta y que me perdonan por ser tan demorona T-T gracias a ustedes, en serio! Y espero que con este tambien te siga haciendo feliz, asi me sentire satisfecha n.n Besitos!

**TanitaLove **amiga mia! T-T perdoname la ausencia... es que... bueno v-v todo es en contra de mi voluntad, en serio! Y se que me falta leer tus fics! lo hare, lo hare, confia en mi! T-Tsabes que me encantan! y bueno, pues aun faltan detalles inconclusos no? xD a ver si en el siguiente le damos un cierre a todo xD deseame suerte xP Un besote!

**Padfoot-kou** muchas gracias, aca tienes uno mas n.n no las abandonare, dalo por hecho. espero te haya gustado este tambien. Saludos!

**Neo-Gaby **mi Gabycilla! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OFICIALMENTE DICHO AQUI! XD jajaja xD ya me dio xD y al final lo subi casi asi xD Mujer te dedico este capi porque siemre estas apoyandome y siendo pacient! n.n Gracias amiguita del alma! xD esto acabara algun dia? xD no lo se xDD jajaja espero que si xD (o no? xD) Gracias por tu apoyo mujer, eres lo maximo... y saliste, te diste cuenta? xDD jajajaja Un besote, nos vemos!

**Aisha-ladimoon **perdon por haberme demorado siempre... no tengo remedio T-T (pero no es por mi...) gracias por los animos y espero que este te guste tambien! Ah! te debo reviews, lo se lo se! Esperame por ahi tambien... n.nU Muchos saludos! Y ya veremos que sucedera con Darien ;)

**Ro-Rowen-Darkholme **Pues aqui estoy continuandolo... aun sin fin xD jaja, gracias y nos vemos!

Wa! xD Me canse xDD y ya es de nochecita y debo dormir para despertarme mañana temprano... a ver si consigo el regreso de los Kou para el siguiente capitulo... Sera el ultimo de verdad? O en serio sera un final partido en diez? xDD jajaja... Miles de saludos, abrazos y besotes a todas. Las quiero muchisimo!

Nos veremos!

_Shary_

PS.- por cierto... sus cumpleaños? O.O quiero saludarlas (aunque sea atrasadamente -.-) estoy en shock de memoria ultimamente, asi que si alguna me ha dicho y no lo recorde... LO SIENTO! T-T Diganmelos de todos modos, si? Me encantan los cumpleaños! (No se nota, no? xD)


End file.
